Wohin der Weg uns führt
by Eule20
Summary: ...weiß nur das Leben selbst! Post HBP, Interessante Erkenntnisse werden die drei Freunde in ganz andere Bahnen lenken, als die die sie geplant hatten.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **_Mir gehört keine der Figuren, ich habe sie mir von J.K. Rowling nur "geliehen" um ein wenig mit ihnen zu spielen, sie wird sie wohlbehalten wieder von mir zurück bekommen. Ich verdiene kein Geld mit dem Schreiben dieser FF, aber ich habe jede Menge Spaß dabei. :)_

_**Prolog**_

Nun, da sie mit ihm vor dem Altar der altehrwürdigen, magischen Priesterin stand, kamen ihr die Ereignisse der letzten Jahre wie ein seltsamer Film vor. Ein Film, in dem sich die Ereignisse zu überschlagen schienen, so dass man kaum folgen konnte.  
Wer hätte nach dem fragwürdigen Tod Dumbledores und dem scheinbar offensichtlichen Verrates von Snape gedacht, dass sie jetzt, zehn Jahre später, an seiner Seite stehen würde um in Kürze Misses Severus Snape zu werden? Genau, niemand! Erst recht mit dem Verhalten welches er noch immer an den Tag legte. Irgendwann einmal hatte er zu ihr gesagt, er sei Einzelgänger, nicht für Beziehungen und enge Bindungen geeignet. Wenn sie ihn dennoch haben wollte, sollte sie es so akzeptieren wie es war. Und sie hatte es getan, auch wenn es zuweilen schwer, stellenweise schmerzhaft war. Besonders wenn sie im Streit auseinadergegangen waren, sich Wochen gar Monate nicht sahen, besondere Eriegnisse nicht gemeinsam erlebten, sie sihc nach ihm verzehrte und wusste, wenn sie jetzt zu ihm ginge, er sie nicht an sich heranlassen würde. Dennoch sie konnte sich trotz all der Strapazen und der gänzlich fehlenden Logik dieser Beziehung nicht entziehen. Sie liebte ihn und er liebte sie, sie gehörten zusammen, waren eins. Nichts und niemand würde dieses Band, je wieder trennen.

Mit einem scheuen und dennoch strahlenden Lächeln kam sie an der Seite ihres gebeugten Vaters nach vorne geschritten. Bereit seine Frau zu werden und bei Merlin, sie liebte diesen vielschichtigen Mann mehr als alles andere auf der Welt.  
Leise lächelnd vernahmen beide die Worte der Priesterin, die sie per Magie und Blut miteinander verband, einige weise Worte sprach und sie schlussendlich zu Mann und Frau erklärte.


	2. Chapter 2

Die Sommerferien hatten begonnen. Dumbledore war tot und es schien, als habe sich ein grauer Schleier über die gesamte Zaubererwelt gelegt, die noch an das Gute glaubte. Mit Dumbledores Tod war vieles von der Hoffnung verschwunden, dass es jemals wieder ein Leben in Frieden geben würde und die größte Sorgen lediglich aus allgemeinen, alltäglichen Problemen bestehen würden.  
Doch jetzt schien alles verloren. Dumbledore, das strahlende Licht am dunklen Horizont war nicht mehr.

Harry, Hermine und Ron waren nach der Beerdigung in den Fuchsbau gegangen. Harry würde nach Bills und Fleurs Hochzeit noch einmal zu den Dursleys zurückgehen. Er wusste wie wichtig es war die Bande, die einmal vom Schicksal gewebt worden waren, bis zu seinem Geburtstag ein letztes Mal aufzufrischen.  
Doch bis dahin war es noch eine Woche, eine ganze Woche, die er mit seinen besten Freunden verbringen durfte.

Alle Weasleys, ausgenommen Percy, Harry, Hermine und Fleur saßen um den großen Küchentisch und hingen ihren Gedanken nach. Zu groß war die Wunde, die durch den Verräter, der den vermeintlichen Freund getötet hatte, geschlagen wurde.  
Mrs. Weasley werkelte am Herd. Kochen schien eine sinnvolle Ablenkung für sie darzustellen und schon bald erfüllte der Geruch von Gemüse und Fleisch die kleine Küche.  
„Essen ist fertig!", sagte sie plötzlich und so laut, dass die Anwesenden zusammen zuckten, als sei vor dem Haus etwas Großes explodiert.

Auch die nächsten Tage verliefen mehr oder minder schweigend, nur durchbrochen von den unermüdlichen Hochzeitsvorbereitungen. Die Heirat zwischen Bill und Fleur wirkte wie eine tröstende Hand auf den Schultern der Beteiligten. Sie schien irgendwie zu zeigen, dass das Leben trotz allem noch weiterging und man nicht aufhören sollte zu kämpfen.

oOo

Bei Severus Snape hätte ein solcher Gedanke gerade mal ein missbilligendes Schnauben von ihm hervorgehoben. Er erst hochgelobt vom dunklen Lord, dann bestraft von ihm, weil er Dumbledore getötet hatte, musste jetzt seit fünf Tagen mit ansehen, wie Draco systematisch zugrunde gerichtet wurde. So wie es schien wollte man aus dem Jungen ein willenloses, gefühlloses und jegliche Befehle ausführendes Etwas machen.

oOo

Bevorzugt abends, wenn alle anderen zu Bett gingen, beratschlagten sich die drei Freunde wie sie vorgehen wollten, sobald Harry den Ligusterweg wieder verlassen hatte. Alle drei waren sie sich in dem Punkt einig, dass es galt, die verbliebenen Horkruxe aufzuspüren, zu vernichten und sich letztendlich Voldemort gegenüber zustellen.  
Das Wie galt es noch herauszufinden.  
Beginnen sollte die Suche am Grimmauldplatz, der vorerst unbenutzt bleiben würde bis der Orden sich unter einem neuen Anführer wieder formieren würde. Hermine meinte auch, dass es ratsam wäre Godrics Hollow aufzusuchen. Vielleicht gab es auch dort noch Hinweise? Denn genau diese benötigten sie schließlich, da sie sonst aufs Geratewohl los stürzen würden, ohne Plan, ohne Konzept. Aber auf die Idee, dass sie im eigentlichen Sinne und objektiv betrachtet genau das taten, kamen sie nicht. Auch am Abend vor der Hochzeit saßen sie zusammen.

„Gut, wie wir es schon besprochen haben werden wir, sobald ich vom Ligusterweg wegkomme, mit der Suche anfangen. Wir beginnen mit dem Grimmauldplatz. Dort gibt es sicherlich etwas was uns weiterhelfen wird", meinte Harry.  
Sein Gesicht war ausdruckslos, praktisch starr, doch seine Stimme zeugte von einer Entschlossenheit die selbst den dunklen Lord dazu verleitet hätte, eine nicht vorhandene Augenbraue zu heben.  
Allen dreien sah man an, dass sie nun endgültig erwachsen waren. Denn für sie zählten Hausaufgaben, Streitereien, Quidditch oder gar das regelmäßig jährliche Aufeinander treffen mit Voldemort nicht mehr. Das nächste Mal wollten sie ihn wiedersehen, wenn alle Horkruxe zerstört waren und da galt es das zu tun, was getan werden musste und jugendlicher Leichtsinn würde ihnen dabei wahrhaftig nicht weiterhelfen.

„Ich werde dann in der Bibliothek nach Hinweisen suchen. Selbst wenn ich nur ein paar Zauber zu unserer Verteidigung finden sollte, hätten wir etwas worauf wir zurückgreifen können und ihr durchkämmt das Haus und lasst keinen Millimeter aus", sagte Hermine.

„Hermine, wir wissen es. Wir haben die ganze Sache jetzt jeden Abend durchgekaut, wir wissen doch was wir machen", moserte Ron dazwischen.

„Hermine hat Recht. Wir sollten gut vorbereitet sein", ermahnte ihn jetzt Harry.  
Ron senkte betreten den Kopf, doch musste er sich trotz aller Entschlossenheit eingestehen, dass er mächtig Angst hatte und er wusste, dass es den anderen beiden ähnlich erging. Aber gemeinsam, hatten sie sich geschworen, würden sie es schaffen.

„Wir sollten ins Bett gehen", durchbrach Hermine die entstandene Stille gebieterisch. „Morgen wird es ein langer und garantiert anstrengender Tag werden. Selbst wenn wir Fleur nicht sonderlich leiden können, sollten wir ihren und Bills Tag nicht durch übermäßige Müdigkeit stören."

Die zwei Jungs, oder eher junge Männer, nickten zustimmend und nach einem Gute-Nacht-Gruß an Hermine machten sie sich auf den Weg zur Dachkammer, die Rons Zimmer darstellte.  
Keiner der drei ahnte auch nur ansatzweise, dass ihre Pläne am nächsten Tag so gewaltig durchkreuzt werden würden, wie sie es sich in ihren kühnsten Träumen nicht hätten ausmalen können.


	3. Chapter 3

Schon früh am nächsten Morgen wehte Mrs. Weasleys energische, aufgedrehte und zu keinerlei kompromissbereite Stimme bis in die kleinste Ritze durch das Haus und weckte sogar den alten Ghul, der unter dem Dach hauste. Sie selbst lief in einem blassrosa Morgenmantel und Lockenwicklern im Haar umher und hatte sogar schon einen Teil des abendlichen Buffets vorbereitet.

Als endlich alle schlaftrunken in der kleinen Küche ankamen und sich zu Schinken, Rührei und anderen Köstlichkeiten an den Tisch setzten, begann Mrs. Weasley einen Monolog.

„Harry, Ron ihr könnt Arthur beim Aufbau des Festzeltes helfen. Der Rasen muss gemäht werden, am besten bevor ihr das Zelt aufbaut. Die Lampen, die den Weg zum Zelt weisen, müssen aufgehängt und der Garten entgnomt werden. Hermine, Ginny ihr zwei helft mir beim Kochen und dekorieren. Charlie, du beschäftigst Bill, ich fürchte der Arme läuft sonst noch lauter Nervosität Amok."

Jeder der Anwesenden machte eine Miene, als hätte er das schlechteste Los von allen gezogen, einzig Charlie wirkte sehr zufrieden mit sich.  
Bill war tatsächlich sehr nervös. Heute würde er Fleur heiraten, die Frau, die so schön war und ihn dennoch liebte, obwohl er von Greyback furchtbar verletzt worden war. Aber Bill und etliche andere hatten enormes Glück, dank eines Gönners, der einen Trank hergestellt hatte, mit dem man die Wunden reinigen konnte und sie daraufhin zu heilen. Nur die Narben erinnerten nach seiner schnellen Genesung noch an den Schrecken. Man wartete jetzt nur noch den Vollmond ab, um zu sehen ob das Gen des Werwolfes sich in Bill irgendwie bemerkbar machte.  
Fred und George würden erst zur Zeremonie erscheinen. Mrs. Weasley war sehr beruhigt über diese Tatsache. Zwar liebte sie die Beiden und war wirklich stolz auf sie, dass ihr Laden so gute Erfolge erzielte, auch wenn sie keinen Schulabschluss hatten, aber hier bei den Vorbereitungen zur Hochzeit hätten sie gewiss nur Unheil angestiftet.  
Sie drängte alle zur Eile und noch während die Leute am Tisch ihr Frühstück herunter schlangen, begann sie den Tisch abzuräumen.  
Den ganzen Tag schleppten die Männer Bänke, Tische, Einzelteile des Zeltes, mähten den Rasen, hingen die Lampen auf und schmissen die Gnome aus dem Garten.  
Hermine und Ginny waren vollauf damit beschäftigt Mrs. Weasleys Anforderungen gerecht zu werden, sie schnippelten alle möglichen Gemüse- und Fleischsorten, garnierten Obstschalen, falteten Servietten, steckten Blumenbuketts, arrangierten diese und versuchten nebenbei sich von Mrs. Weasley nicht in den Wahnsinn treiben zu lassen.

Punkt sechzehn Uhr wurden alle auf die Zimmer geschickt, um sich etwas auszuruhen und dann zu recht zumachen. Hermine fragte sich im Stillen, ob ihre von Feuchtigkeit verschrumpelten Finger jemals wieder normal aussehen würden, während die Jungs lauthals ihre Blasen an den Händen beklagten.

Viertel vor fünf standen alle wieder in der Küche und begutachteten erstmal was der jeweils andere tragen würde. Charlie, einer der Trauzeugen, trug einen dunkelblauen Anzug mit passendem Umhang, ebenso Harry der von Fleur als Ringträger auserkoren worden war.  
Ginny, die zusammen mit Gabrielle die Brautjungfern machen würden, trug ein silbergoldenes Kleid. So richtig konnte man sich nicht entschieden, welche Farbe es nun hatte, je nachdem wie das Licht darauf fiel, schimmerte es in einem zarten Silber oder sattem Gold, zusätzlich schwang es leicht und sanft bei jeder Bewegung von Ginny mit. Fleur hatte die Kleider selbst entworfen und hatte damit einen außerordentlich guten Geschmack bewiesen.  
Ron und Hermine hatten sich ebenfalls raus geputzt, doch während Hermine ganz froh darüber war von Fleur nicht irgendeine dusselige Aufgabe zugeteilt bekommen zu haben schien Ron doch etwas geknickt. Er sah so aus, als hätte er sogar das Blumenmädchen gegeben. Er trug einen schwarzen Anzug, einen Umhang in derselben Farbe, wobei dieser jedoch mit silbernen Fäden durchwoben war.  
Hermine trug ein flaschengrünes, bodenlanges Kleid, welches mit aufwändigen silbernen und goldenen Stickereien versehen war. Es brachte ihre Rundungen gut zur Geltung, eine Tatsache, die so ziemlich alle männlichen Wesen im Raum wohlwollend zur Kenntnis genommen hatten. Ihre Tendenz zu bequemer Kleidung und auch die Schuluniform verbargen mehr, als das sie zeigten.  
Mrs. Weasley (in Mitternachtsblau mit Goldapplikationen) scharrte sie alle um sich, wie ein Huhn ihre Küken und gemeinsam apparierten sie zu der kleinen Kapelle, in der die Trauung stattfinden sollte.  
Die Weasleys waren beim Ausrichten der Feierlichkeiten der praktische Teil, während die Delacours sich dezent im Hintergrund hielten und als Eltern der Braut alle Kosten übernahmen die anstanden.

Hermine lauschte andächtig und folgte scheinbar gebannt der Zeremonie. Fleur trug einen Traum aus weißer Seide, durchwirkt mit Blütenstickereien und einer Schleppe, die auch gut als Zehn-Mann-Zelt gedient hätte.  
Bill hingegen trug einen schlichten schwarzen Anzug, mit einer Rose im Knopfloch und einem Spitzentaschentuch in der vorderen Sakkotasche.  
Teilweise war es für Hermine wirklich schwer den Worten der ehrwürdigen Priesterin zu folgen, denn Mrs. Weasley seufzte, weinte und schnäuzte sich so geräuschvoll, dass sie selbst das extrem laute Zwitschern der Vögel draußen mühelos übertönte.  
Nach einer guten halben Stunde übergab Harry mit einem blass roten Gesicht die Ringe. Sie wurden getauscht und unter lautem Getöse bejubelten die Anwesenden den Kuss der frisch Vermählten. Dass das Getöse unter anderem von einem Feuerwerk der Weasleyzwillinge mit veranstaltet wurde, interessierte in diesem Augenblick keinen, auch wenn unzählige Figuren und Sterne die Sicht durchkreuzten.  
Während die Leute nach draußen strömten, ließ Hermine den Blick über sie streifen. Es waren etliche bekannte Gesichter darunter, etwa die gesamte Weasleyfamilie, ausgenommen Percy, einige Ministeriumsangestellte und auch Hogwartslehrer. Doch den Großteil der Menschen nahmen Fleurs Familie und Freunde ein.

Nach einer halben Ewigkeit, wie es Hermine schien, waren alle Gratulanten durch und freudestrahlend rief Mr. Weasley die Feierlichkeiten am Fuchsbau aus.  
Das Fest ging bis weit in die Nacht hinein, es wurde gegessen, getrunken, getanzt, gelacht und getratscht. Alles wirkte so normal wie es bei einer Hochzeit nur sein konnte und für wenige Stunden vergaß man die Gefahr, die einem allgegenwärtig im Nacken saß und dräuend näher kam.

Als sich nach und nach immer mehr Gäste verabschiedeten fiel Hermine auf, dass Professor McGonagall sich durch die versprengten Überreste von Gesprächsgruppen kämpfte und dabei erst Harry, dann Ron ansprach und mit schleifte. Mit einem äußerst ernsten Gesichtsausdruck kam sie jetzt auf Hermine zu, die bis eben noch in einem Gespräch mit Tonks und Lupin vertieft war.  
Verwundert runzelte sie die Stirn, während sich Tonks und Remus gar nicht daran zu stören schienen.

„Kommen Sie bitte mit, Miss Granger. Ich habe mit Ihnen zu reden", sagte sie forsch zu ihr während sie mit einem Blick andeutete, dass sie das Trio meinte.  
Hermines Gedanken begannen zu rasen, während Harry und Ron noch immer vollkommen perplex aus der Wäsche schauten, überschlugen sich bei ihr die Gedanken. Wusste man von ihren Plänen? Doch noch ehe sie sich weitere Gedanken machen konnte, spürte sie einen festen Griff um ihren linken Oberarm, danach das Gefühl durch ein Gummirohr mit extra kleinem Durchmesser gezogen zu werden und beim nächsten Atemzug fand sie sich vor den Toren Hogwarts wieder, welches nicht wie üblich hell erleuchtet war, sondern dunkel vor ihnen lag


	4. Chapter 4

Rückblick: Eine Woche vorher, Hogwarts.

Im Büro des Direktors saß das gesamte Lehrerkollegium, selbst Sybill Trelawney. Diese saß allerdings alleine, denn sie bot mit ihrer überdimensionalen Brille und den Tüchern nicht nur einen seltsamen Anblick, sondern hatte auch noch einen eindringlichen Geruch von Räucherkräutern und Sherry an sich haften, als hätte sie darin gebadet.

Alle sahen etwas verwundert in die Richtung von Professor McGonagall, die nicht hinter, sondern neben dem Schreibtisch des Schulleiters saß. Schließlich stand sie auf und schlagartig erfüllte eine Ruhe den Raum, die noch nicht einmal von Geräuschen der Portraits gestört wurde. Es schien, als hätten alle die Luft angehalten.

„Werte Kollegen, ich hab eine wichtige Ankündigung zu machen. Die Schule wird zu Beginn des neuen Schuljahres nicht geöffnet werden. Die Gefahr ist zu groß, dass Ihr-wisst-schon-wer die Schule für sich vereinnahmen möchte. Mit Absprache des Ministeriums werden den Schülern die Lehrpläne des Jahres zugestellt, so dass sie diese zu Hause durcharbeiten können. Es ist also nicht mehr nötig hier zu bleiben. Diejenigen, die gehen möchten, können gehen. Wer sich zu diesem Schritt entschließt, den möchte ich bitten, umgehend das Schloß zu verlassen. Die Schüler werden ihren ausgearbeiteten Schulstoff an Ihre jeweilige Adresse schicken."

Die Anwesenden starrten die stellvertretende Schulleiterin ungläubig an, das Ganze erschien in einer gewissen Betrachtungsweise extrem unlogisch, doch sie fügten sich dem Wort Minervas und gingen. Einzig die Professoren Flitwick, Vektor und Sinistra blieben. Sie hatten keine Angehörigen, keine entfernten Verwandten und Hogwarts war in all den Jahren, die sie hier unterrichtet hatten, ihr Zuhause geworden.  
McGonagall begutachtete die drei mit einem dermaßen stechenden und abschätzenden Blick, dass sie das Gefühl hatten, einmal komplett durchleuchtet zu werden. Das waren fähige Leute, talentiert auf ihren Gebieten, loyal und immer auf der Seite des Guten stehend. Jetzt war es an der Zeit Klartext zu reden. Mit einem Schwenker ihres Zauberstabs hexte McGonagall zusätzliche Schutzzauber um das Büro, denn jetzt sollten sogar die Geister von allen Gesprächen ausgeschlossen werden.

„Sie haben sicherlich schon vom Orden des Phönix gehört?", begann McGonagall und läutete damit eine Runde ein, die bis spät in die Nacht andauern sollte und für die Anwesenden drei gewaltige Überraschungen bereithalten würde.

Die Überraschung, wer zum engsten Kreis des Ordens gehörte, war noch die mildeste. Nachdem die Ordensmitglieder ebenfalls Platz genommen hatten, ging die Unterredung im großen Kreis weiter. Doch bei den anderen beiden Ankündigungen war Poppy Pomfrey gezwungen, ihr Riechfläschchen zu ziehen, da einige weibliche Anwesende einfach in Ohnmacht gefallen waren und in die Realität zurückgeholt werden mussten.  
Es wurde spät, es wurde früh. Nach endlosen Diskussionen bis in die frühen Morgenstunden waren nur noch drei Personen im Schulleiterbüro.

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass die drei schon Pläne geschmiedet haben", meinte die Erste."Ich habe sie in den letzten Tagen vor den Ferien beobachtet und versucht an Informationen zu kommen. Wie es scheint, wollen sie nur noch die Hochzeit von Bill Weasley und Fleur Delacour abwarten."

„Das ist eine durchaus brauchbare Information", erwiderte die zweite Person bedächtig."Das bedeutet für uns, dass wir sie nach der Trauung im Auge behalten und zu einem günstigen Zeitpunkt hierher bringen müssen."

„Was ist mit Molly und Arthur?", warf Person Nummer Drei jetzt ein. „Wir müssen ihnen noch Bescheid geben, sonst lösen sie am Ende noch einen Großalarm aus, wenn die drei plötzlich weg sein sollten."

„Das ist alles geklärt", antworte der zweite Redner. „Sie werden mittels eines Zeichens darauf hingewiesen, wann die drei mitgenommen werden. Ich denke, wir haben alles soweit geklärt und da es schon spät geworden ist, schlage ich vor, dass wir uns zu Bett begeben. In einer Woche müssen wir genug an Aufregung ertragen."

Doch die erste Person tat es der dritten nicht gleich, blieb sitzen und musterte sein Gegenüber.

„Sind Sie sicher, dass es funktionieren wird? Wir reden hier schließlich von Mr. Potter und Mr. Weasley, die, um es vorsichtig auszudrücken, gerne kopflos handeln und sich nur noch lieber von ihren Gefühlen und gefertigten Meinungen leiten lassen."

„Doch ich bin mir sicher, dass es am Ende gut gehen wird. Es wird schwer, das bestreite ich keineswegs, doch wir werden es schaffen", antwortete die zweite Person zuversichtlich.

Ihr Gegenüber nickte, murmelte einen Gute-Nacht-Gruß und verschwand.  
Kurz blieb die zurückgebliebene Person sitzen, dachte noch einmal an den Tag in einer Woche. Es würde schwer werden, es würde laut werden, doch irgendwie würde es ihnen gelingen. Dann begab auch sie sich ins Bett, denn jetzt galt es erst einmal den verlorenen Schlaf wieder einzuholen und dann mussten Vorbereitungen und Vorkehrungen zur Geheimhaltung getroffen werden. Wie zum Beispiel den engsten Kreis des Ordens wieder einmal mit einem Zauber zu belegen, dass Risiko war einfach zu groß, das Informationen durchsickern und in falsche Hände geraten könnten.


	5. Chapter 5

Sie hatten keine Gelegenheit sich an diesen veränderten Anblick Hogwarts zu gewöhnen. Selbst nach ihren nächtlichen Streifzügen hatte es nie so dunkel und unbewohnt ausgesehen. Vielleicht lag es an dem Wissen, dass sich hunderte von Menschen hinter den Mauern befanden? Aber heute deutete kein Licht in den Fenstern auch nur annähernd auf Leben hin.  
Dunkel und scheinbar gedrungen stand es vor ihnen, die Zinnen und Türme wurden nur spärlich vom Mondlicht beleuchtet. Es war wie ausgestorben und die ruhige Atmosphäre, die das Schloß sonst ausstrahlte, wirkte bedrückend und bedrohlich.  
Die Eindrücke ließen sich kaum verarbeiten, denn Professor McGonagall lief zügig und weit ausgreifend vor ihnen her, so dass sie Mühe hatten zu folgen und aussahen wie Küken, die der Glucke hinterhertrippelten.  
Auch Ron und Harry schienen inzwischen begriffen zu haben, dass das Ganze nicht mit rechten Dingen zuging und warfen fragende Blicke in Richtung Hermine, als erhofften sie sich eine Antwort von ihr. Doch sie bedeutet den Beiden nur still zu sein und abzuwarten, denn sie war inzwischen der Meinung, dass der Grund triftig sein musste. Nur wegen ihren Plänen würde Professor McGonagall garantiert nicht so einen Aufwand betreiben.  
Schwer keuchend kamen sie am Schloßportal an, doch Zeit zum Verschnaufen bekamen sie nicht. Professor McGonagall bedeutete ihnen einzutreten, schloss die Tür hinter ihnen und schritt dann wieder voran, etliche Treppen hinauf, durch Flure hindurch, bis sie vor dem steinernen Wasserspeier, der zu Dumbledores Büro führte, stehen blieb.  
Harry, Hermine und Ron indes waren gefangen in ihren Emotionen. Ron war blass, fühlte sich mulmig und fragte sich mit fast schon schlechtem Gewissen, was das Ganze hier zu bedeuten hatte.  
Harrys Miene zeigte sich eher betrübt. Er war wieder in Hogwarts, der erste Ort an dem er sich wohl und geborgen gefühlt hatte, wo er von den meisten akzeptiert wurde wie er war. Der Ort, an dem er Freunde gefunden, Abenteuer erlebt und Bezugspersonen verloren hatte. Eine Mischung aus Freude und Trauer durchströmte seine Eingeweide, so dass er nicht fähig war auch nur einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen.

Einzig Hermine wirkte relativ gefasst, doch auch in ihrem Inneren arbeitete es. Im Kopf ging sie alle Möglichkeiten durch warum sie hier waren, versuchte logisch zu analysieren was hier vorging, während sich in ihrem Bauch Aufregung und Nervosität die Hand gaben und unschöne rote Flecken auf ihre Wangen zeichneten.  
Professor McGonagall murmelte eine lange Reihe von Wörtern, was alle drei gleichermaßen irritierte. Abermals bedeute sie ihnen zu folgen. Langsam ließen sie sich von den Steinstufen emportragen. Doch bevor sie eintraten, drehte sich die Professorin noch einmal zu ihnen um, musterte sie kritisch und sagte: "Ihre Zauberstäbe, bitte."

Unglauben und Entsetzen machte sich in den Gesichtern des Trios breit. Und immer mehr drängte sich die Frage auf, was hier vor sich ging, was auf den Gesichtern der Freunde abzulesen war. Nur widerwillig griffen sie in ihre Umhänge und noch zögerlicher gaben sie ihre Stäbe ab, mit dem Gefühl sich damit verraten und verkauft zu haben. Die stellvertretende Schulleiterin nickte ihnen zu und betrat schwungvoll das Büro. Hermine, Harry und Ron folgten vorsichtig um sogleich wie vom Donner gerührt im Türrahmen stehen zu bleiben.  
Am Schreibtisch saß jemand, den sie für tot gehalten hatten, seine Beerdigung, gar dessen Tod, mit eigenen Augen miterlebt hatten. Doch es gab kein Zweifel. Dort saß er, das gütige Blitzen in den Augen, die Fingerkuppen aneinandergelebt, der Bart so rauschend wie eh und je und die Hand, die vorher pechschwarz und abgestorben wirkte, war normal und sah aus wie früher.

"Tretet nur ein", sagte Dumbleodre freundlich."Ich bin keine Fata Morgana und ich möchte euch gerne beantworten was in euren Gesichtern geschrieben steht."

Er zog seinen Zauberstab, zauberte noch weitere Sessel herbei und bedeutete ihnen mit einem Wink der Hand sich zu setzen. Es schien, als würden die drei nicht glauben können was sie sahen und setzten sich so vorsichtig in die Sessel, als befürchteten sie, sie seien verflucht und würden sie gleich in Ketten legen. Nebenbei bemerkte Hermine, dass ein Sessel zuviel aufgestellt war, es musste wohl bedeuten, dass noch jemand dazu kam.

"Sind Sie es wirklich?", fragte Harry jetzt mit brüchiger Stimme. Es war ihm anzusehen, wie sehr ihn das Ganze mitnahm.

"Ja, ich bin es", antworte ihm Dumbledore leise.

"Beweisen Sie es!", forderte Harry plötzlich so vehement, das Hermine überrascht aufkeuchte und McGonagall ihm einen pikierten Blick zuwarf.

"Das werde ich", Dumbledore war gelassen geblieben und sah eher aus als hätter zu einer Teestunde geladen und wäre nicht, in den Augen der drei Freunde, eben wieder auferstanden. "Ich werde euch auf eine Reise in meine Erinnerungen mitnehmen, die alles erklären wird."

Er nickte Professor McGonagall zu, die jetzt aufstand, zu einem Schrank zu ihrer Linken ging, ihn mit ihrem Zauberstab öffnete und ein Denkarium daraus hervorholte. Sachte stellte sie es auf dem Tisch ab, dann ging sie noch einmal zurück und holte ein ganzes Körbchen mit kleinen Phiolen hervor, in denen die Gedankenfäden wie irre umherschwirrten und scheinbar nur darauf warteten, entkorkt und besichtigt zu werden.

"Wir werden mit ein paar Grundlagen anfangen, bevor wir uns auf die Reise begeben. Es ist so, dass mein Tod ein Plan war. Ein Plan um Voldemort zu locken, ihn Siegesgewissheit zu tauchen, um ihn zu gegebener Zeit zu überraschen und zu überwältigen. Es ist praktisch eine abgekarterte Sache, von der nur Professor McGonagall und Professor Snape wussten."

Bei diesen Worten wurde Harrys Miene eiskalt und verschlossen, auch wenn Dumbledore scheinbar lebte, der Hass gegen Snape hatte sich tief in ihn hineingefressen. Hermine war verwirrt und versuchte das Gesagte zu verstehen. Ein Plan, ein Ziel, doch was hatten sie jetzt damit zu tun? Und welche Rolle spielte Professor Snape dabei?

"Bis vor einer Woche war selbst der Orden des Phönix unwissend. Sie sind inzwischen eingeweiht, so wie ihr es auch bald sein werdet, doch auch auf euch werde ich einen Zauber zur Geheimhaltung legen müssen, genauso wie ich es mit dem Orden getan habe. Das Wichtigste ist, dass wir unentdeckt bleiben, dass wir aus dem Verborgenen heraus arbeiten und... das keine Informationen in welcher Art auch immer, nach draußen dringen."

Er musterte die Drei kurz, bevor er fragte: "Seid ihr damit einverstanden?"

Harry, Hermine und Ron tauschten Blicke untereinander aus, richteten ihre Augen wieder auf den Schulleiter und nickten einstimmig.

"Wunderbar", rief dieser aus, klatschte in die Hände und stand auf. "Dann kann es ja losgehen." Und sogleich entkorkte er die erste Phiole und leerte in das Denkarium, wo sich der Gedanke weiter wirbelnd bewegte und nur schemenhafte Bilder und verschwommene Farben zeigte.


	6. Chapter 6

Dumbledore streckte seine rechte Hand aus und bedeutete Harry diese zu ergreifen. Kaum hatte dieser das getan, bedeutete er Ron und Hermine es ihm nachzutun. Wie in einer Viererkette standen sie jetzt vor dem Denkarium, doch Dumbledores freie Hand machte sich schon auf den Weg zu den unheimlich wirbelnden Gedanken. Kaum einen Wimpernschlag später spürte Hermine den Sog, der sie und ihre Freunde in die Erinnerung zog. Noch ehe sich ihr Körper dazu entscheiden konnte, dass ihm sofort gehörig schwindelig werden sollte, hatte es aufgehört und sie fühlte wieder festen Boden unter ihren Füßen.

Dumbledore richtete das Wort erneut an die Drei. „Auch wenn euch dieses Ereignis schon bekannt ist und dir Harry wohlmöglich aus den Ohren raus kommt, so ist es doch das Wichtigste, was wir sehen werden. Selbst alle anderen Erinnerungen, die wir noch gemeinsam betrachten werden, haben nie und nimmer diesen Stellenwert wie diese. Denn hier beginnt alles und mit dem dazugehörigen Inhalt wird auch alles enden."

Hermine konnte das Gefühl nicht abschütteln, dass sich eine Mutation Trelawneys in Dumbledores Körper geschlichen hatte. Diese Rumorakelei war sie von ihrem Schulleiter ganz und gar nicht gewohnt. Genauso wenig, dass er einfach seinen Tod vortäuschte und dann praktisch wieder auferstand. Ihr Grübeleien wurden verscheucht, als die jüngere Version Dumbledores an ihnen vorbeiging, die dunkle staubige Straße entlang und hinein in den Eberkopf. Rasch folgten sie ihm und Hermine wurde sofort klar, um welche Erinnerung es sich hier handeln musste. Es war die Nacht, in der die Prophezeiung gemacht wurde. Die Nacht, die das ganze Leben der Zaubererwelt allgemein und das Leben eines jeden Einzelnen für die nächsten Jahrzehnte grundsätzlich beeinflussen sollte.

Nun verstand sie auch, was der Schulleiter mit seiner Andeutung meinte, hier würde alles beginnen und auch enden. Begonnen hatte es schon, nur das Ende das war noch offen.

Gebannt und neugierig versuchte sie die Details in sich aufzunehmen. Das Auftreten und Gebaren Professor Trelawneys, Dumbledores unterschwellige milde Entrüstung über soviel Dummheit. Der plötzliche Stimmungswechsel, die Prophezeiung, das leise Rumoren vor der Tür. Die nachträgliche Aufklärung der Geräusche und Snapes Anblick, sechzehn Jahre zuvor.

Sein Gesicht wirkte etwas jünger, jedoch eingefallen, die ersten Anzeichen von dunklen Ringen zeigten sich unter seinen Augen und unter einem Vorhang aus pechschwarzen, leicht fettigen Haaren blickten ihr ein Paar schwarzer Augen kühl, überlegen und beinahe trotzig entgegen. Hermine war überrascht. Warum konnte sie nicht genau sagen. Es konnte nicht die Tatsache sein, dass eine jüngere Version Snapes vor ihr stand. Sie kannte die Ereignisse, wusste, dass sie ihn sehen würde. Lag es an seinen Augen, die noch wesentlich lebendiger wirkten, als die, die sie kennen gelernt hatte? Obwohl, lebendiger war der falsche Ausdruck, entschied sie. Es war eher so, dass sie zu diesem Zeitpunkt mehr von ihm preisgaben, seine Gefühle teilweise offenbarten, ein Umstand, den sie nie zu Gesicht bekommen hatte. Sie kannte nur zwei endlos schwarze Augen, dunkel wie die tiefsten Abgründe, kalt wie der Nordpol und ohne jede Gefühlsregung, einzig ein hämisches Aufblitzen kannte sie von ihnen, wenn Snape sie mal wieder verspottet hatte.

Hier, zu dieser Zeit waren sie noch nicht so verschlossen und beherrscht. Sachte schüttelte sie den Kopf. Das war absurd. Sie stand in einer äußerst wichtigen Erinnerung und machte sich Gedanken über ihren ehemaligen Zaubertränkeprofessor, einen entflohenen Todesser.

Kurz darauf brachte Dumbledore sie wieder in die Gegenwart zurück.

„Bevor wir uns der nächsten Erinnerung widmen, warne ich euch. Diese ganze Angelegenheit wird einige Stunden in Anspruch nehmen, denn jede einzelne davon möchte ich hinterher mit euch besprechen, so wie jetzt. Also?"

Betretenes Schweigen erfüllte den Raum, nur langsam setzten sich Ron und Harry als wollten sie dadurch Zeit schinden.

Nach ein paar Minuten machte Hermine den Anfang, sie hatte das Gefühl, dass Ron und Harry den Mund nicht so schnell wieder aufbekommen würden.

„Professor, diese Erinnerung zeigt uns Professor Trelawneys Prophezeiung und einen Mithörer, den wir zweifelsfrei als Professor Snape identifizieren konnten. Damals stand er noch unter den Diensten Voldemorts, nicht wahr?", fragte Hermine und ignorierte das erschrockene Zusammenzucken von Ron und Professor McGonagall.

„Ja, so ist es."

„Später, irgendwann zu einem Zeitpunkt den wir nicht kennen..", Hermine machte eine Pause in der sie überlegte, wie sie den Satz am sinnvollsten weiter formulieren konnte. „Also, er hat irgendwann die Seiten gewechselt, aus welchen Gründen auch immer!"

Ein zustimmendes Nicken seitens des Schulleiters erreichte Hermine.

„Gut, das ist ja soweit bekannt, aber Sir, mir ist aufgefallen, dass Professor Snape sich von dem Zeitpunkt der Erinnerung bis zu dem, wo wir ihn das erste Mal gesehen haben, verändert hat."

„Nun Miss Granger, er ist schließlich älter geworden, da verändert man sich zwangsläufig."

„Nein Sir, das meine ich nicht, ich spreche von seinen Augen." Unsicher ließ sie ihren Blick über Harry und Ron schweifen, welche sie aus bekannt ratlosen Gesichtern anstarrten, so bekam sie auch nicht mit, wie Dumbledore überrascht die Stirn runzelte.

In der Tat war der Schulleiter mehr als erstaunt. Hermine Granger, ihres Zeichens äußerst begabte Junghexe, hatte etwas erkannt, was allen anderen, abgesehen von ihm selbst, verborgen geblieben war. Eine leichte Neugier packte ihn, wie sich die Dinge in der Zukunft entwickeln würden.

„Sir, dürfte ich fragen was mit Professor Snape geschehen ist, was diese Veränderung hervorgerufen hat?"

„Du darfst fragen, aber..."

„Ich werde keine Antwort darauf erhalten?", beendete Hermine den Satz für ihn.

„Genau, es würde gegen die Privatssphäre von Professor Snape verstoßen, wenn ich Ihnen das erzählen würde."

Harry schnaubte verächtlich, während Professor McGonagall einen pikierten Blick in ihre Richtung warf und Ron sie noch ratloser anstarrte als vorher und scheinbar an ihrer geistigen Gesundheit zweifelte.

Hermine nickte resignierend, es würde ihr wohl nie gelingen eine Antwort darauf zu bekommen, geschweige denn Professor Snape noch einmal jemals wieder von Angesicht zu Angesicht gegenüber zu stehen.


	7. Chapter 7

Kapitel 6

Dumbledore konnte es hinter Hermines Stirn arbeiten sehen und erkannte, dass sie davon ausging Severus Snape nie wieder zu sehen. Durchaus nachvollziehbar, befand er.

Schnell wechselte er das Thema.

„Nun möchte ich gerne fortfahren. Es geht weiter mit den Erinnerungen, die ich Harry schon im letzten Jahr gezeigt habe. Denn wenn man etwas mit eigenen Augen sieht, dann erschließen sich die Dinge einem oftmals anders, als wenn man es nur erzählt bekommt."

Und so ging es weiter. Die Vier besahen sich noch einmal jede Erinnerung, die Harry schon gesehen hatte.

Hier und da stellte Hermine weitere Fragen, die sich jedoch nur mit dem Wesen Voldemorts beschäftigten. Nach einer langen Nacht und der Morgen schon graute, schickte Dumbledore sie mit der Ankündigung ins Bett am nächsten Abend fortzufahren.

Professor McGonagall brachte sie in eine Art Wohnung, wo jeder ein eigenes Zimmer hatte und verließ sie mit der Bitte sich sofort zu Bett zu begeben. Sie hörten ihr gar nicht zu, denn sie waren zu beschäftigt, sich darüber zu wundern, dass ihre Koffer hierher gebracht worden waren.

Hermine steuerte auf den Sessel am Kamin zu, ließ sich erschöpft darauf sinken und fragte dabei: „Was meint Ihr?"

„Hier stimmt was nicht", ereiferte Ron sich sofort und bekam von Hermine einen Blick zu geworfen der sagte, Ach echt?. Er und Harry setzten sich ebenfalls. „Die haben bestimmt was spitz gekriegt und wollen uns jetzt hier unter Verschluß halten, damit wir nichts unternehmen können."

Hermine runzelte die Stirn und wollte zum Sprechen ansetzten, doch Harry kam ihr zuvor.

„Nein, das glaube ich nicht. Hier geht es um etwas anderes, nur was kann ich noch nicht sagen. Die haben etwas vor, soviel ist sicher und wir haben etwas damit zu tun. Ich frage mich welche Erinnerungen Dumbledore uns noch zeigen wird." Harry schien sich über die Tatsache, dass Dumbeldore noch lebte sehr zu freuen.

Hermine nickte zustimmend. Noch ehe das Gespräch richtig angefangen hatte, endete es auch schon wieder und die Freunde begnügten sich damit in die Flammen des Kaminfeuers zu starren. Sie waren einfach zu müde, als dass sie jetzt noch komplexe Zusammenhänge entwirren, geschweige denn darüber zu diskutieren konnten.

Als Ron ein abgrundtiefes Gähnen nicht mehr unterdrücken konnte, gingen sie endlich ins Bett. Es war sinnlos hier herum zu sitzen, da konnten sie auch gleich schlafen gehen. Selbst Hermine fiel es leicht einzuschlafen, wo es doch soviel gab, worüber es nachzudenken galt. Sie schliefen bis in den späten Vormittag hinein.

Hermine war als erste wach und sah nach einer ausgiebigen Dusche wesentlich wacher aus, als die zwei Jungs die jetzt verknautscht, verstrubbelt und verschlafen das Wohnzimmer betraten. Als Ron kurze Zeit später aus dem Bad kam, bescherte er Hermine einen Satz roter Ohren. Er war nur in kastanienbraune Boxershorts gekleidet und gab ihr somit die Gelegenheit seinen Körperbau zu studieren. Es war ja nicht so als hätte sie ihn nicht schon in Badehose gesehen, doch er hatte wesentlich an Muskelmasse zugelegt. In diesem Moment wurde ihr mal wieder peinlich bewusst, dass ihre zwei besten Freunde männlich waren, wohingegen sie eindeutig der weiblichen Fraktion angehörte. Die meiste Zeit hatte sie doch in das Gefühl, dass die beiden irgendwie geschlechtslos waren. Fast gleichzeitig schossen ihr ein paar Möglichkeiten durch den Kopf, die allesamt nicht jugendfrei waren und sie verfluchte wieder einmal die Pubertät, die ihr nicht nur solche unnützen Gedanken bescherte, sondern ihre Brust auch so schnell wachsen ließ, was wiederum bedeutete regelmäßig von einem schmerzhaften Spannungsgefühl heimgesucht zu werden. Um sich abzulenken und vor allem um nicht über Ron und sich nachdenken zu müssen, begann sie ihre neue Umgebung akribisch zu betrachten. Wirklich sehr gemütlich, lautete ihr Fazit.

Ein großer Kamin, davor fünf Ohrensessel die um einen kleinen Tisch gruppiert waren. Auf der rechten Seite führten die Türen in die jeweiligen Räume. Vor ihr erstreckte sich so etwas wie eine Essecke im Erker mit fantastischer Aussicht über Baumwipfel des verbotenen Waldes. Zu ihrer Linken stand ein recht mager bestücktes Bücherregal. Insgeheim war sie froh, dass es in Hogwarts die Bibliothek mit ihren schier unzähligen Büchern gab. Mit diesen paar Schmökern hier würde sie jedenfalls nicht weit kommen.

Nach einem Frühstück kombiniert mit Mittagessen, erwachten auch die letzten Lebensgeister und es entbrannte ein intensives Gespräch zwischen den dreien. Harry sagte: „ Wir wissen auch noch nicht genau, wieso Dumbledore noch am Leben ist! Ich meine... Ich bin doch nicht blöd", empörte er sich jetzt. „Ich habe doch gesehen wie Snape den Avada Kedavra gesprochen hat, wie Dumbledore vom Turm gestürzt ist, der Zauber der auf mir lag war gelöst und ihr alle habt ihn unten liegen sehen."

Ran sah wieder einmal recht ratlos aus der Wäsche, was wohl daran lag, dass er noch sehr mit seinem Essen beschäftigt war und deshalb nur mit halbem Ohr zuhörte. Während Hermine jetzt zu einer Antwort ansetzte, warf sie Ron einen angewiderten Blick zu der sagte, es gäbe wirklich wichtigere Dinge, als jetzt Essen in sich hineinzuschaufeln, wobei sie sich fragte, wo er das alles hinstopfte.

„Ich glaube fast, dass wir von Dumbledore noch eine Antwort darauf erhalten könnten. Ich betone könnten, denn da ist ja einiges was beachtet werden muss. Angefangen bei seiner Hand, über den Trank den er in deinem Beisein getrunken hat, bis hin zu seinem Tod." Sie überlegte kurz bevor sie fortfuhr. „So etwas musste von langer Hand geplant werden. Dieser Plan schien zudem vor den meisten verborgen geblieben zu sein, also ich meine das es kaum, wenn überhaupt Eingeweihte gab. Es wurde alles bis ins Detail vorbereitet, doch wenn ihr mich fragt, war es zum Schluß doch etwas melodramatisch. Überlegt doch mal, dieser Sturz vom Turm, verursacht durch einen Avada Kedavra. Kaum möglich, also zu aufgebauscht. Aber niemanden ist es aufgefallen, denn die einen waren zu bestürzt über Dumbledores Tod und die anderen haben sich feist grinsend die Hände gerieben."

„Ja Snape zum Beispiel", warf Ron plötzlich zusammenhanglos ein. „ Den hat das bestimmt gefreut . Und überhaupt Hermine was war das eigentlich für eine schräge Aktion gestern von dir? Von wegen Snape und seine Augen hätten sich verändert." Dabei wedelte er theatralisch mit den Armen und sah aus wie eine Gummipuppe die durchgeschüttelt wurde.

Hermines Gesichtsausdruck wechselte rasch von verdutzt zu verärgert.

„Nur weil ich die Details wahrnehme, die dir ja offensichtlich verborgen blieben, was sicherlich nicht mit fehlender Sehstärke zu erklären ist, bist du noch lange nicht in der Position, Fragen und Feststellungen von mir in den Dreck zu ziehen." Ron schaute erst empört, dann ließ er seinen Blick zu Harry huschen, als ob er ihn auffordern wollte doch auch mal etwas zu sagen.

„Oh, Ron jetzt komm schon", fauchte Hermine, der das nicht entgangen war. „Muss Harry jetzt für dich antworten? Fällt dir nichts ein? Du hast doch sonst immer so eine große Klappe. Warum wohl? Ich schätze weil ich Recht habe. Du solltest endlich mal deine Scheuklappen abnehmen und genau hinsehen, wenn nötig deine Meinung überdenken und dann weißt du auch was Sache ist." Hermine hatte die Nase voll, mochte er auch noch so gut aussehen und vielleicht witzig sein, aber in der Hinsicht zeigte er sich wie so oft ziemlich hirnamputiert. Sie stand auf und verschwand in ihr Zimmer.

„Aber, aber...", stammelte Ron und trug seinen ratlosen Gesichtsausdruck zur Schau. Sein Mund stand offen und seine Augen schauten groß zu Harry herüber.

„So hatte ich es doch gar nicht gemeint. Und was sind eigentlich Scheuklappen?"

Harry gluckste. „ Was meinst du, erst vermittel ich dir ein wenig Muggelallgemeinwissen und danach spielen wir eine Runde Schach?"

Aus einem Spiel wurden vier und Hermine hatte inzwischen den Muggelroman, „Der Schamane" von Noah Gordon zur Hälfte durch. Sie konnte sich stellenweise nicht ganz auf den Text des Romanes konzentrieren, denn ständig spukte Ron durch ihre Gedanken. Es war ja nicht so, dass sie ihn nicht mochte, sich sogar ein wenig verliebt hatte, aber sie überlegte ob es Sinn machen würde, sich ihm anzunähern. Sicher, gewisse Schwingungen hatte sie auch von ihm empfangen, ganz und gar schien er nicht abgeneigt zu sein, aber war das wirklich das was sie wollte? Sicher er hatte was. Schon allein diese intensiv braunen Augen, der nette Körperbau und Humor. Aber sonst, sonst war da echt nicht viel zu holen. Unwirsch schob sie die Gedanken beiseite, sie würde einfach sehen, was sich so entwickelte, vielleicht wurde er ja mit der Zeit vernünftiger und schon vergrub sie sich wieder in den Inhalt des Buches.


	8. Chapter 8

Kapitel 7

An diesem Abend, um kurz vor acht, kam Professor McGonagall wieder. Sie führte sie wiederum in das Büro des Direktors, der sie schon zu erwarten schien.

Kaum hatten sie sich gesetzt, begann er auch schon zu sprechen. „Guten Abend. Heute möchte ich euch Drei weitere Erinnerungen zeigen, danach werde ich euch etwas zur weiteren Vorgehensweise erklären müssen."

Sie nickten und brannten darauf Näheres in Erfahrung zu bringen, denn schließlich wussten sie immer noch nicht, was sie hier zu suchen hatte. Nervös sahen sie den Bewegungen Professor McGonagalls zu, die jetzt gleich drei Phiolen in das Denkarium entleerte. Hinterher wurde ihnen klar, das Dumbledore die Erinnerungen so beeinflussen konnte, dass sie nur das zu sehen bekamen, was sie sehen sollten.

Zu allererst fanden sie sich in Dumbledores Büro wieder und Harry sah aus als würde er sich entweder gleich übergeben oder an die Decke gehen, Hermine erahnte den Grund denn im Büro befand sich niemand anderer als Professor Snape, der neben Professor McGonagall in einem Sessel saß.

Der Schulleiter sprach: „ Ich denke der Plan ist nun ausgereift, wir haben alle Eventualitäten berücksichtigt und kennen die Details die wir benötigten. Wir können also beginnen." Hermine wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass alles in allem eine feierliche Stimmung herrschte

„Meine Verletzung ist, dank dir Severus, vollständig verheilt. Minerva du weißt wie es aussah. Bitte du hast freie Hand, lass es so aussehen als wäre eine Heilung nicht geglückt."

Professor McGonagall war ziemlich bleich im Gesicht, sie hatte ihre Lippen zu einem Strich zusammengepresst, doch sie zog ihren Zauberstab und vollführte damit eine sehr komplizierte und weit auschweifende Bewegung. Als sie fertig war, konnten sie beobachten, wie Dumbledores Hand sich von den Fingerspitzen bis knapp unter dem Ellbogen schwarz verfärbte und so aussah, als würde sie jeden Moment abfallen.

Die Szenerie wechselte, sie konnten den Schulleiter hinter seinem Schreibtisch sitzen sehen, wie er gerade eine grellpinke Flüssigkeit mit grünlichem Schimmer, aus einer Phiole trank. Kurz verzog er angewidert das Gesicht, dann klopfte es und Harry trat ein.

Das darauffolgende Streitgespräch zeigte ihnen, dass es der Abend war, in dem sich die Beiden zur Höhle begeben hatten.

Ron und Hermine waren schockiert, mit eigenen Augen mitanzusehen, was dort geschehen war.

Die Erzählung von Harry war schon grausam gewesen, doch jetzt erschien es ihnen noch zehnmal schlimmer. Sie spürten das grauenhafte Entsetzen Harrys, seine Angst, Dumbledores Qualen und sie erkannten, dass sie so unwissend wie sie waren, nie eine Chance gegen Voldemort gehabt hätten. Nicht ohne Dumbledore.

Wieder änderte sich die Szene und sie standen auf dem Astronomieturm. Hermine war so erschrocken, dass sie nach der nächstbesten Hand griff, ohne zu bemerken, dass es die von Ron war, der daraufhin leicht selig lächelte.

Hier erkannten sie Dracos fehlende Kaltblütigkeit, erkannten die Zweifel die langsam in ihm aufkeimten. Sahen wie alle anderen und schließlich auch Snape dazu stießen. Gebannt wie sie waren, konnten sie den Blick nicht abwenden und erkannten dadurch auch Kleinigkeiten.

Harry, der das Geschehen jetzt aus einem anderen Blickwinkel sah, sah aus wie jemand dem ins Gesicht geschlagen wurde um zurück in die Realität zurückzukehren.

Hermine beobachtet die stille Konversation zwischen Snape und Dumbledore und als der Tränkemeister den Fluch sprach, fielen ihr Ungereimtheiten auf. Die Tatsache, dass der Schulleiter durch die angebliche Wucht des Todesfluches über die Brüstung geschleudert wurde und zu Boden stürzte, war allzu offensichtlich. Was ihr jedoch noch auffiel, war das die Farbe des Fluches nicht ganz der entsprach, die hätte sein sollen. Im Gegenteil, sie war um einige Nuancen heller, nebenbei bemerkte sie das angestrengte und hochkonzentrierte Gesicht von Snape und gelangte zu dem Schluß, dass die großangelegte Täuschung hier ihren Höhepunkt gefunden hatte.

Die Erinnerung endete und Dumbledore brachte sie alle wieder zurück.

„Nun, Eure Fragen, bitte."

„Die Sache auf dem Turm, Sie haben alle, die dort zugesehen haben verarscht, nicht wahr?" Die Frage kam von Ron und Hermine kam nicht umhin, ihm einen anerkennenden Blick zuzuwerfen. Ihre Hände hatten sich unterwegs automatisch wieder getrennt, als wäre nichts gewesen.

„So kann man es auch ausdrücken", erwiderte Dumbledore gelassen. „ Wie Ihr sicherlich bemerkt habt, waren alle Ereignisse eine Täuschung. In gewisser Weise nur natürlich, denn die Geschehnisse in der Höhle waren so wie sie waren und wären auch ohne meine Vorbereitungen eingetreten. Ich habe lediglich zuvor ein Gegengift eingenommen, da Severus glücklicherweise wusste, um welchen Trank es sich dort handelte."

„Woher...", fragte Harry, doch Dumbledore unterbrach ihn.

„Das tut jetzt nichts zur Sache Harry. Wichtig ist nur das ich ein Gegengift hatte, auch wenn es mich nicht davor bewahrte, den Großteil der Wirkung des Giftes aushalten zu müssen. Später, oben auf dem Astronomieturm haben Professor Snape und ich einen Verschleierungs- und Verwirrungszauber gesprochen. Wir sind beide in der Lage, stablose Magie zu wirken genauso wie einige andere Mitglieder des Ordens. Um die Täuschung zu vollenden, sprach Professor Snape, den angeblichen Todesfluch, ich jedoch wurde tatsächlich von einem modifizierten Schwebezauber getroffen. Unten angekommen wandte ich einen Zauber an, der meine Vitalfunktionen so weit herunterschraubte, dass ich als tot erklärt werden konnte. Nebenbei erklärt dies auch einige frühgeschichtliche Fälle des Scheintodes. Nun den Rest kennt ihr, sonst noch etwas?"

Harry sah aus, als würde er an einem besonders zähem Stück Fleisch kauen.

„Ja, Snape ist noch." Und brauste er auf. „ Sie wollen doch jetzt nicht ernsthaft von uns verlangen, dass wir glauben er sei auf unserer Seite, dass wir ihm vertrauen können."

„Doch das erwarte ich von Euch."

„Niemals", erwiderte Harry jetzt leidenschaftlich und fing an zu brüllen. „ER HAT MEINE ELTERN GETÖTET; ER HAT SIRIUS INS VERDERBEN RENNEN LASSEN, WEGEN EINER ALTEN SCHULSTREITEREI UND ER IST MIT MALFOY GETÜRMT, NACHDEM ER IHM DAS GANZE JAHR ÜBER SCHÖN FLEISSIG MIT TIPPS UND RATSCHLÄGEN GEFﾜTTERT HAT." Schwer schnaufend und mit geballten Fäusten stand er mitten im Raum.

„Es bleibt mir wohl nichts anderes übrig, als Euch einen kleinen Einblick darin zu geben, weshalb ich Professor Snape vertraue", begann der Schulleiter leicht resigniert. Er hatte geahnt, dass es so ausarten würde, doch blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, denn andernfalls würden zumindest Harry und Ron die Pläne vereiteln. „Natürlich kann ich Euch nicht alles zeigen. Ich erkenne, dass mir nichts anderes übrig bleiben wird, denn bisher scheint einzig Miss Granger hier so vernünftig zu sein, zu glauben was sie sieht und vor allem meinem Urteil zu vertrauen."

Ron schaute empört, erst zu Dumbledore dann zu Hermine, während Harry den Schulleiter weiterhin mit geballten Fäusten wütend anfunkelte.


	9. Chapter 9

Kapitel 8

"Harry bitte setz dich", sagte Dumbledore leise und Hermine war bestürzt. Noch nie hatte sie den Schulleiter so resignierend gesehen und sie ahnte, dass er eine seiner Prinzipien fast über den Haufen werfen werfen musste, um die Dringlichkeit einer Sache zu betonen die sie nicht kannten.

Langsam, fast in Zeitlupe zog der Schulleiter seinen Zauberstab, legte ihn an seine Schläfe und zog einen feinen, silbrigen Faden daraus hervor. Scheinbar zögerlich legte er ihn im Denkarium ab und zu ihrer Schande musste Hermine sich eingestehen, dass sie begierig darauf war zu erfahren, weshalb Professor Dumbledore Professor Snape vertraute.

Beinahe ehrfürchtig sah sie sich um, kaum das sie in die Erinnerung eingetaucht waren.

Es war stockdunkel, weder der Mond noch die Sterne zeigten sich am Himmel, der mit schweren Wolken verhangen war. Einzig ein paar Straßenlaternen erleuchteten die Gegend. Die Umgebung sah aus wie ein verlassenes Industriegebiet.

"Zur Erklärung, ich war geschäftlich unterwegs und auf dem Heimweg wollte ich mir noch etwas die Beine vertreten", sagte Dumbledore leise.

Und schon sahen sie ihn. Er trug einen schlichten schwarzen Umhang, der ihn hätte mit der Umgebung verschmelzen lassen, wären da nicht das lange Haar und der ebenso lange Bart gewesen.

Ein leises Stöhnen ließ ihn aufhorchen und er schien schon weiter gehen zu wollen, als er ein ihm wohlbekanntes Gesicht erblickte. Severus Snape lag in einer großen Pfütze, sah ungepflegt und erbärmlich aus und verbreitete einen noch erbärmlicheren Gestank.

Betroffen ließ sich der Schulleiter neben ihm nieder.

"Mr. Snape, Severus. Können sie mich hören?"

"Gehen sie weg, Dumbledore. Was immer sie hier zu suchen haben, gehen sie", stöhnte snape schwach und seine Stimme klang, als hätte er mit Rasierklingen gegurgelt.

Dumbledore rückte noch näher heran.

"Severus, was ist los?", fragte er noch einmal, mit einer Stimme die Besorgnis ausdrückte, aber gleichzeitig keinen widerspruch duldete. Er hatte auch das dunkle Mal erblickt, denn Snapes Ärmel waren bis zum ellenbogen hochgekrempelt. Hermine spürte bei dem Anblick ein leichtes Unwohlsein. Es war defintiv das Erkennungszeichen der Todesser und es sah einfach widerlich aus. Pechschwarz, unscharf umrissen, wie ein Stück verbranntes Fleisch, welches der Körper abstoßen will, es aber nicht kann.

"Was soll schon los sein? Ich bin en mieses Stück Dreck, eine verachtenswerte Kreatur, die es nicht verdient hat zu leben! Ich habe mich blenden lassen, mich leiten lassen von falschen Gefühlen, Hass in mein geschundenes Herz säen lassen, jetzt bezahle ich dafür. Gehen sie alter Mann, damit ich endlich in Ruhe sterben und ein neues Leben beginnen kann, in dem ich meine Taten büße."

Abrupt brach die Erinnerung ab. Hermine standen die Tränen in den Augen. sie konnte kaum fassen, dass de rMann den sie dort eben gesehen hatte, der Professor Snape war den sie kannte. Der Mann der Schülern gegenüber grob, unbeherrscht und extrem gemein war. sie blickte sich um, um die Gesichter ihrer Freunde zu sehen. Harry stand der Trotz immer noch in jede einzelne Pore seinerHaut geschrieben, doch Ron schien zumindest darüber nachzudenken.

"Ich habe Professor Snape in dieser Nacht mitgenommen, ihm eine Gegengift verabreicht und dann haben wir geredet.

Nach all den Jahren des Tötens, Folterns und Vergewaltigen war er abgestumpft, so abgestumpft und emotionslos das er keinen Sinn mehr darin sah weiter zu leben. Einige besondere Ereignisse brachten das Fass zum überlaufen und da man bei Voldemort nicht einfach austreten kann, hat er sich dazu entschlossen abzutreten. Ich hab eihm zugehört und ihm schlußendlich eine andere alternative geboten, um seine Sünden zumindest ein wenig zu büßen. Doch bevor wir dieses Angebot besiegelten, musste er sich einer sehr unangenehmen Prüfung meinerseits unterziehen, denn auch ich bin niemand, der dem augenscheinlichem Feind einfach blindlings vertraut. Er hat praktisch seine Seele vor mir entblößen müssen, ließ mich in sein tieftes Innerstes schauen, ging damit durch eine neuerliche Hölle, doch danach war es mir möglich ihm ein Basisvertaruen zu schenken, welches er mit den Jahren seiner Arbeit für den Orden weiter aufgebaut und verstärkt hat. Ich kann wohl zurecht behauptren, dass ich der einzige Mensch auf dieser Erde bin, der Severus Snape wirklich kennt. Ich habe euch einen Einblick in etwas gegeben, was niemanden etwas angeht und das nur deshalb, weil es für das Kommende zu wichtig ist, als das ihr meinem Urteil kein Vertrauen schenkt. Doch ab jetzt verlange ich von euch, dass ihr meinen Behauptungen Glauben schenkt und meinem Urteil vertraut. Harry, Ron, Hermine ich denke ihr versteht es, wenn ich euch jetzt mit einem Zauber belege. Lass mich ausreden Harry! Ich belege euch mit einem Zauber der es ermöglicht, diese Erinnerung zu beahlten, es euch jedoch unmöglich macht darüber zu reden und es somit erspart bleibt das ihr euer Wissen gegen Professor Snape einsetzt oder ihn gar in eine kompromittierende Situation bringt."

Die Drei nickten, hätten sie denn eine andere Möglichkeit gehabt?

Dumbledore schwang seinen Zauberstab und Hermine wartete auf ein zaichen miteinem Zauber belegt zu werden. ein Kribbeln, ein Hauch, Wärme oder Kälte doch nichts von alledem geschah.

Dumbledore fing schon wieder an zu sprechen, doch Hermine meinte, dass er vorher kurz seinen Kopf in ihre Richtung neigte,als wolle er sagen das alles seine Ordnung habe.


	10. Chapter 10

Kapitel 9

"Gut, kommen wir zu dem weshalb ihr hier seid."

Man konnte erkennen wie begierig sie darauf waren zu erfahren, weshalb sie so mir nichts dir nichts nach Hogwarts verschleppt wurden, denn sofort setzten sich alle aufrechter hin.

"Der Erste und wichtigste Grund ist eure Sicherheit. Wie ihr sicherlich bemerkt habt, ist das Schloß weites gehend leer. Außer mir sind noch Professor McGonagall, Professor Flitwick, Professor Vektra und Professor Sinistra anwesend, wobei ihr später nur zusätzlichen Kontakt zu Professor Flitwick haben werdet. Außerdem sind noch ein paar Mitglieder des Phönix hier anwesend. Ihr seid hier, um zu verhindern, dass ihr blind in euer Verderben rennt. Wir kennen eure Pläne und sie sind allesamt zum Scheitern verurteilt."

Harry, dessen Gedanken in den letzten Stunden in einem immensen Aufruhr waren, wartete gar nicht erst ab bis der Schulleiter weitersprach, sondern warf sofort ein: "Also doch. Sie halten uns hier fest, damit wir nichts unternehmen können und Sie in Ruhe ihre Pläne weiter verwirklichen können, während wir hier sitzen und Däumchen drehen."

"Harry, es wäre nett von dir, wenn du mich ausreden ließest! Wo war ich stehen gebelieben? Ach ja, bei eurer Sicherheit. Diese steht natürlich über allem anderen. Aufgrund der Prophezeiung ist es uns unmöglich Harry außen vor zu lassen. Er ist der Schlüssel und er trägt die Bürde Voldemort töten zu müssen. Denn dieser wird nicht ruhen, zu versuchen Harry zu töten. Kommen wir zu euch Beiden. In den letzten Schuljahren habt Ihr bewiesen, dass Ihr unter keinen Umständen von Harrys Seite weicht. Das ist wirklich nobel von Euch, doch Eure Freundschaft zwingt uns Euch mit einzubeziehen, denn andererseits müssten wir Euch in den Kerkern anketten, damit Ihr nichts auf eigene Faust unternehmt. Ihr alle drei bekommt einen Mentor zugeteilt. Für jeden einen, Ihr werdet Einzel- und Gruppenunterricht erhalten, um Euch so gut wie möglich für den Kampf gegen Voldemort zu wappnen. Jeder von Euch erhält den Mentor, der perfekt zu ihm passt und dementsprechend eure Stärken weiter fördern und eure Schwächen reduzieren kann. Das Wort Gruppenunterricht ist selbstredend, ich denke nicht, dass ich das erläutern muss. Die einzelnen Unterrichtsgebiete umfassen die Zaubertrankbrauerei, Verwandlungen, Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, Zauberkunst, Geschichte der Zauberei und die Heilkunde. Mit dem Wissen welches Ihr in den theoretischen und praktischen Einheiten erhaltet, ebnen wir Euch den Weg auf der Suche nach den verbliebenen Horkruxen und natürlich für den alles entscheidenden Kampf. Ihr werdet mit Eurem Mentor unter einem Dach leben, das heißt zum einen, dass Sie vierundzwanzig Stunden unter Bewachung stehen, aber so können Ihre Fähigkeiten effektiver gestärkt werden. Seid Ihr dazu bereit? Besonders Euch beiden, Harry und Ron, muss klar sein, dass eine Menge Arbeit auf Euch zukommt. Euch wird es nicht helfen, sich nur auf Hermines Wissen zu stützen."

Er sah die zwei Jungs über seine Brillengläser hinweg durchdringend an. Sie waren ziemlich blass, nickten jedoch entschlossen.

"Wer sind unsere Mentoren, Professor Dumbledore?", fragte Hermine zaghaft.

"Ron bekommt Professor McGonagall an die Seite gestellt, Harry wird meiner Wenigkeit unterstellt und du Hermine wurdest Professor Snape zugeteilt. Ich hoffe Hermine du bist mit der Wahl einverstanden?"

Harry und Ron waren im Begriff schon wieder loszuwüten, doch Hermine hob abwehrend die Hand und beide verstummten unter ihrem strengen Blick.

Angestrengt dachte sie nach, ihre Gedanken überschlugen geradezu. Sie allein mit Snape in einer Wohnung? Aber sie könnte eine Menge lernen! Sie allein mit dem schlimmsten Mann, dem sie sich vorstellen konnte unter einem Dach? Aber sie könnte wirklich eine Menge lernen! Er würde sie fertig machen! Sie würde nichts zu lachen haben! Er wird sie mit Arbeit überhäufen! Er wird weiterhin gemein und abscheulich sein, so leicht ließen sich Vorbehalte eben nicht ablegen, trotz diesem neuen Wissens! Doch sie WÜRDE EINE MENGE LERNEN! Von einem der besten Zaubetrankmeister Englands. Einen Versuch war es allemal wert.

"Einverstanden!" Es klang fest und entschlossen, trotzdem beschlich Hermine das Gefühl, dass sie sich freiwillig in das Nest der Schlange begeben würde und sie ihr eigenes Todesurteil unterschrieben hatte.

"Wunderbar!"

Dumbledore vermied es tunlichst nicht in die Hände zu klatschen.

"Harry so Leid es mir tut, aber du musst dich morgen früh noch einmal für zwei Wochen zu Onkel und Tante begeben. Du weißt warum. Ich denke, Ihr solltet Euch jetzt in Eure Räume zurückziehen, begreifen und verstehen was demnächst auf Euch zukommt. Gute Nacht Euch Dreien. Ach eines noch, ich bitte Euch eindringlich das Schloß nicht zu verlassen. Ich bin sicher, dass Lord Voldemort hier in der Umgebung Späher aufgestellt hat."

Niemand sprach ein Wort, weder an diesem Abend noch am nächsten Morgen, wo sie sich demnach stumm von Harry verabschiedeten. Sie alle hatten das Gefühl, dass es sinnlos war die neuen Geschehnisse zu bereden. Die Details waren klar und unmissverständlich. Harry und Ron waren jedoch jeder für sich der Meinung, dass Hermine das definitiv schlechteste Los von allen geszogen hatte. Es war unverantwortlich doch wussten Beide auch, dass es nichts bringen würde mit ihr darüber zu diskutieren. Wenn sie sich einmal etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hatte, konnte sie sich regelrecht daran festbeißen. Man denke nur an .R.

oOo

In den ersten Tagen nach Harrys Abreise, geschah etwas seltsames zwischen Ron und Hermine. Sie stritten sich nicht mehr.

Vielmehr hatten sie eine gemeinsame Basis gefunden, resultierend aus dem was ihnen bevorstand und Harrys Abreise. Tatsächlich redeten sie miteinander, teils ernsthaft teils blödelnd, wie zum Beispiel als sie sich ausmalten, was Hermine alles mit Snape anstellen könnte, wenn er fies zu ihr war. Sie lachten, scherzten, alberten herum.

Hermine fand das zugleich verrückt und schön und sie wollte an ihrem Entschluß festhalten, einfach abzuwarten was kommen würde. Sie mochte Ron sehr und hatte das Gefühl, dass ihre Gefühle mehr werden würden. Da ihre Entscheidung schnell wieder zunichte gemacht werden würde, damit hätte sie beim besten Willen nicht gerechnet.


	11. Chapter 11

Kapitel 10

Es waren nur noch drei Tage bis Harry wieder zurückkehren würde und Hermine hatte es sich für einen Leseabend auf ihrem Bett gemütlich gemacht. Neben ihr standen Schokolade und Saft, sowie eine Großpackung Taschentücher. Gerade war sie bei den letzten Zeilen des Buches angelangt und heulte sich aufgrund der bewegenden Handlung die Augen aus dem Kopf, als Ron mit einer Tasche in der Hand in ihr Zimmer gestürzt kam, um dann wie angewurzelt im Türrahmen stehen bleiben.

"Oh, ähh, ich störe wohl? Weshalb heulst du denn so? Ist etwas passiert?", fragte er jetzt mit alarmierten Gesichtsausdruck, während die Tasche in seiner Hand immer noch heftig hin und her baumelte und dabei leise klirrte.

Hermine gab ein hicksendes Kichern von sich.

"Nein, Ron. Alles in Ordnung. Ich weine wegen des Buches."

"Wegen des Buches? Warum? Fehlt eine Seite?"

"Nein, es ist manchmal so das wenn die Handlung sehr bewegend und traurig ist, dass Frauen dann eben deshalb weinen müssen. Aber ich glaube du verstehst das nicht."

"Nein, das tu ich wirklich nicht."

"Was hast du da?"

"Das hier? Das haben mir Fred und George in den Koffer geschmuggelt. Das hier wird uns den Abend verschönern."

Er wühlte in der Tasche und heraus kamen unzählige Flaschen Butterbier, sowie zwei Flaschen Feuerwhisky.

"Wie wäre es, wenn wir uns einfach mal ein wenig betrinken, Frustsaufen sozusagen?"

Hermine war sich absolut nicht sicher, sie kannte die Wirkung des Alkohols, er konnte das Wesen eines Menschen verändern, einen leichtfertige Entscheidungen treffen lassen und was nicht noch alles anrichten. aber andererseits in vier oder fünf Tagen, wenn sie unter Snapes Knute stand, würde sie sich wohl fragen wie es war, Spaß zu haben. Unschlüssig schaute sie zu Ron, der sie freudig und erwartungsvoll ansah. Sie wand sich sichtlich, diesem Dackelblick konnte sie einfach nichts abschlagen.

"Okay."

Ron jubelte leise, angelte sich zwei Flaschen Butterbier, öffnete sie und die zwei stießen an. Zehn Flaschen Butterbier und eine Flasche Feuerwhisky später, fand man die zwei immer noch an Ort und Stelle, mit sichtlichen Schwierigkeiten in Körperbalance und Artikulierung.

"Ich sschwöhr dier, wenn SSnape irgendwie versssucht, disch fertisch zu machen, mach isch ihn platt", nuschelte Ron und sah Hermine aus glasigen Augen an.

"Ach Ron komm, lass uns über etwas anderes reden. Ich mag jetzt nicht an die Fledermaus denken." Sie kicherte. Mit glänzenden Augen blickte sie plötzlich auf, ihre Sprache war zwar noch deutlich, aber sie hatte einige Probleme ihren Blick auf das Objekt Ron zu fokussieren."Lass uns was spielen!", rief sie jetzt aus und sprang aus dem Bett, wobei sie auf dem Buch ausrutschte und auf ihrem Hintern landete. "Ups."

Ron kam an die Bettkante gerobbt und fragte: "Und was?"

"Wie wärs mit fangen?"

"Fangen?" Ron sah aus als müsse er erstmal in seinem Gedächtnis kramen, was das überhaupt war."Das ist was für Kinder!"

"Ach komm schon Ron. Sei nicht so. Ist doch keiner da." Und schon schlug sie ihm auf die Schulter und rief dabei: "Du bist dran." als Ron sich endlich aufgerappelt hatte, rannte sie wie irre giggelnd los, quer durchs Wohnzimmer, wobei sie an Teppichkanten und Möbelstücken hängen blieb und ordentlich ins Wanken kam. Ron direkt hinter ihr her, sie jagten sich um den Esstisch herum, wobei Hermine in dem Versuch Ron die Stühle nur in den Weg zu stellen, diese gleich umwarf. Das Spiel ging weiter, wie zwei kleine Kinder tobten sie durch die Räume, verwüsteten die Hälfte davon, bis Ron Hermine mit einem gewagten Hechtsprung zu fassen bekam. Durch den Sprung gewannen sie soviel Schwung, dass Hermine selbst in nüchternen Zustand ihr Gleichgewicht nicht hätte halten können, so dass sie letztendlich schwer keuchend auf Rons Bett stürzten.

Und das Klischee nahm seinen Lauf. Hermine lag auf dem Rücken, Ron über ihr und immer noch nach Luft schnappend, sahen sie sich gegenseitig in die Augen. Hermine hatte heftiges Herzklopfen, wusste aber nicht warum. Langsam und unbeholfen kam Rons Gesicht und noch unbeholfener fanden sich beide in einem Kuss wieder. Die durch den Alkohol gestörte Koordinierung machte es den beiden schwer, dennoch fanden sie sich schnell in einem richtigen Kuss wieder. Als Ron spürte das Hermine diesen offensichtlich erwiderte wurde er mutiger und bat mit seiner Zunge um Einlass. Immer weiter ging ihr Spiel.

Hermines Denken war durch den Alkohol erlahmt, benebelt und sie selbst enthemmt. Sie gab sich der Situation hin, ohne genau zu wissen was sie da tat. Sie küssten sich noch immer, doch inzwischen waren zwei paar Hände auf Entdeckungsreise gegangen und beide wälzten sich in einem merkwürdigen Anfall von Möchtegern-Leidenschaft, auf dem Bett hin und her.

Sie fühlten, tasteten, ohne auf den anderen zu achten und schon kurze Zeit später lagen sie nackt beieinander, immer noch nicht realisierend was sie da taten. Es gefiel ihnen, sie hatten Spaß und ehe Hermine es sich versah, war Ron leicht zitternd über ihr, zwischen ihren Beinen, der kurze Schmerz und das seltsame Gefühl in ihr vermittelten ihr das hier gerade ihr erstes Mal ablief, doch ehe es richtig begonnen hatte war es auch schon wieder vorbei. Ron war nach nur zwei Stößen gekommen und rollte sich völlig ermattet von ihr runter, kam auf der Seite zum liegen wo er sofort selig einschlief.

Hermine jedoch fühlte sich mit einem Schlag wieder nüchtern. Bestürzt stand sie auf und rannte ins Bad. Was hatte sie getan, wie konnte sie das zulassen. Das war nicht wahr, das konnte einfach nicht möglich sein. Sie hatte sich tatsächlich mit drei acht auf dem Kessel entjungfern lassen, ohne zu verhüten, ohne eine Beziehung zu haben und ohne es eigentlich zu wollen. Die Übelkeit stieg in ihr auf, schnürte ihr die Luft ab und sie erbrach sich heftig in die Toilette. Ein halbe Stunde später kam sie wieder hoch und versuchte auf ihren Beinen zum stehen zu kommen, die ihr kaum gehorchen wollten. Immer wieder in den Knien einsackend, schleppte sie sich zur Dusche und rief ihren Zauberstab herbei. Unter größter Anstrengung, murmelte sie eine Verhütumgsformel, die die Spermien absterben ließ und dafür sorgte das sie schnellstmöglich wieder ausgestoßen wurden. Mit noch stärker zitternden Beinen, angelte Hermine sich unter die Dusche, wo sie das Wasser so heiß wie aushaltbar aufdrehte, um sich dann eine Stunde grundlich abzuschrubben, wobei ihr die Tränen in Stürzbächen die Wangen herunterliefen.

In einen langen Schlafanzug gehüllt kroch sie schließlich in ihr Bett. Sie fühlte sich regelrecht schmutzig und wie sollte sie Ron jetzt gegenüber treten? Im Schlaf verfolgten sie die Szenen. Sie sah sich noch einmal auf Rons Bett liegen, sah die Angst und die Zweifel in ihrem Gesicht, doch Ron lachte nur höhnisch und sagte, das müsse so sein. Er sei der Jäger, sie das Wild, sie habe sich vollkommen passiv zu verhalten und dem Mann zu Gefallen sein. Sie wehrte sich gegen diese Aussage, sträubte sich dagegen, während er unbeholfen und schmierig lächelnd in sie eindrang. Die Szenerie wechselte. Alles war in verschiedenen Blautönen gehalten, sogar die zwei Menschen die am Strand entlang liefen und sich in den Händen hielten. Zwei Liebende. Es war tröstlich für Hermine zu sehen, dass ihr Unterbewusstes ihr andere Möglichkeiten aufzeigte, wie ES sein konnte. Sie spürte die Leidenschaft, die Erregung und die scheinbar grenzenlose Liebe zwischen den beiden. Sie weinte im Schlaf. Als sie am Morgen aufwachte war ihr immer noch schlecht, ihr Gewissen quälte sie und am liebsten hätte sie die Zeit zurückgedreht. Da das nicht ging, entschloß sie sich nie wieder Alkohol anzurühren und wenn es sein musste, dann nur in Maßen. Sie würde sich nie wieder einem Mann hingeben! Am liebsten wäre sie in ein Kloster gegangen, nach dieser bodenlosen Enttäuschung. Doch da sie nicht gläubig war und sie Kloster einfach nur abschreckten, konnte diese Option, als zusammenhanglose Spinnerei abgetan werden.

Die Frage des Umgangs miteinander erübrigte sich am nächsten Mittag. Hermine saß am Kamin, in ein Buch vergraben, auf dessen Inhalt sie sich nicht konzentrieren konnte, da sie von Schuldgefühlen noch immer regelrecht zerfressen wurde. Wie hatte sie sich einfach so hergeben können? Sie hätte alles für einen Zeitumkehrer gegeben, was sie besaß. Ron kam stöhnend ins Wohnzimmer getappt.

"Guten Morgen. War heftig gestern was? Ich kann mich an nichts mehr erinnern, was nach wir nach dem fangen spielen gemacht hatten."

Hermine witterte ihre Chance. Das ganze war schon entwürdigend genug, jetzt würde sie die Gelegenheit nutzen, die Geschichte wenigstens zum Teil ungeschehen zu machen und es dann in der hintersten und verstecktesten Schublade zu vergraben und nicht mehr dran zu denken.

"Nichts haben wir gemacht," antwortete sie mit leicht brüchiger Stimme."Du bist eingeschlafen, kaum das du auf deinem Bett gesessen hast um zu verschnaufen."

"Oh! Danke das du schon aufgeräumt hast."

Tatsächlich erinnerte nichts mehr an den gestrigen Abend, der Alkohohl war entsorgt, die Wohnung aufgeräumt und alle Fenster weit geöffnet um auch den letzten Rest verfliegen zu lassen.

"Nicht der Rede wert" murmelte Hermine.

In den nächsten beiden Tagen schaffte sie es ihr Gleichgewicht wieder herzustellen und dieses Ereignis so weit zu verdrängen, dass sie sich darauf vorbereiten konnte, am nächsten Abend Professor Snape gegenüberzutreten. Sie musste jetzt stark sein.


	12. Chapter 12

Kapitel 11

Laut schreiend erwachte Hermine in dieser Nacht. Zitternd wischte sie sich den Schweiß von der Stirn, nachdem sie sich mit Hilfe ihres Zauberstabes etwas Licht gemacht hatte. Wenn das so weiter ging, müsste sie sich bei Snape einen Schallzauber um ihr Zimmer legen und sie bezweifelte stark, dass er damit einverstanden wäre.  
Mit tappenden Schritten machte sie sich auf den Weg in die Küche, sie musste jetzt dringend etwas trinken, die Zunge klebte ihr so am Gaumen, sie schaffte es kaum den Schluck Wasser hinunter zu schlucken.  
Leise schlich sie durch das Wohnzimmer, bis sie eine Silhouette am Erkerfenster bemerkte und erstaunt feststellte, dass es Ron war, der offenbar auch keinen Schlaf finden konnte.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"Kannst du nicht schlafen?", fragte Hermine.

"Nein. Du wohl auch nicht. Ich hab dich schreien hören."

"Ich hab nur schlecht geträumt", wiegelte Hermine schnell ab. "Und du?"

"Ich hab nachgedacht und das ging so schlecht im Bett", erklärte Ron mit einem schiefen Grinsen.

"Und worüber?"  
Hermine dachte schon, Ron habe ihre Frage nicht gehört, denn sie unterhielten sich nur leise, als wären noch andere Personen im Raum. Als sie sich jedoch näher zu ihm ans Fenster stellte, erkannte sie, dass er anscheinend darüber nachdachte, was und wie er es sagen sollte.

"Über uns", flüsterte er plötzlich und obwohl er kaum hörbar gesprochen hatte, zuckte Hermine zusammen, als hätte er ihr es mitten ins Gesicht gebrüllt.  
Sie räusperte sich umständlich. "Und? Zu welchem Ergebnis bist du gekommen?" _Merlin so ein Mist!  
_Ein Kloß vom Ausmaß eines Tennisballs schien sich in ihrem Hals breit zu machen. Warum fragte sie eigentlich? Die Antwort wollte sie doch gar nicht wissen.

"Ich habe nachgedacht, Hermine. Und ich glaube, ich habe mich in dich verliebt und ich glaube, dass es schon lange so ist, ich war mir nur nicht klar darüber..."  
Kaum hatte er diese Worte ausgesprochen, drehte er sich in ihre Richtung, um ihr ins Gesicht zu sehen.

Scheiße! Und jetzt? Der Kloß in ihrem Hals schien noch weiter anzuwachsen. Seine Augen waren wie ein offenes Buch, sie spiegelten Angst und Hoffnung wieder.  
Hermine fühlte sich, als würde etwas glühend heißes durch ihre Mitte fahren, um dann von einem eiskalten Schauer abgelöst zu werden. Warum eigentlich immer sie? Warum geriet sie nur an Kerle, die nett waren? Nett! Mehr nicht. Bei Viktor war es genauso gewesen, und bei ein paar feuchten Küssen war es geblieben. Sie war damals nur verblendet gewesen, weil ausgerechnet er sich für sie interessiert hatte.

"Ron..."

"Schon gut, du brauchst nichts zu sagen. Ich bin nicht der Richtige für dich, stimmts? Ich hab mich da in was verrannt!"  
Er war im Begriff sich abzuwenden, doch Hermine hielt ihn zurück. So konnte sie das jetzt auch nicht stehen lassen.

"Lass mich bitte erklären, Ron." Was gab es da eigentlich zu erklären? Nichts! Er war nett! Gut zum Reden, aber zum Poppen zu doof. Hermine, um Himmels Willen reiß dich zusammen! Und plötzlich erfasste sie eine Klarheit, die sie fast an die Stirn schlagen ließ. Wie blind war sie eigentlich gewesen?

"Ron, du bist mein Freund. Um genauer zu sein, einer meiner besten Freunde. Du bist ein Freund wie er im Buche steht, doch eben nur ein Freund. Ich liebe dich, doch es ist nur die Liebe für einen Bruder und nicht für einen Partner."

"Schon okay, Minchen. Ich wusste vorher schon, wie absolut dumm es war", antwortete Ron betrübt.

"Nein Ron. Liebe ist nicht dumm. Man kann sich eben nicht aussuchen in wen man sich verliebt. Ich fühle mich ehrlich geschmeichelt, dass du dich ausgerechnet in mich verliebt hast. Doch es würde dich und mich nicht glücklich machen, wenn ich dir jetzt falsche Tatsachen vorspielen würde. Dennoch möchte ich dich an meiner Seite haben, als einen meiner besten Freunde", erwiderte Hermine zärtlich mit einem liebevollen Lächeln auf den Lippen.

Ron antwortete nicht, schaute sie auch nicht an, nickte jedoch zaghaft.  
"Wir sollten ins Bett gehen, Ron. Heute kommt Harry zurück und heute Abend müssen wir in die Höhlen der Untiere. Wir sollten besser ausgeruht sein."  
Als Ron bei diesen Worte lächelte, nickte sie ihm zu, als wolle sie sagen: Alles wird gut, du wirst schon sehen.

oOo

Harry kam am nächsten Mittag an und Ron hatte sich soweit gefangen, dass er einigermaßen normal mit Hermine umgehen konnte. In scheinbar unbeobachteten Momenten wirkte er jedoch traurig, was Hermine lieber ignorierte.  
Harry hatte einiges zu erzählen, denn die Dursleys hatten sich dieses Mal anscheinend sehr merkwürdig benommen, noch seltsamer wohl, als man es von ihnen gewohnt war. Nachdem sie eine Kleinigkeit gegessen hatten, begann Harry zu erzählen.

"Ihr werdet es echt nicht glauben, aber hätte ich nicht gewusst, dass es die Dursleys sind, hätte ich geglaubt, da hätten ein paar Todesser Vielsafttrank genommen."  
Ron und Hermine erwiesen sich mal wieder als die perfekten Zuhörer, denn sofort rissen sie die Augen auf und wirkten, als seien sie ganz erpicht darauf jede noch so kleine Einzelheit wissen zu wollen.  
"Aber ich habs getestet, etwas von Zauberei anklingen lassen, da sind sie in Dursley- Manier durchgedreht."

Harrys Stimme und Mimik, waren die eines sensationsgeilen Menschen, der mal wieder die ausgespähten Geheimnisse, der ordnungsliebenden und gesetzestreuen Nachbarn ausplauderte. Oder einem, der eben beobachtet hatte, wie sein Freund von Aliens entführt wurde.  
"Also ich kann es einfach zusammenfassen, sie haben mit mir die aktuellsten und coolsten Muggelfilme angesehen, ich konnte machen was ich wollte, ich konnte essen was und soviel ich wollte. Sie haben sich sogar normal mit mir unterhalten, ich schwöre euch, das war dermaßen abgefahren."  
Ron hatte ein begeistertes Funkeln in den Augen und schien sich wirklich für seinen Freund zu freuen, Hermine jedoch sah so aus, als schwanke sie zwischen Belustigung und Mitleid.  
"Harry, ist dir klar, dass die Dursleys sich nur deshalb so aufgeführt haben, weil du das letzte Mal bei ihnen warst?", fragte sie jetzt beklommen.  
"Na und? Was macht das schon? Das ist die krasseste Abschiedsparty von der ich je gehört hab", warf Ron begeistert ein und sah aus, als wolle er auf Harrys Welle der Euphorie mitschwimmen.  
"Hermine, Ron hat Recht, es ist egal, es war die beste Zeit meines Lebens bei den Dursleys. Im Endeffekt spielt das keine Rolle. Ich werde nie wieder dahin gehen und sie werden für mich nur noch als Verwandte meiner Mutter existieren, von denen ich zwar weiß, dass es sie gibt, sie mich aber kein bisschen interessieren."  
Ron und Hermine nickten zustimmend und den restlichen Nachmittag verbrachten sie mit erzählen. Da Ron und Hermine nicht wirklich etwas zu berichten hatten, übernahm Harry weiter den Part des Erzählers und berichtete detailliert von seinem Aufenthalt bei Tante und Onkel.


	13. Chapter 13

Kapitel 12

Am Abend um acht wurden sie von Professor McGonagall abgeholt. Ron zischte Harry etwas ins Ohr, von wegen, ob sie jetzt immer eine Eskorte bekommen würden, doch nach Hermines missbilligendem Stirnrunzeln verstummten die Beiden und schafften es mit Mühe und Not nicht zu grinsen.  
Hermine empfand die gute Laune der Jungs als unerträglich, denn sie musste schließlich ab heute mit Snape unter einem Dach leben. Sie fühlte sich, als ginge sie zu einer Beerdingung, genauer gesagt zu ihrer eigenen Beerdigung. Mit jeder weiteren Minute verstrich ihre Zuversicht.  
Sicher, sie hatte Snape gegenüber Harry und Ron immer verteidigt, aber ihr Respekt vor ihm war so gewaltig, dass man es schon fast als Angst bezeichnen konnte. Verflucht, nur weil sie ihn verteidigt hatte, hieß das ja noch lange nicht, dass er sie mit Samthandschuhen anfassen würde. Am liebsten hätte sie sich an einer der Statuen festgeklammert und nie wieder losgelassen. Bei Merlin, Hermine jetzt reiß dich gefälligst zusammen, mehr als zusammenscheißen und ignorieren wird er nicht machen, sonst würde Dumbledore ihm auf die Füße treten. Während sich ihre Panik, langsam in ein mulmiges Gefühl wandelte, schimpfte sie leidenschaftlich weiter mit sich selbst.  
Sie war so mit sich selbst beschäftigt gewesen, dass sie gar nicht bemerkt hatte, dass sie schon im Büro des Schulleiters standen und sogar von ihm begrüßt worden waren.  
Als sie jetzt aufblickte, zuckte sie zusammen, als wäre ein gewaltiger Stromstoß durch sie geschossen, denn sie sah den Kopf mitsamt den leicht fettigen Haaren und Rumpf Professor Snapes über die Sessellehne ragen. Das Unheil naht! Sie sollte wirklich aufhören so melodramatisch zu denken!

"Nun, machen wir es kurz und schmerzlos. Ihr wisst Bescheid, die Formalitäten sind geklärt, ihr könnt jetzt mit euren Mentoren mitgehen", sagte Dumbledore sichtlich erfreut. Schon sprang Snape auf, bedachte Hermine mit einem Blick, als sei das alles ihre Schuld und zischte: "Mitkommen, Granger!"

Merlin! Die Panik griff erneut nach ihr und schien diesmal sogar noch unerbittlicher. "Mitkommen, Granger!" hatte er gesagt. Sie fühlte sich wie ein lästiges Insekt, welches er nicht vertreiben konnte. Nur kurz hatte sie in sein Gesicht sehen können, es war ausgemergelt, was seine Augen noch mehr hervorstechen ließ. Ihr fielen ihre eigenen Worte wieder ein, doch jetzt, in diesem Augenblick, konnte sie nicht mehr mit Bestimmtheit sagen, ob dieser Mann überhaupt Gefühle besaß.  
Er wirkte auf sie wie ein mächtiger Eisklotz, den niemand zum Schmelzen brachte.  
Mit leicht gesenktem Kopf huschte Hermine hinter seinem wehenden Umhang hinterher. An Agilität und Schnelligkeit hatte er offensichtlich nichts eingebüßt. Höchstens ein wenig an Körperfett, denn sie meinte zu erkennen, wie sein Umhang weiter um ihn flatterte als sonst. Sie ließ noch einmal den Blick über die Rückansicht ihres Lehrers gleiten. Viel sah sie nicht. Sein Haar schien etwas länger zu sein, wirkte jedoch strähnig und stumpf. Ansonsten war da nur dieser raumeinnehmende Umhang.  
Jetzt hieß es für sie wohl nur noch Augen zu und durch und notfalls weit genug in Deckung gehen.  
Hermine spürte, wie es um sie herum merklich kühler wurde. Als sie aufsah, sah sie, dass sie sich in dem Gang befanden, der zum Zaubertränkeklassenzimmer führte und schon waren sie auch schon daran vorbei. Nachdem sie noch ein weiteres Dutzend Schritte gelaufen waren, erkannte Hermine, dass sie auf eine Art Sackgasse zusteuerten, bei der jedoch kurz vorher ein Gang nach links abzweigte und noch tiefer ins Schloßgewölbe führte. Sie erinnerte sich, damals als ihr diese überdimensionalen Zähne angehext wurden, war sie hier entlang gerannt, nachdem eine leise Stimme ihr den Weg genannt hatte. Sie sah einen Wandteppich vor Snape auftauchen, der sich bei näherer Betrachtung als eine üppige und sehr helle Wiese herausstellte. Der Inneneinrichter musste wirklich sehr optimistisch gewesen sein, als er diesen Teppich vor Snapes Quartier gehängt hatte.  
Die körperlose Stimme aus dem Teppich grüßte leise, höflich und gleichzeitig überschwänglich. Snape schaute böse und brummte das Passwort. Hermine bekam Herzklopfen und eine Nervosität ergriff Besitz von ihr, die nicht von dieser Welt war. Sie fühlte sich wie ein kleines Mädchen, welches enorme Angst vor dem Weihnachtsmann hatte.

Snape trat ein, sagte jedoch nichts, was Hermine dazu veranlasste nur langsam hinter ihm einzutreten und vorsichtig ihren Fuß auf den dicken, grünen Teppich setzte.  
Ihr erster Eindruck war, dass sie sich wie erschlagen fühlte. Ein recht großes Zimmer, dessen Wände allesamt vom Boden bis zur Decke mit Bücherregalen gesäumt waren. Durchbrochen wurden diese nur von vier Türen und einem großen Kamin, in dem ein Feuer munter prasselte.  
Vor diesem Kamin stand ein blutrotes Dreisitzersofa, zwei passende Chintzsessel und ein schwarzer Marmortisch. Von dem allerdings nicht viel zu erkennen war, da er mit Büchern übersät war.  
In der hinteren linken Ecke des Raumes konnte sie Snapes Arbeitsbereich erkennen. Ein beinahe schon monströser Schreibtisch, auf dem sich die Pergamente ordentlich stapelten. In der rechten Ecke stand ein zweiter Schreibtisch, der dem anderen genau glich, nur das dieser wesentlicher kleiner und völlig leer war. Der war wohl für sie bestimmt.  
Mehr konnte sie im Augenblick nicht erfassen, denn Snape drehte sich jetzt zu ihr um. Er war sich seiner eigenen Theatralik wohl nicht bewusst. Er stand mitten im Raum, neben ihm das blutrote Sofa, hinter ihm der riesige Schreibtisch, das alles beleuchtet durch das unstete Licht des Kamins, während er sie mit einem finsteren Blick durch den Vorhang seines schwarzen Haares bedachte.

"Hören Sie gut zu, denn ich werde es nur einmal sagen", begann er mit dunkler, rauer Stimme und verpasste Hermine eine Gänsehaut vom feinsten.  
"Das hier ist alles mein Eigentum. Sie werden nichts anfassen ohne meine ausdrückliche Erlaubnis, Sie werden sich noch nicht mal setzen ohne meine Erlaubnis. Sie bewegen sich nur in den Bereichen, in denen ich es Ihnen gestatte. Morgens um sieben gibt es Frühstück, um acht beginnt Ihre Arbeit. Ich werde morgen einen Arbeitsplan für Sie aufstellen. Ich erwarte von Ihnen, dass Sie sich strikt daran halten werden, ansonsten müssen Sie mit Konsequenzen rechnen. Sollten Sie Fragen haben, die Ihre Arbeit betreffen, so schreiben Sie diese auf ein Blatt Papier, welches Sie mir abends aushändigen. Sie werden dann sehen, ob diese es wert sind beantwortet zu werden. Hier, hinter dieser Tür befindet sich Ihr Zimmer, die Tür darin führt Sie in Ihr Bad."  
Kaum hatte Snape seinen Monolog beendet, verschwand er durch die Tür an seiner rechten und ließ keinen Zweifel daran aufkommen, dass er von Hermine erwartete, dass sie sich ebenfalls ins Bett begab. Er hatte das Kaminfeuer gelöscht, so dass es jetzt stockdunkel war und sie ihre eigene Hand vor Augen nicht mehr erkennen konnte. Aus Furcht, sie könne ihn wieder auf den Plan rufen, wisperte sie den Lumos so leise wie möglich und schlich sich auf Zehenspitzen in ihr Zimmer, wo sie, nachdem sie ihren Koffer ausgepackt hatte, sich ins Bett legte und lange keinen Schlaf fand.


	14. Chapter 14

Kapitel 13

Doch nur ein Zimmer weiter, besser gesagt, nur getrennt durch Snapes höchsteigenes Badezimmer, fand eben dieser selbst keinen Schlaf.

Wobei er sich darüber durchaus ärgerte. Was gab es schließlich Schöneres als eine nervige, besserwisserische, naive und nervende Schülerin die er jetzt gezwungenermaßen am Rockzipfel hängen hatte?

Zum wiederholtem Male fragte er sich, wie Dumbledore auf eine solch wahnwitzige Idee kam, ihn als Mentor zu berufen. Er hatte wirklich schon genug Probleme.

_Der Plan war aufgegangen und nach dem kleinen Intermezzo mit Potter hatte er es geschafft mit dem jungen Malfoy zu flüchten. Was heißt flüchten, sie waren direkt zu Voldemort appariert. Der Ort wo sie in diesem Moment die meiste Sicherheit geboten bekamen und gleichzeitig mussten sie ja Bericht erstatten. Voldemort hatte sich das Gestammel von Draco mit wachsender Ungeduld angehört und als es ihm zuviel wurde, bekamen beide eine eine hohe Dosierung des Crucios. _Wenn Snape an die Auswirkungen des Crucios dachte, redete er inzwischen nur noch von Dosierungen die von leicht bis hoch dosiert reichten._ Welch Ironie! Snape hatte daraufhin den Bericht abgeliefert, aber da der dunkle Lord noch äu__ßerst ungehalten wegen Malfoys Gebaren war, hatte Snape prompt noch einen Crucio abbekommen, diesmal in leichterer Dosierung und das obwohl er kurz zuvor einen der größten Widersacher seines Herrn ausgeschaltet hatte. Dabei hätte man meinen können, das der Lord seine treuen Gefolgsleute mit etwas anderem belohnte, etwa einer Frau die ihm zu Willen war. Weit gefehlt, sowas bekam man nur wenn der Lord besonders guter Laune war und dann musste man sich das Weib noch selbst beschaffen, wobei sie dann nicht mehr allzu willig waren._

_Der junge Malfoy, hatte die Crucios des Lordes nicht sehr gut überstanden. Er hatte immer noch halb besinnungslos am Boden gelegen, eine Faden von Blut und Spucke rann aus seinem Mundwinkel. In den Augen des Lords hatte der Junge auf der ganzen Linie versagt und selbst Lucius wurde mit in die Schuld gezogen. Schließlich war er doch verantwortlich für die Erziehung seines Sohnes gewesen und zur Strafe musste er seinen Sohn ebenfalls mit den Folterflüchen belegen. Voldemort meinte für Lucius wäre dies eine angemessene Lehre, dafür das er es gewagt hatte seinen Sohn verweichlichen zu lassen. Snape hatte damals das Gefühl gehabt, das es Lucius gleichermaßen hart getroffen hatte. Nicht nur das er seinen Sohn und Erben hatte quälen müssen, sondern auch der Vorwurf der verkorksten Erziehung. Verdrehte Welt!_

_Als der Lord sich einigermaßen abreagiert hatte sperrte er Snape und Draco erstmal ein. In ein behaglich möbliertes zimmer, die Zellen für die Todesser. Warum wusste er selbst nicht genau, aber er verscheuchte den Gedanken mit Arbeit. Er versuchte Draco wieder aufzupäppeln, ein Fulltimejob Job, der keinen Platz für andere Gedanken ließ. Snape hatte schon öfter gut daran getan sich in soviel Arbeit zu stürzen, wenn er auf Voldemorts Territorium war, der Lord spürte verräterische Gedanken über eine Meile hinweg. Nicht gerade angenehm, wenn man erwischt wurde. Denn zuweilen nahmen die Gedanken und Wünsche des Lords wirklich seltsame Formen an._

_Nachdem sie drei Tage in dem Zimmer ausharren mussten, durfte er dem dunklen Lord noch einmal alle Geschehnisse schildern, detailgenau, was bedeutete, dass er in seinen Geist eingedrungen war und mit eigenen Augen die Erinnerungen des Tränkemeister anschaute. Das war der Moment vor dem Snape die meiste Befürchtungen hegte, denn es war zugegebenermaßen sehr heikel, Snape musste alles aufbieten um den Lord eine fortlaufende Szenerie zu zeigen ohne das er seine Gedanken bezüglich Dumbledore und dem Plan verriet. Später als er wieder in Hogwarts war, hatte er es sich erlaubt die unterdrückte Welle der Erleichterung über sich schwappen zu lassen, welche ihn dann in die Knie zwang und ihn am ganzen Körper zittern ließ._

_Als Voldemort in Snapes Erinnerung bei dem Zusammentreffen mit Harry ankam, hatten dessen Augen grell rot zu leuchten begonnen, als würde ein Feuer ihn von innen nähren während in einer Nische eine Vase förmlich zu Staub zersprang. Snape wusste um diese Wut. Voldemort hasste den Jungen, der mit meist mehr Glück als Verstand, dem Lord entkommen war. Jetzt wo der Lord die Unfähigkeiten Harrys vor Augen geführt bekommen hatte, züngelte das Feuer seiner Wut wieder meterhoch._

_Als sie endlich fertig waren, begann Snape mit einem weiteren Schritt des Plans. Er musste wieder nach Hogwarts. Er war jetzt in der Gunst des Lordes gestiegen und hatte sich somit das Privileg erarbeitet eine Bitte mit einem Plan anbringen zu dürfen. _

_Die Bitte bestand daraus wieder nach Hogwarts zurückkehren zu dürfen, um dort weiter zu spionieren, denn so könnte er weiter Vorgehensweisen oder überhaupt die Pläne der Zauberer in Erfahrung bringen. Snape merkte an, das er veranlasst hatte, Dumbledore soweit zu bringen ein Denkarium anzufertigen in dem seine Unschuld beteuert und anhand von Beispielen bekräftigt wurde. Snape hatte seinen Körper soweit unter der Kontrolle das er es sogar schaffte ein verschlagenes, gieriges Glitzern in seinen Augen hervorzurufen._

_Der Tränkemeister hatte seine ganze Konzentration aufbieten müssen, um sich nicht zu verraten, was noch schwieriger war, da Voldemort die ganze Zeit wie eine billige Imitation Dumbledores vor ihm saß. Es mutete seltsam an, den dunklen Lord mit dem schlangenartigem Gesicht und den spinnbeinigen Fingern, erhaben auf seinem Stuhl sitzen zu sehen, den Blick aufmerksam und durchbohrend auf Snape gerichtet, die Fingerspitzen sorgsam aneinander gelegt. _

_Fehlte nur noch der Rauschebart und der Hang zu schrillen Umhängen und die Imitation würde von billig zu skurrill wechseln._

_Doch solche Gedanken verbot er sich. Er hatte s geschafft das Voldemort die Finte schluckte und er konnte endlich an den Ort zurückkehren, an dem er seit Jahrzehnten lebte und den er im Stillen sein Zuhause nannte._

oOo

Und jetzt das! Dumbledore wusste das Snape alle zwei Wochen beim Lord Bericht erstatten musste, jetzt gab es noch mehr was er zumindest zum Teil verheimlichen musste. Und er würde es wahrscheinlich nicht lange vor Granger geheimhalten können, diese Göre hatte eine Nase für Geheimnisse, die sie auch noch zu gerne einsetzte um damit herumzuschnüffeln. Er musste sie so unter der Knute halten, dass sie gar nicht erst auf solche Ideen kam. Nur Wie? Arbeit! Er würde sie so damit zuschütten, dass sie abends müde in ihr Bett fiel und morgens nach dem Frühstück gezwungen zwar, gleich weiter zu machen. Ja das müsste funktionieren. Zumal sein eigenes Wesen, da noch förderlich einwirken würde. So dumm konnte selbst dieses Weib nicht sein.

Mit diesem tröstenden Gedanken schlief er ein, nicht ahnend das in ein paar Wochen ein anderes Problem auf ihn und den Orden zukommen würde.


	15. Chapter 15

Kapitel 14

Hermine erwachte früh am nächsten Morgen, obwohl sie erst sehr spät eingeschlafen war. Ewig hatte sie die Gedanken hin und her geschoben und war zu guter letzt zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass sie einfach abwarten und sehen müsse, ob sich das Leben mit Snape so gestalten würde, wie sie es erwartete.

Anhand des verzauberten Fensters in ihrem Zimmer konnte sie sehen, wie das Sonnenlicht die Dunkelheit langsam verdrängte. Rasch schlüpfte sie in ihr Bad, denn obwohl sie wusste, dass es ihres war, beschlich sie doch ein mulmiges Gefühl bei dem Gedanken überrascht oder beobachtet werden zu können. Nach einer ausgiebigen Dusche und einem Gespräch mit dem zuständigen Hauselfen (sie konnte weiche Handtücher nicht ausstehen), saß Hermine jetzt mit einer Tasse Kakao an ihrem Fenster und sah der Sonne zu, wie sie sich langsam über die Ebene ausstreckte und die Natur zum Leben erweckte. Sie war froh, dass sie diese Aussicht von den Gedanken ablenkte, die Ron oder Snape betrafen. Um Punkt sieben trat sie durch die Tür ins Wohnzimmer, wo Snape über einer Tasse Kaffee brütend schon auf sie wartete, ihr leiser Morgengruß wurde schlichtweg überhört, was nicht anders zu erwarten gewesen war. Tatsächlich begann die erste Stunde, die nichts anderes als die reinste Folter war. Snape blickte kein einziges Mal von seiner Tasse auf, sagte kein Wort oder machte gar Geräusche.

Hermine fühlte sich unbehaglich und wagte es nicht den Blick zu heben oder durch das Zimmer schweifen zu lassen. Nachdem sie also ihr Brötchen gegessen hatte, stierte sie nun ebenfalls in ihren Milchkaffee, als versuche sie in den Milchschlieren die Zukunft zu sehen. Um Punkt acht regte sich Snape, schwungvoll stand er auf und beorderte sie mürrisch an seinen Schreibtisch.

"Das ist Ihr Arbeitsplan. Diese Bücher hier" er drückte ihr drei in die Hand "lesen Sie komplett von vorne bis hinten und schreiben mir einen Aufsatz über den allgemeinen Sinn, Zweck und Verwendungen von Zaubertrankzutaten." Klar und scharf hatte er gesprochen, was wohl heißen sollte, keine dummen Fragen und machen Sie sich endlich an die Arbeit.

Hermine seufzte innerlich, ging zu ihrem kleinen Schreibtisch und las sich als erstes ihren Arbeitsplan durch. Vom Frühstück bis zur Mittagspause musste sie theoretisch arbeiten, danach bis zum Abendbrot praktisch, nach dem Essen würde sie die Aufgaben erledigen, die sie von Snape gestellt bekommen hatte. Donnerstag, Freitag und Samstagvormittag waren für die Gruppenunterrichte bestimmt. Donnerstag hatten sie Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste und Verwandlung, Freitag dann Zauberkunst und Zaubertränke. Samstag Geschichte der Zauberei. Wer war eigentlich auf die dämliche Idee gekommen, ausgerechnet dieses Fach auf den Samstag zu legen?

Kurz blickte sie auf und riskierte einen Blick auf Snape. Er war scheinbar vertieft in irgendwelche Notizen, während er nebenbei immer wieder in einem Buch blätterte und nach Informationen suchte. Hermine beorderte sich eine Kanne Kräutertee und begann nun ihrerseits mit der Arbeit. Die Bücher hatten alle nur um die zweihundert Seiten, wenn sie sich anstrengte konnte sie das alles bis zum Mittag erledigen. Schnell legte sie sich die Dinge zurecht, die sie brauchte, nippte vorsichtig an ihrem heißen Tee und stürzte sich dann auf die Arbeit. Anwendungen von Zaubertrankzutaten, Autor: Flip Shipper.

_Die Zaubertrankbrauerei ist eine der höchsten Künste die der Zauberergemeinschaft bekannt ist..._

Hermine musste sich zusammen reißen, um nicht genervt aufzustöhnen. Nachdem sie etwa fünfzig Seiten gelesen hatte, erkannte sie, dass der Autor ein kompletter Vollidiot, mit dem Wissen eines Erstklässlers war.

Doch geduldig arbeitete sie weiter, blätterte sich durch die Seiten schrieb Notizen. Kaum war sie damit fertig, fing sie an ihren Aufsatz zu verfassen. Sie war so mit ihrer Arbeit beschäftigt, dass sie gar nicht merkte wie die Zeit verflog. Gerade war sie an ihrem letzten Satz angelangt, als ein Schatten auf ihren Schreibtisch fiel und Snape sprach: "Beenden Sie Ihren Satz, dann geben Sie mir Ihre Unterlagen. Jetzt gibt es nur einen kleinen Imbiss, dann werden Sie sich mit weiteren Büchern beschäftigen."

Hermine nickte nur stumm, gab ihm was er wollte und verdrückte mit enormen Appetit die belegten Brote. Da wieder kein Wort gewechselt wurde, hatten Hermines Gedanken die Gelegenheit zu schweifen. Die Arbeit war zwar langweilig, würde aber ihrer Hoffnung nach notwendig sein, um weiter aufzubauen. Er hatte sie in Ruhe gelassen und etwa drei Sätze mit ihr gewechselt, gar nicht mal so übel. Sie hatte schon fliegende Tassen vermutet. Mal sehen, was er gleich im Petto für sie hatte. Vorsichtig versuchte sie sich im Wohnzimmer umzusehen und nahm Details wahr. Bilder und Gemälde gab es keine. Eigentlich fand sie kaum etwas Neues, als das, was sie bei ihrem allerersten Eintreten hier schon entdeckt hatte. Zwischen manchen Bücherständern standen ein paar Gegenstände, die sie jedoch nicht zuordnen konnte, auf dem Kaminsims eine Schatulle, die filigran gearbeitet war und so aussah, als würde sie zerbrechen sobald man sie berührte. Da es im Zimmer nichts mehr zu entdecken gab, jedenfalls unter diesem eingeschränkten Blickfeld, widmete sie jetzt einen Augenblick der Beobachtung von Snapes Händen. Schmal und langgliedrig waren sie, jedoch nicht abstoßend. Die Nägel ordentlich gekürzt und sauber, die Handaußenflächen scheinbar weich, mit feinen Narben überzogen. Die Handinnenflächen konnte sie nicht sehen, aber sie vermutete, dass sie auch weich und gleichzeitig etwas schwielig waren.

_Himmel, auf welche Ideen komme ich denn? Ich müsste mir wirklich andere Sorgen machen, als seine Hände zu betrachten._ Sie schüttelte mental den Kopf und verlegte ihre Gedanken wieder auf den bevorstehenden Unterricht.

Auch der Nachmittag verlief schweigsam und still. Die einzigen Geräusche die den Raum erfüllten, waren das Knistern des Feuers, das Kratzen ihrer beiden Federn und das Rascheln der Bücherseiten, wenn einer von ihnen umblätterte.

Um punkt achtzehn Uhr begann Snape wieder zu sprechen.

"Sind Sie fertig, Miss Granger?"

"Ja, Sir."

"Geben Sie her." Er griff nach ihren Aufzeichnungen und Hermine hatte das Gefühl, wenn er könnte, würde er es mit einem Greifer, der drei Meter lang war, tun. Achtlos legte er sie auf den Tisch.

"Kommen wir zur Praxis. Können Sie kochen?"

"Bitte, was?", antwortete Hermine. Eine steile Falte bildete sich aufs Snapes Stirn undes war absolut deutlich, dass sie nur geduldet war, weil er Anweisung dazu hatte.

"Ob Sie kochen können?"

"Äh, ja Sir." Sollte sie ihn jetzt etwa bekochen? Hier ging es um Zaubertränke und nicht, ob sie sich als Hausfrau eignete.

"Gut, dann werden Sie jetzt in die Küche gehen und uns etwas Warmes zu essen kochen." Das ging zu weit. Hermine spürte wie sie wütend wurde, und wunderte sich nur am Rande darüber, wie schnell diese Regung in ihr aufkeimte. Aber das war egal, sie würde sich gewiss nicht wie eine dumme Pute hinter den Herd stellen und kochen.

"Nein, Sir." Snape war überrascht, seine Gesichtszüge blieben zwar kontrolliert, jedoch konnte er ein gewisses Aufblitzen seiner Augen nicht unterdrücken.

"Nein? Und wie kommen Sie darauf, dass Sie eine Anweisung von mir verweigern können?"

"Ich...Ich...Ich bin doch hier um Zaubertränke zu lernen, mein Wissen zu erweitern, damit wir im Kampf bestehen können."

"Ja und zum Grundwissen gehört wie man Mischungen zusammenstellt und ein gutes Ganzes zu erhalten. Eine gute Basis dafür ist das Kochen. Und Sie Miss Granger werden jetzt in die Küche gehen und Kassler mit Sauerkraut und gedämpften Kartoffeln zubereiten. Verstanden?"

Hermine blieb nichts anderes übrig als zu nicken. Mit jedem Wort war er näher gekommen, sie konnte nur ein paar Schritte zurückweichen, dann stand ihr ihr Schreibtisch im Weg. Nur scheinbar wenige Millimeter war er vor ihr stehen geblieben. Dann hatte er sie angestarrt, mit kalt glänzenden Augen und mit einer Stimme, die einem angenehme Schauer über den Rücken hätte jagen können, wenn sie denn nicht zum Einschüchtern genutzt wurde. Und Snape beherrschte das perfekt.

Sich über sich selbst ärgernd, stapfte Hermine in die Küche und ließ ihrem Ärger freien Lauf indem sie ordentlich mit den Töpfen schepperte.


	16. Chapter 16

Kapitel 15

Nicht gerade leise suchte Hermine die benötigten Kochutensilien zusammen und freute sich, dass ihre Großmutter ihr einmal gezeigt hatte, wie man ein herrlich zartes Kassler zubereitete. Der würde staunen, der elende Blutsauger. Unwirsch ließ sie ihre Zutaten auf die Anrichte klatschen und knallte dermaßen laut mit den Schranktüren, das es wahrscheinlich bis zum Astronomieturm zu hören war. Snape, diesem egoistischen und ungehobelten Eisklotz schien es nicht zu stören. Hätte sie gewusst, dass er vorsorglich einen Schallschutzzauber über die Küche gelegt hatte, hätte sie ihm wohl die Bratpfanne über den Kopf gezogen.

Während sie ihren Ärger an den Kartoffeln ausließ, nahm sie ihre Lieblingsbeschäftigung wieder auf. Nachdenken! Wirklich verärgert war sie ja eigentlich nicht, es dauerte schließlich eine ganze Weile, bis ihr die Hutschnur hochging. Nein, eher war sie frustriert. Sie fühlte sich auf etwas reduziert, was sie ganz gewiss nicht war. Das Mäuschen, welches Küche und Haushalt organisierte. Aber was hatte sie denn erwartet? Das er sie behutsam beiseite nahm und sie in die tiefsten und faszinierendsten Geheimnisse der Zaubertrankbrauerei einweihen würde und sich dabei so zuvorkommend benahm, was ihn hätte sympathischer werden lassen und Hermine nach getaner Arbeit ein Glas Rotwein mit ihm hätte trinken können?

„_Mädchen, komm runter!",_ dachte Hermine schnaubend. Die Bücher, die sie heute "studieren" durfte waren absolut sinnfrei, geeignet für Kindergartenkinder und nicht für jemanden, der Zaubertränke schon seit sechs Jahren als Schulfach hatte. Selbst Neville wäre das zu blöd gewesen. Da sie nicht weiter über Snapes Dreistigkeit grübeln wollte, lenkte sie ihre Gedanken über Neville zur DA und welchen Erfolg Harry dort erzielt hatte.

Trotz allen Ärgers gelang es ihr ein Abendessen zuzubereiten, mit dem sie durchaus zufrieden war. „_Basisübung. Pah. Ich koche frei Schnauze. Toller Vergleich mit Zaubertränken. Ich sollte das mal beim Brauen ausprobieren, mal sehen wer als erster in die Luft geht. Der Kessel oder Snape?"_

Snape verlor kein Wort beim Essen, geschweige denn darüber. Hermine hegte jedoch die Hoffnung, dass es ihm tatsächlich zu schmecken schien, er hatte sich schließlich eine zweite Portion aufgetan und auch diese restlos verputzt. Das kleine Stimmchen, welches mit ihr zu schimpfen pflegte oder sie gar niedermachte, meinte nur boshaft, dass er zurzeit alles essen würde, nur um wieder zu ein paar Energiereserven zu kommen. Hermine ignorierte sie gekonnt.

Auch wenn Snape es noch nicht einmal unter der schlimmsten Folter zugegeben hätte, das Essen schmeckte einfach zum Niederknien. Das Fleisch herrlich zart, die Soße aus dem Sud bereitet und die Kartoffeln herrlich mehlig mit leicht salzigem Geschmack. Sollte er je gerichtet werden und eine Henkersmahlzeit und einen letzten Wunsch bekommen, würde er sich wünschen genau dieses Gericht von Miss Granger zu bekommen. Er kannte nur noch eine Frau, die so kochen konnte, seine verstorbene Großmutter. Doch wie schon erwähnt, er würde es nicht zugeben, selbst wenn der Tod schon fleißig seine Sense schwingen würde.

Doch er bekam nicht die Muße das Essen mit einem Buch am Kamin nachklingen zu lassen. Kaum hatte er Messer und Gabel niedergelegt, spürte er das ihm wohl vertraute Brennen am linken Arm. Er stand auf wie immer, griff ein dickes Buch aus dem Regal und hielt es Hermine mit den Worten: "Lesen und zusammenfassen, auf ihrem Zimmer", unter die Nase und verschwand dann in seinem Schlafzimmer. Zumindest vermutete Hermine das. Prüfend blickte sie ihm hinterher, entschied dann jedoch, dass es ratsamer sei, das Weite zu suchen. Nur wenige Sekunden später hörte sie Snape durch das Wohnzimmer eilen und die laut ins Schloss fallende Tür zeugte davon, machte Hermine deutlich, wie alleine sie jetzt in den Gefilden war.

An lesen und lernen konnte sie beim besten Willen nicht denken. Snape war gerufen worden! Hermine beschlich ein vages Gefühl der Furcht, welches sich in ihrer Brust einzunisten schien. Alles, aber auch alles hing von Snape ab. Sollte er auffliegen, käme Lord Voldemort hinter den Verrat und die Pläne des Ordens, dann säße Dumbledore so gewaltig in der Tinte und Voldemort dadurch etliche Vorteile hätte. Sie musste sich jetzt dringend etwas ablenken, am besten mit etwas Verbotenem! Sie zog sich ihre Socken an, denn sie hatte das Gefühl, damit noch leiser unterwegs sein zu können.

Auf Zehenspitzen schlich sie ins Wohnzimmer zurück und hoffte inständig, dass Snape jetzt nicht zurückkommen möge, weil er wohlmöglich etwas vergessen hatte. Wie lange würde so ein Treffen dauern? Hoffentlich länger, als sie es befürchtete. Sie brauchte auch nicht viel Zeit, nur ein wenig um sich umzusehen. So oft würde sie wohl sicherlich nicht mitbekommen, wenn ihn ein Ruf ereilt hatte. Die Chance konnte sie sich bei diesem Schatz doch nicht entgehen lassen. Langsam ging Hermine zu dem Bücherregal links neben der Tür und registrierte unbewusst, dass dieser Teppich geradezu dazu gemacht war, um barfuß darüber zu laufen. So herrlich weich und tief, dass man die Zehen richtig rein graben konnte.

Schon bei dem Blick auf das erste Buch kam sie ins Staunen und es hörte nicht auf. Drei Bücherschränke voll mit Zaubertrankbüchern, darunter Werke von denen es hieß, es gäbe sie nicht mehr. In einer Art Vitrine in der Mitte waren Bücher, die so alt aussahen, dass Hermine das Gefühl bekam, sie würden schon durch das bloße Betrachten ihrerseits zu Staub zerfallen.

Tatsächlich benötigte Hermine eine geschlagene Stunde, um die Buchtitel nur grob zu überfliegen. Der Mann schien zu jedem Thema ein Buch zu besitzen. In einem Regal standen Zauberer und Muggelromane, von denen Hermine auch einige kannteund sich freute, dass sie diese persönlich auch sehr gut fand. Hermine war schlichtweg fasziniert, hätte sie nur die Bücher gesehen und nicht die Person, die sie besaß, hätte sie auf einen distinguierten, gut aussehenden und sehr gebildeten Mann geschlossen. Wie sehr man sich irren konnte. Hier steckte eine garstige Fledermaus dahinter. Nach einem Abstecher in die Küche tapste Hermine zurück auf ihr Zimmer. Ihr Wunsch nach Ablenkung war erfüllt worden, jetzt musste sie arbeiten, wenn sie die Fledermaus nicht mit gespannten Flügeln und jede Menge Wind machend, sehen wollte und erleben wollte.

„_Wenn dieser Mann so vielseitig sein sollte wie seine Bücher, dann gnade der Frau, die sich mit ihnm einlassen sollte!"_ Der Gedanke war so absurd, dass Hermine ihn sogleich wieder beiseite schob und vergaß. In jedem Duden könnte neben den Wörtern Junggeselle, Griesgram und unausstehlich, Snapes Bild prangen.

Hermine arbeitete solange, bis ihr irgendwann über die Notizen die Augen zufielen und sie ihr Buch mal wieder als Kopfkissen missbrauchte. Wirre Träume begleiteten sie, in denen sich Neuauflagen des Duden, Snape, Ron, Snape, verschiedene unbekannte Frauen, Snape, Textpassagen, Todessern und Snape praktisch die Klinke in die Hand gaben.


	17. Chapter 17

Kapitel 16

Snape hingegen hätte wohl insgeheim einiges dafür gegeben, solch einen relativ entspannten Abend zu haben. Ein groß angelegtes Todessertreffen war anberaumt worden, in dem der aktuelle Stand der Dinge erläutert und Informationen ausgetauscht wurden und einige Personen später zu einer Privataudienz beim Lord gerufen worden waren.

Das Treffen an sich war langweilig, zäh, öde und strengte Snape ungemein an. Selbst ein Meister der Okklumentik kam bei einem solch intensiven Verschließen des Geistes ins Schwitzen.

Nachdem das offizielle Treffen beendet war und die Audienzen begannen, fanden sich die Todesser in kleinen Grüppchen zusammen um den neuesten Klatsch und Tratsch auszutauschen. Malfoy zog Severus beiseite, um mit ihm über Draco zu sprechen. Snape konnte Lucius nicht wirklich ausstehen, auch wenn er nicht umhin kam, ihm einige Talente zuzuweisen. Auch über seine Familie ließ er nichts kommen, auch wenn es oft anders aussah. Aber trotz alledem er war nur ein Wolf im berichtete, sein Sohn würde nicht richtig zu Kräften kommen, habe ständig Schwächeanfälle und jede Nacht Albträ versprach ein paar Tränke zu brauen, in den nächsten Tagen vorbeizubringen und sich dann selbst noch mal ein Bild von Malfoy- Junior zu machen.

Weiter kamen sie nicht, denn jetzt war Snape an der Reihe und auch gleichzeitig der Letzte. Auf dem Weg zum Lord wurde Jungston am ihm vorbei getragen, ziemlich demoliert, um es mal unkonventionell auszudrücken. Keine gute Basis für ihn, dass hieß, Voldemort würde schon bei dem kleinsten Anlass irgendeinen Fluch auf ihn hetzen.

"Severus mein treuer Todesser", kam es leise und bedrohlich wie immer aus dem hinteren Teil des Raumes. Der Raum, in dem Voldemort seine Audienzen abhielt war groß, etwa vierzig Schritt an jeder Wand. Mit schwarzem Marmor und roten Tüchern ausstaffiert. Und im hinteren Teil ein thronähnlicher Stuhl, aus bestem Elfenbein mit eingeritzten Fratzen und Körperteilen von sterbenden Menschen. "Berichte mir vom Orden."

Snape, der sich beim Eintreten verbeugt hatte, tat dies nun noch einmal während er salbungsvoll antwortete: "Ja mein Lord. Der Orden besteht immer noch aus einem Haufen verwirrter und trauernder Nichtsnutze, die kaum in der Lage sind Wasser heiß zu zaubern. McGonagall hat die Führung übernommen und versucht derzeit vergeblich aus dem Haufen wieder eine funktionierende Gruppe zu formieren."

"Hogwarts dient weiterhin als Treffpunkt?"

"Ja mein Lord."

"Was für eine Widerstandsbewegung. Kaum ist der alte Narr von der Bildfläche verschwunden, zerfällt sein _Werk_ wie eine Ruine zu Staub. Snape kannst du etwas von Potter berichten?"

"Ja, mein Lord. Er, das Blutsverräterbalg und das Schlammblut wurden an verschiedene Orte gebracht. Der jeweilige Aufenthaltsort ist nur McGonagall bekannt. Bisher ist es mir nicht gelungen, alle Aufenthaltsorte ausfindig zu machen. Ich weiß nur, wo das Schlammblut ist."

Snape sah den Ärger in Voldemorts Miene aufblitzen, als dieser antwortete: "Severus, ich höre Verärgerung in deiner Stimme?"

"Mein Lord, man hat es gewagt das Schlammblut bei mir einzuquartieren."

Voldemorts Augen blitzten auf, das Zeichen für Snape, das jetzt ein Fluch kam. Und während der Lord Severus beschimpfte, warum er es erlaubt hatte, so etwas dreckiges und unwürdiges bei sich leben zu lassen, schwang er seinen Stab und eine tiefe, klaffende Fleischwunde schlug sich in Snapes linken Oberschenkel. Der Tränkemeister biss die Zähne zusammen bis sie schmerzten. Es war allgemein bekannt, dass wenn man in einer solchen Situation seine Schwäche allzu offen zur Schau trug, der Lord fast immer soweit ging, dass man am Ende besinnungslos am Boden lag.

"Warum?", fragte Voldemort jetzt scharf.

"Mein Lord. Ich dachte, es könnte uns zum Vorteil gereichen, dieses Schlammblut in meiner Nähe zu wissen. Ich dachte, ich könnte uns diesen Vorteil zu Nutze machen, das Schlammblut gefügig und dadurch manipulierbar zu machen. Denn wenn sie unter unserer Kontrolle steht, ist der intelligente Teil des aufdringlichen Trios ausgeschaltet."

"Zeige es mir", forderte Voldemort ihn auf und ließ zugleich seinen Blick in die Augen von Snape sinken, der sich vorbereitet hatte und jetzt mühsam zusammen gebastelte und wahre Erinnerungen herauf beschwor, in der Hoffnung, sie nie wieder zeigen zu müssen. Denn sollte dann auch nur das kleinste Detail verändert sein, würde er das Misstrauen des Lordes auf sich ziehen und sein Halt auf dem bröckeligen Boden der Gunst des dunklen Lordes, gewaltig an Festigkeit verlieren. Er zeigte, wie Hermine ihm mit gesenktem Kopf in die Kerker folgte, wie er sie einschüchterte, ihr Anweisungen entgegenbrüllte und sie schlussendlich zum Kochen in die Küche jagte.

Als Voldemort den Blickkontakt gelöst hatte, schaute er skeptisch drein.

"Du hast eine seltsame Herangehensweise, Snape. Ich muss dir sicherlich nicht die effizienteren Mittel für Gefügigkeit aufzählen?"

"Verzeiht, mein Lord." Das war der Satz, den man Voldemort gegenüber nicht aussprechen sollte, es in manchen Situationen aber aus taktischen Gründen tun musste. Snape war sich der Konsequenzen vollauf bewusst. Der Lord zischte ungehalten, dass er nie verzeihen würde und zielte mit seinem Zauberstab auf Snapes inzwischen nur noch leicht blutende Wunde und traktierte diese mit einem Feuerfluch. Der Schmerz blendete seine Sicht und ließ in die Knie sinken, doch Snape hatte sich noch sehr gut unter Kontrolle. Zu oft war er schon malträtiert und gefoltert worden, als das er jetzt bei einer solchen "Lappalie" auch nur einen Gesichtsmuskel verziehen würde. Die Menge des ausgestoßenen Blutes erhöhte sich mit jedem Herzschlag, während das Fleisch unter dem Fluch geradezu erbebte.

Als der Fluch endlich aufgehoben war, beeilte sich Snape seine Erklärung abzuliefern.

"Mein Lord. Ich muss vorsichtig vorgehen, würde ich die von uns anerkannten Methoden wählen, würde man mir nur allzu schnell auf die Schliche kommen. Ich bin gezwungen subtiler vorzugehen und weiterhin in der Rolle des unausstehlichen Lehrers auftreten. Das dauert gewiss länger, aber so bewahre ich meine Deckung und kann euch auch weiterhin Informationen liefern."

"Du hast gründlich nachgedacht, Snape. Deine Intelligenz und dein Auffassungsvermögen waren schon immer von höchster Güte. Dennoch du hast eigenmächtig gehandelt, ohne dich vorher mit mir abzusprechen. Das kann ich nicht dulden!"

Ehe der dunkle Lord Snape entließ schickte er einen weiteren Fluch auf Snapes Wunde. Man konnte jetzt das rohe Fleisch erkennen, welches jetzt unappetitlich pulsierte und ganze Schmerzsalven durch seinen Körper jagte, sobald er sich bewegte.

Etwas steif bewegte er sich vorwärts und endlich in Hogwarts angekommen, bestand der letzte Kampf darin die Treppen herunter zu kommen, ohne zu stürzen oder eine Blutspur zu verursachen, die auf einen Massenmord schließen ließ. Hätte er sich jedoch vorher schon mit einem simplen Heilzauber belegt, hätte der Lord das nächste Mal härter durchgegriffen. Snape wusste, das das Mal neben der Funktion zum Rufen der Todesser, auch die Eigenschaft hatte, zu "melden" wenn ein Heilzauber auf eine von Voldemort verursachte Wunde gelegt wurde, bevor er betreffende Todesser in seinem Heim angelangt war.

Endlich hatte er es ins Bad geschafft und mit einem unwirschen Wedeln seines Zauberstabes, ließ er einige Phiolen aus Badezimmerschrank und Labor zu sich schweben. Seine Hose ließ er dann kurzerhand verschwinden, die Hauselfen würden sie entsorgen. Sein linker Oberschenkel bot wahrlich keinen schönen Anblick. Der Schnitt war etwa zwanzig Zentimeter lang und man konnte zu deutlich Sehnen und Muskeln erkennen, eine größere Arterie war verletzt worden, aus der das Blut noch immer unaufhörlich sickerte. Mit dem Blutverlust würde er morgen, trotz regenerierender Tränke, zu kämpfen haben. Das Fleisch war wund, stellenweise verbrannt und pochte noch immer unangenehm. Es sah so aus, als hätte sich irgendein Parasit eingenistet, der sich an ihm labte und dank ihm, lebte. Vorsichtig schälte er mit einer Pinzette die verbrannten Stellen aus der Wunde, ehe er sie reinigte, mit einer schmerzstillenden und antiseptischen Tinktur bestrich und abschließend mit einem ausladenden Schwenker seines Zauberstabes verschloss. Eine dicke, hochrote und wulstige Narbe zeugte jetzt noch von seiner Verletzung, von der in einer Woche wohl nur noch eine feine, silberne Linie übrig bleiben würde.

Vorsichtig stand er auf, denn der Zauber war nicht gerade für seine Festhaltefähigkeit der Wundränder bekannt. Nach einem zaghaften Auftreten, stellte Snape fest, dass es wohl halten würde, räumte die Spuren beiseite um dann vorsichtig ins Schlafzimmer zu humpeln und halb bekleidet wie er war, ins Bett zu fallen. Es war ein anstrengender Abend gewesen.


	18. Chapter 18

Kapitel 17

Verwirrt blinzelnd erwachte Hermine, als Sonnenlicht durch ihr Fenster flutete und beharrlich versuchte, durch die geschlossenen Lider ihrer Augen zu dringen. Leise stöhnend richtete sie sich auf und stellte fest, dass sie kurz nachdem sie ihre Aufzeichnungen beendet hatte, darüber eingeschlafen war und einige Pergamente als Kopfkissen benutzt hatte. Ein Blick auf ihren Wecker jagte ihr einen heißen Schreck durch den Körper. In zehn Minuten hatte sie draußen auf der Matte zu stehen. Hastig sprang sie aus dem Bett, das empörende Aufschreien ihrer verspannten Glieder ignorierend und stürzte ins Bad. Schnell klatschte sie sich etwas kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht, sprach einen Reinigungszauber über ihre Zähne und band hastig ihre Haare zu einem unkoordinierten Knoten zusammen. Ohne einen Blick in den Spiegel zu werfen, hetzte sie zurück in ihr Zimmer und hätte am liebsten laut aufgeflucht, als die Knöpfe ihrer Bluse sich nicht so schnell schließen ließen, wie sie wollte.

Hermine klaubte die Pergamente zusammen, klemmte sich das Buch unter den anderen Arm und versuchte ruhig durchzuatmen und ihre zitternden Hände etwas zu ruhig wie nur möglich und weiterhin versuchend das schnelle Heben und Senken ihrer Schultern zu unterdrücken, betrat sie das Wohnzimmer. Und fand es völlig leer vor.

Noch bevor sie ihre irritiert gerunzelte Stirn wieder glätten konnte, hinter der alle möglichen Fragen innerhalb einer Nanosekunde durchgerauscht waren, betrat das fraglich fehlende Objekt den Raum. Das Erste, was Hermine auffiel war, dass er nicht wie sonst durch den Raum segelte, sondern leicht humpelte. Ein flüchtiger Blick in sein Gesicht verriet zwar keinen unüblich verschobenen Gesichtszug, aber eine extreme Blässe. Wäre er so unter den Muggeln aufgetaucht, hätten sie ihn sofort mit Blaulicht und Sirene in ein Krankenhaus einweisen lassen. So flüchtig schien ihr Blick dann doch nicht gewesen zu sein, denn unter dem stechenden Blick von Snape, spürte sie, dass sie ihn regelrecht angestarrt haben musste.

Langsam trat sie auf seinen Schreibtisch zu und versuchte nebenher, die Pergamente noch etwas zu glätten, ehe sie sie auf den Tisch legte, das Buch obenauf. Vielleicht half es ja und die Pergamente würden ein wenig platt gedrückt.

"Guten Morgen, Professor Snape", grüßte Hermine höflich und leise. Zur Antwort bekam sie wieder den Blick, mit dem er sie schon einmal bedacht hatte. Abschätzend glitt dieser von ihrem Gesicht, über ihre Schuluniform, ehe er sich der dampfenden Tasse Kaffee auf dem Frühstückstisch zuwandte.

Hermine war froh, so glimpflich davongekommen zu sein. Sie wusste, dass sie recht zerknittert aussah, die Haare ziemlich zerzaust und wahrscheinlich in alle möglichen Richtungen abstanden, als hätte sie in eine Steckdose gegriffen und eine Socke war höher gezogen als die andere. Sie wusste, Snape legte viel Wert auf das äußerliche Erscheinungsbild, er selbst war auch immer korrekt gekleidet, nur bei seinen Haaren war sie nicht sicher ob sie fettig waren, oder von Natur aus so glänzten. Wie oft hatte er Schülern eine enorme Zahl von Punkten abgezogen, nur weil sie es gewagt hatten die Krawatte zu lockern. Innerlich durchatmend, folgte sie seiner minimalistischen Geste sich zu setzen.

Während sie so leise wie möglich anfing, zu frühstücken, fragte sie sich wie lange es dauern würde, sich nicht mehr ganz so sehr wie ein Eindringling in seiner eigenen persönlichen Welt zu fühlen. Im Grunde genommen fühlte sie sich völlig fehl am Platz. Sie versank weiter in ihren Grübeleien, als Snapes Stimme sie plötzlich daraus herausschreckte. Er hatte beide Hände um seine Kaffeetasse geschlungen und kurz nahm sie wahr, dass er ziemlich lange und gepflegte Finger hatte, die irgendwie aussahen, als könnten sie sehr sensibel sein. Doch dieser Gedanke streifte nur kurz ihr Bewusstsein, denn er taxierte sie mit einem Blick, als wäre sie ein Spanferkel kurz vor dem Schlachten, bei dem es galt herauszufinden, ob es auch saftig genug sein würde. Sie kämpfte die leicht aufwallende Übelkeit herunter.

"Miss Granger." Seine Stimme schien seinem Aussehen Lügen zu strafen, sie war fest und beherrscht wie immer, kein leichtes Flattern oder Zittern oder sonst irgendeine Veränderung, die auf seinen Zustand hätte schließen können.

"Ja, Sir?" Vorsichtig blickte Hermine zu ihm auf. Ihr war gar nicht wohl zumute, eher fühlte es sich an, als würde das Brötchen mit dem Joghurt einen heftigen Boxkampf aufführen. Der Verlierer würde dann bei einem etwaigen Erbrechen als erstes auf der Bildfläche erscheinen müssen.

"Aufstehen!" Zu ihrem leicht eingeschüchterten Gesichtsausdruck gesellte sich jetzt Irritation hinzu, was sie ein wenig seltsam aussehen ließ. Doch sie tat gehorsam, was er von ihr verlangte. Seine nächsten Worte trafen sie jedoch wie ein Faustschlag in der Magengrube.

"Miss Granger. Was verleitet Sie zu der Annahme, in einem solch desolaten Zustand, an meinem Frühstückstisch erscheinen zu können?"

Er arbeitete so geschickt mit seiner Stimme, dass seine Frage bei einem flüchtigen hin hören, wie harmlose Rethorik klang. Doch dahinter erkannte man die minimale stärkere Betonung einzelner Silben, die einem Unheil verkündend, sich auf großen Schwingen rasend schnell näherte.

Hermine hatte gewusst, dass sie sich Ärger einhandeln würde, doch eigentlich hatte sie damit gerechnet, dass es noch vor dem Frühstück geschehen würde und nicht erst danach. Vorsichtig warf sie ihm einen fragenden Blick zu. Sie wagte es nicht den Mund zu öffnen, denn die Augen des Professors waren so dunkel und drohend, sodass ihr alles im Halse stecken blieb.

Fast bedächtig zog er seinen Zauberstab. Was hatte er vor? Instinktiv wich Hermine einen Schritt zurück, wobei sie jedoch gegen den Stuhl hinter sich stieß, der leise umfiel, da er auf dem dicken Teppich keine Möglichkeit hatte zu rutschen. In Snapes missbilligende Miene gesellte sich ein ärgerliches Aufblitzen hinzu.

"Nicht nur, dass Sie jetzt auch noch meine Möbel umwerfen. Sie haben die Dreistigkeit mit tintenverschmierter Wange. . . ", kurz ließ er seinen Zauberstab flicken und Hermines Wange fühlte sich an, als habe sie soeben eine Ohrfeige erhalten. Sie brannte, wurde unnatürlich warm und schmerzte unangenehm.

"Und völlig falsch geknöpfter Bluse unter meine Augen zu treten, als fehle ihnen jegliche Disziplin. Aber was soll man schon erwarten, bei einer Herkunft wie der ihrigen und dem Umgang, den sie für gewöhnlich pflegen?" Es war keine Frage, es war eine abgrundtiefe gemeine Beleidigung und wie um diese noch zu verstärken schnippte Snape noch einmal mit seinem Zauberstab. Hermine schrie erschrocken auf und fühlte sich für Sekunden wie gelähmt. Sämtliche Knöpfe ihrer Bluse waren aufgesprungen und zeigten ihre Blöße, zu allem Übel hatte sie keinen BH darunter getragen. Sie spürte und sah wie Snape einen Blick auf ihre unbedeckten Brüste warf. Das riss sie aus ihrer Lähmung und krampfhaft, mit unnatürlich zitternden Fingern, raffte sie das Stück Stoff vor ihrem Oberkörper zusammen. Sie fühlte sich plötzlich schutzlos ausgeliefert.

Es war ein Bild des Jammers. Snape der scheinbar gelassen, jedoch mit verärgert blitzenden Augen und gezücktem Zauberstab, am Tisch saß und ihm gegenüber Hermine, die unkontrolliert am ganzen Körper zitterte und mit panisch geweiteten Augen unnatürlich schnell atmete. Wie ein Tier, das wusste wie aussichtslos eine Flucht war und seinem Tod entgegensah.

Sein Blick verriet er, dass sie es jetzt bloß nicht wagen sollte in ihr Zimmer zu stürzen, denn dann würde sie es noch schlimmer machen. Sie meinte jetzt eh nicht laufen zu können, denn ihre Beine fühlten sich an, als wären sie am Boden fest gekettet.

Snape sah ihr abschätzig ins Gesicht, während er sagte: "Sie werden jetzt in ihr Zimmer gehen und sich ordnungsgemäß ankleiden. Dann werden Sie bis zum Mittagessen einen Aufsatz schreiben, weshalb es vonnöten ist, stets mit korrektem Erscheinungsbild aufzutreten."

Hermine nickte hastig und spürte wie ihr jetzt endlich die scheinbar erlösenden Tränen kamen. Schnell wandte sie sich ab und hastete in ihr Zimmer, wo sie mittendrin stehen blieb. Noch immer zitterte sie haltlos, die Hände inzwischen vor der Brust verkrampft, als würden sie sich nie mehr von dem Stoff lösen. Sie bekam ihre Atmung nicht unter Kontrolle, denn sie konnte gar nicht so schnell weinen wie die Schmach und Panik aus ihr herausbrechen wollten. Entsetzen machte sich immer mehr in ihr breit, sie konnte Snape nicht entfliehen, sie würde es niemanden erzählen können, dass Snape so böse war.

Snape hatte resignierend seufzend, seinen Kopf in die Handflächen gestützt und sich gefragt wie weit das alles noch gehen würde, als ein dumpfes Poltern aus dem Zimmer des Mädchens ihn rasch vom Tisch auffahren ließ.


	19. Chapter 19

Kapitel 18

Nachdem er ihre Räume betreten hatte, Snape fluchte verhalten. Nicht nur, dass sie scheinbar ohnmächtig im Raum herumlag, nein, sie hatte sich scheinbar den Kopf an der kleinen Kommode an der Wand gestoßen und ihr Oberkörper war entblößt. So sah er als erstes erneut ihre Brüste, die sich wie sanfte Kuppeln von ihrem Brustkorb abhoben. Schnell wandte er den Blick ab und sah das Rinnsaal, welches beträchtliche Ausmaße angenommen hatte, ließ sich davon aber nicht erschüttern. Kopfwunden pflegten gerne schlimmer auszusehen, als sie tatsächlich waren. Mit drei Schlenkern seines Zauberstabes war die Bluse ordentlich, die Platzwunde verheilt und das Mädchen auf ihrem Bett. Nach einem letzten prüfenden Blick ging er zurück ins Wohnzimmer und schüttete seinen Rest Kaffee in sich hinein.

Sie würde von selbst aufwachen und jetzt konnte er auch gleich die Gelegenheit nutzen und zu Malfoy apparieren, um nach dessen Sohn zu sehen.

Er klaubte einige Phiolen mit Tränken zusammen, verschwand dann schnellen Schrittes und mit bauschendem Umhang aus seinen Räumen, hinaus aus dem Schloss, bis zur Appariergrenze.

Snape atmete noch einmal tief durch, konzentrierte sich auf das Bild von Malfoy Manor, welches er vor seinem inneren Auge heraufbeschwor.

Er tauchte vor einem imposanten Anwesen auf, welches das Einzige weit und breit war und von weitem von einer majestätisch anmutenden Waldlandschaft eingerahmt wurde.

Das Tor erkannte ihn und schwang auf, am Eingangsportal wurde er von einer tief knicksenden Hauselfe empfangen, die ihn leicht verschüchtert in den kleinen Salon brachte, in dem für gewöhnlich die Gäste empfangen wurden. Nach einer kurzen Wartezeit und vorzüglicher Bewirtung, gab das Ehepaar Malfoy ihr Entree. Narzissa in einem tiefdunkelblauem Kleid und weich fallendem Haar, leicht auf Lucius dargebotenen Arm gelehnt und Lucius im perfekt sitzenden Anzug und das Haar wie immer zu einem Zopf gebunden, der so genau saß, als wäre er gemalt.

Severus wusste, dass diese Blenderei vor anderen Eindruck schinden sollte, doch er kannte die Malfoys zu lange, als dass er die leichten Spuren der Sorge, die sich ihre Gesichter gegraben hatte, nicht übersehen konnte.

Nach einer formvollendeten Begrüßung untereinander, gingen sie in den großen Salon und besprachen Dracos aktuellen Gesundheitszustand. Wobei Narzissa jedoch gar nichts sagte, und die leidende Miene einer Mutter trug, die um ihr Kind bangte. Es war wohl eher Dracos Geisteszustand, um den sie sich Sorgen machte.

Nachdem ein paar nette Belanglosigkeiten ausgetauscht wurden, wandte sich das Gespräch endlich dahin, weswegen Severus gekommen war.

"Lucius, was macht dein Junge?"

"Es hat sich nichts verändert Severus, er kommt einfach nicht zu Kräften, wird von Albträumen geplagt, die ihm den Schlaf rauben und alles. Er sieht aus wie ein halbes Gespenst."

"Dann lass mich ihn sehen und ich schaue was ich machen kann."

Lucius nickte und bedeute Snape ihm zu folgen, Narzissa bildete das Schlusslicht und blieb im ersten Stock an Dracos Tür stehen, sie konnte den Anblick ihres Kindes welches so litt, nicht ertragen.

Was Draco anging, Malfoy hatte nicht gelogen. Zur Zeit war er wohl in einer Art Dämmerzustand, die Augen halb geschlossen und blutunterlaufen, mit dicken dunklen Ringen darunter. Er hatte einiges an Gewicht verloren, sein Gesicht war hohlwangig und wächsern, er sah aus, als würde er gleich in seine Bestandteile zerfallen. Die Lippen trocken, spröde und bläulich verfärbt. Hätte sich sein Brustkorb nicht regelmäßig gehoben und gesenkt, hätte man meinen können, er wäre schon tot.

Das Zimmer war sauber und so aufgeräumt, dass eher aussah wie ein Ausstellungsraum, in einem Haus, was zum Verkauf anstand. Durch die halbgeschlossenen Vorhänge fiel in schmalen Streifen das Sonnenlicht, welches die Szenerie aber eher nur verdüsterte, anstatt erhellte.

Snape trat ganz ans Bett und als er seinen Zauberstab über Draco hob, um ihn einer genauen Untersuchung zu unterziehen, zuckte der Junge zusammen und schaute ihn aus stumpfen Augen ängstlich an. Snape sagte jedoch nichts, er war nicht der Mann, der tröstende Worte sprechen könnte, der Junge wusste das und würde ihm später dankbar sein, weil er ihm geholfen hatte.

Dracos Gesundheitszustand war mies. anders war es nicht auszudrücken, der Körper musste erst gestärkt werden, ehe der Geist das Erlebte verarbeiten konnte.

Severus mischte einige Tränke zusammen, die er nach und nach Tropfenweise Draco verabreichte. Diese und die verbliebenen Phiolen, stellte er auf das Bord an der gegenüberliegenden Wand und beschwörte noch ein Pergament herauf, auf dem Anweisungen bis ins kleinste Detail aufgeführt waren, damit die Hauselfen auch ja nichts missverstehen konnten.

"Er muss erst wieder zu Kräften kommen, ehe wir uns an das andere Problem machen können. Last ihm die Tränke nach der Anweisung geben, es wird dauern bis er wieder auf die Beine kommt, doch ich zweifle nicht daran, dass er es schaffen wird", sagte Snape abschließend. Sein Gesichtsausdruck verriet keinerlei Regung, auch der von Lucius nicht, Narzissa jedoch fiel Severus um den Hals und umarmte ihn innig. Er spürte, dass sie all ihre Hoffnung und das Leben ihres einzigen Kindes vertrauensvoll in seine Hände legte. Er erwiderte die Umarmung nur zögernd und tätschelte dann unbeholfen Narzissas Rücken.

Kurz darauf machte er sich wieder auf den Weg. Er hatte getan was er konnte, jetzt kam es nur noch auf den Willen des Jungen an. Jetzt musste er sehen, was das Mädchen tat, er war lange genug weg gewesen, der Abend brach schon an. Sie müsste inzwischen erwacht sein und sich hoffentlich wieder halbwegs gesammelt haben.

Er war gespannt, wie sie sich jetzt ihm gegenüber geben würde, denn er wusste, wie stark war.

Harry und Ron hingegen, hatten zwar anstrengende, jedoch zwei wirklich spannende wie peinliche Tage hinter sich.

Harry war froh, zu Dumbledore gekommen zu sein. Der Schulleiter hatte seine Räume direkt hinter dem Schulleiterbüro und auch Harry hatte dort sein eigenes Zimmer bekommen. Es war bunt und fröhlich eingerichtet und vermittelte ihm sehr viel Sicherheit. Am ersten Tag hatte er sich einer genauen Prüfung durch Dumbledore unterziehen müssen. Er hatte sein theoretisches und praktisches Wissen, bis ins Detail geprüft, was beide Tage voll in Anspruch genommen hat, morgen sollte dann der richtige Unterricht beginnen.

Beide Tage hatten sie auch zu allen Möglichkeiten wie den Mahlzeiten sich angeregt unterhalten, wie er fand, obwohl Dumbledore eher sagen würde, Harry hätte Fragen gestellt und er sie beantwortet. Dennoch sie kamen sehr gut aus, der Junge der sich auf der Schwelle des Mannseins befand und der alte Mann, der schon viel gesehen und viel erlebt hatte.

Ron war im Vergleich, eher eingeschnappt und kurz davor zu resignieren. Er hatte sich seinem Schicksal ergeben, ausgerechnet er und Professor McGonagall. Es war ihm ein Graus, obwohl sie eigentlich gar nicht mal so übel war, wie er eigentlich gedacht hatte. Sein Zimmer war spartanisch und typisch schottisch eingerichtet, so dass er in den letzten beiden Nächten Mühe hatte einzuschlafen.

Auch er wurde von McGonagall auf Herz und Nieren geprüft. Doch dieser zweite Tag war der Horror schlechthin. Der theoretische Unterricht war ja noch gegangen, es war gar nicht mal so schlecht, der einzige Schüler zu sein, denn so konnte die Professorin sehr genau auf Ron eingehen. Doch der praktische Teil des Tages, war schlimm, so schlimm, dass Ron sich sicher war das ihn das Geschehene noch bis ins hohe Alter in seinen Träumen verfolgen würde.

Nach dem Mittagessen, waren sie in den Nebenraum gegangen, der für die praktischen Übungen umgewandelt worden war. Er war leer, mit Ausnahme eines kleinen Tisches auf dem ein Ding stand, was Ron nicht kannte und so aussah, als würde es Gegenstände auf ihn spucken können.

Streng und hoch aufgerichtet wie immer hatte McGonagall ihn angeblickt und dann ohne Umschweife erklärt, wie miserabel seine Reflexe seien. Also würde er doch beschossen werden?

Ron sah ein wenig ratlos zu wie sie zu dem seltsamen Ding hinüber ging, hier und da ein wenig rumfummelte. Ron duckte sich erschrocken, als plötzlich laute Musik durch den gesamten Raum schallte. Musik?

"Nun Mr. Weasley. Ihre Reflexe und Geschmeidigkeit in der Bewegung sind miserabel, Sie sind wie ein Stock, steif und unbeweglich. Kommen Sie zu mir herüber. Noch näher. Näher. Legen Sie den Arm um meine Hüfte den anderen in meine Hand. Und jetzt... wird getanzt."

Ron schaute geschockt und wie versteinert zu seiner Lehrerin auf. Er konnte ihr Parfüm riechen und spürte wie dünn sie unter ihrem Kleid war. Das war ein Albtraum, nur ein Albtraum und er hoffte die ganze Zeit daraus aufzuwachen.

Fünf Stunden lang, tanzten sie den Walzer und er lernte den Chachacha.

Selbst als er sich nach dem Abendbrot ins Bett legte hatte er noch immer das Gefühl zu tanzen und als er endlich eingeschlafen war, wünschte er sich wieder aufzuwachen, denn er träumte tatsächlich kitschig. Er mit Schlittschuhen unter den Füßen, ein Mädchen im Arm und beide glitten in großen und kleinen Kreisen über einen zugefrorenen See. Dann änderte sich die Szenerie und er fand sich im Übungsraum wieder, hatte McGonagall im Arm und versuchte unbeholfen die Schritte des Walzers umzusetzen.


	20. Chapter 20

Kapitel 19

Als die Dämmerung anbrach, erwachte Hermine. Stöhnend richtete sie sich auf und hielt sich den Kopf. Es war wahrlich kein schönes Gefühl und fühlte sich an, als würden fünf Presslufthammer versuchen durch ihr Gehirn zu dringen, begleitet von einem schalen Nachgeschmack der Demütigung. Vorsichtig schwang sie die Beine über die Bettkante und schlagartig wurde ihr bewusst, aus welchem Grund sie hier gelegen hatte. Snape hatte sie nach allen Regeln der Kunst fertig gemacht, weshalb, darüber würde sie sich später Gedanken machen, sobald die fürchterlichen Kopfschmerzen verschwunden waren. Sie wusste nur noch, dass sie in ihr Zimmer gerannt und ihr dort schwarz vor Augen geworden war. Dann hatte sie gespürt, wie sie auf den Boden fiel, was von einem schlimmen Schmerz an ihrem Kopf begleitet wurde, als sie unsanft erst auf der Kommode und dann auf dem Teppich aufschlagen war. Sachte betastete sie jetzt diesen, konnte aber nichts feststellen, außer das ihre Haare an einer Stelle enorm verklebt waren. Ihr Blick glitt an sich herunter und sie sah, dass ihre Bluse vollständig und ordentlich geschlossen war. Dies bedeutete dann wohl, dass Snape sie vermutlich noch einmal mit nacktem Oberkörper gesehen hatte und sie dann versorgt haben musste. Dieser Gedanke trieb ihr die Schamesröte ins Gesicht, während sich nebenbei ein Frustgefühl dazu schlich. Das wäre alles nicht passiert, wenn er seine schlechte Laune nicht an ihr ausgelassen hätte. Was konnte sie dafür, dass er als Doppelspion durch die Gegend rannte und von Voldemort geärgert wurde? Sie hatte es ihm schließlich nicht eingeflüstert, er solle Snape ein wenig triezen. Doch der aufwallende Ärger bescherte ihr eine extra Salve an Kopfschmerzen, so dass sie aufstöhnend den Kopf in die Hände legte. Als der Schmerz abgeklungen war und sie sich wieder aufrichtete, fiel ihr Blick auf ein Fläschchen auf ihrem Nachttisch, gepaart mit einer kurzen Notiz, die eindeutig Snapes Handschrift trug.

_Ich denke, ich gehe richtig in der Annahme, wenn ich behaupte, dass Sie ziemlich starke Kopfschmerzen haben. Da Sie noch eine Aufgabe zu erledigen haben, stelle ich Ihnen diesen Kopfschmerztrank zur Verfügung._

_S. Snape_

Hermine schnaubte verächtlich. Eingebildeter Klotz. Der meinte auch er wüsste alles und dass er sich tatsächlich noch erdreistete, sie auf ihre Strafarbeit aufmerksam zu machen, fand sie fast noch schlimmer. Vermutlich sollte es eine nette Geste sein, wenn er ihr etwas von seinem kostbaren Trank an sie abgab, damit sie fähig war zu arbeiten. Da Hermine erneut von einer besonders heftigen Schmerzwelle gepeinigt wurde, schnappte sie sich wütend die Phiole und stürzte den Inhalt hinunter. Nur wenige Augenblicke später merkte sie, wie der Schmerz langsam zu einem dumpfen Pochen abklang, ehe er gänzlich verschwand. Endlich konnte sie ihrem Ärger freien Lauf lassen. Rasch stand sie auf und ging ins Wohnzimmer. Snape war nicht da! Wo war der denn jetzt schon wieder? Etwa bei Voldemort? Wer gemeint hätte, Mitleid würde in ihr aufwallen, wurde enttäuscht. Zu groß war noch der Ärger über die erlittene Demütigung. Mit einem Schulterzucken wandte sie sich um und begann diesen lächerlichen Aufsatz zu verfassen und noch während dem Schreiben, wobei sie kaum darauf achtete, was sie schrieb, verflog ihr Ärger. Denn schließlich war das Snape. Sie wusste, er war kein netter Mann, sie wusste, dass er gemein und hinterhältig war, auch wenn er für den Orden spionierte. Ihr war bewusst, sein Verhalten ihr gegenüber wurde dadurch nicht entschuldigt, dennoch wollte sie jetzt keine Szene daraus machen, Merlin weiß, was er sonst noch mit ihr anstellen würde.

oOo

Kaum war Snape vor den Toren Hogwarts erschienen, blieb er unschlüssig stehen. Eine Stunde mehr oder weniger würde sicherlich nicht mehr ins Gewicht fallen. Energisch wandte er sich um und ging zügig Richtung Hogsmeade. Das letzte Mal war schon lange her und er spürte, dass er seine Anspannung zwischen den Schenkeln einer Frau ablassen musste. Manchmal war es besser, befreiender, das Fleisch einer willigen Frau zu erobern, als sich selbst vom auferlegten Druck zu befreien. Zielstrebig ging er in die Gasse in der auch der Eberkopf seinen Sitz hatte, bis er an einer unscheinbaren Nische zwischen zwei offensichtlich baufälligen Häusern stehen blieb. Es war ähnlich wie beim Raum der Wünsche, man musste genau benennen was man wollte, nur das man nicht erst drei Mal dran vorbei rennen musste. Nach einem Herzschlag später, offenbarte sich in der eben noch scheinbar leeren Nische ein kleines Häuschen, welches von Außen einfach nur nichts sagend aussah, und niemanden auf das Etablissement schließen ließ, welches sich darin verbarg. Er trat ein und die Dame am Empfang hob den Kopf und nickte bloß in eine Richtung. Es war nicht nötig mit dem Professor irgendwelche Worte zu wechseln. Er nahm immer die gleiche Frau.

Snape stieg die kleine Treppe hinauf und ging zum Zimmer am Ende des Flures, zu der Frau, die er immer besuchte. Sie war die Einzige, die mit seinen Eigenarten zu Recht kam und ihm immer das gab, was er brauchte. Ohne auch nur anzuklopfen trat er ein und die Dame musste nur einen prüfenden Blick in sein Gesicht werfen und sie wusste nach was er verlangte. Sie war weder hässlich noch hübsch, weder dick noch dünn. Sie hatte schwarze Haare, einen Körper, der an den richtigen Stellen Fett angesetzt hatte und ihr so wohlproportionierte Rundungen verschaffte. Ihr Fleisch war weich und willig. Das genügte.

Stumm ging Snape auf sie zu und sie machte sich sogleich an die Arbeit. Öffnete mit flinken Fingern seinen Reißverschluss und begann dann mit der Erfahrung, die solche Frauen hatten, den grimmig dreinschauenden Professor oral zu stimulieren. Schon bald versenkte er seine Hand in ihren Haaren und dirigierte so die Geschwindigkeit. Doch schon bald hatte er genug davon, stieß sie von sich, so dass sie auf ihr Bett zurück fiel. Mit raschen Griffen legte er die Frau zurecht und drang in sie ein. Schnell und scheinbar konzentriert bewegte sich sein Becken vor und zurück, bis er sich in krampfartigen Zuckungen in sie entleerte. Während der gesamten Zeit hatte er keinen Laut von sich gegeben und stur geradeaus gestarrt. Jetzt trat er von ihr zurück, reinigte sich mit einem Zauber, warf ihr ein paar Münzen zu und verschwand.

Eine leichte Brise wehte ihm durchs Haar, während er die Anhöhe nach Hogwarts hinauf stieg. Es war wie immer wenn er dort gewesen war. Er fühlte sich etwas vom dem Druck befreit, doch war es nie das, was er sich insgeheim wünschte. Er wusste nicht was es war, konnte dieses dumpfe Gefühl nie benennen, wusste aber zugleich, dass er dieses fehlende Teil nie finden würde. Unwirsch schob er den Gedanken beiseite. Er hatte in seinen Räumen eine Nervensäge einquartiert, spionierte angeblich für Voldemort oder Dumbledore, je nachdem wo er gerade war und hatte damit wahrlich schon genug Probleme, die drei Leben ausfüllen würden.

oOo

Dumbledore wandte sich vom Fenster seines Büros ab, nachdem er eine Weile beobachtet hatte, wie sein Zaubertränkelehrer die Anhöhe erklomm. Er ahnte, wo dieser gewesen war und es stimmte den alten Mann traurig. Er wusste welche Bürden Severus trug, wusste was er ihm schon alles aufgehalst hatte, wusste, dass er ihn für die Zeit des Krieges an sich gebunden hatte und wünschte sich für diesen Mann nichts mehr, als ein kleines bisschen Glück und nicht nur die schnelle Nummer zwischen Tür und Angel. Doch welche Frau würde es schaffen Severus Herz für sich zu gewinnen? Er galt allgemein als unnahbar, grausam, egoistisch, einzelgängerisch und noch jede Menge mehr. Er befürchtete fast, dass die Frau, die es mit diesem Menschen aufnehmen konnte, erst noch geboren werden musste und bis diese dann alt genug wäre, wäre diese Beziehung selbst in der Zaubererwelt verpönt, wo größere Altersunterschiede keine Probleme darstellten. Viel mehr war es so, dass es gern gesehen wurde, wenn der Mann gute zwanzig Jahre älter als die Frau war. So war gesichert, dass er einen guten Beruf ausübte, für sich und seine Familie sorgen konnte und für die Frau immer ein Fels der Sicherheit und Geborgenheit war.

Doch jetzt waren andere Dinge wichtig, wie er leise seufzend feststellte. Es herrschte Krieg, Tom wurde zunehmend aktiver und die drei Jugendlichen und vor allem Harry waren noch nicht bereit sich dem zu stellen, was auf sie zukommen würde.


	21. Chapter 21

Kapitel 20

Als Snape zurückkehrte, fand er das Wohnzimmer leer vor. Doch Hermine hatte ihn kommen hören und war sogleich aufgesprungen. Der Aufsatz war eben fertig geworden und die Tinte glitzerte noch auf dem Pergament. Als sie ihn sah, schwappte eine Welle des Ärgers wieder über sie hinweg, doch sie bemühte sich, diese zu unterdrücken und ihm fest ins Gesicht zu sehen. Sie würde ihm die Stirn bieten, so schnell würde sie sich sicher nicht unterkriegen lassen und gewiss nicht zeigen, dass sie ein kleines Mädchen war, welches Angst vorm schwarzen Mann hatte.

"Guten Abend, Professor Snape. Hier ist ihr geforderter Aufsatz." Ihre Stimme war ruhig und beherrscht und nachdem sie ihn auf Snapes Schreibtisch abgelegt hatte, sah sie ihm wieder gefasst in die Augen.

"Bestellen Sie sich etwas zu essen und gehen Sie dann auf Ihr Zimmer", antwortete Snape nur. Es überraschte sie, doch sie tat wie geheißen.

Als der Hauself ihr das Essen gebracht hatte, spürte sie erst wie viel Hunger sie hatte. Schnell aß sie ihren Teller leer und wollte eigentlich eines ihrer Bücher lesen, doch ihre Gedanken kreisten unentwegt um Snapes seltsames Verhalten. Nach etlichen Stunden des Grübelns hatte sie immer noch keine passende Erklärung parat, nur das es einen bestimmten Grund geben musste, weswegen er sie am Morgen so kompromittiert hatte. Doch wie sollte sie dahinter kommen? Snape war so verschlossen, wie die Hochsicherheitsverliese in Gringotts. Vielleicht ergab sich die Antwort irgendwann von selbst? Vergessen würde sie es sicher nicht. Sie nahm sich vor, ihn näher zu beobachten. Mit diesem Entschluss machte sie sich bettfertig und kaum das ihr Kopf das Kissen berührte, war sie auch schon eingeschlafen.

Snape hingegen saß noch lange vor dem prasselnden Feuer seines Kamins. Diese Situation erwies sich schwieriger als erwartet. Während er sich sein Glas erneut mit Whisky füllte, dachte er darüber nach, wie er Voldemort alle zwei Wochen Erinnerungen liefern sollte, die eindeutig zeigten, dass er Hermine manipulierte und zwar so, dass sie ihm hörig würde. So hörig, dass sie alles für ihn tun würde. In Gedanken versunken studierte er das Licht, welches sich in seinem alkoholischen Getränk brach. Er würde wohl so weiter machen wie bisher und sich eigene Erinnerungen schaffen. Seine Fantasie musste eben mal etwas flexibel sein.

Mit den Gedanken im Sinn, dass ihn das wohl nicht weit bringen würde und er dank des Whiskeys morgen wieder schöne Kopfschmerzen haben würde.

Sein Unterbewusstes ließ ihn in dieser Nacht unruhig schlafen. Ständig träumte er von der Frau aus dem Bordell, die sich in aller Regelmäßigkeit in Hermine verwandelte, die mit offener, zerrissener Bluse unter ihm lag und ihn mit schreckgeweiteten und angstvollen Augen ansah, die ihn seelischer Grausamkeiten anklagten.

Der nächste Morgen, verlief für beide Seiten gleichermaßen schweigsam. Die Ereignisse des letzten Tages hatten doch sehr an ihren Nerven gezerrt. Stumm trafen sie sich zum Frühstück und danach bekam Hermine fünf dicke Wälzer und die Aufgabe, alles über Bibernelle, Hexenkraut und Ysop aufzuschreiben, was sie finden konnte und anschließend aufzuzeigen, in welcher Art und Weise sie der Zaubertrankbrauerei nützlich waren.

Hermine machte sich mit Feuereifer daran. Das war etwas was ganz ihrem Geschmack entsprach und auch die Bücher waren fantastisch. Herrlich detailliert, schienen sie so ziemlich jedes Geheimnis aufzudecken, welches die Pflanzen beherbergten.

Auch Snape setzte sich an seinen Schreibtisch und studierte aufmerksam Hermines vorangegange Aufzeichnung sowie ihre Strafarbeit. Wieder einmal bestaunte er den Geist, der diesem schmalen Körper innewohnte. Selbst aus ihrer Strafarbeit hatte sie so etwas wie eine fundierte Studie gemacht. Vielleicht sollte er sich ihr offensichtliches Talent zunutze machen? Es gab einige Tränke, die gebraut werden mussten und er wusste mit all seinen vielfältigen anderen Aufgaben kaum, wie er dieses Pensum bewältigen sollte. Gar keine schlechte Idee, lobte er sich selbst, ehe er mit seinen eigenen Aufzeichnungen zu einer Studie, die er anfertigen wollte, anfing. Vorher warf er Hermine einen Blick zu. Die Begeisterung schien aus jeder Pore ihres Gesichtes zu strahlen, während sie hochkonzentriert über die Bücher gebeugt war und neben ihr die Feder nur so hin und her flog. Er sah ihre in höchster Konzentration gerunzelte Stirn, die Zungenspitze, die vorwitzig aus ihrem Mundwinkel hervorlugte, die reine Haut und das buschige Haar, welches immer so aussah, als hätte sie eben in die Steckdose gefasst.

Er wandte sich seinen Aufzeichnungen zu. Seine Studie stand kurz vor der Vollendung und dann konnte er an die praktische Erprobung gehen. Severus grübelte darüber nach, ob Himbeerblätter noch ein Bestandteil sein könnten, nicht nur wegen der geschmacklichen Verbesserung. Es gab soviel Komponenten zu berücksichtigen und den Trank, den er brauen wollte, gab es noch nicht einmal. Aber das war ja die Herausforderung. Kurz schoss ihm der Gedanke durch den Kopf, dass, wenn er das unglaubliche Glück haben sollte, nicht nur den Krieg zu überleben, sondern auch noch einer Haftstrafe in Azkaban zu entgehen, genau das sein könnte, was er für den Rest seines Lebens tun wollte. Neue Tränke entwickeln. Doch das würde er nie erleben, er wusste es und hatte sich damit abgefunden.

Hermine streckte sich kurz, als sie das erste Buch durchgearbeitet hatte. Snape saß steif über seinen Schreibtisch gebeugt und schrieb schnell und konzentriert auf ein Blatt Pergament, während er hin und wieder ein Buch zu Rate schlug. Das Rascheln der Seiten erfüllte den Raum, während das Feuer im Kamin behagliche Wärme spendete. Ihr wurde bewusst, dass sie es fast schön fand, hier zu sitzen und zu arbeiten. Es war beinahe schon gemütlich, fehlte nur noch eine sich entwickelnde fachliche Diskussion. Sie unterdrückte das aufkeimende Kichern und konnte es gut unter einem Räuspern verbergen. Diese Kerker schienen einen sonderbaren Einfluss auf sie zu haben. Ihr Blick streifte noch einmal über Snape, dessen Haare weich an den Seiten seines Gesichts entlang fielen und es so noch schmaler erscheinen ließen, was durch die etwas große Nase noch ungünstig beeinflusst wurde.

Sie widmete sich wieder ihren Aufzeichnungen, denn es gab spannenderes als Snapes beim Schreiben zu beobachten, dennoch hatte die Ruhe und die scheinbare Eintracht, eine besänftigende Wirkung auf sie.

Nach einem verspäteten Mittagessen, bedeutete Snape Hermine in sein höchstes Reich zu folgen. Sein Labor. Hermine war vollends begeistert. Hier schien sich alles zu befinden, was ein Zaubertränkebrauer benötigte. An einer Wand schien das Zutatenregal unter seiner Last fast zusammenzubrechen, an der anderen waren fein säuberlich Phiolen aufgereiht, die alle möglichen Dinge enthielten, die bis zum brauen nicht mit Luft in Kontakt treten durften oder eben flüssig waren.

Der Professor winkte sie in eine Ecke des Raumes, wo so eine Art Beistelltisch stand, holte ihr die Kräuter, über die sie eben geschrieben hatte und meinte sie solle sie genau untersuchen, in ihre Bestandteile zerlegen, die einzelnen Wirksamkeitsstufen ermitteln und aufführen, welche Vor- und Nachteile es für die Tränke hatte.

"Noch etwas Miss Granger. Seien Sie ruhig." Er hatte es absichtlich gesagt, denn ihm war im Unterricht aufgefallen, dass Hermine gerne vor sich hinmurmelte oder summte. Eine Abart wie er fand und jetzt wo er sich selbst konzentrieren musste, konnte er das gar nicht vertragen. Ehe er sich umdrehte, bedachte er sie noch mit einem scharfen Blick und machte sich daran, einige Heiltränke herzustellen. Voldemort verlangte danach, da seine Todesser meist nicht ohne irgendwelche mehr oder minder schweren Blessuren von ihren Aufträgen zurückkamen.

Hermine wollte sich einem Kraut nach dem anderem widmen. Erst unterzog sie sie einer optischen Sichtung, dann mithilfe einer Art Vergrößerungsglas einer genauen Untersuchung, ehe sie sie in ihre Einzelteile zerlegte und weiter analysierte. Stunde um Stunde verging, während das Labor von Snapes klappern am Kessel erfüllt wurde.

Als Snape seine Arbeit endlich beendete, war sie gerade dabei, die letzten Zeilen auf das Pergament zu bringen. Sie erschrak, als sie auf die Uhr sah und ihr nur noch fünf Stunden blieben, bis sie wieder aufstehen musste.

Doch das machte nichts. Innerlich klopfte sie sich auf die Schulter. Fünfzehn, doppelseitig beschriebene Bögen Pergament, hatte sie zusammen gebracht und ihrer Meinung nach kaum etwas außer Acht gelassen hatte. Snape bedachte den Stapel mit einem kritischen Blick, doch er sagte nichts, dazu sondern wies sie nur an, ins Bett zu gehen. Eine Anweisung, die Hermine nur zu gern befolgte. Doch noch mehr freute sie sich, dass dieser Tag so glimpflich und eigentlich außerordentlich gut verlaufen war.


	22. Chapter 22

Kapitel 21

Auch am nächsten Morgen war Hermines gute Laune nicht verflogen. Der gestrige Tag war wirklich spannend gewesen und auch wenn er die zwei Tage davor nicht unvergessen machte, so war sie doch zufrieden mit ihrer Arbeit und die Tatsache, dass sie keine Gemeinheiten von Snape über sich ergehen lassen musste, war geradezu wie ein Lottogewinn.

Gewiss sie war immer noch nicht besonders gut auf ihn zu sprechen, doch sie erinnerte sich regelmäßig an ihren Schwur, das Beste aus der Situation zu machen.

Heute würde sie Ron und Harry wieder sehen und sie war gespannt darauf zu erfahren, wie es ihnen ergangen war.

Nach dem gemeinsamen Frühstück mit Snape brachte er sie zu einem Klassenzimmer im zweiten Stock. Er bedeutet Hermine draußen zu warten und schlüpfte selbst in das Klassenzimmer. Zweifellos um sich mit McGonagall und Dumbledore zu unterhalten.

Hermine konnte den Gedanken nicht weiter spinnen, da Ron und Harry sie jetzt in Beschlag nahmen und sie nacheinander umarmten, ganz so, als hätten sie sich Wochen nicht gesehen.

"Hermine, wie geht es dir? Behandelt Snape dich gut? Du siehst etwas blass aus", fing Ron sofort misstrauisch an loszuplappern und schon war Hermine genervt. Diese übertriebene Sorge war wirklich kaum erträglich und während sie antwortete, warf sie Harry einen Blick zu, der jedoch nur vage mit den Schultern zuckte.

"Ron, wie du siehst ich lebe noch. Mir geht es gut", schnappte Hermine gereizt. Himmel, Ron beanspruchte ihre Geduld wirklich stark. Ehe sie noch etwas hinzufügen konnte, wurden sie hereingerufen und Ron beließ es vorerst bei einem empörten Blick. Beim Eintreten drückte Harry ihr kurz und beruhigend die Schulter und sie warf ihm einen dankbaren Blick zu.

Harry wusste nur zu gut wie es war mit Snape zu arbeiten, obwohl es sich bei ihm immer nur auf die Abende beschränkt hatte. Er war sich ziemlich sicher das Snape ihr zwar nicht irgendwie körperlich wehgetan hatte, aber sicherlich einige gemeine Kommentare vom Stapel gelassen und ihr einige bescheuerte Aufgaben gegeben hatte.

Sie setzten sich an die drei aufgestellten Tische und schauten nach vorne. Snape stand vor dem Pult, Professor McGonagall und Professor Dumbledore saßen an der Wand und sahen zu.

"Wir beginnen mit Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Später wird Professor McGonagall mit Verwandlung weiter machen und am Nachmittag werden Sie den praktischen Teil der Unterrichtseinheiten absolvieren. Wir beginnen mit einer kleinen Wiederholung des Schulstoffes in Form eines kleinen Testes." Snape ließ den Zauberstab flicken und schon erschien vor jedem ein Bogen Pergament mit Fragen aus all ihren Schuljahren gespickt. Man konnte genau sehen, dass Harry und Ron ein leichtes Stöhnen unterdrückten. Schnell beugten sie sich über ihre Pergamente und schrieben los. Nachdem Snape nach einer halben Stunde die Bögen wieder eingesammelt hatte, begann er mit dem eigentlichen Unterricht. Er sprach von den Vor- und Nachteilen ungesagter Zauber, gab Beispiele wie diese anzuwenden waren, ehe er sich dem Thema Flüche zuwandte. Hermine ließ sich von seiner gleich bleibenden Tonlage einlullen, während sie sich eifrig Notizen machte. Auch wenn Snape seine Stimme nicht um eine Nuance schwanken ließ, so war es doch nicht so langweilig wie bei Binns, der dies genauso beherrschte. Sie vergaß alles um sich herum. Es gab nur sie ihre Feder und das Pergament vor sich, sowie Snapes Stimme.

Auch Harry und Ron schrieben eifrig mit. Snape registrierte das mit gewisser Häme. Entweder sie hatten endlich begriffen worum es hier ging, oder sie wussten, dass sie Miss Grangers Aufzeichnungen nicht in die Finger kriegen würden oder Albus und Minerva hatten ihnen einen entsprechenden Vortrag gehalten. Snape vermutete, dass es von allem etwas war. Nun, er hoffte trotzdem nicht darauf, dass sie sich besser anstellen würden, wenn es an die Praxis ging.

Nach Snapes zweistündigem Vortrag, gab man ihnen die Gelegenheit sich zu strecken und etwas zu trinken und Harry schaffte es kurz zu umreißen, wie es ihm bei Dumbledore ergangen war.

Doch schon ging der Unterricht bei Professor McGonagall, den sie ebenso wie bei Snape mit einem kleinen Test begannen. Danach schrieben sie sich zwei Stunden lang Notizen und Formeln auf, um größere Gegenstände wie Tische zu verwandeln. Es war wirklich anstrengend. Sie mussten sich nicht nur alles Wichtige aufschreiben, sie mussten sich auch darauf konzentrieren, dass sie den Stoff jetzt schon soweit verstanden, dass sie ihn später umsetzen konnten.

Als die Stunde endlich vorbei, konnten Harry und Ron ein leises Stöhnen nicht mehr unterdrücken und auch Hermine rieb sich etwas müde über die Augen.

Das Mittagessen bekamen sie gleich ins Klassenzimmer geliefert und während sich die anderen Professoren leise an einem extra Tisch unterhielten, nutzten die drei Freunde ihrerseits die Gelegenheit, sich gegenseitig zu berichten was alles geschehen war.

"Es ist irgendwie seltsam mit Dumbledore zu leben. Ich mein ich bin es ja schon irgendwie gewohnt, von ihm irgendetwas beigebracht zu bekommen, aber dazu auch die ganze Zeit noch mit ihm leben ist echt verrückt. Wir haben angefangen in dem er mich echt hart geprüft hat. Bestimmt drei Stunden lang hat er mich mit irgendwelchen Fragen bombardiert und danach mit Flüchen und was weiß ich für seltsame Zauber. Ich sag euch, die hab ich noch nie gesehen. Oder habt ihr schon mal gesehen, wie jemand Nebel heraufbeschwört?" Hermine und Ron schüttelten die Köpfe und Harry erzählte weiter. "Aber es macht auch Spaß irgendwie, er ist zwar streng und alles und achtet auf ordentliche Arbeit, aber es macht trotzdem Spaß. Ich weiß nicht wie ich es erklären soll. Ist ja auch egal. Erzählt ihr jetzt mal."

Ron machte weiter.

"Es ist einfach der Horror, ich meine McGonagall, ausgerechnet McGonagall. Sie hat mich auch zuerst geprüft, wie Dumbledore dich Harry. Und dann, dann hat sie mir gesagt, ich sei zu langsam, zu steif, und meine Reflexe überhaupt nicht gut und wisst ihr was wir gemacht haben?" Rons Augen weiteten sich, während er sich in seiner aufgebauten Spannung suhlte. "Ich musste tanzen. Tanzen, versteht ihr, Walzer, Chachacha und so nem Kram. Fünf Stunden lang." Er sackte wie ein Häuflein Elend zusammen, wohl in der Hoffnung etwas Mitleid von seinen Freunden zu bekommen, was Ron jedoch nie bekam, da sich Harry und Hermine bemühten nicht laut loszulachen. Ron verschränkte schmollend die Arme vor der Brust und sprach nicht weiter.

"Hermine, du bist dran", forderte Harry sie jetzt immer noch kichernd auf, und auch Ron vergaß zu schmollen. Gespannt setzte er sich auf und es schien, dass nur ein einziges falsches Wort reichen würde und er würde Snape an die Kehle springen.

Hermine wurde es heiß. Was sollte sie erzählen? Das sie halbnackt vor Snape gestanden hatte, dann zusammengeklappt war, sich dabei den Kopf gestoßen hatte und dadurch einen ganzen Tag verpasst hatte? Wohl kaum. Während sie vom ersten Tag berichtete, überlegte sie fieberhaft wie sie die beiden ablenken konnte und dann fiel es ihr ein.

"Also Snape hat mich nicht geprüft oder so was, oder doch. Aber nicht so wie bei euch. Also er hat mir total dämliche Bücher gegeben aus denen ich Informationen herausziehen sollte, die sie gar nicht hatten und abends musste ich dann für ihn kochen." Ron wollte sich schon empört auffahren, doch Hermine gebot ihm mit einer herrischen Geste ruhig zu bleiben.

"Das war noch nicht alles kaum waren wir fertig, griff Snape sich an seinen linken Unterarm und nachdem er mich auf mein Zimmer geschickt hatte, verschwand er und kam erst spät in der Nacht wieder." Diese Erzählung hatte genau die erhoffte Wirkung auf ihre zwei Freunde, denn sofort fielen sie in Spekulationen, was Voldemort denn gewollt haben könnte und ob Snape Aufträge erhalten hatte und ergingen sich dann in den allgemeinen Meldungen zum Treiben der Todesser. Hermine beteiligte sich kaum. Sie war froh, nicht weiter erzählen zu müssen, wie es bei Snape war.

Sie warf einen flüchtigen Blick zu den drei Mentoren, die ihrerseits auch die die Köpfe zusammen gesteckt hatten und sich eifrig unterhielten.


	23. Chapter 23

Kapitel 22

Die Professoren Dumbledore, McGonagall und Snape saßen zusammen. Und während sie sich unterhielten, schoben sie sich fast beiläufig das Mittagessen in ihre Münder. Sie hatten vorsorglich einen Zauber um sich errichtet, denn die drei Schützlinge schienen sich zwar ebenfalls zu unterhalten, aber dennoch konnte nebenher ein Ohr gespitzt werden, um zu hören, was eigentlich nicht für sie bestimmt war. Snape hatte soeben seinen Bericht, bezüglich seines letzten Treffens bei Voldemort, abgeliefert.

Dumbledore und McGonagall hatten aufmerksam zugehört.

"Severus, dein Bericht bestätigt nur, was gemunkelt wird. Ich bin beunruhigt. Vielleicht haben wir nicht mehr genug Zeit, um alles umzusetzen, was wir für die Ausbildung der Drei geplant haben. Es heißt, er versammle langsam alle Gefolgsleute um sich herum, um irgendwann Hogwarts mit einem großen Schlag anzugreifen. Mein Gefühl sagt mir, dass wir nur noch wenig Zeit haben werden, weniger als uns lieb ist. Ich habe schon unsere Vermittler ausgesandt, um unseren Anhängern Bescheid zu geben. Auch die Zentauren und Wassermenschen sind von mir informiert worden. Ich denke, wir sollten unseren ursprünglichen Plan verwerfen und uns intensiver darauf konzentrieren, unsere Schützlinge vorzubereiten. Es werden harte und stressige Zeiten auf uns zukommen", sagte Dumbledore, während er sich scheinbar Gedanken verloren durch den Bart strich. Minerva und Severus wussten jedoch, wie angestrengt er nachdachte.

"Wie kannst du dir so sicher sein, Albus?", fragte Professor McGonagall und war nicht in der Lage die Sorge aus ihrer Stimme zu verbannen.

"Ich habe Harry beobachtet. Er wirkt unruhig, rastlos, schläft in der Nacht schlecht. Reibt sich häufig abwesend über seine Narbe. Tom hat zwar die Verbindung zu ihm unterbrochen, aber er spürt es, er kann dieses Gefühl nur nicht einordnen."

"Wann sagen wir es ihnen?", fragte Snape mit gleichgültigem Tonfall. Er wusste, dass es irgendwann einmal soweit sein würde und er wusste, dass Dumbledores Einschätzungen und Beobachtungen noch nie falsch gewesen waren. Er hätte nur gern etwas mehr Zeit gehabt.

"Bald", antwortete Dumbledore schlicht.

Daraufhin sagte keiner mehr etwas. Es war alles gesagt, was gesagt werden musste und sie beendeten schweigend ihr Essen.

Oooo

Hermine lauschte noch immer den Ausführungen der beiden Freunde. War es falsch gewesen zu verschweigen, wie es ihr bei Snape ergangen war? Nein, definitiv nicht. Sie hätten ihn in Stücke gerissen. Himmel, warum musste alles immer so kompliziert sein? Konnte nicht mal irgendetwas halbwegs normal ablaufen? Vorgestern wurde sie gedemütigt, woraufhin sie ohnmächtig wurde und sich übel den Kopf angeschlagen hatte und gestern war der Tag schlichtweg perfekt gewesen. Sie konnte wirklich richtig arbeiten und sie und Snape waren sogar irgendwie miteinander ausgekommen. Lag wohl daran, dass sie nicht miteinander gesprochen hatten. Aber wieso sollten die Tage auch normal verlaufen? Sie würden es wohl erst tun, wenn Voldemort besiegt wäre und selbst dann wären wohl alle ihr Leben lang gezeichnet. Snape war jetzt schon gezeichnet.

Hermine saß so, das sie Snape genau gegenüber hatte.

Griesgrämig wie immer sah er aus. Das Gesicht zeigte keine einzige Regung als wäre es erstarrt, nur in den Augen konnte man Empfindungen ablesen, was sich aber immer darauf beschränkte, entweder Wut oder Häme zu zeigen. Der Mann musste doch auch noch zu etwas anderem fähig sein. Sicherlich, aber nicht wenn man gleich bei zwei mächtigen Männern im Dienst stand, der eine gut der andere schlecht. Und dazwischen? Snape vollführte eine Gratwanderung. Wie lange er das wohl schon machte?

Sie überlegte wie sich fühlen würde, wenn sie selbst so zwischen den Stühlen stehen würde.

Es wäre die Hölle, wen sollte sie dann noch an sich heran lassen? Konnte man da überhaupt normale unverfängliche Gespräche führen, ohne gleich irgendetwas Wichtiges auszuplaudern? Nein, wohl nicht. Und Vertrauen? Wem sollte sie dann vertrauen? Niemanden! Nur sich selbst. Hermine stellte fest, dass das ihr persönlicher Horror wäre und wohl daran zugrunde gegangen wäre. Warum war es Snape dann nicht? Er war an seiner Tätigkeit zum Todesser zugrunde gegangen, doch Dumbledore hat ihn aufgefangen. Doch für welchen Preis? Er wurde dadurch wohl noch einsamer, als er eh schon war. Worüber dachte sie hier eigentlich nach?

Über Severus Snape, seines Zeichens begnadeter Tränkebrauer, Todesser, Mitglied des Ordens des Phönix der Widerstandsbewegung gegen Voldemort. Das war schon ein Widerspruch in sich.

Die ganze Zeit, in der sie sich in ihren Gedanken und Überlegungen verloren hatte, hatte sie Snape beobachtet, ihn genauer betrachtet. Das Haar fiel scheinbar weich an beiden Seiten seines Gesichts herab, während er sich über seinen Teller beugte, was seinem Gesicht jedoch nicht zum Vorteil gereichte. Es wurde dadurch nur noch schmaler und hob die unnatürliche Blässe hervor. Wie stellte er es an, immer so blass zu sein? Er bekommt doch auch Sonnenlicht ab? Dann fiel Hermine ein, dass sie seit dem Gruppenunterricht keinen einzigen Sonnenstrahl gesehen hatte. Unten in ihrem Zimmer war ein Fenster, doch ihr Zimmer betrat sie auch nur abends und verließ es am Morgen wieder. Sie hoffte inständig, dass sie nicht auch bald aussehen würde wie eine Kalkwand.

Seine lange Nase war wohl eins der markanteren Details. Obwohl wenn sie es sich recht überlegte, war sein Gesicht so einzigartig, dass alles darin etwas Besonderes zu sein schien. Jetzt, beim direkten Blick auf sein Riechorgan erkannte sie, dass sie wohl auch schon einmal gebrochen sein musste. Nein eher zweimal. Der kleine Schwung ging erst nach recht dann nach links und fügte sich dann wieder dem geraden Verlauf. Auf seiner Stirn, konnte sie einige Furchen erkennen, zweifellos von den wenigen Regungen seiner Gesichtsmuskulatur, die sie zu sehen bekamen, wenn er eine oder beide Augenbrauen hob, die Stirn missbilligend runzelte oder seine Augenbrauen zusammen schob. Das musste wohl sein zweitliebster Gesichtsausdruck neben der einzelnen Augenbraue sein. Die Furche zwischen seinen Augenbrauen, war recht tief und schnurgerade und wirkte je nach Licht wie eine Verlängerung seiner Nase. Kein Wunder, dass die so imposant aussah. Da sie nicht allzu weit auseinander saßen, konnte sie feine Linien erkennen, die das Hautbild auf seinen Wangen durchbrachen. Das Kinn markant, aber irgendwie nett. Und die Lippen?

Sie war ganz erstaunt, denn sie waren doch nicht so schmal wie sie gedacht hatte. Jetzt, wo er aß konnte sie es genau erkennen. Tatsächlich sah sie eine gewisse Fülle. Nett!

Doch plötzlich wurde sie aus ihren Gedanken gerissen und merkte nicht wie Snape aufblickte, um zu sehen, wer ihn da so intensiv anstarrte.

Ron hatte seinen Ellenbogen äußerst unsanft gegen Hermines Rippen gestoßen.

"Hallo, Erde an Hermine. Was machst du?", fragte er während er noch mal überflüssigerweise mit seiner Hand vor ihrem Gesicht herumwedelte.

"Ich...ich... habe nachgedacht, über das was ihr gesagt habt." Harry und Ron sahen sie erwartungsvoll an, als ob sie jetzt mit einem furchtbaren schlauen und genialen Einfall aufwarten könnte. "Wir werden wohl einfach abwarten müssen und sehen was auf uns zukommt."

Harry und Ron sahen sie jetzt nicht mehr erwartungsvoll, sondern mit langen Gesichtern an. Merlin, konnten die beiden nicht mal für sich selbst nachdenken? Musste sie das immer übernehmen? Sie sprach es nicht aus, sondern lächelte den beiden nur aufmunternd zu.


	24. Chapter 24

Kapitel 23

Severus sah wie dieses Weasleybalg, dümmlich mit seiner plumpen Hand vor Grangers Gesicht herumfuchtelte. Also war sie es, die ihn so angestarrt hatte. Was hatte sie dazu bewogen? Ihre Freunde sahen nicht so aus, als hätte sie ihnen erzählt, was er angestellt hatte. Gut so. Aber andererseits warum hatte sie es nicht getan? Sie hielt ihn doch sicherlich für genauso schlecht wie ihre Freunde. Obwohl, sie zeigte ihm gegenüber Respekt, auch wenn ihre Augen manchmal wütend aufblitzten, wenn er sie mit einem Satz bekrittelte, sagte sie dennoch nichts. Sie hatte sich sehr gut unter Kontrolle.

Er sah, dass sie leicht genervt ausschaute und irgendetwas sagte und dann ihre Freunde nachsichtig anlächelte. Wieder einmal fragte er sich, wie sie nur an solche Hohlköpfe geraten konnte und sie auch noch ihre Freunde schimpfte. Potter, der sich für den Mittelpunkt des Universums hielt und Weasley, der zu blöd war bis zehn zu zählen. Was hatte sie dazu bewogen, sich ausgerechnet diese zwei als Freunde zu wählen? Mit ihrer Intelligenz könnte sie es weit bringen und verschlagen war sie hin und wieder auch. Er hatte schon beobachtet, wie sie ihre Freunde ausgetrickst hatte. Sie hätte gut nach Slytherin gepasst und wäre damit wohl gut gefahren. Aber andererseits war sie so rein, das es ihr dort wohl nicht gut ergangen wäre.

Auch Snape gab sich einer Bestandsanalyse von Hermine hin. Das Haar war nicht mehr ganz so buschig, wie es früher einmal gewesen war. Während sie jetzt mit Ich-bin-ja-so-von-der-Welt-vernachlässigt-Potter und Ich-kann-keine-vernünftige-aussagekräftige-Sätze-bilden-und nur-blöd-in-die-Gegend-rumstarren-Weasley sprach, sah er ihre ebenmäßigen Zähne, die sich perfekt in das Gesamtbild einfügten. Die Wangen glatt und rosig, die Lippen weich und voll. Ihre Augen waren etwas Besonderes. Sie blickten immer mit sehr viel Verständnis, Wissen und Liebe in die Welt und er konnte in ihnen lesen wie in einem Buch.

Ein interessantes Ding, schade das er nicht so mit ihr verfahren konnte, wie er wollte.

Hermine, die spürte, dass sie beobachtet wurde, sah auf und blickte direkt in Snapes schwarze Augen. Sie wirkten verklärt und abwesend, während er sie beobachtete. Himmel, hoffentlich malt er sich nicht gerade neue Gemeinheiten für mich aus. Allerdings sollte ich mir diesen Ausdruck merken, er kann wohl doch mehr, wenn er nicht beobachtet wird. Snape schien jetzt in die Realität zurückzukehren, denn seine Augen verdunkelten sich und kurz sah er ebenfalls direkt in Hermines Augen, die ihn fragend ansahen. Er wandte den Blick ab.

Bevor sich Hermine oder Snape noch mehr unnütze und seltsame Gedanken machen konnten, wurde die Runde aufgehoben und der Unterricht ging weiter. Die drei Schüler wurden gebeten sich zu ihren Mentoren zu gesellen. Dann bekamen sie erklärt, dass die Tests zufrieden stellend ausgefallen wären und nur dem Zweck gedient hatten, um festzustellen, auf welchen Stand der Dinge sie waren.

Anscheinend hatten sie ihre Sache gut gemacht.

Hermine stellte sich nahe an Snape, genauso wie es Harry und Ron bei ihren Mentoren machten. Ihre Augen weiteten sich, unbemerkt von den anderen, vor Erstaunen. Snape roch gut! Ganz deutlich nahm sie den Hauch von Kräutern wahr, der ihn umgab. Herb aber angenehm. Sie musste sich zusammen nehmen, um nicht die Nase in die Luft zu strecken und zu schnüffeln, denn es roch wirklich zu gut. Oh bei Merlin Hermine reiß dich zusammen, schalt sie sich und richtete ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf Dumbledore, der gerade damit begann zu erläutern, was sie jetzt taten.

"So meine Lieben, erst fangen wir an mit ungesagten Zaubern. Bitte seid so nett und versucht eure Mentoren nicht zu verletzen. Wir machen jetzt sozusagen ein kleines Duell, jeder mit seinem Mentor und ohne ein Wort zu sagen. Dann bringen wir euch noch den ein oder anderen Spruch bei und danach geht es weiter mit den Verwandlungssprüchen. Alles klar? Gut, dann nehmt Aufstellung." Dumbledores Augen glitzerten vergnügt, als hätte er an der ganzen Angelegenheit einen enormen Spaß. Sie verteilten sich in verschiedene Ecken des Raumes, um den jeweils anderen Pärchen nicht in die Quere zu kommen.

"Nun Miss Granger, dann zeigen Sie mal was Sie können oder nicht können", frotzelte Snape und sah mit Zufriedenheit wie in ihren Augen Kampfgeist und Entschlossenheit, zu lesen waren. Doch noch während sie ihn anblitzte hatte er sie auch schon entwaffnet, ohne auch nur den Zauberstab zu bewegen. Hermine sah ihn entgeistert an und sah dabei so niedlich aus, dass Snape innerlich lächelte.

„Miss Granger, Sie müssen lernen Ihre Gefühle mehr unter Kontrolle zu haben, denn wie Sie sehen, während Sie sich noch in Ihren Empfindungen suhlen, bin ich in der Lage Sie ohne weiteres zu entwaffnen. Wenn das in einem wirklichen Kampf geschieht, sind Sie geliefert, da ich bezweifle, dass hinter irgendeinem Baum, dann ein Ritter in strahlender Rüstung hervorgesprungen kommen würde."

Hermine hatte das Gefühl vom Glauben abzufallen, hatte Snape wirklich gerade einen Witz gerissen? Einen über den man sogar schmunzeln könnte? Ich glaub es nicht, dachte sie ganz fasziniert. Er gab ihr ihren Stab zurück und wies sie an, ihn irgend möglich zu entwaffnen.

Und so zielte Hermine, die die non verbale Magie sehr gut beherrschte, viele raffiniert Zauber auf Snape ab, der jedoch nicht im Mindesten gefordert aussah. Sie rackerte sich eine halbe Stunde lang ab, dann ließ er kurz seinen Zauberstab flicken und sie fand sich gefesselt und geknebelt auf dem Boden liegend wieder.

"Miss Granger, Sie sollten auch darauf achten, dass immer ein gewisses Schutzschild um Sie herum steht", sagte Snape hämisch, ehe er die Fesseln wieder von ihr nahm. Hermine rappelte sich auf, es war gerade Mal eine halbe Stunde vergangen und sie schwitzte wie nach einem Marathonlauf.

"Versuchen Sie es noch einmal Miss Granger", forderte Snape sie jetzt auf.

Hermine atmete tief durch. „Konzentrier dich Mädchen", straffte die Schultern und begann erneut Snape anzugreifen, der scheinbar gelangweilt vor ihr stand. Nach zehn Minuten wurde es Hermine zu bunt, irgendwie musste der Kerl doch zu kriegen sein. Vielleicht mit ein paar Zaubern die ablenken? Während sie ihn weiter mit Zaubern beschäftigte, beschäftigte sie sich damit, wie sie es machen wollte. Rechts und hinter ihm eine kleine täuschend echte Explosion, ja das war gut, und dann links noch ein Ablenkungszauber. Aber was für einen? Hermine überlegte angestrengt, bis sich eine Idee formte, die sie nach außen hin fröhlich lächeln ließ.

Snape war irritiert deswegen, weshalb lächelt sie jetzt so begeistert? Er kam nicht drauf, dass sie ihn endlich kriegen wollte. Durch ihr Lächeln etwas aus dem Konzept gebracht, reagierte er auf die Explosion neben ihm und wand sich ihr zu, als es auch schon hinter ihm knallte, als er sich weiter umdrehte, kam plötzlich eine große schillernde Blume auf ihn zu. Was zur Hölle war das? Und ehe er sich versah, wurde er erst mit einem Stolperfluch nieder gestreckt und fand sich mit den Händen auf den Rücken gebunden, auf dem Fußboden wieder.

Hermine konnte sich einen sehr weiblichen Jubelschrei nicht verkneifen und stieß triumphierend die Faust in die Luft.

Harry, Ron, Professor Dumbledore und Professor McGonagall hatten dem Treiben erstaunt zugeschaut. Sie waren selbst von den Explosionen aufgeschreckt worden und hatten dann gebannt verfolgt, was dort bei Professor Snape und Hermine geschah. Die zwei Freunde jubelten, nachdem sie ihre Starre überwunden hatten, Hermine eifrig zu, während Professor Dumbledore ein leises, fröhliches Glucksen nicht unterdrücken konnte. Und auch Professor McGonagalls Miene war etwas verrutscht, bei dem krampfhaften Versuch, nicht mitzulachen.

"Miss Granger, wären Sie so freundlich, mich wieder zu befreien?", brummte Snape, nachdem er sein Gesicht mühsam zur Seite gedreht hatte.

"Oh ja natürlich Professor Snape", antwortete Hermine hastig und als Snape aufstand, stand sie strahlend vor ihm. Die Freude schien aus jeder Pore ihres Gesichts zu leuchten und ihre Augen glänzten fast unnatürlich hell.

"Gut gemacht, Miss Granger", grummelte Snape. Es war wirklich mühsam diese Worte über die Lippen zu bringen, aber nichts zu sagen, oder gar etwas gemeines, hätte er nicht geschafft. Irgendetwas hatte sich in ihm dagegen gesperrt.

"Danke, Sir." Hermine strahlte immer noch.

Danach ging den Freunden alles viel leichter von der Hand. Dumbledore hatte die Übung aufgehoben, die Abwehrzauber gleich ausgelassen und war direkt zu Professor McGonagalls Beschwörungen übergegangen. Selbst Harry und Ron, schafften es nach nur wenigen Anläufen, ihre Tische zumindest teilweise zu verwandeln. Wobei ein Kranich mit einem Tischbein anstatt seines Schnabels nicht wirklich hilfreich war.


	25. Chapter 25

Kapitel 24

Harry und Ron hatten die Ablenkung, die Hermine ihnen bot, sehr gerne genutzt. Denn beide hatten scheinbar nicht die geringste Chance gegen ihre Mentoren. Ständig waren sie entwaffnet, geschockt, mit der Ganzkörperklammer belegt oder ähnliches. Ihre Gesichter waren vor Konzentration und Frust verzerrt, während Dumbledore immer nur davon sprach, dass Harry sich nicht so versteifen dürfe und die Magie fließen lassen sollte und McGonagall Ron in ihrer typisch strengen Art, immer wieder kleine Vorträge hielt, wie er etwas zu verbessern hätte.

Als Hermine plötzlich begann Snape mit ihren Flüchen, Bannen und Zaubern zu bombardieren, hatten sie sich prompt dieser Szenerie zugewandt, innerlich hoffend, dass ihre Freundin es dieser schmierigen Fledermaus einmal so richtig zeigen würde.

Auch die beiden anderen Professoren hatten interessiert zugeschaut. Miss Granger war schließlich eine außergewöhnliche junge Hexe. Als die Explosionen losgingen, rissen die Beiden Professoren ihre Zauberstäbe hoch und machten einen Satz nach vorne. Sie sahen plötzlich aus, als wäre ein Schalter in ihrem Inneren umgelegt worden, der sie jetzt auf Kampf und Vorsicht umpolte. Doch binnen Sekunden begriffen sie, dass es Hermine gewesen war. Sie beobachteten, wie sie den Tränkemeister etwas aus dem Konzept gebracht hatte und wunderten sich gleichermaßen, weshalb die Schülerin so siegesgewiss lächelte. Doch die schillernde Blume, die plötzlich auf den dunklen Mann herabsegelte, gab der ganzen Situation etwas Skurriles. Der Professor, der von der Blume irritiert war und dem nachsetzen wollte, geriet ins stolpern. Es sah so aus, als hätte er sich in seiner Robe verheddert, doch nur Sekunden später lag er an Händen und Füßen gefesselt auf den Boden.

Harry und Ron taten ihre Begeisterung kund und riefen solch Dinge wie: "Klasse Hermine. Du hast es ihm gezeigt. Der hat´ s verdient. Super Hermine!" Hermine quietschte begeistert auf und stieß die Faust in die Luft, als hätte sie soeben einen sportlichen Wettbewerb gewonnen und die beiden Jungs stimmten in das Triumphgeheule mit ein. Auch die Professoren Dumbledore und McGonagall hatten ihre Freude, wobei sie jedoch versuchten, es sich nicht so sehr anmerken zu lassen. Sie mussten schließlich eine gewisse Würde bewahren.

Professor McGonagall war jedoch gezwungen, nach Snapes unerwartetem Lob an Hermine, eine Träne aus ihren Augenwinkeln wegzublinzeln. Das sie das noch erleben durfte. Ihr war in diesem Moment, als würde die Sonne ewig scheinen und sie fühlte sich fürchterlich sentimental. Harry und Ron staunten nicht schlecht, vermuteten jedoch mehr einen Zwang hinter diesem Lob, da ja der Schulleiter anwesend war. Dieser blickte jedoch nur mit ungewöhnlich hell funkelnden Augen zu den beiden Menschen herüber, die unterschiedlicher nicht sein konnten und sich dennoch ähnlicher waren, als sie dachten.

Dann klatschte er in die Hände und rief: "So genug gefreut, es muss weiter gehen. Ich bin der Meinung, dass wir die Abwehrzauber vorerst überspringen können, da ihr ja in den Grundelementen einschlägig bewandert seid."

Dumbledores Augen zwinkerten verschwörerisch. "Wir gehen am besten gleich zu Professors McGonagalls Übungen über."

Die drei Schüler wandten sich mit erwartungsvollen Mienen zu ihrer Professorin, die begann noch einmal die Grundlagen zu erläutern.

"Wie Sie feststellen werden, ist es um einiges komplizierter, große Dinge wie Tische in ein Säugetier zu verwandeln. Ich möchte, dass Sie nun versuchen, Ihren Tisch in einen Luchs zu verwandeln. Erst verbal, dann nonverbal. Falls jemand von Ihnen sich im Moment nicht vergegenwärtigen kann, wie ein Luchs aussieht, hier eine Abbildung." Sie schnippte mit ihrem Zauberstab und an der Tafel entrollte sich ein großes Bild des Tieres.

Dank der Motivation, die sie durch Hermines Erfolg bekommen hatten, schafften es auch Ron und Harry recht schnell einen Luchs im Zimmer zu verwandeln. Jedoch hatten beide in der nonverbalen Version Probleme. Rons Luchs hatte entweder ein Tischbein als Schwanz oder die Maserung des Tisches erschien auf dem Pelz des Tieres, während sich Harrys Luchs zwar nicht äußerlich von einem echten entschied, aber der war entweder steif, wie geschnitzt oder bewegte sich so hölzern wie Pinocchio.

Die nächsten beiden Unterrichtstage verliefen relativ ereignislos, wenn man davon absah, dass Snape alle drei Schüler beim Zaubertrankunterricht drangsalierte, als würde die Schule ewig fortbestehen. Hermine war froh, dass auch der Beginn der zweiten Woche ruhig verlief. Snape verteilte weiterhin seine Spitzen, doch Hermine versuchte sie schlichtweg zu ignorieren.

Es war wieder Donnerstag und sie hatten soeben ihr heutiges Pensum erreicht und den Unterricht abgeschlossen. In einem Käfig hockten drei Dobermänner. Einer stolz, groß und schmal, der andere dünn, mit knubbeligen Knien und Silberblick und der dritte dick mit kurzen Stummelbeinen, sodass er aussah, als wäre er überzüchtet und mit Ripper verwandt.

Als man sich zum Abendessen niederlassen wollte, verabschiedete Snape sich plötzlich und Hermine musste später von Professor Dumbledore zu ihrem Zimmer begleitet werden. Dieser wob noch ein paar zusätzliche Banne um die Kerker. Nur zur Sicherheit, man konnte ja nie wissen.

Hermine sorgte sich ein wenig. Es war klar, wohin Snape verschwunden war. Rief Voldemort seine Anhänger wirklich so oft zu sich? Oder war etwas im Gange, von dem sie oder der Orden noch nichts wussten? Oder nie würden wissen, weil Snape es nicht erzählen würde? Nein, Snape gehörte zum Orden, Dumbledore vertraute ihm und seinem Urteil musste sie vertrauen. Wenn sie sich jetzt in solche Gedankenspiele verstricken würde, dann würde sie später überhaupt nicht mehr wissen, was sie glauben sollte und was nicht.

Es machte sie fast wahnsinnig, dass auch Harry und Ron nicht wussten, was der Orden tat und was gerade außerhalb im Gange war. Ob sie Dumbledore dazu bringen konnte, sie und ihre Freunde im Orden aufzunehmen? Sie selbst war bald volljährig und wirklich Schule hatten sie ja nicht. Es war eher ein Trainingslager, ein makaberes zwar, da es zur Vorbereitung gegen den Kampf von Voldemort galt, aber es war definitiv keine Schule. Sie würden garantiert, keine Abschlussprüfungen ablegen und dafür UTZ´s erhalten!

Hermine lag noch lange wach und es schien ihr, als schwirrten ihre Gedanken wie ein Gummiband in ihrem Kopf, umher. Es war schon spät, der neue Tag war schon zwei Stunden alt, als Hermine entschied, dass sie dieses Rumgerätsel auch nicht weiter bringen würde und lieber etwas Schlaf suchen wollte, um nicht am nächsten Tag noch unangenehm von Ron und Harry ausgefragt zu werden. Augenringe, so dunkel wie der Himmel draußen, waren bei Weitem keine Hilfe. Sie wollte sich gerade in ihre Decke einrollen, als ein leises Rumpeln, sie aufhorchen ließ.

Hermine fühlte sich, als wäre ein Ganzklammerfluch auf sie gelegt worden. Stocksteif lag sie im Bett, lauschte mit angehaltenem Atem auf weitere Geräusche, während ihr Herz in ihrer Brust empört gegen ihre Rippen zu schlagen schien. In dem Versuch tief durchzuatmen, schloss sie die Augen und schimpfte mit sich selbst.

„Stell dich nicht dümmer als du bist. Diese Kerker sind mit Zaubern, Bannen und Flüchen umgeben, dass dir hören und sehen vergehen würde, würdest du versuchen würdest da rein zu kommen. Der Schulleiter hatte weitere gesprochen, nachdem er dich hier abgeliefert hat. Also beiß die Zähne zusammen und beweg deinen feigen Hintern aus dem Bett, um zu sehen was los ist."

Das hatte geholfen.

Hermine schwang ihre noch immer zittrigen Beine aus dem Bett, schnappte sich ihren Zauberstab und tappte auf bloßen Sohlen zu ihrer Tür. Lautlos öffnete sie sie und das erste was sie sah, war ihr Schreibtisch, der umgestoßen und mit den Tischbeinen nach oben gestreckt auf seiner Platte lag. Erstaunlich! Der Tisch musste einen Höllenlärm gemacht haben und sie hatte bloß ein leises Rumpeln gehört, als wäre jemand mit dem Fuß gegen einen kleinen Beistelltisch gestoßen. Vorsichtig ließ sie ihren Blick weiter wandern. Das Feuer im Kamin brannte hell und verlieh der Szenerie eine gespenstische Atmosphäre und sie wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass irgendetwas Unheilvolles mit großen Schritten auf sie zu kam und sie es nicht aufhalten konnte. Das Prickeln in ihrem Nacken, verwandelte sich immer mehr in Panik, obwohl sie noch nicht einmal wusste warum. Es war wie bei einem kleinen Kind, das Angst im Dunkeln hatte, weil dann das Monster, welches unter dem Bett hauste, hervor gekrochen kommen würde.


	26. Chapter 26

Kapitel 25

Hermine ließ ihren Blick weiter durch ihr eingeschränktes Sichtfeld wandern. Dort, am Rande der Couch, gerade noch zu erkennen, lugte etwas Schwarzes hervor. Vorsichtig öffnete Hermine ihre Tür noch ein Stück weiter. Das Schwarze schien ein Teil von Professor Snapes Umhang zu sein.

Langsam, als würde sie sich auf Eis bewegen, wagte sie sich ins Wohnzimmer um das Ganze näher zu betrachten. Mit angehaltenem Atem, begann sie den Umhang zu mustern und stellte wenige Sekunden später erleichtert fest, dass Professor Snape nicht drin steckte und sie wohlmöglich noch erste Hilfe hätte leisten müssen. Kurz schossen ihr Bilder in den Kopf, wie sie ihren Mentor verarztete, doch die waren schnell fortgewischt, als sie die dunklen, feuchten Flecken auf dem Stoff bemerkte. Sie wagte sich an den Umhang heran, es war der, den Snape für gewöhnlich immer über seiner Kleidung trug. Hermine ging in die Hocke und befühlte ihn. Der Stoff war grob, von fester und feiner Qualität und dennoch weich. Inzwischen mutiger geworden tastete sie nach den Flecken. Als sie ihre Hand zurückzog und ihre Fingerspitzen betrachtete, sah sie, dass es wirklich Blut war, was noch verräterisch schimmerte, sich aber schon zu einem stumpfen Fleck entwickelte.

Als es leise aus der Richtung klirrte, in der sie Snapes Schlafzimmer vermutete, ruckte ihr Kopf nach oben. Hastig und so leise wie sie konnte begab sie sich in ihr Zimmer zurück. Ihr Herz wummerte wieder wie verrückt und sie spürte wie die Hitze der Aufregung ihre Wangen herauf kroch. Hermines Neugier ließ sich durch diesen neuerlichen Adreanlinstoß nicht beruhigen und sie lugte wieder durch einen Spalt ihrer Tür. Professor Snape kam zurück ins Wohnzimmer, begutachtete Hermines Schreibtisch mit einem Stirnrunzeln und ließ ihn dann wieder in die richtige Position schweben. Hermine folgte der Bewegung des Tisches, wobei ihr etwas Ungewöhnliches auffiel. Auf der Tischplatte war eine enorme Schramme. Als sie etwas mehr darüber nachdachte, fiel ihr wieder ein, dass das Holz mit Zaubern gegen mutwillige Zerstörung behandelt worden war. Sie wusste es, weil sie am Sonntag in Gedanken versunken auf der Tischplatte rumgemalt hatte und dafür eine Tintendusche erhalten hatte. Nach der Schimpftirade von Snape, war sie sich duschen gegangen und hatte sich geschworen, besser aufzupassen, was sie mit ihrem Schreibtisch anstellte und was nicht.

Wenn sie den Tisch jetzt so anschaute, meinte sie den Grund für Snapes Verletzung gefunden zu haben. Irgendetwas musste ihren Professor sehr in Rage gebracht haben und auch wenn es ihr um den Tisch Leid tat, so war sie doch froh, dass Snape es nicht an ihr ausgelassen hatte. Und der Tisch hatte das getan, was sie auch einmal gern tun würde. Er hatte dem Zaubertränkemeister Paroli geboten. Aber schließlich hatte sie ihre Prinzipien und Snape war immer noch eine Person, die es zu respektieren galt.

Hermine sah zu, wie er den Tisch wieder reparierte, ehe ihr auffiel, dass er unbekleidet war und sein Arm und seine linke Schulter von einer länglichen Wunde gezeichnet waren, die so eben geheilt worden war. Er hatte sich also schon selbst versorgt. Hermine wusste dank Mrs. Weasleys erste Hilfe Buch, dass in spätestens einer Woche höchstens noch eine feine Narbe übrig bleiben würde. Was sie aber keineswegs daran hinderte, den Mann vor dem Feuer noch etwas weiter zu betrachten. Er war muskulöser, als sie gedacht hatte. Fast überall zeichneten sich leichte Ansätze von Muskeln ab und fasziniert beobachtete sie deren Spiel auf Snapes Schulterpartie, die durch das flackernde Licht des Feuers noch besonders betont wurden.

Als er Anstalten machte sich umzudrehen, drückte sie sich in ihr Zimmer zurück, schloss die Tür und begab sich zu Bett. Für diese Nacht hatte sie eindeutig genug Aufregung gehabt.

Am nächsten Morgen klingelte der Wecker, viel zu früh für Hermines Geschmack. Sie meinte nur wenige Minuten geschlafen zu haben, obwohl es doch immerhin, noch drei Stunden gewesen waren. Heute hatten sie unter anderem Zaubertränke. Snape war wieder einmal verletzt gewesen und sie todmüde und gerädert, keine guten Vorraussetzungen, wie sie fand. Gähnend schlurfte sie ins Bad und ehe sie unter die Dusche stieg, klatschte sie sich erst einige Ladungen kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht, um die Augen überhaupt halbwegs auf zu bekommen. Doch das warme Wasser, welches sie unter Dusche empfing, lud sie fast dazu ein, sich anzulehnen und noch ein wenig weiter zu dösen. Doch schossen ihr plötzlich Szenen in den Kopf, über die sie ganz und gar nicht erfreut war. Szenen von ihrem Lehrer mit nacktem Oberkörper und sie schlagartig wach werden ließ, während die Schamesröte ihre Wangen scharlachrot färbte.

Wenn das weiter so ging, würde sie irgendwann den Spitznamen Tomate bekommen. Als Hermine sich ankleidete, dachte sie darüber nach, dass sie von ihrem Lehrer schon mehr gesehen hatte als ihr lieb war. Hoffentlich ging das nicht ständig so weiter.

Immer noch mit einer ordentlichen Portion Müdigkeit in den Knochen, ging sie nach draußen und grüßte wie üblich ihren Professor, der das, wie nicht anders zu erwarten war, nicht quittierte.

Als sie sich gesetzt hatte und begonnen hatte an ihrem Kaffee zu nippen, kramte Snape eine Zeitung unter seinem Umhang hervor. Hermine war noch in Gedanken versunken, sodass sie erst etwas später, als Snape geräuschvoll umblätterte, bemerkte, dass er die heutige Ausgabe des Tagespropheten in der Hand hielt. Gebannt starrte sie auf die Titelseite, die von zwei Meldungen eingenommen wurde.

HARRY POTTER VERSCHWUNDEN?

Harry Potter, der wohl bekannteste jüngste Zauberer in unserer Gesellschaft, ist laut Angaben von Ministeriumsmitarbeitern, derzeit nicht auffindbar. Der-Junge-der-überlebte, der jetzt allgemeinhin auch als der Auserwählte gilt, der uns von den Qualen von-ihm-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-darf erlösen wird, ist seit zwei Wochen nicht mehr auffindbar. Laut den Auroren im Ministerium, war er wie üblich bei seinen Muggelverwandten, um danach eine gewisse Zeit bei den Eltern seines Schulfreundes Ronald Weasley zu verbringen. Mit dabei ist Hermine Granger, die Dreiergruppe, die in der Hogwartsschule für Hexerei und Zauberei, als sogenanntes Goldenes Trio bekannt ist. Unbestätigten Gerüchten zu Folge, sind auch diese beiden seit dem Ende der Sommerferien nicht mehr gesehen worden!

Was ist geschehen? Sind sie ausgerissen? Warum bestehen keine Meldungen? Oder sind sie gar entführt worden? Wir wissen es nicht und niemand kann Angaben dazu machen. Dem Zaubereiministerium zufolge, wurden noch nicht einmal ihre Magiesignaturen entdeckt.

Wir berichten, sobald Neues erfahren wird. Lesen sie alles zu Harry Potter dem Jungen der lebt, Er-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-darf und dessen erneuten Aufstieg. Zu finden auf den Seiten 3, 7, 11 und 15.

Geschrieben Matthew Mittleton.

Hermine beschloss sich später dazu Gedanken zu machen und las weiter.

TODESSERÜBERGRIFF AUF MINISTERIUM

Soeben ist bekannt geworden, dass es in der letzten Nacht einen Angriff von Todessern, auf eine Zweigstelle des Ministeriums in Glasgow gegeben hat...

Hermine spuckte den Kaffee, den sie bei diesen Zeilen noch im Mund hatte, quer über den Tisch und bespritzte dermaßen Snapes Zeitung, dass diese durchweichte.

War Snape dort gewesen? Konnte Dumbledore vorher informiert werden? Doch noch ehe Hermine weiterdenken konnte, hatte Snape mit todbringendem Blick die Zeitung gesenkt und Hermine war sich sicher, dass sie auf der Stelle tot umfallen würde.

"Miss Granger, ich dachte nach Ihrer Eskapade am vergangenen Sonntag, wüssten Sie wie mit fremdem Eigentum umzugehen ist. Mir scheint, dass ich mich wieder einmal geirrt habe. Sie trotzen nur vor Inkompetenz. Ich denke es wäre ratsam, wenn Sie heute kein Frühstück zu sich nehmen."

Während Snape gesprochen hatte, hatte Hermine hörbar nach Luft geschnappt.

"Sie holen sich jetzt einen Lappen und entfernen diese Schweinerei. Ich hoffe doch, dass Sie zumindest dazu imstande sind."

Hermine bebte vor Zorn, das war eine Himmelschreiende Ungerechtigkeit. Er musste doch wissen, dass sie die Gelegenheit nutzte, um die Titelseite zu lesen. Wie blöd war er eigentlich? Die Zähne zusammen beißend, ballte sie ihre Hände zu Fäusten und ihre Nägel schnitten sich angenehm schmerzhaft in ihre Handflächen. Während sie in die Küche rauschte, versuchte sie ihre Wut loszuwerden. Einundzwanzig, zweiundzwanzig, dreiundzwanzig, tief durchatmen. Es half nicht. Sie klammerte sich an der Anrichte fest, schloss die Augen und senkte ihren Kopf. Positiv denken! „Du tust das Ganze für eine gute Sache, du musst das durchstehen, du wusstest es würde nicht einfach werden. Ja, aber nicht so! Du tust das ganze für Harry, gegen Voldemort. (Blöde Muggelpsychologie, aber fürs Erste erfüllte es seinen Zweck.)"

Den letzten Satz wiederholte wie sie ein Mantra, während sie sich einen Lappen griff und begann den Tisch zu säubern. Snape hatte den Tagespropheten inzwischen getrocknet und war wieder dahinter verschwunden.

Hermine war noch immer sauer, als sie sich zum Unterricht begaben, was Harry und Ron natürlich nicht verborgen blieb. Hermine schüttelte jedoch warnend den Kopf und bedeutete ihren beiden Freunden, dass sie es später erklären würde. Hätte sie gewusst zu welcher Eskapade das führen würde, hätte sie sich wohl eine erneute Ausrede einfallen lassen.


	27. Chapter 27

Kapitel 26

Auch Harry und Ron hatten den vergangenen Abend dazu genutzt, um ein wenig zu resümieren. Snapes abrupter Aufbruch bot sich gerade zu dazu an.

Harry saß am Fenster seines Zimmers und blickte wehmütig zum ausgestorbenen Quidditchfeld hinüber. Er hasste es, so eingesperrt zu sein und war sich noch nicht einmal sicher, ob er sich wenigstens im Schloss frei bewegen durfte. Doch eigentlich war ja dafür gar keine Zeit. Jeden einzelnen Tag verbrachte er damit zu lernen. Entweder malträtierte Dumbledore ihn mit der Autobiographie von Grindelwald und Voldemort oder er schoss ihm Flüche um die Ohren, dass er selbst nur noch bunte Lichter sah, wenn er seine Augen schloss. Doch was er von Dumbledore beigebracht bekam, war wirklich fürchterlich interessant. Es waren Zauber, Banne und Flüche die zum Teil in Vergessenheit geraten waren und er fühlte sich, als hätte er in diesen anderthalb Wochen mehr gelernt, als in den letzten sechs Schuljahren. Und wenn Dumbledore sich nicht mit ihm beschäftigte, dann hatten sie Gruppenunterricht. Harry fieberte diesen Zeiten regelrecht entgegen. Es war ungewohnt für ihn, nur begrenzt Zeit mit seinen Freunden verbringen zu können. Bei den Mahlzeiten konnten sie sich kaum austauschen, was ihnen so alles widerfahren war oder was man aufgeschnappt hatte. Und das Snape schon wieder zu Voldemort musste war wirklich beunruhigend. Hermine hatte doch erst vergangene Woche erzählt, dass Snape abends weggegangen war.

Und überhaupt, von ihrer ersten Woche bei Snape hatte Hermine praktisch gar nichts erzählt. War da etwas, was sie ihnen verheimlichte? Nein! Sicher nicht. Vielleicht war es wirklich so, dass er sie hauptsächlich in Ruhe ließ, was auch wesentlich gesünder für den Schleimer war. Seine beste Freundin tat ihm wirklich leid, es war bestimmt nicht schön, dass sie ausgerechnet mit Snape in einer Wohnung leben musste.

Er ließ seinen Blick durch sein Zimmer schweifen. Alles in allem war sein Zimmer wirklich groß, helle Farben ließen keine schlechte Laune aufkommen, das Bett war herrlich bequem und sein Schreibtisch war mit Büchern überladen. Das war ein seltsamster Anblick. Von seiner Schreibtischplatte gab es keinen Millimeter, der noch frei war. Im Gegenteil, selbst um den Tisch herum, waren unzählige Pergamente verteilt. Dumbledore hatte ihm etliche Schriften, Bücher und Wälzer gegeben, in denen er in seiner Freizeit studieren sollte. Was hieß, das Harry ständig damit beschäftigt war, irgendwelche Zauber und Informationen zu sammeln, die ihn gegen Voldemort helfen sollten.

Auch der Gruppenunterricht war interessant, sie lernten einige nützlich Dinge, selbst im Zaubertrankunterricht, der wirklich sehr schwierig war. Denn erst mussten sie nach den Vorgaben von Snape einen Trank brauen und in der zweiten Etappe unter gegebenen Vorraussetzungen einen selbst entwickeln. Harry und Ron gelang das eher schlecht als recht und Snape sparte nicht mit gehässigen Kommentaren. Dennoch war er neugierig, was morgen kommen würde.

Ihre erste Stunde Geschichte der Zauberei, war eher taktische Kriegsführung gewesen, aber was sollte man machen?

Abwesend rieb Harry sich über seine Narbe, als er wieder begann über seinen Zaubertränkeprofessor nachzudenken. Snape war nach wie vor das größte Mysterium das er kannte, mal abgesehen von Dumbledore. Snape, der einst Todesser gewesen war, dann zum Orden des Phönix stieß und seitdem für Dumbledore spionierte. Das Problem war, dass er Snape nicht vertrauen konnte, der für ihn vertrauensunwürdig war. Er war wohl undurchdringlicher als die Hochsicherheitsverliese von Gringotts, man wusste absolut nichts über den Mann Snape selbst und das er einmal Todesser aus Überzeugung gewesen und allgemein hin alles und jeden drangsalierte, was ihm unter die überlange Nase kam. Er konnte und wollte diesem Mann einfach nicht vertrauen, weil er ihn nicht einschätzen konnte und damit Basta! Noch einmal rieb sich Harry versonnen über seine Narbe, ehe seine Hand zu seinem Nacken wanderte und diesen massierte. Der Blick auf seinen Wecker verriet ihm, dass es Zeit war ins Bett zu gehen. Morgen würde Snape sie unterrichten und da musste man ausgeschlafen sein.

Auch Ron war noch wach, auch wenn seine Gedanken wesentlich einfachere Wege gingen, als die seiner Freunde. Er hatte Angst. Angst vor dem was noch alles auf sie zukommen würde und er vermisste Hermine und Harry sehr. Er schwelgte in Erinnerungen an gemeinsame Abenteuer und Aufenthalte im Fuchsbau, was ihm seiner Meinung nach half, die Zeit mit dieser Frau zu überstehen. Obwohl das ja eigentlich unfair war, jetzt, nachdem der Tanzunterricht abgeschlossen war, lernte er wirklich einige nützliche Sachen und er konnte regelmäßig Verbesserungen an sich feststellen. Doch am schönsten war immer noch der Gruppenunterricht und die dazugehörigen Mahlzeiten, wenn er zusammen mit seinen Freunden lernen, essen und reden konnten. Die anderen zwei hatten bisher hier und da ein paar Informationsfetzen aufgeschnappt und das Snape von Du-weißt-schon-wem gerufen wurde, hatte ja heute jeder mitbekommen. Mit den Gedanken daran, was Hermine eventuell morgen an Neuigkeiten mitbringen konnte, rollte er sich in seine Decke und schlief prompt ein.

Professor Dumbledore und McGonagall hingegen waren beide noch auf und für sie war an Schlaf nicht zu denken. Nicht ehe Severus zurückkam. Sie standen am Fenster und betrachteten den sternenübersäten Himmel, ohne etwas von seiner Schönheit wahrzunehmen. Zu groß war die Sorge darum, dass ihr Kollege und in gewisser weise Freund schon wieder zu Voldemort gerufen worden war. Zwei Treffen innerhalb von so kurzer Zeit, bedeuteten nichts Gutes. Und so standen sie nebeneinander und spendeten sich Ruhe und Trost, ohne ein Wort miteinander zu sprechen.

Erst Stunden später rührten sie sich mit steifen Gliedern von der Stelle, als das Rauschen des Feuers Snapes Rückkehr ankündigte. McGonagall sog scharf die Luft ein, als Snape aus dem Kamin trat. Nicht weil er verletzt war, anscheinend war er unversehrt. Es lag daran, dass es einer der seltenen Momente war, in denen Severus seine Gefühle nicht verbarg und man sie offen in seinem Gesicht erkennen konnte. Das blasse Gesicht des Mannes war vor Wut verzerrt und ein Hauch Trauer und Selbstverachtung mischten sich dazu.

"Severus, setz dich", sagte Dumbledore sanft und reichte ihm eine Tasse heißen Tee, gewürzt mit einem Schuss von Madam Rosmertas bestem Feuerwhisky. "Erzähle uns bitte was geschehen ist."

Snape begann mit seiner üblichen Tonlage zu erzählen, so als ob ihn die Geschehnisse nicht im Mindesten interessierten und wieder einmal waren keinerlei Emotionen aus seiner Stimme herauszuhören. Der Schulleiter hatte nur einmal erlebt, dass auch Severus Stimme von den Qualen zeugte, die in seinem Inneren tobten.


	28. Chapter 28

Kapitel 27

"Der dunkle Lord rief nur einen kleinen Teil seiner Todesser. Um genau zu sein, Bellatrix, Avery, Rodolphus, Lucius, Greyback und ein paar andere Mitglieder, die dafür bekannt sind, besonders abartig zu sein. Wir sollten einen Auftrag erfüllen, um dem Ministerium zu zeigen, wer wirklich an der Macht war und ihnen die Stärke des Dunklen Lordes zu beweisen. Wir sollten eine Zweigstelle des Ministeriums in Glasgow aufsuchen und an den dortigen Mitarbeitern ein Exempel statuieren, sozusagen. Wir apparierten dorthin. Dadurch, dass ich in direkter Nähe von Bellatrix bleiben musste, war es mir nicht möglich Ihnen eine Information zu kommen zu lassen. Alles in allem sind zwanzig Ministeriumsmitarbeiter gefoltert und getötet worden und fünf weitere, die die Qualen eines Werwolfslebens bekommen sollten, wurden von Greyback in seinem Blutrausch getötet. Jedenfalls behauptet er das, ich meine jedoch, dass er nicht noch mehr Werwölfe um sich scharen will, die er ebenso gut unter Kontrolle wie der dunkle Lord seine Anhänger hat. Am Ende sprachen Avery und Rodolphus einige Feuerzauber, um das Gebäude in Schutt und Asche zu legen. Der Dunkle Lord hat uns für unsere gute und schnelle Arbeit gelobt, nachdem wir ihm Bericht erstattet haben. Er versprach uns einen engen Platz an seiner Seite, sobald er die Herrschaft komplett an sich gerissen hätte."

Dumbledore hatte seine Fingerspitzen nachdenklich aneinander gelegt und betrachtete das blasse Gesicht seines Spiones. Snape sah diesmal ziemlich mitgenommen aus, was bedeutete, dass die Taten wirklich grausam gewesen sein mussten. Jedoch würde er nicht noch mehr Informationen bekommen. Severus erzählte nie mehr als die Fakten oder wichtige Details, doch alles was darüber hinausging, behielt er für sich. Er bedauerte den jungen Mann vor ihm zutiefst und wünschte sich nichts mehr, als dass es jemanden geben würde den er an Severus Seite wissen würde und der ihm den Halt und die Geborgenheit gab, auf die er zu lange verzichten musste.

"Ich danke dir, Severus. Ich denke, dass du dich jetzt zurückziehen möchtest? Ich werde demnächst ein Treffen des Ordens einberufen, bezüglich der neuesten Ereignisse. Ich sage euch beiden rechtzeitig Bescheid, damit ihr Miss Granger und Mister Weasley so ablenken könnt, damit ihr euch unbemerkt entfernen könnt."

Snape stand auf, nickte den beiden Professoren zu und ging. McGonagall ließ ein deutliches Seufzen vernehmen, so dass Dumbledore sich gezwungen sah, sich fragend zu ihr umzusehen.

"Weißt du Albus. Ich habe Angst und ich mache mir Sorgen. Ich frage mich, wohin uns das alles führen wird. Manchmal und eigentlich viel zu oft plagen mich Zweifel, dass es uns gelingen wird Du-weißt-schon-wen zu stürzen. All unsere Hoffnungen stützen sich auf Severus und Harry. Was ist, wenn Severus auffliegt? Was ist, wenn Severus etwas zustößt? Woher bekommen wir dann unsere Informationen? Bisher haben wir immer nur reagiert, wenn Du-weißt-schon-wer etwas getan hat. Doch wirklich etwas gegen ihn ausrichten konnten wir nicht. Ich habe Angst, dass das ewig so weitergehen wird und auch die nächsten Generationen ein Leben lang diesem Schrecken gegenüber stehen, ohne wirklich etwas ausrichten zu können und ihr Leben zu geben, für den Kampf gegen das Böse, der mir so oft sinnlos erscheint. Wie kann man als Kind schon so sein? Wie konnte Tom Riddle, zu Du-weißt-schon-wer werden? Liegt es wirklich nur an der Vererbung? Das klingt so schauerlich und beängstigend. Wie kann eine Natur, die soviel wundervolles erschafft, so etwas Grausames ins Leben rufen? Wie kann sie etwas erschaffen, was die Dinge scheinbar so aus dem Gleichgewicht wirft? Mir ist klar, es wird wohl immer jemanden geben, der in unseren Augen böse ist, aber er, er erscheint mir wie die geballte Reinkarnation des Bösen. Was ist wenn Harry, der unsere größte Hoffnung und widerlicher Weise unsere mächtigste Waffe, versagt? Was ist, wenn er stirbt? Was wird dann mit der Welt geschehen?"

Ein paar Tränen glitzerten in den Augen der ältlichen Lehrerin. Sie war eine starke Frau, mit einem festen Willen und dem Glauben an das Gute in der Welt. Doch auch ihr Glaube und ihre Überzeugung konnten erschüttert werden. Professor McGonagall schnürte es die Brust zu, wenn sie sich vorstellte was geschah, wenn sie versagten.

Dumbledore sah seine Stellvertreterin liebevoll an.

"Minerva, jeden von uns plagen Sorgen und Ängste. Nur das Schicksal weiß, wie es ausgehen wird. Doch möchte ich nicht untätig daneben stehen und warten was geschieht. Ich tue was mir richtig erscheint, genauso wie wir alle. Wir werden von einer Macht gelenkt, die wir nicht kennen und nicht fassen können in ihrer Einzigartigkeit. Doch sie hat uns auch etwas gegeben, was viele vergessen haben. Die Möglichkeit zu lieben. Und damit meine ich nicht nur andere zu lieben, sondern auch uns selbst, die Natur, alles was um uns herum ist. Wir sind was wir sind und das ist gut so. Doch jetzt werden wir vor eine große Aufgabe gestellt, die wir bewältigen sollen, um das Gleichgewicht wieder herzustellen und in Einklang zu bringen. Es ist sozusagen unser Lebenswerk, gegen das Böse zu kämpfen um neuen Generationen ein Leben in Ruhe und Frieden zu ermöglichen, mit alltäglichen Sorgen. Es mag viel erscheinen, doch so soll es sein, und wenn wir überzeugt sind und an das glauben was wir tun, dann werden wir siegreich hervorgehen. Auch wenn es heißt, dass viele ihr Leben geben werden. Ob nun gut oder böse, jedes verlorene Leben stimmt mich traurig, doch ich weiß, dass ich es nicht verhindern kann, denn es hat alles seine Ordnung. Ich kann dir nur sagen, dass wenn wir jetzt aufgeben, werden weder wir, noch jemand anderes jemals wieder richtig glücklich sein.

Was Tom Riddle betrifft, ich weiß es nicht, ich denke schon, dass Genetik eine besondere Rolle spielt. Doch noch mehr beeinflussen uns die Umstände, in denen wir aufwachsen, das Umfeld, unsere Umwelt und ich glaube das seine Seele auch eine gewisse Bereitschaft dazu hatte, denn sonst hätte er auf seiner Suche nach Unsterblichkeit irgendwann einmal innegehalten und sich gefragt, ob das, was er tut, auch richtig ist. Tom Riddle hat niemals Liebe erfahren, er hat sie nie kennen gelernt. Das einzige, was er gelernt hat, ist, das Leute auf einen hören, einem Ehrerbietung zeigen, wenn man sie unter Kontrolle hat, wenn sie Angst vor ihm haben, wenn sie seinen Idealen folgen. Seine Seele ist schwarz, er hat sich mit Hass, Intrigen, Lügen und Schmerzen umgeben. Durch das Teilen seiner Seele hat er sich selbst die größte Qual angetan. Denn er hat nur noch dieses verfluchte Leben, an welches er sich klammert, denn er hat selbst Angst vor dem Sterben und dem was danach kommt. Er hat Angst vor der Dunkelheit, besonders vor dieser die sein Innerstes umgibt, deswegen ist er selbst Dunkel, um sich und den anderen zu beweisen, dass nur Feiglinge Angst haben. Er arbeitet mit den Dingen, die ihn selbst ängstigen, Tod und Verderben. Wir, die noch fähig sind zu lieben, machen ihm Angst und haben damit die stärkste Waffe inne. Eine Waffe die Voldemort niemals erzeugen kann und mit dieser Kraft wird es uns möglich sein zu siegen. Denn die Liebe und das Licht haben bisher immer die Dunkelheit und das Böse besiegt."

Die Augen des Schulleiters glitzerten gütig und Professor McGonagall brachte ein zittriges Lächeln zustande.

"Ich denke, ich sollte zu Bett gehen Albus. Es war ein langer Tag. Ich danke dir."

Dumbledore nickte ihr zu und begab sich selbst noch einmal ans Fenster. Die Sterne schienen noch heller zu leuchten als zuvor und ergriffen ließ er den Blick über diese unendlichen funkelnden Weiten schweifen. Solange es die Hoffnung gab, gab es immer eine Möglichkeit, glücklich zu leben. Und solange es die Hoffnung gab, würde das Böse niemals siegen.


	29. Chapter 29

Kapitel 28

Snape ging in seinem üblichen Stechschritt ins Klassenzimmer, während die drei Schüler ihm wie eine Schar verängstigter Hühner folgten. Leise setzten sie sich auf ihre Plätze und Snape gab ihnen die Aufgabe, alles über Ysop, Hexenkraut und Malve herauszufinden. Welche Eigenschaften sie in nichtmagischer und magischer Weise besaßen, wie sie in Zaubertränken wirkten und vieles andere mehr. Harry, Hermine und Ron machten sich gleich an die Arbeit, denn man sollte einen gereizten Pitbull nicht noch zusätzlich ärgern. Und Snape war anzusehen, dass er äußerst schlechter Laune war. Seine Augen blitzten Unheil verkündend, sobald er einen von ihnen anblickte und so senkten sie eifrig die Köpfe über ihre Bücher und begannen ihre Federn über das Pergament kratzen zu lassen.

Professor Snape zog ein Buch aus seiner Schreibtischschublade beugte sich darüber und las. Jedoch gab er nur vor darin zu lesen, denn tatsächlich schweiften seine Gedanken zu dem gestrigen Angriff zurück. Ein Angriff, der wie so oft völlig sinnlos war und den kranken und völlig zerrütteten Todessern, die Möglichkeit zu gab ihren abartigen Leidenschaften Nahrung zu geben.

Sie waren in eine Seitenstraße appariert und Bellatrix hatte sich gleich an die Spitze des kleinen Trupps gesetzt. Das fanatisches Glimmen in ihren Augen verhieß nichts Gutes. Severus hingegen, war der letzte der Gruppe und laut dem Auftrag von Voldemort nur dazu da, dass man keinen Überlebenden fand. Sie hatten den Eingangsbereich aufsprengt und erstmal alle darin befindlichen Leute kampfunfähig gemacht, genauso wie diejenigen, die dazu kamen um zu helfen. Dann hatten sie sich verteilt und das Gemetzel hatte begonnen. Bellatrix erweckte immer gleich zwei Personen, so dass der eine immer zusehen konnte, wie die andere gequält wurde. Bellatrix hatte ein umfangreiches Repoirtoire an Flüchen und ging fast immer gleich vor. Erst wurden die Betreffenden mit einem Crucio traktiert, dann wurden sie unter dem Einfluss eines Imperius zu den abartigsten Dingen gezwungen. Die Zwei, die sie zuerst in der Mangel hatte, zwang sie sich gegenseitig zu penetrieren, während sie dann mittendrin den Fluch aufhob und sich am Entsetzen der Opfer weidete. Dann fügte sie ihnen mit einer Leidenschaft Wunden zu, dass die Opfer aussahen wie ein groteskes Puzzle und quälend langsam verbluteten. Sie war definitiv die Schlimmste aus dieser Gruppe, ihre Abartigkeiten, verursachten in Snape immer eine dumpfe Übelkeit, die sich noch lange danach nicht beseitigen ließ. Rudolphus und seine Komparsen begnügten sich meist immer damit, einige Knochen zu brechen, ein paar Flüche zu sprechen und schlussendlich dem Gezeter und Gestöhne ein schnelles Ende durch den Todesfluch zu bereiten. Wenn eine Frau dazwischen war, wurde sie für gewöhnlich noch vergewaltigt, von allen die dabei waren, ehe sie endlich in ihre Erlösung geschickt wurden.

Snape hatte bei seinem Wiedereintritt in den Reihen des dunklen Lords klargestellt, dass er lieber den Part des Beobachters einnahm, da er lange nicht so perfide quälen konnte, wie die anderen. Jedenfalls was das Quälen durch Tätlichkeiten betraf. So wurde ihm sozusagen die Rolle des stillen Beobachters und Aufpassers zugeschoben, die ihm sehr zugute kam. Es war fürchterlich selbst die Hand an einen Menschen legen zu müssen, doch noch mehr schmerzte es ihn zusehen zu müssen und nichts tun zu können. Soviel sinnloses Leid für ein Ideal, welches völlig verkehrt war und dem er selbst einmal hinterher gejagt hatte. Wenn er an Gott glauben würde, er würde nach seinen Tod das ewige Fegefeuer erwarten. Doch so versuchte er einen kleinen Teil seiner Schuld abzutragen, indem er Dumbledore zu Diensten war. Ein undankbarer und gefährlicher Job, doch der einzige der ihm und seiner geschundenen Seele half am Leben zu bleiben und nicht zugrunde zu gehen.

Die Werwölfe kamen. Sie sollten ein einige beißen, auf das sie selbst zu einem unwürdigen Dasein gezwungen worden wären. Doch was Snape dort gesehen hatte, war alles andere als das, was geplant gewesen war. Die Bestien waren in einem Blutrausch gewesen und anstatt die Leute zu beißen, zerfleischten sie sie zu einem unförmigen Haufen. Es war grauenvoll mit anzusehen und als Snape seine Räume betreten hatte, machte die Anspannung des Abends einer ungeheuren Wut platz und sein Blick fiel auf Miss Grangers Schreibtisch. Dieses elende Gör, welches sich so penetrant in seine Privatssphäre mogelte, ihn nicht mehr in Ruhe ließ und seine Räume mit ihm teilte, war nur ein Stück mehr Arbeit und ein noch größeres Problem. Als ob er nicht schon genug zu tun hätte, nein er musste dem Dunklen Lord klar machen, dass er sie tyrannisierte und so vieles mehr. Manchmal fühlte er sich, als ob er nicht mehr zwischen Wahnsinn und Realität unterscheiden konnte. In seinem aufwallenden Hass hatte er dem Wunsch nach Zerstörung nachgegeben und den Zauberstab auf diesen Schreibtisch gerichtet ohne zu Bedenken, dass es weniger Folgen haben könnte, wenn er etwas Glas zerschmiss. Doch so hatte der Tisch den Fluch abgeleitet und direkt zu ihm zurückgeschickt.

Der Schmerz, der ihn so unvermittelt traf, half ihm wieder klar denken zu können, einen Weg in die Realität zurückzufinden und einen kurzen Augenblick genoss er das Gefühl des Schmerzes als angemessenen Buße. Ehe der Blutverlust zu hoch geworden wäre, hatte er sich wieder zusammengeflickt, und war mit entblößtem Oberkörper ins Wohnzimmer zurückgekehrt wo er sich am Kamin niederließ, und das wohlige Brennen des Feuerwhiskys in seiner Kehle genoss. Nach solchen Abenden mit dazugehörigen Gefühlsausbrüchen, pflegte er vor dem Kamin zu sitzen, sich mit Feuerwhisky zuzuschütten und der Leere in seinem Innern anheim zufallen. Irgendwann war er wohl eingeschlafen, doch Träume von vergangenen Ereignissen holten ihn schnell ein und ließen seine Nacht noch kürzer werden, als sie es schon geworden wäre.

Snape wurde von der wedelnden Hand Hermines aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. Zum Glück waren Albus und Minerva nicht anwesend, weil sie etwas für den Orden erledigen wollten.

"Professor Snape, Sir. Wir sind fertig."

"Dann kreieren sie jetzt aus den eben bearbeiteten Zutaten einen Trank. Die Wirkung dessen müssen Sie selbst herausfinden, beziehungsweise sich herleiten können."

Doch der Unterricht fand ein jähes Ende, denn Ron schaffte es eine halbe Stunde vor Schluss seine Zutaten in eine teerartige Masse zu schmelzen und es dann in Feuer aufgehen zu lassen. Aufgrund der starken Rauchentwicklung waren sie gezwungen fluchtartig den Klassenraum zu verlassen. Nachdem Snape den Brand gelöscht hatte, bekam Ron von ihm eine Predigt, die sich gewaschen hatte und Ron dastehen ließ, als sei er nicht mehr wert, als der Wischmob von Argus Filch und noch weniger als dieser zu gebrauchen.

Und so kam es, dass Harry und Hermine wutschnaubend zum Mittagessen gingen, während Ron nicht wusste, ob er heulen oder ausrasten sollte und entschied sich für den Mittelweg. Er sah dabei jedoch aus als wäre er mit Beruhigungsmitteln voll gepumpt.

Professor Dumbledore und McGoanagall die kurz vor dem Mittagessen, wieder im Schloß eingetroffen waren, sahen in den Gesichtern ihrer Schützlinge, dass der Tränkeunterricht wohl nicht besonders gut gelaufen war.

Kaum saßen sie, wetterte Harry auch schon los und ließ seine üblichen Sätze vom Stapel, von ungeeignet bis absolut unvertrauenswürdig. Er titulierte Snape mit den schlimmsten Worten die ihm in den Sinn kamen, doch dann fragte er: "Wie zum Teufel hältst du das aus, Hermine?"

Und sie selbst noch in ihrer Wut gefangen, antwortete: "Kaum! Er ist abscheulich und gemein und meistens ignoriert er mich, wenn nicht gerade die Tageszeit angebrochen ist, mich in Grund und Boden zu stampfen." Erschrocken schlug sie sich die Hand vor den Mund. Harry und Ron sahen sie argwöhnisch an, während ihre Augen die Kampfbereitschaft und den Hass gegenüber Snape aufleuchten ließen. Oh nein, nein, nein. Was hatte sie nur getan?

"Ron, Harry. Beruhigt euch. Ich habs nicht so gemeint. Ich war nur noch wütend wegen der Sache eben, da hab ich übertrieben."

Doch Harry und Ron glaubten ihr nicht. "Erzähl uns nichts Hermine. Du hättest schon viel eher was sagen müssen", meinte Harry stand auf und ging auf den Lehrertisch zu.

Er kam vor Snape zu stehen und fing an zu brüllen.

"Sie egoistischer, widerlicher Mistkerl. Wir wissen alle, dass Sie ein Arschloch sind! Die Show heute hat das ja mal wieder sehr gut bewiesen. Aber das Sie nicht einmal soviel anstand haben, die weibliche Person in ihrem Haushaltung mit der Achtung gegenüberzutreten die sie verdient hat ist echt unter aller Würde. Sie sind nicht mehr als kümmerliches, lächerliches Nichts, welches sich in seinen Kerkern vergräbt und den schönen Dingen des Lebens nachweint, weil sie so etwas nie erleben werden und damit gestraft sind, noch am Leben zu sein." Als Harry nach Luft schnappte, um weiter zu wettern, unterbrach ihn Hermine.

"HARRY ES REICHT!" Hermine hatte erst den Kopf in ihre Hände fallen lassen und stand jetzt selbst ziemlich wutschnaubend vor Harry.

"Ich entschuldige mich für Harry Professor Snape, denn er hat etwas in den falschen Hals bekommen und völlig überreagiert."

Professor McGonagall sah völlig ensetzt aus, Professor Dumbledore saß mit aneinandergelegten Fingerspitzen neben ihr, während Snape die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt hatte.

"Ich denke Severus nimmt diese Entschuldigung an. Harry, du entschuldigst dich bitte ebenfalls und dann vergessen wir dieses kleine Dilemma", sagte Dumbledore und jeder wusste das, dass keine Bitte, sondern eine Aufforderung war.


	30. Chapter 30

Kapitel 29

Die nächsten Tage bis zu Hermines Geburtstag vergingen schnell, doch Snape schaffte es, sich ihr gegenüber noch eisiger zu verhalten, als er es sonst schon immer getan hatte.

Er nahm sie praktisch nicht mehr wahr, gab ihr nur ihre Aufgaben und behandelte sie ansonsten wie ein liegen gelassenes Kleidungsstück. Auch ihre Fragen, die sie immer sorgfältig am Ende eines Tages formulierte, lagen unberührt, zusammen mit ihren anderen Aufzeichnungen, neben Snapes Schreibtisch.

Nur zu gerne würde sie ein besseres Verhältnis zu ihrem Professor aufbauen, doch genauso konnte sie versuchen, den Bettpfosten dazu zu überreden ihr Freund zu sein. „Verflucht sei er!" schimpfte sie regelmäßig. Sie wollte gewiss keine Freundschaft mit ihm schließen, dass lag ihr so fern wie der Nordpol, aber wenigstens eine Basis finden, auf der man halbwegs vernünftig arbeiten könnte.

Blöder, engstirniger Eisklotz, kein Wunder, dass ihn keiner leiden konnte. An dieser Stelle ging sie dann gerne dazu über, die wenigen Puzzleteile von Snapes Vergangenheit nebeneinander zu legen und zu analysieren, weshalb er so war wie er war, und weshalb ihn keiner leiden konnte.

Eigentlich wollte sie ja gar nicht über ihn nachdenken, aber es ergab sich schon fast automatisch, da sie täglich mit ihm aß und irgendwie auch mit ihm arbeitete, wenn man es denn so nennen konnte.

Der Streit war wirklich dämlich gewesen und Harry hatte mal wieder seine Fassung nicht waren können. Sie hatte ihm eine Strafpredigt ala Molly Weasley gehalten und ihn den Rest des Tages mit Nichtachtung bestraft. Wenn bei diesem Sturkopf sonst nichts half, aber das wirkte immer und so hatte er sich kurz bevor das Abendessen beendet worden war, kleinlaut bei ihr entschuldigt und versprochen, demnächst lieber noch einmal zu fragen, als gleich in die Luft zu gehen und falsche Schlüsse zu ziehen.

Der Tag ihres Geburtstags brach sonnig an und Hermine, die leise summend in ihr Badezimmer tappte, schwor sich, sich heute durch nichts aus der Ruhe bringen zu lassen. Pünktlich stand sie draußen und als sie sich nach einem Morgengruß an Snape an den Frühstückstisch setzte fiel ihr ein, dass heute nicht wie sonst all die Jahre üblich, ein kleiner Stapel Geschenke an ihrem Bettende gewesen. Achselzuckend begann sie ihr Brötchen zu schmieren. So hoch wie die Sicherheitsmaßnahmen hier waren, würden sicherlich keine Geschenke durchkommen. Schade eigentlich, aber das machte nichts. Sie hoffte inständig Professor Dumbledore heute zu Gesicht zu bekommen, es wurde Zeit die Dinge selbst in die Hand zu nehmen und eine Basis der Arbeitsgemeinschaft zu schaffen.

Als Hermine fertig gefrühstückt hatte, wartete sie gemütlich am Rest ihres Kaffees nippend, auf die heutigen Arbeitsinstruktionen. Snape blickte auf und fixierte sie kalt.

"Der Schulleiter sagt, dass Sie heute Geburtstag haben und deshalb einen freien Tag zusätzlich bekommen." Hermine konnte ihr Glück kaum fassen, ein zusätzlicher Tag nur für sie alleine? Das war ja unter diesen Umständen wie das Paradies.

"Außerdem soll ich fragen, ob es etwas gibt, was Sie gerne tun möchten."

"Ich würde gerne meine Bücher studieren, diejenigen, die seitdem ich hier bin, gekommen sind", fügte sie schnell hinzu. Sie wusste nicht warum, aber sie wollte Snape nicht den Eindruck vermitteln, sie würde in den Büchern lesen, die er ihr geliehen hatte.

"Und ich würde gerne einmal frische Luft schnappen gehen", äußerte sie zaghaft.

"Dann öffnen Sie Ihr Fenster und laufen davor umher", antwortete Snape gleichgültig.

„Blöder Hund!", erboste sich Hermine, doch sagte sie: "Das ist nicht das Gleiche Professor, wie Sie sicherlich wissen. Ich vermisse, wie die Sonne meinen ganzen Körper erwärmt, ich habe nicht viel Aussicht von meinem Fenster, zumal ich ja eh fast nur im Dunkeln raus sehen kann, da ich den Tag über beschäftigt bin."

Snape schien die Möglichkeiten abzuwägen und sagte dann steif: "Ziehen Sie sich etwas über und dann kommen Sie."

So schnell wie sie konnte, flitzte sie in ihr Zimmer und warf sich ihren Umhang über. Schon nach wenigen Sekunden stand sie wieder vor ihrem Mentor, der mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen auf sie wartete.

In einem für sie mörderischen Tempo, lief Snape durch die Gänge und in der Eingangshalle angelangt wollte sie sich schon der großen Tür zuwenden, doch Snape schlug den Weg zur großen Haupttreppe an.

„Dann eben der Astronomieturm, auch gut und die Aussicht war wunderbar", dachte Hermine, die leicht nach Luft japsend hinter ihrem Professor, die scheinbar unendliche Zahl an Treppenstufen hoch marschierte. Oben angekommen, musste sie sich zusammenreißen, nicht gleich an Snape vorbeizustürzen um auf die Plattform zu gelangen.

Doch dann setzte sie fast bedächtig ihre Füße nach draußen, während Snape sich in einer Ecke direkt neben dem Aufgang verschanzt hatte.

Sie beobachtete, wie die Sonnenstrahlen langsam an ihrem Umhang empor krochen und zog den Duft der Natur tief in ihre Lungen, um auch ja nichts davon zu verpassen.

Sie ging auf die Brüstung zu und setzte sich breitbeinig darauf, ließ den Blick schweifen, ehe sie hin und wieder die Augen schloss, die Sonne ihr Gesicht wärmen ließ, während der Wind sanft darüber strich und den vielfältigen Geräuschen lauschte.

Sie wollte den Turm gar nicht mehr verlassen, es war einfach wundervoll hier oben zu sitzen, der Natur zu lauschen, sich fallen zu lassen. In diesem Moment war sie einfach nur glücklich, und genoss das Gefühl in vollen Zügen, wohl wissend, dass es bald wieder vorbei sein würde.

Severus Snape gönnte ihr eine ganze Stunde an der Luft, ehe er sie wieder in die Kerker hinunter scheuchte und Hermine auf ihr Zimmer gehen konnte, und er ihr sagte, dass sie sich um neunzehn Uhr bereithalten soll, um in das Büro des Direktors zu gehen.

Hermine wunderte sich darüber und brachte es in keinster Weise in Zusammenhang mit ihrem Geburtstag und nachdem sie die ersten Zeilen ihres Buches über Kräuter und deren Verwendung unter Hexen las, hatte sie alles um sich herum vergessen.

Snape hingegen würde gerne vergessen, was er eben beobachten konnte. Es saß tief gebeugt über einigen Unterlagen an seinem Schreibtisch und versuchte krampfhaft nicht an die Schülerin zu denken, die durch eine Wand von ihm getrennt war und dennoch so präsent, als würde sie vor ihm stehen. Wie einfach es für sie war, solch Kleinigkeiten zu genießen und soviel herauszuholen wie es nur ging. Sie wirkte so gelöst, glücklich und frei. Als hätte es den Dunklen Lord, den Krieg und all das nie gegeben.

Es waren noch nicht einmal drei verfluchte Wochen vergangen und es gab kaum ein paar Stunden in denen er nicht irgendwie an sie denken musste und das nur, wegen seiner vermaledeiten Pflicht ihr gegenüber. Nun, er würde sich damit abfinden müssen, einen Dauergast zu haben, der ihm durch den Geist spukte. Lieber sollte er sich überlegen, welche Szenen er Dem Dunklen Lord gegenüber zeigen sollte, wenn er ihm wieder gegenüberstand. Nun wohl auf jeden Fall die Zaubertrankstunden und die Wischaktion, das dürfte vorerst genügen. In seinen Stunden hatte er soviel Gift verspritzt, wie Nagini in einem Jahr geben konnte.

Da Snape diese Angelegenheit fürs erste wieder abgeschlossen hatte, wandte er sich nun mit voller Aufmerksamkeit seinen Unterlagen zu, denn diese Ablenkung würde ihm sicherlich gut tun, der Abend würde ätzend werden, soviel war sicher.


	31. Chapter 31

Kapitel 30

Hermine streckte sich und ein paar ihrer Gelenke knackten tatsächlich ein wenig. Sie hatte sich in den letzten Stunden praktisch nur zentimeterweise bewegt, so vertieft war sie in ihr Buch gewesen.

Sich noch einmal streckend ging sie auf ihr Fenster zu, um einen Blick hinaus zu werfen. Die Sonne schickte sich an unterzugehen, man konnte schon die schillernden Farben erahnen die sich bald am Horizont abzeichnen würden. Viele sagten das so ein Sonnenuntergang wundervoll romantisch sei, auf Hermine übte er eher eine andere Faszination aus. Sie fand, es war, als würde die Sonne jeden Abend gleißend in ihrer eigenen Hitze untergehen, zugrundegehen- nur um am nächsten Morgen mit einem unvergleichlichen Strahlen und lebeneinhauchender Wärme aufzugehen und die Menschheit durch ihren Tag zu begleiten. Sie reckte ein wenig ihren Kopf. Dort war die feine, dünne Sichel des Mondes zu erkennen, Neumond. Es würde eine dunkle Nacht werden, die die Sterne hervorheben würde.

Ebenso wie Hermine die Sonne mochte, mochte sie auch den Mond in seinen vielfältigen Erscheinungen. Als Kind hatte sie Stunden im Garten verbracht und in den nächtlichen Himmel gestarrt, während ihr Vater ihr die Sternenbilder erklärt hatte oder sie auf der Suche nach Glühwürmchen waren.

Sie ließ ihren Blick weiter über das Blätterdach des Verbotenen Waldes schweifen. Der Herbst rückte unaufhaltsam näher, die Tage waren sehr warm, doch nachts wurde es schon recht kühl und die ersten Blätter der Bäume begannen sich zu verfärben.

Eine Bewegung zwischen den Bäumen erregte ihre Aufmerksamkeit. Es war nur schwer zu erkennen, da der Wald doch recht weit entfernt war. Ein paar helle Flecken, eine scheinbar unförmige Gangart. Das war kein Zweibeiner, es hatte vier davon, dennoch war die restliche Haltung so aufrecht. Sie kniff die Augen zusammen, Zentauren! Das waren Zentauren! Aber was hatten sie am Waldrand zu suchen, soviel sie wusste, gingen sie nie so nah an Schloß heran, sondern trieben sich in den Tiefen des Waldes herum um ja keinen Kontakt zu irgendjemanden haben zu müssen, der nicht ihrer Gattung entsprach. Sie lächelte unbewusst als ihr einfiel was Hagrid einmal über diese intelligenten Geschöpfe gesagt hatte. Vermaledeite Sternenkucker! Die Zentauren trollten sich noch eine Weile am Waldrand herum und als diese wieder im Dickicht verschwanden, wandte sich Hermine ebenfalls ab, um sich für den Abend zurechtzumachen. Was im Grunde nur hieß, das sie ihre Schuluniform richtete, sich Schuhe anzog und sich ihre Haare bürstete, ehe sie sie zu einem lockeren Knoten festband.

Das Fenster würde sie schließen, wenn sie wieder käme.

Wie immer pünktlich auf die Sekunde schritt sie in das Wohnbüro, wo Snape sie schon, steif neben dem Kamin stehend, erwartete.

"Guten Abend, Professor Snape."

Snape erwiderte nichts. Es war derzeit das einzig probate Mittel, um sie wenigstens ein wenig zu strafen. Viele Möglichkeiten blieben ihm schließlich nicht, er hatte keine Lust sich noch einmal Potters lächerliche Vorwürfe zu Gemüte führen zu müssen, aber erst recht wollte er sich Dumbledore nicht an den Hals schaffen.

Gemeinsam verließen sie die Kerker, Snape vorneweg und Hermine lief ihm folgsam nach. Während sie überlegte was es mit dem Treffen auf sich hatte, überlegte er, was er sich heute Abend noch alles anhören musste.

Hermine staunte nicht schlecht, als sie das Büro des Direktors betrat. Um den Kamin herum waren sechs Stühle gruppiert, darüber hatte man ein Spruchband drapiert auf dem stand: ALLES GUTE ZUM GEBURTSTAG HERMINE!

Eine Geburtstagsfeier? Hier? Unter diesen Umständen? Hermine glaubte sie träumte, doch sie bekam sehr bewusst mit wie Dumbledore ihr herzlich die Hand schüttelte, ihr gratulierte und Severus dazu beglückwünschte das ihm nichts von diesem kleinen Geheimnis entschlüpft war. Hermine lachte unwillkürlich auf bei dieser Vorstellung. Es war für Snape gewiss nicht schwer gewesen, ihr das vorzuenthalten. Auch Professor McGonagall schüttelte ihr die Hand, doch von Harry und Ron wurde sie förmlich überrannt und in eine Gruppenumarmung gezerrt, die ihr die Luft aus den Lungen presste.

Eifrig wurde sie von ihren zwei Freunden vor den Kamin gezogen, in einen Sessel gesetzt bekam eine Flasche Butterbier in die Hand.

"Jetzt wird gefeiert, Mine", rief Ron begeistert und Hermine gefror das Lächeln auf den Lippen, denn sie erinnerte sich mit erschreckender Klarheit an die verhängnisvolle Nacht bestehend aus Feuerwhisky und einem desaströsem ersten Mal. Sie fing sich schnell wieder und nur einer hatte bemerkt, wie sie sich kurz versteift hatte.

"Wir möchten auf ihren Geburtstag anstoßen, Miss Granger. Nun sind sie auch in der Muggelwelt volljährig und ich dachte man sollte solch einen besonderen Tag nicht einfach verstreichen lassen. Jetzt können sie in der magischen und nichtmagischen Welt tun und lassen was sie wollen", sagte Dumbledore während Professor McGonagall eine wunderschöne Torte, bestückt mit achtzehn Kerzen auf sie zuschweben ließ.

"Nun Miss Granger, wünschen sie sich etwas", sagte McGonagall und platzierte die Torte direkt vor ihrer Nase. Hermine schloß die Augen, holte tief Luft und ließ einfach ihre Gedanken schweifen, während sie ihre Kerzen ausblas. Der Wunsch der dabei in ihrem Kopf zutage trat, ließ sie leicht erröten.

Die Torte landete sachte auf einem kleinen Beistelltischchen und nachdem man angestoßen und ein wenig über Hermines Tag geplaudert hatte, den sie in den höchsten Tönen lobte, erschienen auf dem Vorleger vor dem Kamin, plötzlich ein paar wenige jedoch sorgfältig eingepackte Geschenke.

"Aber wie haben sie die hierher bekommen? Ich dachte das Schloß sei so dermaßen gesichert... man kann ja noch nicht mal unsere Magiesignaturen aufspüren", plapperte Hermine perplex drauf los, was ihr ein verwirrtes Stirnrunzeln von Professor McGonagall und eine Antwort von Dumbledore bescherte.

"Nun, wir waren vor kurzem sozusagen auf geheimer Mission unterwegs, nachdem sich ihre zwei Freunde endlich zu einem Geschenk geeinigt hatten", sagte Dumbledore glucksend. "Nun packen sie schon aus."

Das oberste Päckchen, war das größte und anhand des Packpapiers eindeutig von Molly Weasley. Hermine bekam ein schönes Winterset bestehend aus selbstgestricktem Schal und Handschuhen in weinrot, mit silbernen Streifen durchsetzt, dazu die obligatorischen Naschereien, von denen sich Hermine sogleich ein schnappte und genießerisch in ihrem Mund verschwinden ließ. Sie reichte die Schachtel rum, ehe sie sich an das nächste Päckchen machte, welches wohl von Harry und Ron stammte.

Es war ein Buch: Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Gestalten, die in ihrer Umgebung wohnen von Fridwalla Hopscobble und eine Haarspange in Form eines in sich verschlungenen Endlosknoten.

Sie umarmte die beiden herzlich, auch wenn sicherlich alle anderen um sie herum, ebenfalls diesen kleinen Seitenhieb verstanden hatten.

Das nächste Geschenk war von ihren Eltern die ihr allerlei praktische Dinge schenkten, wie Federkiele, Tinte und Pergament.

Es war nur noch eins vorhanden und fiel dadurch auf, dass es es rot-golden verpackt und mit einer silber-grünen Schleife verziert war. Ihre Professoren schenkten ihr etwas?

Es war eine kleine Mischung, ein Buch über helle Magie, etliche Hexenkräuter die man wundervoll verräuchern konnte und eine Handvoll kleiner Glasphiolen, die aufwändig graviert und laut dem kleinen Zettel der beilag unzerbrechlich waren und sich nur vom Besitzer öffnen ließen.

Hermine bedankte sich stammelnd, während sie spürte wie ihr die Röte langsam den Hals heraufkroch. Sie hatte eigentlich nichts erwartet heute, mal abgesehen einen Tag voller Arbeit bei Snape und jetzt war sie so reich beschenkt worden. Das war mit der schönste Geburtstag den sie je gehabt hatte.

Man setzte sich bequem in die Sessel und Professoren und Schüler plauderten munter untereinander, während die Zeit langsam dahinkroch. Doch irgendwann, fragte Ron was Hermine sich denn gewünscht hätte und erntete ein empörtes Schnauben seiner Mentorin, die antwortete man könne so etwas nicht verraten, da es sonst nicht in Erfüllung gehen würde.

Snape der in die Flammen stierte rollte unauffällig mit den Augen, während Albus erst gluckste und Hermine dann ernst ansah.

"Miss Granger, da sie nun ein besonderes Alter erreicht haben, steht ihnen ein Wunsch zu. Wir werden sehen ob wir ihn erfüllen können."

Das war ihr Stichwort! Die ganze Zeit hatte sie gegrübelt wie sie anbringen konnte, was sie wollte und nun legte Dumbledore ihr den Anfang schon handbereitet vor die Füße.

Sie rutschte etwas nervös auf ihrem Sessel umher, ehe sie sich umständlich räusperte und zum sprechen ansetzte.

"Ich wünsche mir das wir, das heißt Harry, Ron und ich, in den Orden des Phönix aufgenommen werden."


	32. Chapter 32

Kapitel 31

Im Büro des Schuldirektors breitete sich eine unheimliche Stille aus, selbst Fawkes, der den ganzen Abend munter vor sich hingesummt hatte, schien die Situation aufmerksam zu beobachten. Da Hermine sich darum bemühte ihrem Schuldirektor fest ins Gesicht zu blicken, sah sie nicht die Mienen der anderen. Professor McGonagall wirkte einfach nur entsetzt, Snape sah sie mit einen Hauch von Misstrauen an und Harry und Ron starrten sie an, als wäre Hermine entweder vollkommen verrückt, verhext oder durch jemand anderen ausgetauscht worden.

Dumbledore lehnte sich in seinen Sessel zurück, legte die Fingerspitzen aneinander und musterte Hermine eindringlich durch die Gläser seiner Halbmondbrille. Hermine fiel auf, wie sich die Flammen des Kamins darin spiegelten und den Augen des alten Mannes vor ihr einen seltsamen Ausdruck verliehen.

"Miss Granger, wie kommen Sie darauf, dass wir Ihnen diesen Wunsch erfüllen?", fragte er.

Das wars, jetzt kam es darauf an, ob sie das, was sie sich zurechtgelegt hatte, so überzeugend rüberbringen konnte, dass man praktisch nichts anderes tun könnte, als ihrem Wunsch nachzugeben.

Sie verlagerte erneut ihr Gewicht und begann mit fester, aber dennoch leicht zittriger Stimme zu sprechen.

"Ich beginne mit dem größten Fakt. Wir alle drei sind inzwischen volljährig. Somit ist dieses Kriterium ausgeschlossen. Um den nächsten Punkt könnte man sich streiten. Sie sagen, dass man um in den Orden eintreten zu können die Schule abgeschlossen haben muss. Ich für meinen Teil sehe diese Zeit die wir hier verbringen, nicht als das an, was man landläufig unter dem Synonym Schule versteht. Das hier ist eine Vorbereitung, eine Vorbereitung auf den entscheidenden Kampf mit Voldemort, der wohl früher als später stattfinden wird und aus dem wir siegreich hervorgehen wollen. Das bringt mich zum wichtigsten Punkt. Um diesen Kampf zu gewinnen benötigen Sie Harry und Harry benötigt Ron und mich um diese schwere Zeit durchzustehen, denn Sie stimmen mir sicherlich zu, dass in Zeiten des Krieges Freunde und Verbündete unentbehrlich sind. Doch wie können wir unentbehrlich sein, wenn uns Informationen vorenthalten werden? Was bringt es, wenn wir uns anhand der wenigen Schnipsel die wir erfahren uns etwas zusammenspekulieren, was nicht stimmig ist, uns damit auf eine falsche Fährte führt und wir Dinge tun, die später praktisch unentschuldbar sind und das aufgrund eines Mangels an Informationen und Mitarbeit. Wir sind sicherlich jung, doch kann man das auch als Vorteil sehen, denn dumm sind wir gewiss nicht und die besten Strategien und Entscheidungen wurden in der Geschichte bisher immer dann getroffen, wenn die Jungen und die Alten zusammenarbeiteten, auf einer Ebene des Vertrauens."

Nun das war wirklich nicht das, was sie sich zurechtgelegt hatte, doch es hier war einfach so aus ihr herausgerutscht und es war wirklich gut gewesen. Harry und Ron schauten sie immer noch verwirrt an, jedoch anders als eben. Sie waren wirklich erstaunlich in ihrem Mienenspiel.

Um der Wahrheit Ehre zu gebühren, bewunderten die zwei jungen Männer ihre beste Freundin für diesen Vortrag. Sie hatte es geschafft die Fakten auf den Tisch zu legen und sie so zu verpacken, dass es einfach herrlich reizvoll wäre diese auszupacken und anzunehmen. Insgeheim beglückwünschten sie sich wieder einmal dafür Hermine vor dem Troll gerettet zu haben und sie damit zur Freundin zu gewinnen. Schließlich hatten sie, dank ihr, oftmals den letzten Ausweg gefunden. Wie zum Beispiel das Rätsel von Professor Snape auf dem Weg zum Stein der Weisen, oder ihr Umgang mit Umbridge, als sie diese in den Verbotenen Wald geführt hatte.

Wieder herrschte Schweigen, welches nur von dem zarten Knistern des Feuers durchbrochen wurde. Man sah Minerva McGonagall deutlich an, dass sie nur zu gerne etwas dazu sagen würde, sich aber zurückhielt, da sie auf die Entscheidung Dumbledores vertraute und offensichtlich annahm, dass er diesen Wunsch ablehnen würde. Snape hatte die Aufmerksamkeit ebenfalls auf Dumbledore gerichtet, sah jedoch auch Hermines entschlossenes Gesicht und kam nicht umhin ihr etwas Achtung zu zollen, ob dieses gut durchdachten Vortrages.

"Nun Miss Granger, sicherlich erwarten Sie jetzt, dass ich mit einigen Einwänden kommen und Ihre Punkte in Grund und Boden reden werde... Das werde ich nicht tun... Ich denke es ist an der Zeit, diesen Schritt zu tun... Schließlich haben sie Drei uns inzwischen oft genug bewiesen, dass sie imstande sind, solch eine Verantwortung zu tragen und gleichermaßen würde es uns helfen, voreilige Aktionen von Ihnen zu unterbinden."

Jetzt war es an Hermine wie vom Donner gerührt dazusitzen, während Harry und Ron inzwischen völlig versteinert schienen.

"Das nächste Treffen ist in zwei Wochen anberaumt. Ich schlage, angesichts der vorgerückten Stunde vor, dass sie sich nun ins Bett begeben. Sie können die interne Flohverbindung nutzen, da ich noch etwas mit Professor Snape und Professor McGonagall zu besprechen habe. Sie werden dann in zwei Wochen offiziell in den Orden initiiert. Ich wünsche Ihnen eine geruhsame Nacht."

Die drei Freunde standen auf und nach dem sie sich voneinander verabschiedet und ihren Mentoren eine gute Nacht gewünscht hatten, traten sie nacheinander in den Kamin und gelangten auf ihre Zimmer.

Die Überraschungen dieses Tages sollten für Hermine jedoch noch nicht beendet sein.

Nachdem sie aus dem Bad gekommen war und sich ihre feuchten Haare mit einem Handtuch rubbelte, fiel ihr Blick auf das Fenster. Es stand noch offen, da sie etwas von dieser herrlichen Nachtluft hatte hereinlassen wollen, ehe sie sich zu Bett begab. Doch auf dem Fensterbrett schimmerte etwas Silbernes, was dort sicherlich nicht hingehörte, davor ein Pergament.

Was konnte das nur sein? Hermines Sinne waren angespannt, bereit beim kleinsten Anzeichen von etwas Ungewöhnlichem zu reagieren. Langsam ging sie darauf zu, während ihr Herz heftig in ihrer Brust pochte. Es war ein Medallion, in Form von den drei Mondphasen. Die zwei Sicheln, vom zunehmenden und abnehmenden Mond schmiegten sich sanft um einen runden Vollmond der von einem Mondstein verkörpert wurde.

Es war ein wirklich schönes Stück, verziert mit filigraner Arbeit in Form von Efeuranken. Gerne hätte sie es berührt, doch sie stand unschlüssig auf ihrer Unterlippe kauend, vor dem Schmuckstück und dem Pergament und traute sich nicht etwas davon anzufassen. Was wäre wenn das Pergament ein Portschlüssel wäre? Sie kannte einige Zauber um Dinge zu enthüllen, doch die beschränkten sich auf triviale Dinge. Sie warf einen schnellen Blick auf die Uhr. Die Professoren waren sicherlich noch in Dumbledores Büro. Schnell warf sie sich ihren Umhang über und schritt auf Snapes Kamin zu, aus dem sie vor einer guten halben Stunde getreten war. Vorsichtig als ob sie sich verbrennen könnte, griff sie nach dem Flohpulver. Sicher würde sie wieder einmal das Missfallen ihres Mentors auf sich ziehen, doch andererseits, konnte sie nicht einfach hier untätig herumstehen. Es war schließlich ganz und gar seltsam, dass sie so etwas auf ihrer Fensterbank fand, wo doch keiner wusste wo sie steckten!

Sie trat in die Flammen, nannte ihren Zielort und kam nur Sekunden später wieder in Dumbledores Büro an. Mit einem Blick erfasste sie, dass sie wohl gerade in eine sehr angespannte Situation geplatzt war. Professor McGonagall stand mitten im Raum, Snape sah recht genervt aus und nur Dumbledore schien mal wieder die Ruhe weg zu haben.

Irgendwie hatte sie die Vermutung, dass es um die Erfüllung ihres Wunsches ging, und dass zwei von drei ganz und gar nicht damit einverstanden waren. Egal! Dumbledore hatte es bewilligt und irgendwann wäre es sowieso geschehen.

"Miss Granger, was führt Sie zu uns?", fragte Dumbledore milde überrascht.

"Nun, Professor... Ich...Ich habe offensichtlich noch ein Geschenk bekommen, welches sich auf meiner Fensterbank befindet." Die drei anwesenden Personen runzelten überrascht die Stirn, doch Dumbledore war schnell auf den Beinen und kam auf den Kamin zu, vor dem Hermine noch immer stand.

"Wenn das so ist, Miss Granger, schlage ich vor, Sie zeigen es uns einmal."

"Natürlich, Professor."

Nachdem sie Hermines Zimmer betreten hatten, gingen Dumbledore, McGonagall und Snape direkt in ihr Zimmer und zu ihrem Fenster und umkreisten es, wie eine Schar Schaulustiger bei einem Unfall. Durch einen kleinen Spalt konnte Hermine erkennen, dass sie einige Zauber auf die beiden Gegenstände sprachen und diese in ständig wechselnden Farben aufleuchteten.

Dann endlich nahm Dumbledore das Pergament zur Hand und wandte sich zu Hermine um.

"Miss Granger, haben Sie heute zufällig irgendetwas Ungewöhnliches beobachtet?"

"Was ich? Nein... Doch. Heute Abend bevor wir zu Ihnen kamen Professor Dumbledore, konnte ich von meinem Fenster aus eine Handvoll Zentauren beobachten, die sich am Waldrand aufhielten."

Instinktiv wandte Professor McGonagall den Blick aus dem Fenster, als ob sie in dieser Schwärze der Nacht, noch etwas am Waldrand ausmachen konnte.

Dumbledore nickte bedächtig. "Severus, könnten wir vielleicht..."

"Natürlich!", antwortete der Angesprochene und ging ins Wohnzimmer, Dumbledore bedeutete Hemrine ihm zu folgen.

Erneut machten sie es sich um den Kamin herum bequem und der Schulleiter hielt Hermine das Pergament unter die Nase.

"Soweit wir feststellen konnten, geht von diesem Pergament keine Gefahr aus, es kann allerdings nur von Ihnen geöffnet und gelesen werden. Lesen Sie bitte laut vor."

Mit bebenden Fingern griff sie danach und erst jetzt fiel ihr auf, dass in umständlich verschnörkelten Worten ihr Name auf dem zusammengerollten Blatt stand.

Auch die Schrift im Innern sah genauso aus.

Wieder räusperte sie sich, ehe sie vorlas.

Die eine, geboren unter dem beginnnenden Mond,

der den Neubeginn verkündet, wird mit dem,

der unter dem abnehmenden Mond geboren wurde,

ein Bündnis eingehen.

Ein Bündnis, geknüpft durch zartes Band und harte Vorschriften.

Welches von ihr verlangt, über ihre Grenzen zu gehen.

Durch die Grenzen des Weltlichen, um das Licht zu bringen und

den Neubeginn einer neuen Ära zu verkünden. Einer Ära des Lichts,

geschaffen mit dem der die Dunkelheit in ihrer Nähe verkörpert.

Sie wird preist die Sterne, huldigt der Sonne und lebt dennoch in der Dunkelheit.

Doch nur aus der Dunkelheit kann Licht hervorgehen.

Ratlos sah Hermine auf. Die drei anderen schienen angestrengt zu überlegen, was das zu bedeuten haben könnte. Dumbledore seufzte.

"Ich glaube es bringt nichts, wenn wir uns jetzt noch weiter den Kopf darüber zermartern, wir sind müde und hatten einen langen Tag. Miss Granger wir werden das in den nächsten Tagen weiter untersuchen und ich schlage vor das wir bei Ihrer Initiierung, den Fall erörtern und unsere Lösung vorstellen. Ich glaube aber im Moment nicht, dass uns von dieser Seite aus Gefahr drohen wird. Sie werden alles in zwei Wochen erfahren, bis dahin bitte ich Sie, Stillschweigen gegenüber ihren Freunden zu bewahren."

Hermine nickte bloß. Sie war nicht fähig etwas zu sagen, ging wortlos auf ihr Zimmer, räumte ihre Unterwäsche beiseite, legte sich ins Bett und fand in dieser Nacht kaum Schlaf. Zwei Wochen, zwei lange Wochen. Vielleicht konnte sie selbst etwas dazusteuern? Zur Lösung des Rätsels? Es würde sich wohl zeigen.


	33. Chapter 33

Kapitel 32

Hermine war erst gegen fünf Uhr morgens eingedöst und da ihr Wecker um sechs schon wieder fleißig schrillte, war sie versucht, dieses kleine lästige Ding mit großem Schwung an die Wand zu werfen. Sie brachte jedoch kaum die Kraft auf, den Arm zu heben, um auf den Lautlosknopf des Weckers zu drücken. Stöhnend rappelte sie sich auf ihre Ellenbogen und blinzelte aus verklebten Augen auf das Zifferblatt. Kurz nach sechs. Die frühen Sonnenstrahlen stachen ihr unangenehm in den Augen, ihr Kopf war zentnerschwer und bewegen wollte sie sich eigentlich gar nicht. Wie schön es doch wäre, die Decke bis zur Nasenspitze hochzuziehen, sich ins Kissen einzugraben und endlich zu schlafen! Doch da es ihr nicht vergönnt war, stemmte sie sich mühsam hoch und ging mit schlurfenden Schritten ins Bad. Eine Wechseldusche musste jetzt her und dann ein ordentlicher Kaffee und die ersten Stunden des Tages waren gerettet.

Pünktlich wie immer um sieben, stand Hermine im Raum und begrüßte Snape höflich. Einzig ihre Augenringe zeugten von ihrer durchwachten Nacht. Snape allerdings sah auch nicht gerade rosig aus, fand sie. Er klammerte sich regelrecht an seiner Kaffeetasse fest, während er nebenbei ein paar Pergamente durchsah.

Hermine goss sich etwas von dem schwarzen Gold ein und schwor sich während dem Frühstück mindestens drei Tassen zu trinken auch wenn es ihr unangenehmes Herzklopfen bescheren sollte.

Sie schaffte es, sich ohne größere Probleme durch den Vormittag zu hangeln, wobei sie jedoch einmal fast über ihren Notizen eingeschlafen wäre.

Am Nachmittag musste sie nur Kessel schrubben, eine bescheuerte Aufgabe, die sie sonst wohl nie und nimmer akzeptiert hätte. Doch heute war sie dankbar dafür und nachdem sie am Abend ihre Notizen vollendet hatte, schleppte sie sich zurück in ihr Zimmer und ließ sich, so wie sie war, ins Bett fallen. Augenblicklich war sie eingeschlafen und bekam nicht mit, wie Snape am Abend die Räumlichkeiten verließ und erst mitten in der Nacht wiederkehrte.

Die Professoren hatten sich in der Nacht, ehe sie sich getrennt hatten, den Abend miteinander verabredet, um diese neue Situation zu besprechen.

Sie saßen um das Kaminfeuer herum auf einem kleinen Tisch, auf dem am Abend vorher noch Hermines Geburtstagskuchen gestanden hatte, das Pergament und der Anhänger.

Dumbledore, der die Fingerspitzen aneinandergelegt hatte und gemütlich in seinen Lehnsessel gelehnt saß, ergriff das Wort.

"Nun, das hier soll nur als erste Lagebesprechung dienen, denn für Recherchen war ja keine Zeit. Dennoch denke ich, dass wir das Thema schon heute zum Abschluss bringen können. Ich wollte zusammentragen, was wir wissen. Severus, du bist unser Experte für die Steine. Um welchen Stein handelt es sich und welche Bedeutung kommt ihm zu?"

Snape nickte bedächtig und begann mit seinem Vortrag. Natürlich hatte er sich am Morgen noch einmal vergewissert, dass das was er wusste auch vollständig war.

"Der Mondstein, auch Adular genannt, kommt aus der Familie der Feldspate und besteht aus einem Kalium- Aluminium- Silicat. Er wird allgemein als der Frauenstein schlechthin bezeichnet, da er große Wirkungen auf Gefühlsleben und Hormone hat. Der Mondstein ist ein Stein des Neuanfangs. Wie der Mond hat dieser Stein einen Wiederschein und erinnert uns daran, dass alle Dinge genauso wie der Mond, Teil eines sich verändernden Kreislaufs sind. Er beruhigt Gefühle, ruft Unbewusstes ins Bewusste, fördert Intuition und Empathie, bei Vollmond regt er Träume an. Er beruhigt Überreaktionen auf Situationen und dämpft emotionale Erschütterungen. Der Mondstein ist erfüllt von empfangender, passiver, weiblicher Energie. Er öffnet den Verstand für plötzliche Impulse, lindert Stress und stabilisiert. Er steigert die emotionale Intelligenz und hat noch einige andere körperliche, organspezifische Wirkungen, die in unserem Fall jedoch irrelevant sind. Der Mondstein fördert das Ganzheitliche des Menschen und wird auch als Stein der Liebenden bezeichnet, der zärtliche Gefühle und echtes Liebesglück fördern soll. Zudem gilt er als Symbolstein, für Venus, Neptun oder dem Mond selbst."

Nachdem der Professor für Zaubertränke seine kleine Vorstellung beendet hatte, erfüllte nachdenkliches Schweigen den Raum.

„Dieser Stein hat wirklich faszinierende Kräfte", dachte Dumbledore. Zusammen mit der Prophezeiung eröffneten sich Möglichkeiten, die so unwahrscheinlich klangen, dass sie schon wieder wahrscheinlich waren. Professor McGonagall schaute eher so, als versuche sie gerade die ganzen losen Enden zu entwirren, um sie dann zu einem Ganzen zusammenzufügen, doch irgendwie schien sie damit nicht wirklich erfolgreich zu sein.

"Minerva, meine Liebe, was kannst Du uns zu den Monden berichten?"

"Als erstes möchte ich darauf hinweisen, dass sich in diesem Aspekt nicht ganz unvoreingenommen bin, da das, was ich nun erklären werde, meinen eigenen Glauben widerspiegelt. Nämlich den der Großen Göttin." Sie räusperte sich nervös.

" Es ist ein sehr umfassendes Thema und in den verschiedenen Kulturkreisen und Jahrhunderten, trug sie verschiedenen Namen, der mit bekannteste ist wohl Gaya. Ich will versuchen es kurz zu umreißen, damit Ihr wisst, was es damit auf sich hat. In dem Glauben um die Große Göttin handelt es sich nicht um einen sturen an Grenzen gebundenen Glauben, wie zum Beispiel in der Muggelwelt das Christentum oder der Islam. Vielmehr ist es so, das die Göttin, als ein großes Ganzes verehrt wird, denn sie ist in uns, um uns herum, in jedem Halm, in der Erde, in jedem Baum, in allem was lebt. Und da alles lebt, ist sie in allem. Sie hilft die Ketten der Knechtung durch das Patriarchat abzulegen, unsere Flügel zu entfalten, frei zu sein und zu leben wie es für Frau richtig ist. Das heißt, dass sie selbst entscheidet was sie tun und lassen will, wem sie sich hingibt, ohne sich dabei in die Fesseln dieser Männerdominierten Welt legen zu lassen.

Sie wird oft durch die drei Mondphasen dargestellt. Den zunehmenden Mond, für das Jungfräuliche, das Beginnende, die Geburt. Der Vollmond, als die reife Frau, die weiß wo sie steht, was sie tut, für die Mutter und das Leben. Der abnehmende Mond steht für die Alte, die Greisin, die Weisheit und den Tod. Somit symbolisiert sie den ewigen Kreislauf, von Sein, Werden, Vergehen, oder eben der Vergangenheit, der Gegenwart und der Zukunft. Dieser Kreislauf ist ebenso wie die Mondphasen unvergänglich, kann von niemandem manipuliert werden, er war schon immer so und wird auch immer so sein. Sicher kennen sie die Nebel von Avalon oder die Geschichten um die Urmutter, Argartha und dem Matriarchat. Das alles verbindet sich zu einem großen Ganzen, dem Kreislauf des Lebens, der in den Mondphasen dargestellt wird."

"Danke Minerva, das war wirklich aufschlussreich. Ich für meinen Teil habe versucht die Prophezeiung ein wenig aufzudröseln. Es ist denke ich uns allen klar, dass die Rede von Hermine ist, die, so nehme ich an, einen besonderen Weg gehen wird um uns im Kampf gegen das Dunkle beizustehen." Snape und McGonagall nickten zustimmend. "Nun gilt es, herauszufinden, wer das Dunkle neben ihr verkörpert. Mit dem sie zarte Bande knüpft und schlussendlich beide enorm dazu beitragen unseren Kampf zu gewinnen. Nun, ich komme nur einen einzigen logischen Schluss. Ich war so frei ein paar Geburtsdaten zu Rate zu ziehen und es gibt nur einen einzigen Kandidaten der dafür in Frage kommt. Severus."

Professor McGonagall japste so empört auf, dass Fawkes ungeduldig mit seinen Flügeln raschelte, wobei ihr jedoch alle Farbe aus dem Gesicht wich, als hätte man ihr aufgetragen fortan im Verbotenen Wald zu leben. Dem Herren des Kerkers jedoch entglitten die Gesichtszüge kaum. Einzig ein kurzes Aufflackern in seinen Augen und ein verziehen der Mundwinkel, als hätte er eben in eine Zwiebel gebissen, dann war es auch schon wieder vorbei und Professor Snape trug sein typische, unergründliche Miene zur Schau.

Er wusste jetzt schon, dass ihm auch in dieser Nacht nur wenig Schlaf zuteil werden würde, angesichts dieser Tatsachen.

"Wie wir wissen, sind die Prophezeiungen der Zentauren immer wahr gewesen und ließen immer nur eine einzige Auslegung zu. Nun da wir wissen wie die Dinge stehen, schlage ich vor das wir das Thema ruhen lassen, bis Harry, Hermine und Ron in zwei Wochen in den Orden aufgenommen werden. Es gibt sicherlich vieles über das wir nachdenken wollen und wir werden einfach abwarten wie sich die Dinge entwickeln. Und jetzt wünsche ich euch Beiden eine Gute Nacht. Es war ein langer Tag, gepaart mit einer äußerst kurzen Nacht. Wir sollten zusehen, in dieser etwas mehr zu bekommen", sagte Dumbledore und machte dank seines Tonfalls unmissverständlich klar, dass Diskussionen, Debatten oder laute Auseinandersetzungen jetzt und in Zukunft nicht in Frage kamen.


	34. Chapter 34

Kapitel 33

Severus Snape lag ausgestreckt auf seinem Bett und hatte die Arme hinter seinem Kopf verschränkt. Er starrte an die Decke seines Himmelbettes und die Gedanken schienen förmlich durch seinen Kopf zu rasen. Dumbledore, dieser Zitronendrops lutschende Mann, hatte ihn an diesem Abend so dermaßen überrumpelt, dass er praktisch nicht fähig gewesen war, auch nur den Mund zu einem Protest zu öffnen. Diese Erklärung war so widersinnig und vollkommen absurd. Er und dieses, dieses, junge Ding? Niemals! Eher würde die Hölle zu frieren. Gewiss, er konnte nicht abstreiten, dass er sie teilweise bewunderte. Ihr Wissen war nicht nur aus Büchern auswendig gelernt (wie er jahrelang vermutet hatte), sondern war tatsächlich fundiert. Wenn sie etwas wollte, brachte sie plausible Argumente hervor und allgemein von einem anderen Standpunkt aus betrachtet, war sie nicht von schlechten Eltern. Aber trotzdem. Da mussten sich entweder die Zentauren geirrt haben (was er eigentlich bezweifelte), oder eben Dumbledore, was höchstwahrscheinlich war. Dieser Text konnte alles Mögliche bedeuten, er zielte jedoch definitiv nicht auf ihn ab. Was für ein Blödsinn, Geburtsdaten und Mondkonstellation zu verglichen. Der Zausel und die Sherrydrossel sollten sich mal zusammentun, vielleicht würden sie dann etwas Maßgeschneidertes für alle anderen Beteiligten finden?

Snape stöhnte frustriert auf. Das brachte doch alles nichts. Er schwang die Füße vors Bett, holte sich aus der Küche einen Tee mit Schuß (purer Alkohol würde nur zu sehr benebeln, obwohl das im Moment auch seinen Reize hatte) und setzte sich nur mit seinen Boxershorts bekleidet vor den Kamin und stierte in die Flammen, sah ihnen bei ihrem Tanz zu. Gelegentlich nippte er an seiner Tasse, während er sich von dem Spiel des Feuers einlullen ließ. Seine Gedanken schweiften zu allen Bereichen seines Lebens ab und wägten tatsächlich ab, was wäre, wenn die Prophezeiung doch so wahr werden würde. Nein, nein. Ganz gewiss nicht! Er hatte wirklich schon genug Probleme, Granger stellte sich so oder so schon als Klotz am Bein dar, da brauchte er sich nicht noch zusätzliche Gewichte ans Bein hängen. Das war doch eine Farce! Erst jetzt kamen die Empörung und die Wut angesichts der Behauptung Dumbledores in ihm hoch und er war versucht seine Tasse in den Kamin zu werfen. Nun, das würde nicht viel bringen außer vielleicht etwas Häme, wenn er sich dabei vorstellte, dass er eben diese Tasse an Albus Kopf warf, um ihn wieder zu Verstand zu bringen.

oOo

Hermine bekam natürlich von dem innerlichen Drama Snapes nichts mit. Sie träumte aber in just diesem Moment von ihrem Mentor. Sie träumte von ihrem Ausflug auf dem Astronomieturm, wie sie die Sonne genossen hatte, wie der Wind ihr um die Nase gestrichen war, wie bei einer sanften Berührung. Sie sah jedoch auch Snape, wie er sie mit verschränkten Armen aus einer Nische heraus beobachtete. Sie sah ihn, wie er ebenfalls in der Sonne stand, die Haare waren ihm etwas ins Gesicht gefallen und das laue Lüftchen spielte mit ihnen wie mit einem Windspiel. Sie nutzte die Gelegenheit und ihn betrachtete ihn einmal ganz genau. Hier in ihrem Traum würde er gewiss nicht auf die Idee kommen sie wegen ungebührlichen Anstarrens anzufauchen. Sein dunkles Haar stand in einem starkem Kontrast zu seinem bleichen Teint und sie fragte sich wie er das machte, weswegen er grundsätzlich so blass zu bleiben schien. Seine Nase und seinen Mund hatte sie schon hinlänglich bewundern können, ebenso das wenige seiner Statur, was seine Umhänge preisgaben. Ganz offen und neugierig blickte sie ihn nun in seine tiefschwarzen Augen. Sie glänzten und waren nicht verdunkelt vor Verschlossenheit. Sie konnte soviel darin sehen, soviel Schmerz, Trauer, Hass, Abneigung und Wut und Sehnsucht. Dieses sehnsüchtige Glitzern zog sie magisch an und sie versank in schwarzen Wellen, die sie sanft dahin trugen.

Im nächsten Moment fand sie sich in einer ungewöhnlichen Umgebung wieder. Alles war blau. In seltsame blau irisierende Töne gehalten in allen denkbaren Nuancen, selbst sie war blau, genauso wie ihr Gegenüber. Sie sah ihn an und spürte eine unendliche tiefe Liebe, eine scheinbar nie zu stillende Sehnsucht, fast so als sei dies der einzige Moment in dem sie ihn haben könnte. Nur für sich, nur diesen Augenblick, ehe sich ihre Wege trennten.

Hermine erwachte nur halb und richtete sich in ihrem Bett auf. Ohne genau zu wissen was sie tat, tappte sie aus ihrem Zimmer, an einem leicht verwundert dreinblickenden Snape vorbei in die Küche. Dort goss sie sich ein großes Glas Saft ein und trank es in einem Zug leer.

Snape beobachtete seine Schülerin verwundert. Sie schien gar nicht wahrzunehmen das sie an ihm vorbeigelaufen war, oder überhaupt zu merken, dass sie unterwegs war. Mit halbgeöffneten Augen, zerknitterter Schuluniform und nackten Füßen trippelte sie in die Küche und trank etwas. So wie sie jetzt war, sah sie unbeschreiblich süß aus. Das Haar vom Schlaf wild und zersaust, das Gesicht leicht gerötet und von den Falten ihres Kopfkissens gezeichnet. Snapes Hand schloss sich fester um seine Tasse, als ihm auffiel was er da gerade dachte. Das war absurd, unmöglich. Er ließ sich nur beeinflussen, von diesen dummen Worten des Süßigkeiten liebenden Opas.

Hermine hatte inzwischen den Rückweg angetreten, als sie auf der Höhe von Snapes Sessel stehen blieb und ihn musterte.

"Du solltest endlich ins Bett gehen, Severus. Es ist spät, auch Du brauchst deinen Schlaf", sprachs und verschwand wieder auf ihrem Zimmer. Sie krabbelte unverzüglich in ihr Bett zurück und erinnerte sich am nächsten Morgen nicht an diese Begegnung.

Snape hingegen, der in seiner Abgeschiedenheit seiner Räume, seinem Gesichstausdruck freien Lauf ließ und nicht als emotionaler Eisschrank fungierte, saß recht steif auf seinem Sessel. Es waren Erstaunen, Entsetzen und Faszination in seinem Gesicht zu erkennen, sowie eine enorme Verwunderung darüber, dass seine Schülerin ihn gerade beim Vornamen genannt hatte, ihn sogar geduzt hatte. Und er war noch nicht einmal wütend deswegen.

So konnte das definitiv nicht weiter gehen. Er ging ins Bett und hatte auf dem Weg dorthin beschlossen, nicht still zu sein, auch wenn dieser Kauz es wollte. Er respektierte dessen Entscheidungen, doch das konnte er nicht auf sich sitzen lassen. Morgen, beim gemeinschaftlichen Mittagessen, würde er das Thema ansprechen. Ein paar Stillezauber um sie herum würden ihr Übriges dazutun. Vorerst zufrieden mit sich und mit der Hilfe eines leichten Schlaftrankes, der die Wirren seiner Gedanken dämpfen sollte, schlief er ein. Nicht wissend, dass seine Kollegin sich genau dasselbe vorgenommen hatte und nicht wissend, dass es ihm außerordentlich gut gefallen hatte, wie Hermine seinen Namen ausgesprochen hatte.


	35. Chapter 35

Kapitel 34

Am nächsten Morgen wurde Hermine noch vor dem Klingeln des Weckers wach und fühlte sich ausgeruht wie schon lange nicht mehr. Die Sonne schickte ihr erstes Licht über die Wipfel des Verbotenen Waldes und Hermine ging, eine unbestimmte Melodie vor sich hinsummend, ins Bad. Heute würde eine Menge Arbeit anstehen, Grupppenunterricht und heute Abend musste sie wegen der Kette und der Prohphezeiung recherchieren. Mal sehen, was ihre neuen Bücher so hergaben.

Mit einem fröhlichen Guten Morgen Gruß betrat sie den Wohnraum und stieß wie jeden Tag auf einen muffeligen Snape, der sie jetzt bitterätzend anschaute, als hätte sie ihm verkündet, dass sie ihn zu heiraten gedenke.

Frühstück sowie der Vormittagsunterricht verliefen unspektakulär ruhig. Das Einzige, was für Aufregung gesorgt hätte, wäre das, was Hermine vorletzte Nacht erlebt hatte, doch da sie ja Stillschweigen bewahren musste, fiel das einzige brisante Thema unter den Tisch.

Beim Mittagessen unterhielten sich die Freunde über verschiedene Ausführungen der Abwehr aus dem Buch welches die zwei Jungs ihr geschenkt hatten.

Ron philosophierte gerade über die verschiedenen Möglichkeiten Vampire zur Strecke zu bringen und zog nebenbei Schlüsse inwiefern das Ganze auf Snape passen könnte. Harry und Hermine lachten immer wieder laut auf, doch ihre Mentoren störte es nicht. Besser gesagt sie hörten es nicht.

Minerva und Severus hatten beide gleichermaßen einen Stillezauber um den Mentorentisch gelegt und nahmen Albus in die Mangel.

"Albus, wie kannst du nur glauben, dass Du mit dieser haarsträubenden Annahme Recht hast?", fragte Minerva und hatte die Stirn dabei so weit gerunzelt, dass diese aussah wie ein frisch durchgepflügtes Feld.

Dumbledore hatte die Fingerspitzen aneinander gelegt und schien scheinbar leicht amüsiert seine Mitstreiter zu beobachten.

"Weil es nun mal so ist, Minerva. Es gibt keine andere logische Lösung."

"Da bin ich anderer Meinung", schnappte Snape dazwischen. "Wir haben nicht viele Anhaltspunkte, das einzige, was wir definitiv wissen ist, dass offensichtlich Miss Granger damit gemeint war, da sie das Schmuckstück und das Pergament auf ihrer Fensterbank gefunden hat. Die andere Hälfte, die in dieser Prophezeiung erwähnt wird, könnte jeder sein."

"Genau", pflichtete McGonagall ihm bei und nickte dabei energisch mit dem Kopf. "Weißt du, wie viele Männer es auf der Welt gibt? Milliarden! Es könnte so ziemlich jeder sein, der nicht gerade wie ein Licht- und- Liebe- Jünger durch die Gegend flattert."

"Severus ist der Einzige der derzeit perfekt auf die Prophezeiung passt. Wer wenn nicht er verkörpert das Dunkle so gut wie er ?", fragte Dumbledore gelassen.

"Es könnte genauso gut Potter sein. Der hat schließlich dunkle Haare und eine, so kann man sagen, gewisse dunkle Vergangenheit. Es könnte auch genauso gut jemand in der nächsten Zeit Hermine über den Weg laufen auf den diese Prophezeiung zutrifft. Severus, gib doch auch einmal ein paar Beispiele", sagte McGonagall und wand sich Hilfe suchend zu ihrem Kollegen um.

"Das krasseste Beispiel wäre Der Dunkle Lord." Minerva japste empört auf, Snape ignorierte es und sah weiter Dumbledore mit einem Ausdruck an, der soviel zu hießen schien, dass solches nie auf ihn zutreffen könnte und wenn doch würde er dafür sorgen, dass es nicht soweit kam." Wenn ich an die Ordenstreffen denke, zu denen die Drei bald mitkommen, womit ich ebenfalls nicht einverstanden bin, was wir ja aber auch nicht ausdiskutieren dürfen, fallen mir weitere Kandidaten ein. Der Wahrscheinlichste wäre Lupin, auch er hat eine nette dunkle und vor allem pelzige Seite, er könnte es genauso gut sein. Und jetzt komm nicht mit deinem Geburtsdatenkram, Albus. Der Flokati ist auch unter dem abnehmenden Mond geboren." Professor McGonagall blickte jetzt dank Severus guter Recherche triumphierend zu Albus, geradeso als hätte sie ihm gerade den letzten Zitronendrop unter der Nase weggenommen.

"Warum wehrt ihr euch eigentlich so dagegen, dass es Severus sein könnte?", fragte Dumbledore interssiert.

Da Minerva den Mund öffnete und schloss wie ein Fisch auf dem Trockenen, antwortete Severus zuerst.

"Weil es absurd ist. Du kennst meine Einstellung zu Schülern und überhaupt zu Menschen aller Art und mein Verhalten ihnen gegenüber. Das habe ich ja wohl schon hinlänglich bewiesen. Ein Bündnis geknüpft durch zartes Band. Das müsste bedeuten, dass ich für Miss Granger irgendwelche sonst wie geartete freundliche Gefühle hege. Was aber nicht der Fall ist. Sie ist eine unerträgliche, störrische, besserwisserische, kleine Kröte, die mir wie ein Klotz am Bein hängt und mich schon mit ihrer bloßen Anwesenheit nervt." Eigentlich stimmte das nicht so, was er aber geflissentlich verschwieg.

McGonagall nahm das Ende des losen Fadens auf.

"Und Remus, der mag Hermine zumindest. Da ständen die Chancen viel besser."

"Und was ist mit den harten Vorschriften? Ihr kennt Remus beide gut, meint ihr er könnte ihr harte Vorschriften machen? Bei seinem sanftmütigen Gemüt? Außerdem ist er mit Nymphadora liiert," antwortete Dumbledore und nahm Minervas Begeisterung den Wind aus den Segeln.

"Vielleicht kommen die harten Vorschriften von anderer Seite? Das Ministerium hat schließlich in letzter Zeit eine Menge unsinniger Gesetze erlassen, die alle darauf schließen lassen, das gewisse Parteien der Zaubererwelt begünstigt werden. Ich glaube nicht, dass wir Granger, Potter und Weasley ewig unter Verschluß halten können. Du willst dich bald wieder auf die Suche nach den Horkruxen begeben Albus. Spätestens dann werden wohl auch wieder ihre Magiesignaturen gesichtet, denn ich glaube kaum, dass es sich vermeiden lassen lässt, dass die Drei nicht zaubern. Wenn sie die Signaturen haben, haben sie auch wieder Zugang zu den dreien, was bedeutet, dass sie auch von Gesetzesänderungen voll betroffen sein können," argumentierte Snape und sah das er gar nicht mal so verkehrt lag mit seinen Ausführungen, denn Dumbledore hatte eine nachdenkliche Miene aufgesetzt, doch dann bemerkte er die Blicke der drei Schüler und sah auf seine kleine goldenen Taschenuhr.

"Ich befürchte wir müssen diese Debatte verschieben, es wird Zeit weiter zu machen. Wie wäre es wenn wir das beim Treffen des Ordens weiter besprechen? Bis dahin könnt ihr Zwei euch ja noch einige Argumente überlegen", sagte Dumbledore mit einem belustigtem Funkeln in den Augen und stand auf.

Harry und Ron wunderten sich sehr, was denn ihre Lehrer so Wichtiges zu besprechen hatten, dass sie es während der Mittagspause tun mussten, dafür sogar einen Stillezauber um sich legten und ihr Essen völlig unberührt ließen.

Hermine, die ahnte worum es ging, runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn. Was könnte an der ganzen Sache sein, das Professor McGonagall und Professor Snape so aufgebracht und sauer wirkten. Sie hatten die Drei schon eine Weile beobachtet und ihre Verwandlungslehrerin hatte ständig irgendwie missbilligend das Gesicht verzogen und heftig gestikulierend mit den Armen herumgewedelt, während Snape Blicke von der Sorte giftige Pfeile und Todbringend abschoß. Und alles gegen Dumbledore gerichtet.

Sobald sie mit ihren abendlichen Aufgaben fertig war, schnappte sie sich alles Verfügbare an Büchern die sie hatte und machte es sich auf ihrem Bett bequem. Zuallerst sollte sie mehr über den Anhänger herausfinden, das war wohl einfacher. Und tatsächlich hatte sie nach zwei Stunden alle Informatioen dazu in sich aufgesogen, die sie hatte finden können. Sie war jetzt genauso schlau wie ihre Mentoren, zumindest in dieser Hinsicht. Sie wollte sich jedoch noch mehr in dieses Themengebiet vertiefen, bei Gelegenheit, denn es faszinierte sie ungemein. Hilfreich war auch das Buch welches sie von Professor Dumbledore bekommen hatte. Es wäre eigentlich ein Dicker Wälzer gewesen, denn er umfasste alle Komponente der weißen Magie, oder das was darunter gezählt wurde. Doch das Buch war tatsächlich recht handlich und nur magisch verändert worden.

Sie wandte sich dem größeren Rätsel zu, die Prophezeiung. Die Stellen, die sie betrafen, waren schnell ausgeklammert, doch fand sie kaum Möglichkeiten etwas zu der Dunkelheit zu finden, die sie umgeben sollte. Und so legte sie die Bücher beiseite, legte sich selbst auf den Rücken und begann nachzudenken. Es musste eine weitere Person sein. So viel stand schon mal fest. Sie glaubte eher weniger, dass ihn ihr eine so große dunkle Seite innewohnte. Eine Person, die die Dunkelheit in ihrer Umgebung verkörperte, zu dem sie zarte Bande schloss und der sie unter harte Vorschriften stellte.

Die größte Dunkelheit die derzeit verkörpert wurde, war Voldemort, doch sie glaubte nicht, dass er gemeint sein könnte, schließlich könnte sie zu diesem Untier keine zarten Bande knüpfen. Das wäre erstens purer Selbstmord und zweitens reiner Wahnsinn. Wer blieb dann noch übrig? Wenn sie die bekannten Ordensmitglieder mit einschloss, dann blieben nur noch Professor Lupin und Professor Snape. Beide schieden aus, wegen der zarten Bande. Wer könnte es dann sein?

Hermine schlief über ihren Überlegungen ein, die sie jedoch irgendwie mit in ihre Traumwelt nahm. Es waren wirre und beängstigende Träume, die Voldemort, Lupin und Snape beinhalteten und aufzeigten welche Rollen sie spielen könnten, welche Dinge sie tun würden, und jedesmal wenn Hermine sich wünschte endlich aus dem Albtraum aufzuwachen, glitt sie in eine neue Traumszenen hinüber. Irgendwann endeten sie nachdem sie in großes, löwenähnliches Gesicht mit stechenden gelben Augen auf sie herabgeblickt hatten.


	36. Chapter 36

Kapitel 35

Hermine verbrachte die Tage bis zum Ordenstreffen damit, sich in weitere Themengebiete zu vertiefen und sich abends ihren eigenen Studien zu widmen. Zwei Tage vor dem Treffen war sie soweit, durch Mangel an potenziellen Kandidaten, den in Frage kommenden Männern, Prozente einzuräumen inwieweit sie in Betracht kamen. Snape und Lupin nahmen den Großteil ein. Es war wirklich zum Mäuse melken. Sie würde erst übermorgen Gewissheit haben, wer in Frage kam. Wobei sie aber vermutete, dass eine ihrer Wahrscheinlichkeiten bestätigt werden würde. Also keine große Überraschung. Es war wie früher, bevor sie nach Hogwarts gekommen war. Diese Zeit bis zum Ordenstreffen, war genauso aufregend wie die Vorweihnachtszeit.

Hermine lenkte sich die nächsten beiden Tage mit leichter Muggellektüre ab, sobald sie sich in ihren Gedanken festfuhr und nicht mehr weiterkam.

Snape verhielt sich seit dem Streitgespräch mit Dumbledore wie immer. Er hatte gewiss noch nicht aufgegeben, doch brauchte er erstmal eine neue Taktik. Er fragte sich weshalb sein Vorgesetzter mit solcher Vehemenz davon überzeugt war, dass er derjenige welcher sei.

Abends saß er lange vor dem Kamin und starrte grübelnd in die Flammen des munter vor sich hin prasselnden Feuers. Doch er kam zu keinem Ergebnis. Das Einzige was ihm einfiel, waren Möglichkeiten sich an Granger zu rächen, falls sie irgendetwas dummes verlautbaren lassen sollte zu diesem Thema. Diese kleinen Schandtaten sog er sogleich in sich auf und mithilfe von etwas Feuerwhisky malte er sich aus, wie Hermine auf seine kleinen Gehässigkeiten reagieren würde. Etwas Futter für den Lord zu sammeln war immer gut, denn er rechnete damit bald wieder gerufen zu werden.

Er seufzte auf, streckte seine müden Glieder und begab sich zu Bett, es brachte ja doch nichts.

Als der Tag des einberaumten Ordenstreffens endlich da war, waren alle drei Schüler im Unterricht kaum zu gebrauchen. Selbst Hermines Konzentration ließ zu wünschen übrig und alle atmeten am späten Nachmittag erleichtert auf, als der Unterricht endlich beendet war.

Um kurz vor acht am Abend, beorderte Snape Hermine zu sich und wieder stiegen sie die Treppenflucht hinauf, um in Dumbledores Büro zu gelangen.

Als sie eintraten, sah sie, dass noch nicht viele da waren. Harry, Ron, Remus und Tonks waren schon da und kaum das sie sich begrüßt hatten, ließ der Rest nicht lange auf sich warten.

Die Weasleys, ausgenommen Percy, Kingsley und etliche andere mehr. Hermine staunte nicht schlecht, nachdem sie endlich aus der Rippen brechenden Umarmung von Miss Weasley entronnen war.

Dumbledore hatte in der Zwischenzeit sein Büro etwas umgezaubert. In der Mitte dominierte nun ein langer Tisch, an dem die unterschiedlichsten Stühle aufgestellt waren. Das Begrüßungsgewusel endete und man setzte sich an den Tisch. Nachdem ein paar Getränke erschienen waren, eröffnete Dumbledore dasTreffen.

"Willkommen. Ich bin froh euch mehr oder weniger gesund an diesem Tisch versammelt zu sehen. Ihr fragt euch bestimmt, weshalb Hermine, Harry und Ron mit dabei sind?" Ein zustimmendes Nicken der Anwesenden bestätigte Dumbledores Frage. "Nun, sie haben mich um die Aufnahme in den Orden gebeten und ich habe dem zugestimmt. Und bevor ihr jetzt die gleichen Argumente wie Severus und Minerva hervorbringt, lasst euch gesagt sein, dass die Gründe, die Miss Granger vorgebracht hat, plausibel waren und sie einleuchtend sind. Sie sind volljährig und gehen nicht mehr zur Schule. Auch kann ein wenig frisches Blut nicht von Nachteil sein. Ich sage euch das, weil unsere Zeit knapp bemessen ist und ich sie nicht mit unnötigen Diskussionen verschwenden will. Hat irgendwer noch Einwände?", fragte Dumbldore und sah sich um. Man konnte deutlich erkennen, dass vor allem Misses Weasley absolut etwas gegen die Aufnahme der Drei hatte, doch sie hielt sich zurück.

"Gut. Harry, Hermine, Ron. Steht ihr bitte auf!" Die drei Freunde taten wie geheißen.

"Ehe wir jetzt mit dem eigentlichen Treffen beginnen, nehme ich euch in diesen Orden auf. Nehmt eure Zauberstäbe heraus und verkreuzt sie untereinander", wies Dumbledore an während er sich dazugesellte und ebenfalls seinen Zauberstab zückte und ihn zuoberst auf die gekreuzten Stäbe legte.

"Dies hier ist der Orden des Phönix. Eine Organisation die gegen die größte Bedrohung der Zaubererwelt agiert. Voldemort. Ihr verpflichtet euch nach bestem Wissen und Gewissen den Orden zu unterstützen, nicht gegen Anweisungen zu arbeiten und alles in eurer Macht stehende beizutragen, um den Kampf gegen Voldemort zu gewinnen. Ihr schwört, dass ihr keinen Unbeteiligten etwas von dieser Organisation erzählt und nur unter Absprache neue Mitglieder anwerbt. Ihr schwört die absolute Geheimhaltung, über alle Dinge die den Orden betreffen." Dumbledore sah sie erwartungsvoll an und alle drei antworteten: "Wir schwören!"

Ein helles Leuchten umgab die vier stehenden Personen, welches sich in ein sanftes goldenes Schimmern verwandelte, welches sich dann langsam in die gekreuzten Zauberstäbe zurückzog.

"Gut. Da wir das erledigt haben, können wir nun zur Tagesordnung übergehen. Remus, was machen die Werwölfe?"

Hermine, Harry und Ron hatten sich etwas verwirrt wieder gesetzt, doch jetzt strafften sie sich in der Erwartung neue Informationen, nach denen sie sich so lange gesehnt haben, zu erhalten.

"Abgesehen, von der Zweigstelle des Ministeriums, halten sie sich größtenteils bedeckt. Es heißt, Voldemort plane einen großen Coup, der erst intensiv vorbereitet werden müsse. Sie sollen sich bereit halten, hin und wieder Präsenz zeigen, in dem sie Zauberer des Nachts durch ihr Auftauchen in Angst und Panik versetzen, sie jedoch nicht angreifen. Auch werden keine neuen Personen gebissen um die Zahl der Werwölfe zu vergrößern. Da sie nicht wissen, wann sie den Marschbefehl von Voldemort erhalten, könnte es zu lange dauern um neue Werwölfe anzulernen. Wie ihr wisst, dauert es etwa ein halbes Jahr, bis sich der Körper halbwegs an die Verwandlung gewöhnt hat und man den Betroffenen so weit trainiert hat, das er auch als Werwolf in etwa das tut was man von ihm verlangt. Ich konnte eine Handvoll von Werwölfen ausfindig machen, die mit ihrer Situation und der Arbeit für Voldemort unzufrieden sind. Sie scheinen eher Mitläufer zu sein, um unter Ihresgleichen zu sein. Werwölfe sind oft vereinsamt, durch die abstoßende Reaktion der Gesellschaft. Ich werde sie weiter beobachten."

"Danke Remus. Kingsley, Tonks wie sieht es im Ministerium aus?" Tonks nickte Kingsley zu und er begann zu berichten.

"Es ist weites gehend ruhig. Doch wir meinen zunehmende Aktivitäten zu entdecken, die scheinbar willkürlich durch das ganze Ministerium ziehen. Wir glauben das Voldemort Todesser eingeschleust hat und neue Informanten gewonnen hat, die wir noch nicht kennen. Einige Bereiche weisen interessante Aktivitäten auf. Die Abteilung für experimentelle Zauber hat es inzwischen vier Mal geschafft ihren Bereich in die Luft zu jagen und wenn das nicht geschehen ist, wurden einige der Mitarbeiter mit seltsamen Symptomen in St. Mungos eingewiesen. Manche schienen wie unter dem Imperius zu stehen, ohne das der Zauber auf sie angewandt wurde. Andere bewegten sich wie unter der Hypnose von Muggeln. Wieder andere sahen aus als stünden sie unter dem Cruciatus, doch er war es nicht. Wir versuchen der Sache weiter auf den Grund zu gehen. Ihr habt sicherlich mitbekommen, dass einige neue Gesetze verabschiedet wurden, die vor allem die Leute betreffen, die in irgendeiner Weise anders sind. Wie zum Beispiel Werwölfe. Es wurde ihnen inzwischen völlig untersagt in der magischen Gemeinschaft zu arbeiten und es scheint fast so als wolle man ihnen raten, sich gleich umzubringen. Metamorphmagi werden unter Kontrolle gestellt. Ich weiß nicht was Scrimgeur dort treibt, aber es definitiv nichts Gutes. Auf den ersten Blick scheint es wie eine Kampagne gegen alles was zu Voldemort übersiedeln könnte, oder ihm zum Vorteil gereicht. Doch wenn man etwas dahinter schaut, sieht man das vor allem die reinblütige Gesellschaft, jede Menge Vorteile erhält. Scrimgeur steht nicht unter dem Imperius. Entweder er tut es aus freien Stücken, oder man hat die Zauber die ich eben beschrieben habe, so weit perfektioniert, dass er zu Voldemorts Gunsten handelt."

"Danke Kingsley. Diese Informationen stellen uns vor weitere Probleme. Das Ministerium scheint unterwandert worden zu sein. Ich befürchte, dass es bald gestürzt werden wird. Ich weiß, dass Tom immer einflußreicher wird, durch seine Verbreitung von Terror, Angst und Schrecken." Dumbledore machte eine kurze Pause und sein Blick schweifte gedankenvoll in die Ferne. Nach einer Weile sagte er: "Harry. Wieder einmal müssen wir uns auf den Weg machen, die Horkruxe zu zerstören. Auch wenn mir noch immer nicht alle bekannt sind. Severus, Minerva ihr beide intensiviert eure Bemühungen Hermine und Ronald zu schulen und sie vorzubereiten." Harry und seine Freunde waren bleich geworden. Sie hatten nicht geahnt, dass es inzwischen schon so schlimm stand, doch nickten sie genauso entschlossen wie ihre Mentoren. Auch die anderen Anwesenden schwiegen und blickten betreten in die Runde. Jedem wurde klar das es in naher Zukunft ernst werden würde. Wann war nicht gewiss. Heute? Morgen? In einem Jahr? Misses Weasley standen Tränen in den Augen, bei der Aussicht, dass ihr Sohn und seine besten Freunde, den Kampf entscheidend beeinflussen würden und sie hatte Angst vor den Ausmaßen.

"Ich glaube nicht, dass Tom so schnell agieren wird. Er handelt besonnener. Er will auf alle Eventualitäten vorbereitet sein und das braucht seine Zeit. Wir haben also noch genügend Spielrau, um uns selbst vorzubereiten und uns zu wappnen und vor allem noch mehr Leute auf unsere Seite zu ziehen."

"Severus hast du uns auch etwas zu berichten?"

"Nein, Albus. Ich warte derzeit auf einen neuen Ruf des Dunklen Lords. Bisher gibt es nur zu vermelden, dass er krampfhaft nach Potter und seinem Anhang sucht und ziemlich viele Leute darauf mobilisiert."

"Gut. Danke Severus. Jetzt haben wir noch etwas zu erzählen. Vor kurzem hatte, wie ihr wisst, Miss Granger hier Geburtstag. Als sie nach der Feier zu Bett gehen wollte,. fand sie auf ihrem Fensterbrett einen Mondsteinanhänger sowie ein Pergament. Sie rief uns zu sich und wir untersuchten es." Dumbledore erzählte den Anwesenden alles über den Anhänger und seine Bedeutung und rezitierte die Worte des Pergaments. Misses Weasley hatte sich über den Tisch gebeugt und tätschelte tröstend Hermines Hand. Diese lächelte gequält zurück, denn gleich würde es sicher laut werden.

"Nachdem wir eingehend geprüft haben, wer in Frage kommt, um laut der Prophezeiung an Hermines Seite die dunkle Komponente zu verkörpern, sind wir uns sicher, dass es sich um Severus handelt."

Ein einstimmiges Raunen ging um den Tisch, Misses Weasley schlug sich die Hand vor den Mund, Tonks war vom Stuhl gekippt und Harry und Ron wechselten die Farben schneller als eine Ampel.

"Sir, Sie glauben doch wohl nicht allen Ernstes, das dieser, dieser... Was auch immer, dafür in Frage kommt? Sie glauben doch wohl nicht, dass wir das zulassen würden? Und Sie glauben doch wohl erst recht nicht, dass Snape zu so etwas fähig sei. Zarte Bande, pah," polterte Harry los. Ron neben ihm nickte bekräftigend.

"Doch Harry, das glaube ich alles und ich weiß, dass es so ist. Eine andere Möglichkeit gibt es nämlich nicht", antwortete Dumbledore ruhig.

"Nein! Nein! und nochmal Nein! Jeder! Jeder nur nicht der. Da traue ich selbst Voldemort mehr Feingefühl zu", brüllte Harry jetzt.

"Harry, du wirst unsachlich."

"Das ist mir egal. Dir doch auch Ron, oder?" Ron nickte abermals und ließ sich dann zu einer Antwort herab, wobei er fast genauso laut war wie Harry, nur das sein Gesicht nicht rot, sondern kalkweiß war.

"Sir, das ist Snape. Wir werden ihm Hermine nicht in die Hände geben. Das wäre genauso, als würden wir sie auf den Scheiterhaufen verbrennen. Ich meine das ist Snape von dem Sie reden. Der Kerl der uns jahrelang tyrannisiert hat, uns auf den Tod nicht ausstehen kann und uns lieber von hinten als von vorne sieht. Wie bei Merlins Eiern, kommen sie darauf, dass wir der Fledermaus unseren Engel in die Fänge legen?", fragte Ron jetzt, wobei er den letzten Teil des Satzes eher nuschelte und lief so rot an, dass er leuchtete wie eine Tomate.

"ES REICHT!" Hermine schlug mit der flachen Hand auf den Tisch, stand auf und baute sich vor ihren Freunden auf.

"Was glaubt ihr eigentlich wer ihr seid? Meine Bodyguards? Mein Moralapostel? Oder gleich meine Babysitter? DAS ist mein Leben, das ist meine Prophezeiung und wenn es so sein sollte wie es darin steht, dann GEHT ES VERDAMMT NOCHMAL NUR PROFESSOR SNAPE UND MICH ETWAS AN. Ist das klar?"

Harry und Ron waren mit jedem Wort Hermines kleiner geworden und nickten kleinlaut mit ihren Köpfen. Wenn Hermine sich etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hatte, dann ließ sie sich nicht mehr davon abhalten und mit einer stinksauren Hermine wollten sie es gewiss nichts zu tun haben.

"Hat sonst noch jemand ein Problem damit?", schnappte Hermine in die Runde. Alle schüttelten einvernehmlich den Kopf. Und wenn sie etwa dagegen hatten, dann schwiegen sie.

"Schön das wir das geklärt haben. Ich denke nach diesem Abend sollten wir uns trennen, damit etwas Ruhe einkehren kann", sagte Dumbledore fröhlich und Stuhlbeine scharrten über den Boden. Man verabschiedete sich voneinander und ging seiner Wege, jeder mit seinen eigenen Gedanken im Kopf.


	37. Chapter 37

Kapitel 36

Als Severus und Hermine zurück in die Kerker gingen, herrschte zwischen ihnen nicht das aus scheinbarer Antipathie übliche Schweigen, sondern jeder hing lediglich seinen eigenen Gedanken nach, ohne auf den anderen zu achten. Ebenso wie die anderen Mitglieder des Ordens, diejenigen, die einen Partner hatten, besprachen mit diesem die Themen des Abends. Tonks und Remus schlenderten, verborgen unter einem Tarnumhang, die Gründe von Hogwarts entlang, als Tonks fragte: "Was meinst du zu der Sache mit Scrimgeour?"

"Das fragst du ausgerechnet mich?", erwiderte Remus mit einem gequälten Lächeln. "Ich kann in dieser Hinsicht wohl kaum eine objektive Meinung abgeben, da er mit seinem Gesetz zur Verfolgung der Werwölfe mein Leben fast ausradiert hätte! Ich weiß nicht, was ich davon halten soll. Es erscheint mir so suspekt. Rufus Scrimgeour schien immer ein aufrechter Mann gewesen zu sein, mit einer großen Ablehnung gegen Voldemort und seinen Todessern. Doch ich befürchte, dass kaum ein Mensch der Macht widerstehen kann, wenn sie ihm in die Hände fällt. Eine Ausnahme bilden wohl Mutter Theresa und der Dalai Lama. Wobei ich selbst bei diesen beiden wage, zu behaupten, dass sie ihre ganz eigene Macht innehatten, mit der sie die Massen bewegt haben! Schau dir Dumbledore an. Es liegt mir fern schlecht von ihm zu reden, besonders nicht nach dem was er schon alles für mich getan hat. Aber trotz alledem ist er DER mächtigste Magier der Zauberergemeinschaft, neben Voldemort. Ich weiß, dass Severus ihn einmal als elenden Strippenzieher bezeichnet hat. Er zieht seine Fäden, in der Sache des Guten natürlich. Halt dich fest.", wechselte Remus abrupt das Thema und konzentrierte sich auf die kleine Hütte, die er und Tonks, abgeschieden von der Außenwelt bewohnten. Als sie sich materialisierte, zog der steife Wind der Küste an ihren Umhängen, fegte ihnen den Tarnumhang vom Kopf und brachte eine Kälte mit, die sogleich unangenehm in die Knochen zu kriechen schien.

Remus mochte diesen Ort. Die Hütte, die er mit seiner Tonks bewohnte, stand an einer felsigen und schroffen Küste, weit und breit keine anderen Menschen, die ihn in Vollmondnächten heulen hören konnten. Dieser Ort war rauh und gleichzeitig friedlich, wild und doch gezähmt.

Sie machten es sich vor dem Kamin bequem und führten das Gespräch fort.

"Wo waren wir stehen geblieben?", fragte Remus leicht verwirrt, nachdem er kurz in die Flammen gestarrt hatte. "Ahja, Albus. Er ist ein starker und großartiger Mann, dennoch kennt er Formeln und Zaubersprüche, von denen wir niemals ahnen können. Und hast du ihn einmal wütend erlebt? Ja? Dann weißt Du ja, wovon ich rede. Er strahlt dann so eine Macht, so eine Stärke aus, die Aura, die ihn umgibt ist dann regelrecht Angst einflößend. Das Einzige, was ich damit sagen will ist, dass was Albus und Voldemort unterscheidet, ist die Tatsache, dass der eine sich für das Gute einsetzt und der andere eben für das Böse. Aber wir schweifen vom Thema ab. Was die Zauber anbelangt, die scheinbar im Ministerium getestet werden, da werden wir einfach abwarten müssen, wie es sich entwickelt. Was mich allerdings im Moment noch mehr interessiert, ist die Sache mit Hermine", sinnierte Remus.

"Hör bloß auf!", rief Tonks. "Ich krieg ne´ Gänsehaut wenn ich nur daran denke, dass du es hättest sein können, der das Dunkle an ihrer Seite verkörpern soll. Snapes Argumente waren wirklich gut. Aber andererseits tut Hermine mir leid. Wie soll sie denn zu einem wandelnden Gefrierschrank, zarte Bande knüpfen, damit sich die Prophezeiung erfüllt? In dem sie sich freut, dass das Eis was sich darin befindet schön kalt bleibt und nicht schmilzt?"

"Du irrst dich meine liebe Tonks", erwiderte Remus liebevoll und platzierte einen Kuss auf ihrem Kopf. "Severus scheint ein egoistischer, hassenswerter Bastard zu sein. Aber wenn Du dich umschaust und zuschaust und vielleicht selbst versucht etwas zu ihm vorzudringen, wirst Du feststellen, dass er ein egoistischer Bastard ist, der jedoch ein sehr loyaler Freund ist. Beobachte ihn einmalm, wenn er zum Beispiel mit Minerva spricht. Sie haben Spaß daran sich gegenseitig zu ärgern."

"Dann bleibt wohl nur noch die Frage offen, ob Hermine genug Zeit hat ihn zum Schmelzen zu bringen", antwortete Tonks und kuschelte sich enger an ihren Gefährten.

Hunderte Kilometer weit weg, sah es nicht so harmonisch aus. Molly Weasley lief vor dem Kamin ihres Wohnzimmers auf und ab und wirkte dabei wie ein eingesperrter, paranoider Tiger, während ihr Mann Arthur versuchte sie zu beruhigen.

Misses Weasley war jedoch nicht zu beruhigen. Alle Informationen über das Ministerium und die Todesser, waren völlig vergessen. Diese absurde Prophezeiung und die himmelschreiende Deutung dazu beherrschten ihr gesamtes Denken, während sie darüber lamentierte warum es ausgerechnet die arme, kleine Hermine treffen sollte, die Severus an ihrer Seite haben soll. Sie war doch noch ein Kind und Severus, Severus war vielleicht kein schlechter Kerl, aber absolut ungeeignet um zarte Bande zu dem Mädchen zu knüpfen. Mal von seinem allgemeinen Verhalten gegenüber Menschen abgesehen. Aber diese ganze Vorstellung von den beiden, wie sie miteinander laut der Prophezeiung einmal umgehen würden, erschien ihr so unwahrscheinlich wie Schnee im August.

"Molly", begann ihr Mann flehend. "Nun beruhige dich doch. Ich weiß, dass Du dir große Sorgen machst. Ich weiß, dass du Hermine genauso umsorgen möchtest wie unsere Kinder und Harry. Ich weiß, dass dir nur ihr Wohl am Herzen liegt. Aber ich weiß auch das Hermine ein starkes Mädchen ist. Noch dazu volljährig und völlig in der Lage ihre Entscheidungen selbst zu treffen. Sie ist schon immer viel erwachsener und vernünftiger als Harry und Ron gewesen. Und Du kennst sie genauso gut wie ich. Wenn sie sich etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hat, dann zieht sie es auch durch. Sie ist eine der wenigen von denen ich aus tiefster Überzeugung sagen kann, dass sie Severus die Stirn bieten wird. Sie wird sich von ihm nicht unterkriegen lassen und wenn die Prophezeiung sich bewahrheiten sollte, dann ist es eben so. Wobei ich meine das Severus auch eine Frau an seiner Seite gegönnt sein sollte, und wenn es Hermine ist, dann ist es eben so und allein ihre Entscheidung."

Seine Frau sah ihn mit großen Augen an. "Ach Arthur, ich mache mir eben solche Sorgen. Überall regieren Angst und Dunkelheit. Das Böse scheint sich in jeder Ritze festsaugen zu wollen. Ich selbst habe große Angst, vor dem was uns noch alles bevorstehen wird. Das letzte Mal ging glimpflich aus, doch dieses Mal wird es entweder so oder so enden. Und ich habe einfach Angst davor."

"Ich weiß, Molly, ich auch", antwortete ihr Mann sanft und zog seine Frau in eine tröstende Umarmung.

Auf Hogwarts waren die verblieben Bewohner längst in ihre Räumlichkeiten zurückgekehrt und hingen ihren Gedanken nach.


	38. Chapter 38

Kapitel 37

Harry saß wieder einmal an seinem Lieblingsplatz am Fenster und starrte gedankenverloren aus dem Fenster, während er über das Gehörte nachdachte. Es war ein wirklich aufregender Abend gewesen. Er wusste nicht genau, was er mit den Informationen bezüglich des Ministeriums und der Todesser anfangen sollte. Es schien ihm, als hätte er ein Puzzle begonnen, von dem er gerade mal die Ecken für den Rand aus dem Haufen herausgesucht hatte. Er würde wohl weitere Treffen abwarten müssen, ehe er mehr davon verstand. Aber er war Hermine dankbar, dass sie es geschafft hatte, dass sie jetzt mit ihm Orden waren. Sie waren mit dabei, es wurde ihnen nichts mehr verheimlicht, zumindest nicht so offensichtlich wie bisher und sie konnten mitreden. Hermine. Noch so ein Ding. Diese Prophezeiung war ihm genauso wenig schleierhaft wie seine, doch sie schien auch genauso ätzend zu sein wie seine. Er fragte sich inwieweit sie seine Prophezeiung beeinflussen würde, eine Frage die sich tatsächlich nur die Bewohner von Hogwarts stellten. Er beobachte wie ein Thestral aus den Wipfeln des Verboteten Waldes auftauchte, eine kurze Runde flog und dann wieder verschwand. Kurz flackerte die Erinnerung an sein fünftes Schuljahr auf, doch er lenkte seine Gedanken wieder zurück in die Gegenwart. Hermine und Snape. Diese Vorstellung war so widerlich. Die gute, alte Hermine, seine beste Freundin und der alte Stinkpilz? Das war genauso bescheuert, als wenn der Osterhase die Weihnachtsgeschenke bringen würde und McGonagall die Zahnfee wäre. Harry überlegte ob diese zarten Bande mehr als Freundschaft bedeuteten, bedeuten mussten, oder ob so eine Freundschaft ausreichen würde. Es war für ihn zwar immer noch völlig unklar, wie das funktionieren sollte. Doch er glaubte an Hermine, wenn er auch der Meinung war, dass Snape so etwas wie nette Gefühle nicht kannte, ganz zu schweigen von Liebe. Aber woran dachte er nur? Doch was wäre wenn? Was wäre wenn Hermine eines Tages vor ihm stehen würde und sagen würde, sie hätte sich in Snape verliebt. Er schwankte zwischen sich übergeben, oder Hermine einzuweisen. Er überlegte wie Ron reagieren würde und erfreute sich an den Gedanken wie blass sein bester Freund werden würde, wenn so etwas passieren würde. Mit wesentlich fröhlicheren Gedanken ging er ins Bett, die Möglichkeit einer Beziehung zischen Hermine und der Fledermaus in eine Schublade steckend. Diese wurde fest verschlossen. So etwas war einfach nicht möglich.

Ron lief ruhelos durchs Zimmer. Das Treffen heute hatte ihn aufgewühlt. Es war einer dieser Momente gewesen, wo ihm wieder einmal so richtig bewusst geworden war, wie tief sie alle schon in ihren Gräbern standen, wenn Er- dessen- Name- nicht- genannt- werden- darf wirklich siegen sollte. Und dann Hermine. Seine Hermine, wie er sie insgeheim nannte. Diese Prophezeiung war fürchterlich und es erstaunte ihn, weil sie scheinbar nichts dagegen zu haben schien. Sie würde das Ganze durchziehen, soviel wusste er. Doch es bereite ihm nahezu körperliche Schmerzen auch nur daran zu denken, dass er sie an einen anderen verlieren könnte. Denn er wusste genau, dass mit diesen zarten Banden mehr als nur Freundschaft gemeint gewesen war. Und es bereitete ihm Übelkeit, dass laut der Prophezeiung ausgerechnet Sanpe es sein sollte, der diese Bande mit ihr einging. Der Mann von dem sie gequält und geärgert wurden. Er hatte sie schon bis auf die Knochen blamiert, er sah einfach nur fürchterlich aus und Ron wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als das die Fledermaus in seinen Kerkern verrotten würde. Seine Gedanken begannen sich im Kreis zu drehen, immer wieder seine Hermine und Snape, bis Professor McGonagall ihm Einhalt gebot und ihn zu Bett schickte. Sie hatte, während sie selbst kurz über die abendlichen Ereignisse nachgedacht hatte, Rons ruheloses Umherlaufen gehört und sich dadurch gestört gefühlt.

Sie selbst ging ebenfalls ins Bett. Sie hatte schon so oft über diese Themen nachgedacht, dass sie das Gefühl hatte, ihr würde bald der Kopf platzen. Seufzend zog sie sich ihr Nachthemd an. Es würden schwere Zeiten auf sie und die anderen zukommen, besonders wenn sie daran dachte, wie Ronald Weasley auf diesen Abend und die Prophezeiung reagiert hatte. Er schien die Begebenheiten nur schwer zu akzeptieren.

Auch Albus Dumbledore begab sich früh zu Bett, mit genau denselben Gedanken im Kopf wie seine Kollegin. Es würde schwer werden Harry und Ronald zu bändigen, nachdem was sie heute gehört hatten. Er konnte es verstehen, es war sicher schwer verständlich die beste Freundin in der gleichen Prophezeiung auftauchen zu sehen, wie der verhasste Zaubertränklehrer. Doch es war nun einmal so, wie es war und die Dinge mussten ihren Lauf nehmen.

Hermine, die sich in ihrer Badewanne räkelte, starrte scheinbar auf das Muster der Fliesen und ließ ebenfalls das Treffen noch einmal Revue passieren. Die Neuigkeiten hatten sie wirklich beunruhigt. Die Dinge, die im Ministerium vor sich gingen, waren unheimlich und zeugten irgendwie von Korruption und Unterwanderung und selbst der Minister schien involviert zu sein. Rufus Scrimgeuor, sie hatte ihn noch nicht oft gesehen, hatte ihn aber als sehr resoluten, konsequenten Mann eingeschätzt, der versuchte seine Möglichkeiten auszuschöpfen. War es wirklich möglich, dass ein Mann wie er so dermaßen beeinflusst wurde, oder war er selbst in dem Strudel der Macht versunken? Irgendeinen Grund gab es wohl, wenn er es gestattete, gefährliche Zauber in der Mysteriumsabteilung testen zu lassen und den abfällig genannten Halbblütern, das Leben so zu erschweren, dass sie um ihr Leben bangen mussten, wenn sie sich in der Öffentlichkeit zeigten. Es würde sicherlich ein paar geben, die sich nur deshalb Voldemort anschließen würden, um sich ihr Leben noch eine Weile zu sichern. Sie war froh, das Remus so rechtschaffen war und Tonks an seiner Seite hatte. Sie war ihm eine wirklich große Stütze und Hermine freute sich unsagbar für die beiden. Und wenn selbst in solch schweren Zeiten, noch Menschen fähig waren einen anderen zu lieben, dann gab es für sie immer noch Hoffnung. Die Liebe, bisher hatte sie sie nur gestreift. Aber andererseits in wen hätte sie sich auch verlieben sollen? Die Jungs aus ihrer Schule waren ihr immer so kindisch vorgekommen. Sie konnte das Gefühl nicht richtig beschreiben, aber sie hatte schon immer gespürt, dass sie mit keinen von ihnen wirklich glücklich geworden wäre. Sie hatte gemeint in Ron verliebt gewesen zu sein, was sich in dieser fatalen Nacht nicht bestätigt hatte. Wie immer, wenn sie an diese Nacht dachte, zog sich ein trauriger Schleier um ihre Augen. Doch es war vorbei, sie konnte es nicht rückgängig machen und musste damit leben. Fertig! Schnell lenkte sie sich von dem trübseligen Gedanken ab, irgendwann würde sie wohl insgeheim darüber lachen können. Harry und Ron hatten bei dem Treffen genauso reagiert, wie sie es sich vorher schon ausgemalt hatte. Kopflos, laut und voller Vorbehalte. Den Engel in die Fänge der Fledermaus legen. Pah! Sie wusste gar nicht, dass Ron so Pseudo- Romantisch sein konnte. Aber immerhin wussten die Zwei jetzt, dass sie mit welchen Argumenten auch immer nicht bei ihr durchkommen würden. Sie würde ihr Bestes geben, um mit Snape auszukommen, auch wenn sie sich schwor, dass wenn ihr der Kragen platzte, sie es Snape spüren lassen würde. Bis dahin würde sie stumm die Demütigungen ertragen und lernen was es zu lernen gab. Seufzend stieg sie aus dem inzwischen lauwarmen Wasser und ehe sie ins Bett ging, fiel ihr Blick noch einmal auf den Mondsteinanhänger, den sie zum Aufladen auf das Fensterbrett gelegt hatte. Mal sehen, was der so brachte.

Snape hatte es sich nach einer ausgiebigen Dusche vor dem Kamin gemütlich gemacht. Dort saß er im Pyjama und mit einem Glas besonders alten Weines. Auch wenn er es nur ungern zugab, aber das Durchgreifen der kleinen Granger gegenüber ihren "Freunden" hatte ihm imponiert. Sie schien durchaus den Ernst der Lage erkannt zu haben und alles ihr Mögliche tun, um ihre Aufgabe zu erfüllen. Genauso wie er. Dumm nur das er zwischen ihm, ihr und der Prophezeiung stand. Der Wein machte seine Gedanken leicht und ließen sie in Bahnen schweben, die er sonst zu unterdrücken versuchte. Er kam wieder einmal zu dem Punkt, dass er Hermine gerne mehr in Ruhe lassen würde und in tiefsten Winkel seines Inneren wünschte er sich erneut, dass er die Möglichkeit hatte sie besonders zu fördern. Sie war so jung und so wissbegierig, sie war es eigentlich wert ein wenig zu investieren. Aber dazwischen standen der Dunkle Lord, der Krieg und der Orden. Was die anderen Themen betraf, so würde er wie immer abwarten und sehen was passiert. Er fühlte sich wohl in der Rolle des Beobachters, der im Hintergrund versuchte die Fäden so zusammen zu fügen, dass sie ein schlüssiges Ganzes ergaben. Sinnierend studierte er den Lichteinfall in seinem leeren Weinglas. Als seine Wanduhr ein Uhr schlug schreckte er auf. Es war wohl an der Zeit zu Bett zu gehen. Schnell war er eingeschlafen und ahnte nicht was in naher Zukunft auf ihn und Hermine zukommen würde.


	39. Chapter 39

Kapitel 38

Die nächsten Wochen und Monate vergingen für Hermine wie im Flug. War sie doch die meiste Zeit damit beschäftigt, Snapes geforderte Aufgaben zu erledigen, seine Demütigungen zu ertragen, dem gemeinsamen Unterricht zu folgen und in ihrer Freizeit den Orden zu unterstützen und noch mehr zu lernen. Hermine trug ihren Mondsteinanhänger gewissenhaft, er würde schließlich ein Schlüssel zur Prophezeiung sein, doch irgendwelche Wirkungen meinte sie nicht zu verspüren.

Morgen war Weihnachten und laut Dumbledore würde es eine kleine Feier geben. Sie saß an ihrem Fenster und starrte sehnsüchtig hinaus in die Landschaft. Sie hatte es gestern geschafft, mit der Hilfe Dumbledores, Professor Snape dazu zu überreden noch einmal mit ihr auf den Astronomieturm zu steigen. Wie hatte sie die schier unendliche Aussicht genossen. Sie konnte, dank der Schnee überzogenen Landschaft, weit blicken. Die Luft war herrlich klar und kalt gewesen und in einen dicken Wintermantel gehüllt, umgeben von einem starken Wärmezauber hatte sie wieder auf dem Vorsprung gesessen und ihre Seele baumeln lassen. Professor Snape hatte sich, wie beim letzten Mal, wieder in seine Ecke verdrückt und Hermine hatte nichts davon geahnt, dass es ihm fast körperlichen Schmerz bereitete, wieder einmal zu sehen wie ein Mensch aufgrund einer kleinen Sache so glücklich sein konnte. Dementsprechend schlecht gelaunt war er auch heute gewesen. Er hatte sie faulige Flubberwürmer aussortieren lassen und danach durfte sie Kessel schrubben. Drei Mal! Jedes Mal hatte er irgendetwas zu mäkeln gehabt, so dass Hermine Zornestränen in die Augen gestiegen waren.

Hermine ließ ihren Blick über den klaren Sternenhimmel schweifen, während sie geistesabwesend ihre noch immer wunden Hände rieb. Sie seufzte leise auf, als sie plötzlich eine Sternschnuppe am Himmel sah. Sofort schloss sie ihre Augen und wünschte sich, dass sie noch in diesem Jahr eine Möglichkeit bekommen würde, sich mit Snape auszusprechen. Doch gleich nachdem sie ihren Wunsch formuliert hatte, schüttelte sie über sich selbst den Kopf. Sie sollte wirklich aufhören so naiv zu sein. Sternschnuppenwünsche erfüllten sich für gewöhnlich nicht und auch wenn Hermine es nicht gerne zugab, eine Aussprache mit Snape würde sie wohl auch erst am St. Nimmerleinstag haben. Nachdem sie noch einen wehmütigen Blick aus dem Fenster geworfen hatte, krabbelte sie ins Bett.

Im Moment erschein ihr die Situation ziemlich ausweglos. Sie, Harry und Ron lernten zwar mehr denn je, doch erschien die Lage außerhalb Hogwarts mehr als eingefahren. Der Orden sammelte zwar fleißig Informationen, doch konnte er konkret keine Handlungen ausüben um Voldemort und seinen Todessern zu schaden. Das Einzige, wozu man bisher in der Lage war, war die Schäden zu beheben, die die Todesser angerichtet hatten und neue Mitglieder für den Orden anzuwerben. Und Harry, Ron und sie saßen mittendrin mussten sich mit Tod und Verderben auseinander setzen, wo sie doch eigentlich nicht mehr als ihre Hausaufgaben und die eigene Hormonwelt im Sinn haben sollten. Doch was nützte all das Trübsal blasen? fragte sie sich selbst und ein kleines gehässiges Stimmchen antwortet ihr, dass es gar nichts bringen würde und sie nur unnötig Falten davon bekommen würde.

Der Weihnachtsmorgen brach genauso klirrend kalt und mit Raureif bedeckten Fenstern an, wie die letzten Tage. Dumbledore hatte ihnen für heute und die nächsten beiden Tage frei gegeben, damit sie mal etwas abschalten konnten. Hermine nutzte das zwar aus, in dem sie etwas länger schlief, aber nach dem Frühstück widmete sie sich wieder ihren Studien. Was hätte sie auch anderes tun sollen? Einen anderen Zeitvertreib gab es für sie schließlich nicht.

Am Abend versammelten sie sich wieder im Schulleiterbüro. Eine hübsch geschmückte Tanne stand neben dem Kamin um den etliche Stühle gruppiert waren. Mr und Mrs Weasley waren die einzigen Gäste, die an diesem Abend gekommen waren. Es wurde trotzdem ein vergnüglicher Abend. Es wurde gegessen und getrunken und man plauderte gemütlich miteinander. Selbst Snape ließ sich von Arthur und Dumbledore in ein Gespräch verwickeln, während Professor McGonagall und Mrs Weasley die Köpfe zusammen gesteckt hatten und Harry, Hermine und Ron miteinander rumalberten. Hermine hatte sich überreden lassen, von dem guten Met zu trinken, doch während sie nur sparsam davon trank (und trotzdem schon gut beschwipst war) hatten ihre zwei Freunde die Gunst der Stunde genutzt und dem süßen Getränk schon ordentlich zugesprochen. So alberten und kicherten sie in ihrer Ecke, während sie sich ihre Schandtaten und die lustigen Begebenheiten ihrer Schulzeit in Erinnerung riefen.

"Wisst ihr noch, wie sich Seamus die Augebrauen weggekokelt hat, als er Wasser in Rum verwandeln wollte?" fragte Ron und wurde erneut von einem Lachkrampf geplagt. "Oder, oder Nevilles Irrwicht?" Jetzt begannen auch die anderen beiden laut loszulachen, als sie sich noch einmal das Bild von Professor Snape ins Gedächtnis riefen, der die Sachen von Nevilles Großmutter trug. Besonders die enorme rote Handtasche war ihnen noch gut im Gedächtnis. So ging es weiter und während sie den Schrecken der Zeit vergaßen, wurden sie von den restlichen Anwesenden höchstens einmal milde belächelt. Man freute sich, weil die jungen Leute in dieser schlimmen Zeit ihren Humor noch nicht ganz verloren hatten. Nur der Tränkemischer freute sich nicht. Er mochte es nicht, wenn sich jemand öffentlich betrank (auch wenn er das selbst schon fertig gebracht hatte, aber das war ja etwas anderes) und dann laut und quietschig wurde. Und das waren diese drei pubertierenden, hormongesteuerten Bälger auf jeden Fall. Während er so tat, als würde er die sich brechenden Flammen in seinem Weinglas beobachten, schielte er unauffällig zu den drei Freunden herüber. Er hatte schon seit geraumer Zeit den Verdacht, dass in dieser angeblich so tollen Freundschaft etwas nicht mehr so war wie früher. Granger verhielt sich immer etwas seltsam, wenn dieser sommersprossige Rotschopf Körperkontakt zu ihr herstellte. Teilweise schien sie sogar regelrecht in ihre Gedanken zu versinken. Und der Blick mit dem Weasley das Mädchen immer bedachte, sprach für ihn mehr als nur Bände. Diese wandelnde Hormonbombe war in Granger verknallt und das nicht zu knapp. Wie widerlich! Aber warum wurde die Granger immer so abweisend. Severus Snape hätte es nie für möglich gehalten, aber er war tatsächlich neugierig und erpicht darauf den Grund dafür zu erfahren. Es galt nur noch den richtigen Zeitpunkt dafür zu finden. Während er sich erneut in ein Gespräch mit Dumbledore verwickeln ließ, beobachtete er sie unauffällig. Da! Jetzt starrte sie wieder ins Feuer. Er konzentrierte sich und sah wie sich ihr Blick etwas verschleierte. Nur weiter so, gleich bin ich da, dachte er und schon war es ihm gelungen sich in Hermines Gedanken zu schleichen. Schnell und unnauffällig durchstöberte er ihre Erinnerungen und traf zügig auf das Gewünschte. Nachdem er alles gesehen hatte was es zu sehen gab zog er sich zurück. Kein Wunder, dass Granger sich so abnorm verhielt. Ein beschissenes erstes Mal, auf das diese Weiber ja immer so viel Wert legten. Dann noch mit Weasley und im Vollrausch. Da konnte selbst er sich Schöneres vorstellen. Ihm entfuhr ein Schnauben, welches mit der Nachfrage quittiert wurde, ob er ein Taschentuch gebrauchen könnte. Snape lehnte sich in seinen Sessel zurück und begnügte sich für den Rest des Abends der Gesellschaft bei ihrer trauten Zusammenkunft zuzusehen. Dekadentes Pack!

Anstatt hier herumzusitzen sollten sie sich lieber Gedanken darüber machen, was es noch alles benötigt um den Dunklen Lord endlich zu stoppen. Professor Snape fühlte sich seit einigen Tagen sehr ruhelos. Er spürte, dass er bald wieder gerufen werden würde und das dann einschneidende Befehle gegeben werden würden. Er gab sich den Gedanken hin, was der Dunkle Lord geplant haben könnte und welche Bedeutung dies für ihn haben würde. So zogen sich die Minuten dahin, bis die kleine Gesellschaft um kurz nach Mitternacht aufgehoben wurde. Das Ehepaar Weasley verabschiedete sich herzlich von allen und nachdem sie gegangen waren, eilte Snape hinaus aus dem Büro, mit einer Hermine hinter sich die Mühe hatte zu folgen und unentwegt am kichern war. Sie fand es war ein schöner Abend gewesen und dennoch der Alkohol war ihr sehr zu Kopf gestiegen. Sie fühlte sich extrem gut gelaunt und gelöst. Es würde das Beste sein, so schnell wie möglich ins Bett zu verschwinden, überlegte sie und bekam nicht mit das ihr Mentor stehen geblieben war um die Tür zu ihren Räumlichkeiten zu öffnen. Es kam was kommen musste, Hermine lief ungebremst in den Herren des Kerkers hinein und während er sich mit einem laut gebrülltem "Granger" zu ihr umwandte, wappnete Hermine sich für das kommende Donnerwetter.


	40. Chapter 40

Kapitel 39

Severus Snape war sauer. Es schien, als würden alle negativen Emotionen der letzten Wochen aus ihm herausbrechen. Er war aufgeregt, rastlos, unruhig, gereizt und penetrant genervt. Den Alkohol, den er an diesem Abend getrunken hatte, tat sein Übriges dazu und somit fand sich Hermine wieder in einer Situation, in der sie quasi in Grund und Boden gestampft wurde.

"Granger, Sie impertinentes, dummes, Nerven raubendes Etwas. Haben Sie keine Augen im Kopf, oder haben Sie ihre wenigen verbliebenen Hirnzellen versoffen?" Das war nicht nett, definitiv nicht, doch Snape war es egal. Er wusste nicht wohin mit sich selbst und seinen Gefühlen und bevor seine Möbel wieder unter seinem Wutausbruch litten, benutzte er Granger als Ventil, auch wenn er fest damit rechnete, dass sie in Tränen ausbrechen und in ihr Zimmer stürmen würde. Doch weit gefehlt.

Hermine schaute bestürzt zu ihrem Mentor auf. Was um alles in der Welt war so schlimm daran, in ihn hinein zu laufen? Was um alles in der Welt erlaubte sich dieser schleimige Krötenausnehmer? Sie war doch nicht sein Fußabtreter!

"Jetzt hören Sie mir mal gut zu. Ich bin gewiss nicht zu betrunken um nicht zu wissen, wo ich hinlaufe und es gibt wirklich keinen Grund mich so nieder zu brüllen! Was bei Merlins faltigen Eiern habe ich Ihnen getan, dass Sie unentwegt mit mir umspringen, als sei ich nur ein lästiges Staubkorn auf einer Ihrer heiß geliebten Trankzutaten?"

"Ihre bloße Anwesenheit reicht aus, um jedes menschliche Wesen binnen kürzester Zeit in den Suizid zu treiben."

"Seltsam, dass nur Sie das so empfinden Professor Snape. Soweit ich mich erinnere, befinden sich Harry und Ron bei bester Gesundheit. Aber wenn Sie wirklich denken, dass es so ist, FEIN, dann schicken Sie mich zu Voldemort dann haben wir mich, das Übel in Menschengestalt, in Nullkommanichts aus dem Weg geräumt!"

"Wie können Sie es wagen seinen Namen auszusprechen? Sind Sie noch bei Sinnen? Sie werden es mit ihrer Dummheit wirklich noch sehr weit bringen. Nämlich bis auf den nächstgelegenen Friedhof!" Hermine war zu verdattert, um den wirklichen Sinn hinter Snapes Aussage zu verstehen, deshalb zeterte sie weiter.

"Wissen Sie was, es ist mir verdammt noch mal egal. Sie haben hier angefangen rumzubrüllen. Vielleicht sollten Sie mal wieder in der Nacht umherschwirren wie ihre Artgenossen und ein paar dämliche Kühe aussaugen. Eventuell kommen Sie dann von ihrem Hoheitsegotrip wieder runter, Sie Profilneurotiker."

"Miss Granger, ich warne Sie nur ein einziges Mal, gehen Sie nicht zu weit, oder Sie werden es bitter bereuen."

"Ich gehe so weit wie ich will, PROFESSOR SNAPE. Mir reicht es ein für alle Mal, behandelt zu werden, als wäre ich es nicht wert in dieser Welt zu leben. Jede Woche, jeden Tag, jede Stunde verdeutlichen Sie mir anschaulich wie unerwünscht ich bin. Es ist wirklich leichter zu Ihrem Dunklen Lord zu gehen und zu sagen, dass er nicht mehr alle Nadeln an der Tanne zu haben scheint und danach wieder lebend zurückzukommen. Sie sind egoistisch, ungewaschen, nervtötend, arrogant, gehässig und was weiß ich nicht noch alles. Sie wären besser in der Antarktis aufgehoben, da ist das Klima wenigstens Ihrem Inneren angepasst."

"Miss Granger, Sie glauben ernsthaft, dass Sie mit diesem Ton bei mir durchkommen?", fragte Snape mit seiner süßlichsten Stimme, die das größte Unheil ankündigte, was einem seitens von Professor Snapes drohen konnte. Doch Hermine war zu aufgebracht und zu wütend um drauf einzugehen. Er hatte das Fass zum Überlaufen gebracht. Sie würde heute nicht vor ihm kuschen, sie würde ihm Kontra geben. Und wenn es bedeutete, dass er sie hinauswarf und sie damit alles aufs Spiel setzte. Es fühlte sich einfach zu gut an, wenn sie ihm die Dinge an den Kopf warf, die sie praktisch nie sagte, bzw. sich nicht zu sagen traute. Deshalb antwortete sie: "Ja, glaube ich! Ist ja sonst keiner da, der Ihnen mal sagen könnte, was für ein Bastard Sie doch sind." Eine kurze Stille herrschte, in denen sich beide mit vor Wut blitzenden Augen anstierten, als könnten sie ihr Gegenüber allein dadurch zur Aufgabe zwingen, um ihn winselnd zu Staube kriechen zu lassen.

"Und das sagt ausgerechnet ein Eichhörnchen in Menschengestalt, welches versucht sich an Gegebenheiten anzupassen, welche für Sie nie geschaffen waren. Wie überaus erbärmlich Sie doch sind. Nichts ohne Hilfe können und mir wie ein Klotz am Bein hängen, Sie sind nicht alles als ein kleines, hilfloses Kind."

"Ich und erbärmlich? Professor fassen Sie sich erstmal an Ihre eigene unübersehbare Nase."

"Granger, Sie sind nicht in der Position so mit mir reden zu können. Sie sind ein nervtötendes und vor allem unerwünschtes Schlammblut, welches mit angeblichen Wissen und altklugem Getue versucht sich einen Platz in der Zaubererwelt zu sichern, welcher nie für Sie geschaffen wurde. Wie sehr Sie doch bisher gescheitert sind!", antwortete er, wandte sich um und trat durch die Tür in sein Wohnzimmer. Er musste gehen. Im Moment konnte er für nichts garantieren. Es wäre wohl doch besser gewesen, mit den Möbeln vorlieb zu nehmen. Die stänkerten wenigstens nicht zurück.

Hermine fühlte sich wie vom Abgrund gestoßen und sie spürte wie ihr Denken und Handeln entglitten.

Blind vor Wut stürmte sie ihm nach, bekam vor dem Kamin seinen Arm zu fassen und schaffte es ihn zu sich umzudrehen, was zweifellos auch daran lag, dass Severus Snape überrascht war, dass sie es tatsächlich wagte Hand an ihn zu legen.

"Sie meinen also ich bin ein wertloses Schlammblut, welches in den Schlamm gehört, wo es herkommt? Dann frage ich Sie, was ist mit dreckigen Halbblütern, die ihre Familie, Freunde und ihre Liebe verraten? Sie sollten wirklich erstmal vor Ihrer eigenen dreckigen Haustür kehren, bevor Sie bei anderen anfangen deren Staub aufzuwirbeln! Sie sind nicht nur ein egoistischer Bastard, sondern auch noch ein ziemlich dämlicher. Denn Sie lassen es nicht zu das irgendjemand einmal etwas näher an Sie herankommt. Denn das hieße für Sie womöglich Gefühle zu zeigen, die Sie nicht haben oder nicht zu fühlen imstande sind, oder einfach nicht mehr zeigen können." Hermines Stimme wurde leiser, sie spürte wie ihr Tränen in die Augen stiegen, die sich anschickten ihre Wangen hinunter zu laufen, doch sie fuhr fort. "Sie enttäuschen mich Professor Snape. Ich habe Sie wirklich immer nur als das gesehen was Sie waren, ein brillanter, aber unausstehlicher Zaubertrankmeister, mit dem Hang sich zwischen zwei Fronten zu werfen. Doch nun muss ich erkennen, dass Sie zwar im Gebiet der Zaubertränke fantastisch, doch für den Rest völlig ungeeignet sind. Besonders was das Zwischenmenschliche angeht. Und jetzt frage ich Sie, reicht das um zu leben? Ist es mehr wert, als mein kleiner Schlammblutstatus? Wissen Sie, ich habe im Gegensatz zu Ihnen wirkliche Freunde, die zu mir halten egal was ist. Die ihre Hand für mich ins Feuer legen würden, genauso wie ich es täte. Ich habe eine Menge Leute um mich herum die mich lieben und mögen. Können Sie das auch von sich behaupten? Und das Einzige was ich Ihnen jetzt noch sagen kann ist: „Ich kann Sie nicht ausstehen, dennoch mag ich Sie. Fragen Sie besser nicht weshalb, ich weiß es selbst nicht."

Damit drehte sich Hermine um und ging in ihr Zimmer, einen bleichen, schwarz gekleideten Mann am Kamin zurücklassend.

"Du hast WAS getan?" Sie waren beim Mittagessen. Hermine erzählte gerade Harry und Ron was am gestrigen Abend, nachdem sie mit Snape gegangen war, vorgefallen war.

"Ja Ron. Ich habe ihm all das an den Kopf geworfen, er sah tatsächlich so aus als würde er mich ins nächste Jahrtausend hexen, wenn ich nicht den Mund halte. Aber ich hab weiter gemacht und ihn dann stehen lassen!"

"Und wo ist Snape jetzt?", fragte Harry. Professor Snape war nicht zum gemeinsamen Weihnachtsessen am ersten Weihnachtsfeiertag erschienen. Um genau zu sein, war er noch nicht einmal da gewesen, als Hermine am Morgen das Wohnzimmer betreten hatte, nachdem sie ihre Geschenke ausgepackt hatte. Das einzige was sie vorfand, war eine Nachricht von Dumbledore gewesen, mit der Bitte, dass sie in seinem Büro erscheinen möge.

"Und wie ging es weiter?", fragte Ron begierig und seine Augen strahlten mit der Festdekoration um die Wette. Er und Harry konnten es nicht fassen, dass Hermine es gewagt hatte, dem Panscher entgegenzutreten. Und nun war er nicht da, ganz so als hätte sie es geschafft, dass er sich grämte.

"Gar nicht. Ich bin ins Bett und heute morgen war er nicht da", antwortete Hermine.

"Wie, er war nicht da?" fragte Ron jetzt dümmlich.

"Na er war körperlich nicht anwesend. Das Einzige was da war, war ein Brief von Dumbledore das ich in sein Büro kommen sollte." Hermine nagte an ihrer Unterlippe, sie hatte auf dem Weg zum Schulleiter sich die wildesten Szenarien ausgemalt, von Strafarbeit bis hin zum Ausschluss aus dem Orden und dem Rauswurf aus Hogwarts.

"Und was wollte er von dir?", fragte Harry jetzt neugierig.

"Mir sagen, dass Professor Snape in aller Frühe, von Voldemort gerufen wurde und in den nächsten Wochen nicht zurückkehren würde, ich weiter in den Kerkern bleiben solle, um eine Korrespondenz aufzubauen und die Tarnung von Snape und mir zu bewahren."

"Merlin, Hermine, das ist ja so krass. Du bist echt immer für eine Überraschung gut", meinte Ron jetzt sichtlich beeindruckt. "Gibt es irgendetwas was ich zur Feier des Tages für dich tun kann? Man stelle sich vor, unser Minchen hat den schmierhaarigen Fiesling die Meinung gegeigt. Ehrlich, du solltest in den Götterstatus erhoben werden. Schon allein deshalb, weil du es überlebt hast!"

"Schon gut, Ron. Und nein, du kannst nichts für mich tun, außer, mir Erdbeerquark anbieten."

"Ähhhh, nein", antwortete Ron sichtlich verdattert.

"Wusste ich es doch", seufzte Hermine und sagte laut zu ihrem Teller: "Erdbeerquark!" Und tatsächlich hatte sie das Gewünschte prompt vor sich. Sie fragte sich zwar wo die Hauselfen um diese Jahreszeit Erdbeeren herbekamen, doch nachdem sie einen Löffel probiert hatte, war es ihr gleich. Der gestrige Abend und der heutige Vormittag waren zu aufregend gewesen, als um sich darüber noch weiter Gedanken zu machen.

"Und wie wird das jetzt weiter gehen?", wollte Harry wissen.

"Keine Ahnung", meinte Hermine schulterzuckend. "Ich werde wohl warten müssen, bis Professor Snape sich bei mir meldet. Und ich bezweifle, dass er dies in naher Zukunft tun wird."

Danach verebbte ihr Gespräch, da sich Hermine ihrem Quark zuwandte, Harry sich über ein großes Stück Zuckergußtorte hermachte und Ron noch immer in Fantasien versunken war, in denen Hermine Snape zur Schnecke machte. Konnte das Leben schöner sein?


	41. Chapter 41

Kapitel 40

Den Rest des Tages verbrachte Hermine vor der behaglichen Wärme des Kaminfeuers, eingepackt in den neuesten Weasleypulli und mit einer großen Auswahl an Süßigkeiten aus dem Honigtopf (ein Geschenk von Harry und Ron) in der Hand.

Sie hatte heute Morgen ein schlechtes Gewissen gehabt, so mit Professor Snape umgegangen zu sein. Sie hätte es sich nie erträumen lassen, dass sie ihn einmal so anschreien würde, und dass sie dies ohne Blessuren heil überstehen würde bzw. tatsächlich überstanden hatte. Er war gewiss kein angenehmer Zeitgenosse und insgeheim wünschte Hermine jedem lieber Zahnschmerzen an den Hals, als das zweifelhafte Vergnügen Severus Snape kennen zu lernen.

Als sie zum Büro des Schulleiters gegangen war, nagte ihr Gewissen, wie ein Biber an Holz für seinen Damm, an ihr. Unentwegt und unermüdlich. Was würde Professor Dumbledore von ihr wollen? Hatte Professor Snape mit ihm gesprochen und man hatte in Anbetracht der Umstände entschlossen, dass es für sie besser war zu gehen?

Ihr war wirklich schlecht gewesen, doch dann war alles, was sie sich ausgemalt hatte vergessen, nachdem der Schulleiter sein Wort an sie gerichtet hatte.

Hermine zog die Wolldecke noch etwas enger um sich herum und versuchte eine bequemere Haltung vor dem Kamin zu finden, denn sie hatte es sich nicht getraut sich in Snapes Sessel zu setzen. Das wäre ihr wie ein sträfliches Beschädigen seines Eigentums vorgekommen.

"Ahh, Miss Granger. Schön, dass Sie so schnell kommen konnten. Möchten Sie etwas trinken?", fragte Dumbledore höflich und nachdem Hermine geantwortet hatte, hielt sie innerhalb einer Sekunde einen dampfenden Becher Kaffee in der Hand.

"Zitronendrop?", fragte er weiter, doch Hermine lehnte höflich ab. Sie erinnerte sich an die Gerüchte, die in der Schule immer kursiert waren, in denen es hieß, dass in diesen Dingern etwas enthalten sei, was sich seltsam auf das Gemüt auswirkte. Vielleicht hätte Snape mal einen davon lutschen sollen? Geschadet hätte es sicher nicht.

"Nun, ich denke Sie fragen sich, was Sie hier bei mir sollen, nicht wahr Miss Granger?"

"Ja, Professor", antwortete Hermine leise und machte sich auf eine Standpauke gefasst.

"Nun, wie Sie sicherlich schon festgestellt haben dürften, ist Professor Snape an diesem Morgen nicht anwesend gewesen?", begann der Direktor fragend und nachdem Hermine zustimmend genickt hatte fuhr er fort, "Nun, ich muss Ihnen mitteilen, dass Professor Snape in den nächsten Wochen nicht hier sein wird, da Voldemort ihn zu sich gerufen hat, um einige Aufträge zu erfüllen und wie ich annehme, seine Todesser auf ihre Loyalität zu prüfen, in dem er sie für eine Weile ganz genau im Auge behält. Sie erkennen sicher was das mit Ihnen zu tun hat. Jedoch ist das leider nicht der ganze Grund. Wie Sie wissen, ist Severus Snape in der Position Voldemort regelmäßig Informationen zukommen lassen zu müssen, um seine Rolle als Spion zu wahren. In diesem Zuge hat er Tom Riddle erzählt, dass Sie und ihre Freunde an unterschiedlichen Orten versteckt werden und das man sie bei ihm einquartiert hat. Um ihre Unversehrtheit zu gewährleisten, behauptete Professor Snape Voldemort gegenüber, dass er sie dazu bringen wolle, ihm hörig zu werden, um Informationen von Ihnen zu erhalten und Sie für einen späteren Zeitpunkt aus dem Weg zu haben, wenn es zum Kampf kommen sollte. Denn wenn Sie Severus hörig sind, wird es Ihnen im Traum nicht einfallen sich in den Kampf einzumischen, weshalb Harry dann eine Position weniger hätte die ihn schützen könnte. Können Sie mir noch folgen?"

"Ja, Professor", antwortete Hermine unsicher. Das waren verdammt viel Informationen auf einmal. "Ich denke schon."

"Gut. Um weiter Ihren Status aufrechtzuerhalten, wird Professor Snape versuchen, die Erlaubnis zu erhalten, sich mit Ihnen in Kontakt zu setzen, damit er gleichsam mit seiner Arbeit bei Ihnen fortfahren kann, um die gewonnen Erfolge nicht weiter zu zerstören. Wie er das machen wird, weiß ich nicht, aber ich bin mir sicher, es wird ihm gelingen. Deshalb Miss Granger, sollten Sie Post von Professor Snape erhalten, seien Sie bitte so freundlich Sie mir zu übersenden, sobald Sie den Teil gelesen haben, der für Sie bestimmt ist?"

"Natürlich, Professor", antwortete Hermine prompt, ohne sich noch nicht ganz im Klaren zu sein, was das alles bedeutete.

Inzwischen war Hermine durch diese Wirren hindurch gestiegen und wusste, dass sie Post bekommen würde, die in irgendeiner gearteten Weise, Dumbledore heimliche Informationen zukommen ließ und sie war der Mittelsmann dafür. Das war noch eine recht freundliche Beschreibung dessen, wie sie fand. Sie fühlte sich eher wie ein Spielball zwischen den Fronten den man schon reichlich übel mitgespielt hatte. Resignierend stopfte sie sich noch eine Nougatpraline in den Mund und schloss genießerisch die Augen. Schokolade, dein Freund in allen Lebenslagen. Man stelle sich vor, sie hatte es geschafft zu Snapes persönlicher Marionette aufzusteigen, sein höriges Heimchen, welches alles tun würde, was er verlangte. Bei Merlin, sie würde sich lieber kopfüber aus dem Fenster hängen. Hätte der Schleimscheisser sich nicht etwas Besseres einfallen lassen können? Musste er sie geradezu zu etwas degradieren, was ihr ohne seine Gutmütigkeit noch nicht mal eine Lebensberechtigung eingebracht hätte? „Eine wirklich tolle Karriere Hermine", dachte sie sarkastisch. Genau das, was du immer wolltest!

Dumbledore hatte ihr angeboten nach oben zu ziehen, doch sie hatte sich inzwischen so sehr an die Kerker gewöhnt, dass sie ihr heimisch waren und außerdem hatte sie jetzt die Möglichkeit ein paar von Snapes Büchern zu lesen, auch wenn sie ein furchtbar schlechtes Gewissen deswegen hatte. Doch nachdem sie die Genealogie der Zaubertränke von Friedberg von Freudenberg aus dem Regal gezogen hatte, dachte sie nur trotzig: „Wer nicht wagt, der nicht gewinnt." Und Angst vorm schwarzen Mann hatte sie schließlich schon lange nicht mehr. Oder besser seit gestern.

Weiter ihre Praline lutschend, lag sie vor den Kamin und begann zu lesen, doch weit kam sie nicht, denn eine Eule tappte gegen das Kerkerfenster.

Sollte Snape ihr tatsächlich so schnell schreiben? Sie ließ die Eule herein und nachdem diese sich an etwas Wasser gütlich getan hatte, verschwand sie sogleich wieder und ließ Hermine allein mit einer Pergamentrolle in der Hand zurück. Sie war versiegelt, mit einem Zeichen das wohl Snape gehören musste. Zwei ineinander verschlungene S, die von einer großen Krähe umrahmt wurden. Mit leicht zitternden Fingern brach sie es und entrollte das Pergament. Sogleich fiel ihr ein zweites, versiegeltes Pergament in die Hand, welches von außen nicht zu erkennen gewesen war. Es war eindeutig für Professor Dumbledore bestimmt.

Hermine las ihren Brief.

_Miss Granger, _

_ich denke, dass der Schulleiter Sie inzwischen instruiert haben wird, also leiten Sie den Brief für ihn sofort weiter. Des Weiteren sage ich Ihnen, dass Sie für Ihr unangemessenes Verhalten mir gegenüber noch hinlänglich bestraft werden, wenn ich wieder zurück bin. _

_Zudem weise ich Sie an, Ihre Studien, die Sie von mir aufgetragen bekommen haben, weiter zu führen und nicht meine Bücher mit Ihren unwürdigen Fingern zu betatschen. Ich werde Ihnen bald neue Aufgaben zukommen lassen. Und jetzt stellen Sie das Buch, welches Sie aus dem Regal genommen haben, wieder dahin wo es hingehört, bringen dem Schulleiter seinen Brief und machen sich an Ihre Hausaufgaben._

S. Snape

_P. S. Auch wenn es mir widerstrebt eine Erklärung zu liefern, ich kenne Sie besser als Sie denken Granger. Von daher ist es nur allzu offensichtlich, dass Sie Ihre Finger nicht von meinem Eigentum lassen können._

Hermine stand wie vom Blitz getroffen mitten im Raum. Wie konnte dieser Kerl es wagen, sie so zu beleidigen? Sie würde eher die Hölle zufrieren lassen, als das sie das Buch zurückstellte. Jetzt war es Zeit an sich zu denken und nicht an mögliche Strafen von schlechtgelaunten Fledermäusen. Wütend knüllte sie ihr Pergament zusammen und stapfte zu Dumbledore, um ihn seinen Brief zu überreichen. Der bedankte sich, gab ihr die Anweisung ebenfalls zu antworten und entließ sie mit einem wissenden Lächeln.

Severus schien ganze Arbeit geleistet zu haben, wenn er Miss Granger mit ein paar Zeilen so in Rage versetzen konnte.

Hermine, die noch immer fuchsig war, angesichts der Dreistigkeit ihres Mentors, machte sich daran einen Brief zu verfassen, der einerseits die Tarnung aufrecht erhielt und andererseits, Severus Snape zeigte, wo der Zauberstab hing. Die Zeit, in der sie widerstandslos alles über sich ergehen ließ, um des lieben Friedens willens war vorbei. Severus Snape hatte ihren Geduldsfaden zerreißen lassen, ihr Fass zum Überlaufen gebracht und damit eine Seite in Hermine geweckt, die ihn noch staunen lassen würde. Wenn Hermine einmal sauer war, dann sollte man ihr aus dem Weg gehen. Sie würde versuchen ihn mit seinen eigenen Mitteln zu schlagen!


	42. Chapter 42

Kapitel 41

Nachdem Hermine filmreif in ihr Zimmer gerauscht war, blieb Severus Snape wie versteinert vor dem fast erloschenem Kamin stehen. War das, was er eben erlebt hatte, wirklich geschehen? Fast wünschte er sich, es wäre einer seiner surrealen Träume gewesen, die ihn in letzter Zeit nur zu oft heimgesucht hatten, doch wussten er und vor allem sein Bewusstsein es besser. Er war hellwach, bei klarem Verstand und unter minimalem Alkoholeinfluß, aufgrund des Feuerwhiskys, den er noch kurz zuvor zu sich genommen hatte. Kraftlos ließ er sich in seinen Sessel fallen und rieb sich mit beiden Händen über das Gesicht. Er hatte sich tatsächlich mit Granger gestritten und sie hatten sich Dinge an den Kopf geworfen, die besser ungesagt geblieben wären. Aber andererseits, es war wirklich absurd was sie von ihm hielt und dachte. Oder hatte sie diese Worte nur im Affekt ausgesprochen? Er hatte sie wirklich sehr gereizt, er hatte förmlich sehen können, wie er den Schalter bei ihr umgelegt hatte und sie angefangen hat sich zu wehren. Zugegebenermaßen, sie war wirklich nicht auf den Mund gefallen.

Mit bleiernen Gliedern sank er in seinem Sessel zurück. Er wollte es nicht beschwören, aber er war der Meinung, dieser Streit würde wohl noch Komplikationen mit sich bringen. Und das würde gewiss der Fall sein. Er hatte jetzt schon nicht den blassesten Schimmer, wie er morgen mit dem Mädchen umgehen sollte. Sicher es war eine Dreistigkeit schlechthin ihn so anzuschreien, aber er hatte ja auch den Anstoß dazu gegeben.

Snape verfluchte den Schulleiter und seine dämlich, rührselige Angewohnheit an allem festzuhalten. An dieser ganzen Sache, waren sicherlich mehrere Faktoren schuld. Jedem der Beteiligten konnte etwas Schuld in die Schuhe geschoben werden. Sogar dem Dunklen Lord. Nur weil dieser sich dazu aufgemacht hat, die Welt zu beherrschen, saß er hier mit einem pubertierendem Mädchen, welches jetzt wohl auf Rebellion eingestellt war und ihm seine Arbeit als Spion erheblich erschweren würde. Und es war bei Merlin schon immer schwer genug, sich Geschichten aus den Fingern zu saugen, zu visualisieren, damit Riddle etwas zu sehen bekam, wenn er Severus nach seinem kleinen Schlammblut fragte.

Die Gedanken des Zaubertränkemeisters begannen sich im Kreis zu drehen, immer schneller und immer verworrener, so dass er bald etliche lose Enden in den Händen hielt, aber keine Verknüpfungen mehr erstellen konnte. Über dem monotonen Summen in seinem Kopf schlief er ein und wurde schon vor Morgengrauen unsanft aus seinem Schlaf gerissen. Als erstes spürte er wie sein Mal brannte und glühte, als zweites fiel ihm auf, das etwas zu seinen Füßen lag, was wie ein Geschenk aussah und zum dritten bereute er es inständig auf dem Sessel eingeschlafen zu sein. Seine Muskeln brüllten vor Empörung, als er mit einer hastigen Bewegung aufstand, dass Geschenk an sich riss, seine Todessergarderobe aus dem Schlafzimmer holte und dann die Treppen zur Eingangshalle hoch rannte.

Das Brennen des Mals wurde stärker und Severus spürte, dass er wohl spät dran war, was ihn dazu veranlasste, noch schneller zu laufen. Noch im Laufschritt warf er sich seine Kutte über, sandte eine Nachricht zum Schulleiter und disapparierte direkt vor den Grenzen Hogwarts.

Als er sich wieder materialisierte fand er sich vor dem Riddle Anwesen wieder, welches Voldemort schon vor langem zu seiner Hauptresidenz erkoren und dementsprechend geschützt hatte. Snape lief ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken, welcher nichts mit den frühmorgendlichen Temperaturen zu tun hatte. Wenn man hier her gerufen wurde, stand etwas Größeres an.

Er straffte seine Haltung und verbannte alle störenden Gedanken über Hermine in die hinterste Schublade seines Geistes, wie immer in der Hoffnung, dass der Dunkle Lord diese niemals finden und öffnen würde.

Hocherhobenen Hauptes und mit undurchdringlicher Miene stand er vor dem Eingangsportal, hob seinen linken Arm und wartete darauf das die Zauber auf diesem Haus sein dunkles Mal erkannten und ihn einließen. Leise knarrend schwangen diese zur Seite und er wurde sogleich von Pettigrew in Empfang genommen, der bei solch großangelegten Treffen, immer so etwas wie die Empfangsdame mimte und die Eingetroffenen zu ihren Plätzen geleitete. Minimal erleichtert stellte Severus fest, dass er nicht der Letzte war und tatsächlich kamen nach ihm, noch Dolohov sowie die Geschwister Amicus und Alecto.

"Meine Todesser!" Voldemort war aufgestanden und hatte die Arme neben sich ausgebreitet. Er kam Severus in diesem Moment vor wie eine schlechte Kopie Dumbledores beim Festessen zum Schuljahresbeginn.

"Ich habe Euch alle hier versammelt, denn es wird Zeit sich aktiv auf die letzte alles entscheidende Schlacht vorzu bereiten. Die Schlacht aus der wir siegreich hervorgehen werden und uns die Welt untertan machen, in dem wir sie nach unserem Überzeugungen formen. Ihr habt mir bisher mehr oder weniger treu zur Seite gestanden, es ist der Augenblick gekommen, in dem Ihr zeigen könnt, dass Ihr es würdig seid, dem Dunklen Lord zu dienen. Meine Freunde macht euch bereit, wappnet euch, führt die euch zugeteilten Aufgaben gewissenhaft aus und es werden glückliche Zeiten eingeläutet werden." Voldemort machte eine Pause, um seinen Worten die nötige Dramatik zu verleihen und sah die Reihen auf und ab. Jedes Gesicht der vor ihm Versammelten drückte angespannte Erwartung und Begeisterung aus. Endlich, endlich würden sie aktiv beginnen, Dumbledore und den ganzen Rest der niederträchtigen Bande zerstören. Bis zum letzten Mann!

"Wurmschwanz hier, wird euch entsprechend euren Gruppen, in die ich euch eingeteilt habe, aufrufen und euch die Aufgaben weiter geben. Ich wünsche das sie zu meiner vollsten Zufriedenheit erfüllt werden." Noch einmal ließ er den Blick schweifen und bedeutete dabei unmissverständlich das bei Versagen, kein gnädiger Tod gewährt wurde.

"Severus, auf ein Wort!", rief Voldemort über die Köpfe der Wartenden hinweg, während er sich umwandte und eine etwas entlegenere Ecke ansteuerte.

Als Snape bei ihm angekommen war, verneigte er sich ehrerbietig und wartete, bis Voldemort das Wort ergriff.

"Severus, dir als meinen besten Giftmischer, habe ich eine besondere Aufgabe zukommen lassen. Du wirst mit einigen wenigen Auserwählten hier in meinem Haus verweilen und über die nächsten Wochen, Tränke brauen, die schon vor Jahrhunderten in Vergessenheit geraten sind und einige sehr vielversprechende Wirkungen aufweisen. Nebenbei möchte ich alles erfahren, was mit dem Orden ist, wie du mit deinem Schlammblut vorankommst, einfach alles was uns unterstützen wird, die Zaubererwelt ein für alle Mal unter meine Führung zu bringen."

Snape verneigte sich abermals und antwortet in neutralem Tonfall: "Sehr gerne mein Lord. Es wird mir eine Ehre sein."

"Ich weiß Severus", antwortete Riddle und ließ unmissverständlich durchblicken das Snape nicht nur deshalb hier war. Sondern auch zur eingehenden Prüfung seiner Loyalität. Der Giftmischer unterdrückte mit aller Macht das aufkommende Gefühl der Ohnmacht und zwang sich dazu noch einmal das Wort an sein Gegenüber zu richten.

"Mein Lord", begann er in einem angemessenen Tonfall. "Es wird notwendig sein, dass ich noch einmal nach Hogwarts zurück kehre, um zu gewährleisten, dass ich mich dann hier voll und ganz meiner Aufgabe widmen kann. Das würde mir nicht gelingen, wenn McGonagall mir im Nacken sitzt und mich wohlmöglich suchen lässt."

Der Mann, dem nur noch ein Hauch Menschsein innewohnte, schien die Worte abzuwägen und nickte dann kurz. "Beeile dich, ich möchte dich so schnell wie möglich wieder hier wissen."

"Natürlich, mein Lord." Das Schlangenwesen ihm gegenüber machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung, die Aufforderung für Severus sich zu entfernen und seine Bitte in die Tat umzusetzen.

Snape entfernte sich eilends aus der Halle, während er mit einem Ohr versuchte, in Erfahrung zu bringen welche Aufgaben verteilt worden waren. Was er hörte gefiel ihm ganz und gar nicht.

Schon nach einer Stunde kehrte er aus Hogwarts zurück, bereit und gewappnet für das was ihm noch bevorstand.


	43. Chapter 43

Kapitel 42

Snape war es vergönnt, sich für den Rest des Tages in sein zugewiesenes Zimmer zurückziehen zu dürfen. Die ersten Anordnungen würde er am Abend erhalten.

Sein Zimmer war einfach aber prunkvoll möbliert und beinhaltete alles was er zum Tränke brauen und studieren benötigte. Um ehrlich zu sein, sah es so aus, als hätte man ihm ein ganzes Stockwerk zugewiesen und die Wände entfernt.

Er nutzte die Zeit bis zum Abend, um zur Ruhe zu kommen, alles Verräterische aus seinen Gedanken zu verbannen und sich vollends auf die ihm bevorstehenden Aufgaben zu konzentrieren.

Am späten Nachmittag bekam er Abwechslung durch eine kleine Schleierohreule, die eifrig gegen eines der Fenster in seiner Nähe klackte.

Das müsste die erste Antwort von Dumbledore sein, dachte er sich und wunderte sich umso mehr, dass ihm zwei Pergamente entgegen kamen.

_Severus, _

_ich hoffe das du wohlauf bist. Alles ist bisher so verlaufen wie wir es abgesprochen haben. Ich habe Miss Granger zusätzlich gebeten, dir ebenfalls regelmäßig Nachrichten zu verfassen. Ich wäre dir sehr verbunden wenn du ihr antworten würdest._

_Ich verbleibe in der Hoffnung auf baldige Antwort._

_Albus_

Der Zaubertrankmeister runzelte die Stirn, wozu sollte das gut sein? Sollte er sich auch noch hier mit dem Mädchen herum schlagen. Aber dann fiel es ihm ein. Natürlich! Wenn er dem Dunklen Lord weiß machen wollte, dass er schon weit vorangeschritten war, dann waren die Briefe ein gutes Mittel ihm das zu verdeutlichen, ohne das er sich irgendwelche Phantastereien aus den Fingern saugen musste.

Er entfaltete Hermines Pergament und begann abermals zu lesen und während er las, sah er immer mehr so aus, als habe man ihm befohlen etwas zu tun, was er nie tun würde. Wie Wurmschwanz umarmen und dabei in eine Zitrone beißen. Tatsächlich schaffte er es noch blasser als üblich zu werden, während sich steile Falten auf seiner Stirn bildeten und sich diese langsam röteten.

_Lieber Severus, _

_es ist wirklich seltsam deinen Vornamen zu benutzen und dich auch noch zu duzen. Ein ungewohntes Gefühl und bin geneigt deinen Namen so oft auf Papier zu schreiben, bis er mir von der Feder kommt, wie jedes andere Wort auch. Ich bin immer noch sehr dankbar, dass du mir am heiligen Abend, das Du angeboten hast. Ich finde es vertieft unser Miteinander sehr. Gerade stelle ich mir vor wie es ist deinen Namen auszusprechen und werde tatsächlich rot, da ich es in diesem Augenblick tue. Severus, das ist ein wirklich schöner Name. Und gar nicht so hart wie ich immer dachte, er erscheint mir eher sehr weich bei der Aussprache._

_Ich finde es sehr schade, dass du ausgerechnet jetzt fort musstest, zu gerne hätte ich das Neujahr mit dir gefeiert und auf eine hoffnungsvolle Zukunft angestoßen._

_Nie hätte ich gedacht, dass du sein kannst wie du in den letzten Monaten warst. Ich habe dich völlig falsch eingeschätzt! Es tut mir aufrichtig leid. _

_Aber stell dir vor, ich habe einen kleinen Besucher. Heute morgen saß ein Eichhörnchen vor dem Kerkerfenster und selbst als ich dieses geöffnet habe, ist es nicht fortgelaufen, sondern hat sogar die Nüsse gefuttert die ich ihm angeboten habe. Es ist ja so süß. Ich habe es nach dir benannt, ich hoffe du kannst mir auch das verzeihen. Aber es erinnert mich einfach zu sehr an dich, mit seinem schwarzen, buschigen Schwanz._

_Ich frage mich ob es eine Art Anomalie, oder eine besondere Gattung ist. Solch ein Eichhörnchen hab ich noch nie gesehen. Besonders gut hört es übrigens auf Sevie._

_Ich muss jetzt aufhören, sonst schreibe ich solange bis ich tot umfalle. Meine Mutter sagte einmal meine Feder sei genauso gesprächig wie ich. Ich werde mich jetzt meinen Aufzeichnungen widmen. Ich danke dir von Herzen, dass ich deine Bibliothek benutzen darf. Ich weiß gar nicht wie ich mich für diese Großzügigkeit erkenntlich zeigen soll. Aber ich hoffe abermals, dass mein Geschenk an dich, etwas von diesem Dank zurückgibt._

_Viele Liebe Grüße_

_Hermine_

Mit hängendem Kopf ließ sich Snape in den Sessel fallen, der direkt hinter ihm stand, nur um gleich wieder aufzuspringen. Er griff sich die Dekoration auf dem Kaminsims und schleuderte sie mit aller Kraft in das lodernde Feuer und beobachtete mit Genugtuung, wie das Holz anfing zu brennen und nach und nach zu Asche wurde.

Dieses Weib, was erdreistete sie sich? So zu ihm zu schreiben. Das war krank, widerlich, abscheulich! Niemand, niemand würde je in solch einer Art und Weise einen Brief an ihn richten. Niemand! Er hätte gedacht das eher die Hölle zufrieren würde. Aber... Ein leises Stimmchen schlich sich in seine Gedanken. "Du bist selbst dran schuld, schlafende Löwinnen sollte man nicht wecken. Jetzt musst du sehen, wie du wieder aus ihren Krallen entkommst. Du musst zugeben, sie hat Mut und ist äußerst geistreich. Findest du nicht? Ausserdem war es absolut genial!"

Wieder ließ sich Snape in den Sessel fallen. Es stimmte. Es war verdammt noch mal Tatsache, dass dieser Brief so konzipiert war, das er den Dunklen Lord ohne Mühe täuschen konnte.

Aber in drei Teufels Namen nicht auf SEINE Kosten! Wieder stand er auf und begann im Raum, oder eher dem Saal umherzuwandern, den Brief noch immer in den Händen haltend.

Das würde sie ihm büßen. Sobald er nach Hogwarts zurückkehren konnte, würde er, würde er... Was denn? Sie kopfüber in die Kerker hängen? Das wäre schon mal eine gute Option. Er sollte nachsehen, ob Filch seine Ketten mitgenommen hatte, als diseser ging. Und sie dann mit Daumenschrauben versehen. Danach würde er dieses dämliche Eichhörnchen häuten und zu Trankzutaten verarbeiten. Sofern es überhaupt existierte und irgendwie zweifelte er keine Sekunde daran das es dieses Flohtragende Etwas nicht wirklich gab. Wahrscheinlich genauso aus den Fingern gesogen, wie der Rest. Zu gern hätte er noch mehr von der Einrichtung demoliert, seine rasende Wut, an den leblosen Gegenständen ausgelassen, wissend das diese sich nicht wehren konnten und seine Wut abreagieren würden. Doch das konnte er sich nicht erlauben. Nicht hier! Alles was ihm blieb, war mit den Zähnen zu knirschen und seine Hände fest zu Fäusten zu ballen, sodass sich seine Nägel hart und scharf in seine Handballen bohrten. Dieser süße Schmerz, vermochte seine Raserei etwas zu lindern.

Snape war immer noch am wandern, hin und hergerissen, zwischen Achtung und Verachtung. Dieses Mädchen würde ihn definitiv noch in den Tod treiben.

Das Schlagen der großen Wanduhr riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Acht Uhr. Es wurde Zeit.

Noch einmal tief durchatmend und nicht vorhandene Falten aus seinem Gehrock streichend, wand Severus Snape sich Richtung Tür. Bereit dem Dunklen Lord in seiner Audienzhalle erneut gegenüber zu treten.


	44. Chapter 44

Kapitel 43

Während sich Severus auf den Weg zu Voldemort machte, versuchte er im Schnelldurchlauf seine Wut herunterzufahren, sodass nichts außer seiner scheinbar neutralen Miene nach außen drang. Jetzt, in dieser Situation, wäre ein kleiner Fehler fatal und er könnte sich auf ein Leben im Dunkeln einstellen, vermodernd und vergessen. Eigentlich würde ihm das ja nichts ausmachen, aber er hatte noch eine Aufgabe zu erfüllen. Und vielleicht, vielleicht kam auch einmal der Tag, an dem er sein Leben in Ruhe leben konnte, ohne zwischen zwei Fronten pendeln zu müssen, ohne wöchentlich Qualen und geistige Folterung über sich ergehen lassen müssen. Einfach leben, wie jeder andere auch, zwar mit einer schlechten Vergangenheit, aber eventuell mit einer friedlichen Zukunft. Einen winzigen Augenblick lang ließ Snape sich von diesem berauschenden Gefühl durchströmen, ehe er wieder in die Wirklichkeit zurückkehrte und sich seine Zukunftschancen wie immer ausmalte. Dunkel und trist. Entweder tot, seelenlos oder für immer in Azkaban.

Gemäßigten Schrittes trat er in den Raum neben der Empfangshalle ein, den der Dunkle Lord gerne für Privatgespräche nutzte. Respektvoll blieb er stehen und wartete darauf, dass ihm erlaubt wurde, weiter einzutreten, etwas, was prompt gewährt wurde. Wie immer vollführte er das Begrüßungsritual und Voldemort bedeutete ihm Platz zu nehmen.

"Severus. Wo sollen wir beginnen? Bei dem, was du mir berichten sollst? Was ich im Moment von dir denke? Was ich von anderen würdigen Mitgliedern in Erfahrung bringen konnte? Severus, Severus... Du hast es mir nie leicht gemacht, bei keinem anderem, war es mir so unmöglich einzustufen auf wessen Seite er steht. Ich bin gerne geneigt, deine Vertrauensbeweise zu würdigen, ihnen Glauben zu schenken und gemessen an all dem, was du bisher für mich getan hast, bleibt mir kein anderer Schluss übrig, als dass du einer meiner treuesten Todesser bist. Dennoch es ist immer wieder schwierig. Ich entsende dich stets in dem Wissen, dass du mein Spion bist und auch der Spion für den Orden des Phönix. Was alles in allem die gesamte Zwickmühle umschreibt, in der ich mich befinde. Doch ich werde mich später dem Problem zuwenden, um deine Loyalität zu prüfen. Zunächst einmal, was macht McGonagall?" Tom Riddle hatte all dies in einem beiläufigen Plauderton gesagt, doch Severus wusste, dass das was er mit ihm machen wollte nur deshalb auf später verschoben wurde, weil Voldemort vernünftige Informationen wollte.

"Sehr gerne, mein Lord." Severus wusste, wenn er jetzt mit Beteuerungen angefangen hätte, wäre es eine endlose Nacht geworden und insgeheim stellte er fest, dass er den Dunklen Lord für seinen Geschmack schon zu gut kannte.

"Die alte Vettel, versucht händeringend neue Mitglieder aus dem Verborgenen heraus zu rekrutieren, all die Zauberer, die sich bisher neutral verhalten haben. Ebenso versucht Hagrid weiterhin Kontakte zu magischen Wesen zu knüpfen und sie zu einer Zusammenarbeit zu überreden. Der Orden formiert sich neu, die Mitglieder werden aus ihren versprengten Löchern eingesammelt und sie versucht mehr schlecht als recht, Hoffnung zu vermitteln. Was Potter angeht, so konnte ich in Erfahrung bringen das er sich angeblich an der Südküste Englands befindet, während Weasley nahe Schottland untergebracht wurde. Ich habe rumoren gehört, dass die Schüler, die damals bei Potters desaströsem Aufstand gegen Umbridge dabei waren, ebenfalls ausgebildet werden sollen, für den Orden. Was das Schlammblut angeht mein Lord, so habe ich hier einen Brief, der euch sehr gut meinen Fortschritt verdeutlichen wird."

Snape reichte seinem Gegenüber mit völlig ruhiger Hand das fein säuberlich beschriebene Pergament Hermines. Dieser nahm es wie selbstverständlich in seine langen, spindeldürren Finger und las sich die Zeilen zügig durch.

"Sie scheint mir recht eigenwillig zu sein, Severus", meinte er in einem leicht gereizten Unterton.

"Zuweilen ist sie das, mein Lord. Besonders wenn sie emotional aufgewühlt ist. Ansonsten zeigt sie sich sehr gefügsam", erwiderte Severus erklärend und setzte eine leicht unbehagliche Miene auf. Voldemort reagierte sofort darauf.

"Was ist? Was missfällt dir?", fragte er in einem scheinbar liebevollen Tonfall, bei dem sich bei Severus alle Haare aufstellten.

"Mein Lord", begann Snape zögernd. "Es ist nur so, ich bin es nicht gewohnt ständig jemanden um mich herum zu haben. Schon gar nicht ein weibliches Wesen, welches sich auch noch so fügsam zeigt und tatsächlich glücklich zu sein scheint in meiner Gegenwart, oder zumindest zufrieden. Ihr offenkundiges Vertrauen und ihre Art mir zu zeigen, dass sie mich mag, bereitet mir ein gewisses Unbehagen, wobei ich mich andererseits freue, dass meine Taktiken scheinbar sehr gut aufgehen. Zumindest seitdem ich vom Sadist zum netten Mann umgestiegen bin. Ich tat genauso wie sie es in ihrem Brief beschrieben hat, nachdem ich mit der anderen Taktik vorher nicht auf Erfolg gestoßen bin. Es ist widerlich wie schnell sich unwürdiges Blut beeinflussen lässt, mein Lord."

Voldemort nickte bedächtig: "Ein Umstand den ich nur zu gut verstehen kann, Severus. Du wirst bald etwas bekommen, was sich deiner als würdig erweist. Ich danke dir zu deinen durchaus interessanten Informationen. Ich muss dir ein Lob aussprechen zu deinem Erfolg bei dem Schlammblut. Ich bin gewiss, dass du bald nützliche Dinge von ihr erfahren wirst. Was hälst du davon, wenn wir uns etwas widmen, an dem du mehr Gefallen findest?" Riddle schnippte mit den Fingern und zwei Todesser brachten eine Frau herein. Alles was Severus erkennen konnte war, dass sie von mittlerer Statur war und blondes Haar hatte.

Der Schwarzmagier wedelte noch einmal mit seiner Hand und die zwei Lakaien nahmen der Frau die Tüte ab, die sie ihr über den Kopf gestülpt hatten. Nun erkannte Snape sehr wohl wen er da vor sich hatte, eine ehemalige Schülerin, Hufflepuff. Wenn er sich recht erinnerte, war ihr Name Mary-Ann Hobbs. Ein durchschnittliches Mädchen, welches aber insofern herausragte aus den vergessenen Schülern die er in seiner Vergangenheit unterrichtet hatte, dass sie ihm tatsächlich ihre Liebe zu ihm gestanden hatte.

Snape wünschte sich eine Regung zeigen zu können, irgendetwas um ihr zu verdeutlichen das es ihm jetzt schon leid tat was ihr bald widerfahren würde. Und es war sicher, dass er es sein würde, der ihr diese Dinge antun musste. Es erstaunte ihn nicht mehr, das Voldemort immer die Leute fand die ihm im Gedächtnis geblieben sind. Tom Riddle nickte ihm zu und Snape hob seinen Zauberstab. Noch während er den ersten Fluch zu ihr sandte, leistete er stumm Abbitte und entschuldigte sich für das Grauen welches er ihr zufügen musste, auch wenn er wusste das seine Taten unentschuldbar waren.. Er ließ sich gezwungenermaßen Zeit. Da sein Herr und Meister dabei war konnte er dem armen Mädchen keinen schnellen Tod gewährleisten, genauso wenig wie es ihm gelingen würde, eine Illusion über alle zu legen, wissend das es nach dem Tod des Mädchens noch weiter gehen würde. Er traktierte sie mit Schmerzflüchen, bis sie so heiser war, das nur noch ein rauhes Stöhnen ihrer Kehle entrann. Sie blutete schon aus den Ohren, als er den nächsten Fluch auf sie schickte und ihr unzählige Wunden zufügte, aus denen Blut in solcher Kraft floss, dass man sich kaum vorstellen konnte, dass der dazugehörige Körper bereits im Sterben lag. Snape schickte noch weitere Flüche auf die einzelnen Wunden, so dass sie schwarz verkohlt waren, oder pulsierten als hätten sie ein eigenes Herz welches sie antrieb. Severus war dankbar als er das Mädchen nach einer schier endlosen Zeit von ihren Qualen befreien konnte, froh das ihr Körper ihren Geist schon längst in die erlösende Bewusstlosigkeit geschickt hatte.

Zurück blieben zwei stumpfe Todesser, ein geisteskranker Massenmörder und ein Mann dessen Seele wieder einmal in die tiefsten Abgründe gestiegen war und einen Teil von sich zurückgelassen hatte, während der Rest versuchte den fehlenden Teil durch eine große Narbe und eine noch größere Mauer zu kitten. Severus Snape stand vor dem geschundenen Körper des Mädchens und war bar jeder Emotion. In diesem Moment war er mehr leblose Hülle als Mensch und wünschte sich dennoch nichts sehnlicher als seinen eigenen Tod, ehe er noch mehr Leid anderen Menschen zufügen musste.

"Und nun... Crucio!"

Das letzte Wort kam ihm wie beiläufig von den Lippen Voldemorts, doch verfehlte es keineswegs seine Wirkung.

Severus klappte dort wo er stand, wie ein Taschenmesser zusammen, was ihn dazu brachte mit einem lauten Poltern auf den Boden zu fallen, wo er sich mühte trotz der Schmerzen, nicht zu schreien. Snapes Glieder brannten. Seine Gefäße fühlten sich an als würden sie mit Säure gespült. Sein Kopf wurde von einem ohrenbetäubenden Rauschen erfüllt, während ihm schwindelig wurde und die Welt sich um ihn herum zu drehen begann. Voldemort hatte den Fluch noch immer nicht aufgehoben, er intensivierte ihn sogar noch. Der Schmerz schien jede einzelne von Severus Zellen zu erfassen, er meinte seine Eingeweide stünden in Flammen, während sich seine Knochen scheinbar langsam auflösten. Dem Druck der Schmerzen nachgebend, brachen einige Rippen, die Snape das Atmen immens erschwerten. Seit nunmehr zehn Minuten lastete der Fluch auf ihm und Severus konnte dem Schmerz nicht mehr standhalten, gepeinigt schrie er auf, ehe die erlösende Ohnmacht ihn in ihre Schwingen bettete und ihn mit sanften Flügelschlägen davontrug. Hinfort von Schmerz und Leid, in eine alles einlullende Dunkelheit, die nichts mehr außer puren Frieden und Sicherheit verhieß.

Und während sich der Tränkemeister unter seinen Schmerzen wand, erzählte Voldemort alles was er von anderen Todessern berichtet bekommen hatte. Haltlose Dinge wie Severus vernebeltes Hirn in seinen Untiefen feststellte, Dinge die er problemlos hätte beheben können, doch Tom Riddle hatte etwas womit er Severus bestrafen konnte (nicht das er einen Grund benötigt hätte, um jemanden zu foltern). Und besonders nicht bei dem Mann den er hasste, weil er ihn nicht einschätzen konnte und dennoch dringend benötigte! Es gab niemanden mehr mit seinen Fähigkeiten der sich hätte in seine Dienste stellen können. Alle hatten sich geweigert und waren dafür gestorben...

Severus Snape erwachte erst am übernächsten Tag.

Hunderte Kilometer weit entfernt erwachte Hermine schweißgebadet aus ihrem ruhelosem Schlaf.


	45. Chapter 45

Kapitel 44

Hermine benötigte mehrere Minuten um sich zu orientieren. Noch immer saß sie kerzengerade im Bett und versuchte krampfhaft ihre Atmung unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Hektisch sah sie sich um. Nein, sie war definitiv in ihrem Zimmer. Krummbein saß zu ihren Füßen und sah sie vorwurfsvoll an, der Mond schien sachte durch die durchsichtigen Vorhänge an ihrem Fenster. Leise aufstöhnend ließ sich in ihre Kissen zurück sinken und zwinkerte ein paar Mal. Dieses Leuchten konnte jetzt aber nicht vom Mond kommen, grübelte Hermine denn ihr Bettvorhang müsste es verdecken. Auf der Suche nach der unklaren Lichtquelle sah sie in auch an sich herunter und bemerkte wie ihr Mondsteinanhänger sachte glühte. Sie setzte sich wieder aufrecht hin und studierte ihn. Das war dann wohl kein gewöhnlicher Anhänger der Muggelwelt. Hermine schnaubte. Wie denn auch, er stammte von den Zentauren. Noch einmal seufzte sie auf, auch wenn sie etwas Ablenkung fand, an Schlaf war vorerst nicht mehr zu denken. Dieser Traum war so grauenvoll gewesen. Sie war in einem schlichten, aber prunkvoll möbliertem Raum gewesen und hatte beobachtet, wie Voldemort ihren Mentor folterte und ihm dabei jede Menge schlimme Sachen an den Kopf warf. Sie legte ihr Gesicht in ihre Hände und sofort hatte sie Severus Snape vor Augen, der sich am Boden wand und schlimme Schmerzen ausstehen musste, bis er es nicht mehr ertragen konnte und gepeinigt aufschrie und bewusstlos wurde. Wie verletzlich er dabei ausgesehen hatte.  
Plötzlich sickerte eine Erkenntnis durch ihren Geist. Die Prophezeiung, das Glühen des Anhängers, das war kein Traum gewesen! Das war wirklich geschehen! Hermine spürte wie die Aufregung sich ihrer bemächtigte und sie dazu trieb aus dem Bett zu springen. Sie musste etwas tun, aber was? Dumbledore!  
Eilig sprang sie aus dem Bett und warf sie sich ihren Morgenmantel über. Es war mitten in der Nacht und so entschloss sie sich, lieber den normalen Weg in das Schulleiterbüro zu nehmen, der Kamin wäre definitiv schneller gewesen, aber sie wollte keinesfalls einfach so bei ihrem Direktor ins Büro rauschen und damit wohlmöglich irgendwelche Alarme auslösen.  
Hastig rannte sie die vielen Stufen hinauf und als sie vor den Wasserspeiern ankam, brannte es in ihren Lungen und ihre Beine waren weich wie Gummi von der ungewohnten Anstrengung.  
Passwort, Passwort, sie hatte keines! Vorsichtig klopfte sie einem der Wasserspeier auf die Stirn und sofort kam Leben in das steinerne Gebilde. Wie so oft fühlte sich Hermine an einen Zeichentrickfilm erinnert. Vorwurfsvoll blickte er sie an und mit noch immer bebenden Atem brachte sie ihre Bitte hervor: "Bitte... ich... muss... dringend... mit ... Professor Dumbledore... sprechen." Sie nahm einen japsenden Atemzug und auch wenn der Wassserspeier ihr nicht antworten konnte, schien sein Blick zu sagen, dass es immer dringend sei. Jedoch regte er sich nur Sekunden später, die Hermine wie eine Ewigkeit vorkamen. Sie wusste nicht warum sie sich so beeilte schließlich konnten sie nichts für Snape tun, aber es drängte sie, sich jemanden mitzuteilen und Dumbledore war der Beste dafür. Sie wartete nicht bis die Treppe sie nach oben getragen hatten, sondern nahm gleich zwei Stufen auf einmal und rauschte dann in bester Snapemanier, mit wehendem Morgenmantel in das Schulleiterbüro.  
Dumbledore kam ebenfalls in diesem Moment in sein Büro, gekleidet in ein nachtblaues Nachthemd auf dem die Sterne fröhlich kreisten mit passender Mütze auf seinem silbernen Haar. Hermines Blick blieb daran hängen und einen Wimpernschlag lang, vergaß sie ihr Ansinnen.

"Hermine, meine Liebe. Was ist geschehen? Ist Ihnen etwas zugestoßen? Kann ich Ihnen helfen?", fragte er. Es machte ihm scheinbar kaum etwas aus, zu dieser nachtschlafenden Zeit aus dem Bett gerissen worden zu sein.

"Ich, ja, nein. Eigentlich können Sie nichts für mich tun. Es geht um Professor Snape, ich hatte eben einen Traum." Während sie sprach setzte sie sich in den Sessel, denn der alte Mann ihr anbot und erzählte alles was sie zu erzählen hatte. Dumbledore hörte ruhig zu und Hermine, die selbst völlig aufgelöst und gehetzt wirkte, sah auch bei dem Zauberer das er sich um seinen Spion sorgte.

"Ich danke dir, dass du mir das erzählt. Auch wenn es hätte bis heute Morgen warten können" begann Dumbledore langsam und hob die Hand, als Hermine zu einer Entschuldigung ansetzen wollte. "Du brauchst dich nicht zu entschuldigen, ich weiß das dies eine ungewöhnlich aufregende Situation für dich war, und du dich um deinen Mentor sorgst. Doch wie du selbst schon festgestellt hast, können wir gegenwärtig nichts für ihn tun. Wir können nur hoffen, dass er sich schnell wieder erholt und sich bald bei uns meldet. Und nun geh zu Bett, du kannst meinen Kamin nehmen. Wenn du wieder derartig träumen solltest, dann informiere mich bitte darüber. Wie mir scheint ist, verbirgt dein Anhänger mehr als wir vermutet haben."

"Danke, Professor. Ich lasse Ihnen das nächste Mal eine Nachricht zukommen?", fragte Hermine und erhob sich. Der alte Mann nickte nur und begleitete sie zu dem Kamin, wo sich Hermine von ihm verabschiedete und per Flohpulver wieder in die Räume des Zaubertränkemeisters gelangte.

Dumbledore blieb noch zwei Stunden auf, zwei Stunden in denen er Möglichkeiten wälzte, Severus von Hogwarts aus zu unterstützen. Jede Idee unmöglicher als die andere und allesamt nicht durchführbar.

Es war zwei Uhr und Hermine fand in dieser Nacht keinen Schlaf mehr, denn wie sie sich immer wieder selbst eingestehen musste, sorgte sie sehr um den Mann, der sich derzeit bei dem größten Schwarzmagier aller Zeiten aufhielt.

oOo

Severus Snape erwachte hingegen erst am übernächsten Tag aus seiner Bewusstlosigkeit. Man hatte ihn in sein Bett gelegt und scheinbar liegen lassen, ohne dass man sich um ihn kümmerte. Langsam und blinzelnd öffnete er die Augen. Auch wenn die Vorhänge zugezogen waren, so stach die Resthelligkeit, die den Raum beherrschte, so sehr in seinen Augen, dass er sie wieder schloss und noch langsamer öffnete. Er brauchte einige Zeit um sich bewusst zu werden wo er war, weshalb er hier war und weswegen ihm sämtliche Muskelstränge brannten, als stünden sie unter Feuer. Die Erinnerung kam wieder zu ihm zurück und mit einem Blick auf die Wanduhr stellte er fest, dass er zwei Tage und zwei Nächte herumgelegen hatte. Zwei Tage ohne Bewusstsein, hätte man ihn irgendwie gepflegt oder ihn versorgt, hätte er gleich am nächsten Tag wieder auf den Beinen sein können. Doch in den Kreisen um Lord Voldemort kümmerte man sich nicht um Bestrafte. Man ließ sie dort liegen wo sie waren, entweder sie wachten auf oder starben. Es war schon sehr ungewöhnlich, dass man ihn in seine Räume gebracht hatte, doch war es wohl aus rein praktischen Gründen geschehen, schließlich empfing Riddle fast täglich irgendwelche Todesser in dem Raum, in dem Severus gefoltert wurde. Mit Bedacht setzte er sich auf. Er wusste was er tun musste. Einen Trank einnehmen, duschen und dann dem Dunklen Lord wieder vorstellig werden. Angewidert rümpfte er die Nase. Seine Sachen hatten den Schweiß, den er abgesondert hatte, aufgesogen wie ein Schwamm, zudem hatten sich Blase und Darm unkontrollliert entleert. Er stank schlimmer als ein Puma beim Scheißen!  
Als Severus sich das erste Mal in einer solchen Situation wieder gefunden hatte, war er durchaus noch entsetzt gewesen, doch inzwischen kannte er die Spielchen und auch wenn er sich vor sich selbst ekelte, nahm er hin, was für seinen Körper natürlich war. Die Demütigung fraß sich jedoch trotzdem in ihn, auch wenn er es nicht zugeben wollte.  
Severus fühlte sich, als hätte man ihm sämtliche Gelenke versteift, er brauchte ewig um seine Muskeln dazu zu bringen, die gewünschte Bewegung auszuführen. Alles tat ihm weh, vom größten bis zum kleinsten, alle Muskeln waren völlig überreizt und hätten jeglichen Dienst verweigert, wenn sie nicht einen sehr hartnäckigen Besitzer gehabt hätten. Snape benötigte eine ganze Stunde um seinen Trank einzunehmen und unter die Dusche zu kommen. Als das warme Wasser über seinen schmutzigen Körper floss, begann er sich zu entspannen und konnte die Geschehnisse Revue passieren lassen. Er musste bald Dumbledore Bescheid geben, doch erst wenn er wieder völlig klare Gedanken fassen konnte und er seine Aufträge entgegen genommen hatte. Die hatte man ihm nämlich noch nicht gegeben. Er ließ sich von dem Rauschen des Wassers mitnehmen und sein Denken driftete ab, hin zu den Stunden als er in der wohltuenden Dunkelheit etwas Frieden gefunden hatte. Ein dumpfes Gefühl beschlich ihn. Etwas, irgendetwas war noch dort gewesen. Etwas was er nicht greifen konnte, ein Gefühl welches nicht zu ihm gehören schien. Sorge. Es war Sorge gewesen! Um ihn! Während er sich mit langsamen, abgehackten Bewegungen wusch, versuchte er dieses Gefühl weiter zu ergründen, den Ursprung zu finden, doch je intensiver er darüber nachdachte, desto diffuser wurde es und so ließ er es irgendwann bleiben. Es gab andere Dinge zu tun, als die fehlgeleiteten Empfindungen seines Körpers zu ergründen.  
Nachdem er noch zwei weitere Tränke zu sich genommen und etwas gegessen hatte, begab er sich erneut in die Hände des Dunklen Lords.


	46. Chapter 46

Kapitel 45

Severus Snapes Bewegungen waren noch immer etwas steif, als er in der Empfangshalle eintraf. Gerade wurde Crabbe sen. gestützt von Goyle sen. aus dem Audienzraum gebracht und als hätte Voldemort es gewusst, ließ er Severus sofort herein bitten. Es war ein kurzes Gespräch gewesen, in dem er endlich seine Aufträge erhalten hatte.

Er blätterte die Aufgaben durch, die ihn lange in Anspruch nehmen würden. Es waren allesamt dunkle und schwarz magische Tränke, die die verschiedensten Verwendungen hatten. Es war alles vertreten vom innerlich beginnendem Abledern der Haut bis zur völligen Zersetzung eines Körpers, dazwischen noch einiges um Geist und Sinne gehörigst zu verwirren. Severus kannte alle Tränke. Hatte er doch in seinen Beginnen als Todesser, jede Menge Zeit und Muse bekommen die ausschließlich schwarze Bibliothek des Dunklen Lords zu studieren, jedenfalls was die Zaubertränke betraf. Flüche und andere magische Fachbereiche waren anderen Todessern vorbehalten, die in ihrem jeweiligen Fach brillierten. Genauso wie er.

Nachdem Snape noch eine Kleinigkeit zu essen zu sich genommen hatte, zusammen mit einem Trank der das vorläufige Zittern seiner Hände unterdrückte, machte er sich sofort daran, die ihm gestellten Aufgaben zu erfüllen. Er sehnte sich im Moment sehr danach, diesem ungastlichen Ort wieder zu entfliehen.

Tagsüber war er beschäftigt, doch des Nachts suchten ihn Träume von den Folterungen heim die er hatte durchführen müssen. Diese Träume zusammen mit dem diffusen Gefühl, beobachtet zu werden, ließen ihn kaum schlafen und so sah er von Tag zu Tag blasser aus. Und er fühlte sich nicht nur von einer Seite beobachtet. Doch gegenüber dem Dunklen Lord, war er bemüht sich nichts anmerken zu lassen und wenn dieser doch etwas Schwäche bemerkte, so ließ er ein hämisches Kommentar ab, oder jagte ihm einen Fluch auf den Hals.

Nach Neujahr, gelang es Severus endlich ein paar Zeilen an Albus und Miss Granger zu richten. Auch wenn er sich das nicht eingestehen mochte, aber es tat gut zu wissen, dass dort jemand war, der um die Gefährlichkeit seines Tuns wusste oder wie im Falle von Miss Granger ihn etwas ablenkten. Ihr letzter Brief war ihm keineswegs entfallen. Tatsächlich bewahrte er ihn in dem schönen ledergebunden Notizbuch auf, welches sie ihm zu Weihnachten geschenkt hatte. Es war in dem Päckchen gewesen, welches er zu seinen Füßen gefunden hatte, nachdem der Ruf Voldemorts ihn aus seinem Schlaf gerissen hatte.

Gerade hatte er einen Trank fertiggestellt, der das Gegenüber erblinden ließ, wenn man die Phiole warf und sie zerbrach. Es lohnte sich nicht einen neuen anzusetzen, deswegen nutzte er den Rest des Abends und machte es sich reichlich unentspannt vor dem Kamin bequem, ein Glas Feuerwhisky in der einen und das Notizbuch in der anderen Hand. Das Buch wurde mit zwei Bändern verschnürt und hatte eine Halterung für einen Füllfederhalter aus der Muggelwelt, der Severus ausgesprochen gut gefiel. Man konnte mit ihm die Tinte aufziehen und dann ewig schreiben, ohne ständig die Feder in die Tinte tauchen zu müssen und farbige Finger zu bekommen. Das Mädchen welches in seinen Kerkern einquartiert war und jetzt im Moment sicherlich hemmungslos durch seine Bücher schnüffelte, hatte wirklichen Geschmack bewiesen. Bisher hatte er nur Notizen zu den Tränken die er braute. Sollte ein anderer dieses Buch lesen, so sah er nichts weiter als ein paar Ausarbeitungsmöglichkeiten und Verfeinerungen der Tränke, die der Zaubertränkemeister braute. Doch in den wenigen Minuten am Abend juckte es ihn in den Fingern auch andere Dinge dort hinein zu schreiben.

Hermine indes wühlte sich keineswegs durch die zahlreichen Bücher die in Severus Snapes Sammlung waren. Tatsächlich hatte sie sich nur in dem ihr erlaubten Rahmen bewegt, was hieß das ihr bald die Bücher zum Studieren ausgehen würden, was sie vor eine Zwickmühle stellte. Was sollte sie tun um sich abzulenken? Tagsüber waren sie und ihre Freunde mit den Medizinstunden beschäftigt die sie von Madam Pomfrey erhielten, um einiges über magische Verletzungen und deren Behandlungsweisen zu lernen. Nachmittags wurden sie bis zur Erschöpfung in Verteidigung gedrillt, zusätzlich war Professor Flitwick mit dabei der sie ständig mit irgendwelchen Hexereien in den Wahnsinn trieb. In Gedanken sagte Hermine sich aber, dass das ihr Vorteil werden könnte. Diese ganzen kleinen, aber feinen Hexereien aus der Zauberkunst würden Todesser wohl kaum erwarten.

Doch abends, wenn sie des Lesens zu müde war, kreisten ihre Gedanken, meist ungewollt, um den dunkel gekleideten Mann, der sich verschiedener Titel rühmte. Zaubertränkemeister, Mentor, Bastard, überdimensionale Fledermaus, Aasgeier, Todesser, Spion und Lehrer waren eine nette kleine Auswahl um den Mann zu beschreiben, um den sich Hermine sorgte. Denn nachts wurde sie weiterhin von Träumen geplagt. Nicht mehr wie Snape gefoltert wurde, sondern eher wie der Aufenthalt bei Voldemort Snape immer mehr an die Substanz ging. Sie konnte förmlich die körperliche Erschöpfung ihres Lehrers spüren. Tagsüber wurde sie von kleinen Bildfetzen gestört, wenn sie nicht gerade vollends konzentriert war. Kurze Bildsequenzen die ihr zeigten wie sich der Tränkemeister mit dem Brauen von gefährlich aussehenden Tränken beschäftigte, wie er anderen Todessern begegnete die ihn völlig offen mit Hass und Abscheu gegenüber traten, wie Voldemort ihn mit seinen Spitzfindigkeiten an den Rande der Geduld brachte. Hermine erlebte hautnah mit, wie Voldemort seine Untergebenen behandelte und das er meistens keine Flüche oder gefährlichen Zauber benötigte, um Menschen zu quälen. Sie hatte das Gefühl als Zuschauer live dabei zu sein wie manipulativ dieser Mann vorgehen konnte. Wie sehr er seine Mitmenschen demütigen konnte und wie er sie an ihre Grenzen und darüber hinaus bringen konnte, bis sie zerbrachen und alles taten was er verlangte. Ohne Sinn, ohne Verstand, willenlos. Und das alles sah sie durch die Augen von Severus Snape, ihrem Mentor und Lehrer. Dem Mann, mit dem sie ein halbes Jahr die Räumlichkeiten geteilt hatte. Und nun sah sie, dank ihres Anhängers, den sie sorgsam unter ihre Robe verborgen trug, damit das inzwischen ständige Glühen niemanden auffiel, was Snape sah. Und sie konnte zum ersten Mal verstehen, weshalb er so war wie sie ihn kannte. Und sie bewunderte ihn heimlich, still und leise für seinen Mut und seine Kraft das alles durchzustehen. Noch am Leben zu sein, ohne ein höriges Werkzeug Voldemorts zu sein, sondern ein Mann mit eigenständigen Emotionen und Gedanken, verborgen hinter eine Mauer, die dicker war als man sich vorstellen konnte.

In diesen Tagen wurde Albus Dumbledore zu ihrem größten Verbündeten. Er wusste alles was sie wusste, jedenfalls die Fakten und nicht was sie über den Mann dachte der sich bei Voldemort befand. Harry und Ron hatte sie nichts erzählt. Es schmerzte sie, manche Informationen nicht mit ihren Freunden teilen zu können, doch sie wusste nur zu gut, dass sie bei ihnen nur weiter auf Vorurteile stoßen würde. Von hanebüchenen Spekulationen und vollkommenem Unverständnis ganz zu schweigen.

Es war nun einmal nicht zu ändern und Hermine war froh, Albus an ihrer Seite zu wissen, der sich jeden Abend anhörte was sie zu erzählen hatte und mit ihr zusammen überlegte, wie sie die neu gewonnen Kenntnisse nutzen könnten und Severus zeigen konnten, dass sie ihn unterstützten. Und nebenbei erfuhr sie so viel mehr. Mehr über voldemort, mehr über seine Machenschaften und mehr über dessen Wesen und je mehr sie erfuhr desto mehr geriet sie in Sorge um Snape.

Sie konnte es kaum fassen, dass seit seinem Weggang nur wenige Tage vergangen sind. Wenige Tage in denen sie meinte ihr ganzes Leben habe sich um hundertachtzig Grad gedreht.

Als sie von Dumbledore zurückkehrte, ging sie in das Labor. Hier hatte sie eine Versuchsreihe aufgebaut, angesichts der Tränke die Severus braute und von den wenigen wo sie wusste, welche es waren, versuchte mit Hilfe ihrer Bücher und denen aus Madam Pinces Bibliothek Gegenmittel zu entwickeln. Sie konnte nicht untätig herum sitzen und NUR lesen.

Der Schulleiter ließ sie gewähren. Er wusste wie intelligent sie auf diesem Gebiet war und wusste um die Befürchtungen die sie hegte. Und er wusste das sie sich unbewusst genau auf dem Weg befand, den man ihr prophezeit hatte. Und er hoffte, dass es ein guter Weg war. Für sie und Severus. Das was er in den letzten Tagen von ihr erfahren hatte, kannte er alles zu Genüge. Doch für gewöhnlich erfuhr es erst sehr viel später von Severus und dann auch nicht in diesen expliziten Einzelheiten. Wie so oft sorgte er sich um seinen Schützling. Er wusste unter welchen enormen Druck er stand und sah hoffnungsvoll in die Sterne und betete das es auch diesmal glimpflich ausgehen möge. Zusammen mit Minerva entwickelte er Strategien. Pläne wurden aufgebaut und wieder verworfen, alle basierend aus dem Wissen welches sie durch Hermine Granger erhielten. Seufzend wandte er sich vom Fenster ab. Er hatte immer gewusst, dass es schwer werden würde, doch im Moment hatte er das Gefühl das alles viel zu schwer auf seinen betagten Schultern lastete.

Einzig Harry und Ron schienen nichts zu ahnen von dem was auf sie zukommen würde. Beide wussten, dass es irgendwann in den Kampf gehen würde und sie trainierten verbissen darum zu überleben und siegreich daraus hervor zugehen. Harry hörte Dumbledore immer gewissenhaft zu und zuweilen entbrannten auch interessante Diskussionen über das Für und wider von Kampftechniken oder das Verhalten Voldemorts welches immer wieder Thema zwischen ihnen war, genauso wie die Suche nach den Horkruxen die die zwei, Mentor und Schüler, aus dem Verborgenen heraus führten.

Alles in allem, was es nur Ron, der den Großteil der Geschehnisse nicht kannte. Natürlich war er nicht so blind um nicht zu merken, das vieles um ihn herum vorging, von dem er nichts wusste und nachdem er einmal den Schulleiter daraufhin angesprochen hatte, hatte er nie wieder danach gefragt. Der alte Zauberer hatte ihm verständlich gemacht, dass es immer Dinge geben würde, die er nicht erzählt bekommen würde und das es zuweilen gut war wenn er nicht davon wüsste. In Zeiten wie diesen war es sogar von Vorteil, da er nicht ins Visier von Todessern geraten würde, um ihn Informationen abzupressen. Eine effektive Möglichkeit seine Familie zu schützen und Ronald Weasley liebte seine Familie über alles.


	47. Chapter 47

Kapitel 46

Es war mitten in der Nacht und Hermine war noch immer wach. Zwar brannten ihre Augen, doch sie konnte nicht schlafen. Vor einer guten Stunde hatte sie bei einem Essen mit Voldemort zusehen müssen und mit ansehen müssen, wie eine junge Frau als Anregung der Todesser dienen musste. Ihr war noch immer ganz flau im Magen. Mit aller Macht versuchte sie alle Gefühle zu unterdrücken, die sie während dieser Szenen empfunden hatte und las einen weiteren Abschnitt in ´Genealogie der Magie der Zentauren´. Allerdings half es ihr kein bisschen weiter. Das war Schund, Lavender oder Parvati hätten die Autorinnen sein können. Hermine schnaubte abfällig, alles was in diesem Buch stand wusste sie schon und es half ihr kein bisschen bezüglich ihres Anhängers weiter. Im Moment glühte er nicht, was bedeutete, dass Snape schlafen musste.

Gähnend klappte sie das Buch zu es half ja doch nichts, wenn sie noch etwas schlafen wollte dann sollte sie jetzt ins Bett gehen. Sie streckte sich, warf noch einen Blick aus dem Fenster und dann sah sie sie wieder. Die Zentauren standen am Waldrand. Plötzlich war Hermine hellwach. Sie zögerte einen Augenblick, doch dann warf sie sich ihren Umhang über, löste die Schutzzauber um ihr Fenster auf (sie hatte letztes Jahr herausgefunden, wie man sie löste, weil oben auf dem Gryffindorturm, bei geöffneten Fenster ständig eine Art schillernder Blase entstanden war, wenn man sich zum Luft schnappen aus dem Fenster gelehnt hatte), kletterte hinaus und lief ohne weiter nachzudenken hinüber zu den Zentauren und betete das diese nicht verschwinden würden. Als sie sie richtig erkennen konnte, verlangsamte sie ihre Schritte und zog ihren Anhänger heraus. Sie sah wie Zentauren stehen blieben, eben wollten sie sich noch abwenden und sie jetzt argwöhnisch musterten.

Ihr Herz pochte vom Rennen und vor Aufregung. Ob sie sie anhören würden? Ob sie ihr antworten würden?

Langsam setzte sie nun einen Fuß vor den anderen und versuchte den Zentauren zu vermitteln, dass von ihr aus keine Gefahr drohte.

Vor ihnen angekommen, fehlten Hermine die Worte, was bei Merlin sollte sie jetzt sagen?

´Fang vorne an´ erklang es sarkastisch in ihrem Kopf.

"Guten Abend", versuchte sie es zaghaft und bekam keine Antwort. Noch immer schauten die Zentauren sie argwöhnisch an.

"Der Mond scheint hell heute Nacht, noch dazu orange, nicht wahr?", es klang dämlich ihren Ohren was sie da sagte, doch endlich kam etwas Bewegung in die Zentauren.

"Fürwahr", antwortete der Dunkelste unter ihnen. Alles außer seinem menschlichen Körper schien schwarz zu sein und fasziniert sah Hermine ihm in die Augen. So hell, so blau, wie sie es noch nie bei jemanden gesehen hatte. "Es stehen die dunkelsten Zeiten des Jahrhunderts bevor, Hermine."

Sie zuckte zusammen, sie kannten ihren Namen? Etwas mulmig wurde ihr zumute, gar nicht beachtend, dass die ganze Situation an sich schon verrückt war.

"Ihr kennt meinen Namen?"

"Natürlich, Hagrid stellte dich einst einigen von uns vor und außerdem bist du die Auserwählte, wie sollten wir deinen Namen dann nicht kennen?"

Hermine zuckte nur vage die Schultern, was sollte sie auch darauf antworten?

"Nun, ähm, weswegen ich hier bin. Dieser Anhänger, den ich von euch erhalten habe." Um ihrer Unsicherheit Herrin zu werden nahm sie ihn in die Hand und betrachtete ihn. "Ähm, es ist so, es sind mir ein paar Dinge an ihm aufgefallen. Es ist kein gewöhnlicher Anhänger nicht wahr? Denn ich… ich weiß nicht wie viel ich erzählen darf, aber auf der anderen Seite ihr wisst ja eigentlich was Sache ist, ihr habt ja die Prophezeiung gemacht. Nun, also, ich ... ich kann meinen Mentor sehen. Immer wieder wenn er in Gefahr ist, wenn er arbeitet, die ganze Zeit, egal was er tut. Nur wenn er schläft sehe ich nichts. Und, und, ich kann fühlen wie er sich fühlt, kann spüren, wie schwer alles auf ihm lastet, kann quasi die Mauer ertasten hinter der er all seine Gefühle und Erinnerungen verbirgt und ich spüre die ständig anwesende Gefahr wie ein unheilvolles Kribbeln im Nacken. Und, und... Ich weiß auch nicht, ich selbst versuche mich ja auch für das was kommt zu wappnen, aber wie soll ich das anstellen, wenn ich ständig ihn vor Augen habe und mir Sorgen mache? Ihr wisst ja wie wichtig er für uns alle ist, deshalb, gibt es irgendeine Möglichkeit, das alles etwas mehr zu... kontrollieren?"

Die Zentauren sahen sie lange, ehe der Dunkle wieder antwortete: "Nein. Es gibt keine Möglichkeit das Sehen zu unterbinden. Doch es gibt Techniken damit umzugehen. Du bist ein Mensch, uns hätte bewusst sein müssen, dass dir unsere Magie nicht geläufig ist."

"Wie denn auch? Das was die Bücher hergeben ist nicht gerade viel", erklärte Hermine matt.

"Du hast versucht es selbst herauszufinden? Was weißt du?"

"Naja, ähm... alles über die Bedeutung des Mondsteines, der drei Monde und in welche Zusammenhänge sie gebracht werden. Und alles was es an Randthemen noch dazu gab. Ich bin jetzt ziemlich firm, was Heilsteine und Mondmagie, sowie die Magie der großen Göttin angeht."

Der Zentaur nickte anerkennend, "Das ist schon viel und mehr als wir dir zugetraut haben. Wir sehen, du bist die Richtige, du bist die Auserwählte, du wirst allen Magischen Wesen wie den Magiern eine neue Zukunft bringen."

"Aber wie denn?", begehrte Hermine verzweifelt auf. "Ich weiß was in der Prophezeiung steht und verstehe sie zum größten Teil, ich weiß was es mit meinem Anhänger auf sich hat. Ich sehe alles was mein Mentor sieht und ich bin froh ihm nicht auch noch beim Pinkeln zusehen zu müssen. Aber ich möchte gerne wissen, was als nächstes kommt, wie ich mich vorbereiten kann. Im Moment fühle ich wie eine Blinde, die im Dunkeln umhertastend versucht ihren Weg zu finden und weiß das es Stellen und Dinge gibt, die sie gar nicht fühlen mag, dass es Stellen gibt vor denen sie Angst haben wird und gar nicht wissen will was dahinter ist und trotzdem alles dafür tun möchte sicher ans Ziel zu kommen." Alle Gefühle der letzten Tage, die ständige Sorge und Angespanntheit brachen aus Hermine heraus und ein paar Tränen liefen ihr langsam die Wangen herab, um dann in ihrem Haar zu verschwinden.

"Du hast wahr gesprochen. Komm mit uns, wir werden dir einen Weg durch das Dunkle zeigen. Fürchte dich nicht, die Auserwählte ist unantastbar und bedarf allen Wissens welches wir imstande sind ihr zu geben."

Hermine brauchte nicht lange zu überlegen, mit einem letzten Blick zurück auf das Schloss ging sie mit den Zentauren mit.

oOo

Albus Dumbledore war äußerst froh, dass der heutige Tag ein Sonntag war und die zwei Jungens mit ihren Aufgaben beschäftigt waren. Nicht auszudenken, wie sie reagiert hätten, wenn sie erfahren hätten, dass Hermine das Schloss verlassen hat um in den Verbotenen Wald zu gehen. Zu den Zentauren. Er und Minerva saßen am Fenster welches den Blick zum Wald führte und warteten. Sie hatten, eine Nachricht von den Zentauren erhalten. Besser gesagt, ein Pfeil war in Dumbledores Büro geschossen und an einem Schrank stecken geblieben. Um den Schaft war ein Stück Pergament gewickelt.

Die Auserwählte hat uns aufgesucht, zur Beantwortung ihrer Fragen. Wir werden sie lehren und wissen lassen was wir wissen. Sie wird wohlbehalten bei Mondaufgang zurückkehren.

Jetzt war es später Nachmittag und obwohl sie wussten, dass Hermine erst später kommen würde saßen sie am Fenster und tranken Tee, jede kleinste Regung am Rande des Waldes beobachtend. Zu groß war die Sorge, dass etwas schief gehen könnte, das Mädchen in Gefahr geriet oder, oder, oder. Es gab so viele Möglichkeiten, bezüglich dem was geschehen könnte. Und die Phantasie ein fantastisches Konstrukt zum träumen und fürchten, machte alles nur noch schlimmer.

Albus und Minerva hatten sich darauf geeinigt, wie im Brief stehend, bis zum Abend zu warten ehe sie sich auf die Suche nach Hermine begeben würden.

oOo

Severus Snape saß am Kamin und gönnte sich einen freien Nachmittag, um in Ruhe Miss Grangers und Albus Briefe lesen zu können. Er hatte seinen Raum vorsorglich gegen Eindringlinge versiegelt, so dass er nicht befürchten musste, es können jeden Augenblick ein ungewollter Gast auftauchen.

_Severus,_

_es beruhigt mich sehr zu hören, dass Du mehr oder weniger wohlauf bist. Hier gehen einige Dinge vor sich die seltsam anmuten, doch dazu mehr wenn Du zurück bist._

_In der Hoffnung dich bald wieder zu sehen_

_Dein Freund!_

_P.S: Stell Dir vor ich habe mir ganz fürchterlich in den Finger geschnitten und bedaure es sehr, Deine Tränke nicht zur Verfügung zu haben._

In den Finger geschnitten? Das war eine Losung, die er und Albus vor Jahren einmal ausgemacht hatten, für besondere Umstände. Hastig stand Snape auf, eilte zu seinem Labortisch und zog aus einem Lederetui ein kleines, scharfes Messer. Damit bewaffnet ging er zurück zu seinem Sessel und schnitt sich in die Fingerkuppe seines kleinen Fingers. Konzentriert ließ er sieben Tropfen seines Blutes auf das Pergament vor ihm tropfen, nuckelte kurz an der Wunde und schaute zu, wie sich die Worte auf dem Pergament zu neuen Worten formten. Dieser Brief war tatsächlich länger als der Erste.

_Severus,_

_hier auf Hogwarts geht es gut voran. Unsere Schützlinge sind vernünftig und arbeiten hart für unser aller gemeinsames Ziel. Sicher denkst Du jetzt ich schwafele, denn schließlich müsste es Wichtigeres geben als das Arbeitsverhalten des Goldenen Trios. Dem ist in der Tat so. Severus, Hermines Anhänger zeigt eine sehr ungewöhnliche Fähigkeit die dir sicherlich missfallen wird. Ich weiß nicht wie die Zentauren das bewerkstelligt haben, Tatsache ist jedoch, dass Hermine quasi tagtäglich an deiner Seite ist. Sie sieht alles was Du siehst! Naja fast alles. Aber auf jeden Fall alles, was mit deiner Arbeit beim Dunklen Lord zu tun hat und was sonst um Dich herum geschieht._

_Snape ließ den Brief sinken. Das waren wirklich unerfreuliche Neuigkeiten. Er stütze sein Kinn in seine Hand und starrte ins Kaminfeuer. Das hatte ihm wirklich noch gefehlt, dass Ms Granger jeden Tag bei ihm ... ja was eigentlich? Mitgeisterte? Und tatsächlich alles sah was er sah. Ihm lief es kalt den Rücken herunter. Dann hatte sie auch gesehen, wie er dieses Mädchen gefoltert und getötet hatte. Unfähig seine Gedanken weiter in eine vernünftige Richtung zu lenken und seine Emotionen zu kontrollieren, geschweige denn zu identifizieren, las er weiter._

_Wir wissen also sehr gut darüber Bescheid, was los ist und nutzen die Informationen natürlich. Ich bin mit Minerva dabei, Pläne zu erarbeiten und Miss Granger braut, sofern es ihr möglich ist, Gegengifte zu den Tränken die Du entwickelst. Miss Granger hält sich wacker, auch wenn ihr anzusehen ist, wie sehr sie das mitnimmt und welch große Sorgen sie um Dich hegt._

_Und gemessen an dem was sie mir berichtet, bin auch ich in Sorge. Sie ist ein wirklich außergewöhnliches Mädchen._

_Severus mein Junge, ich weiß Du magst das nicht. Aber bitte gib Acht auf Dich und komme gesund nach Hogwarts zurück._

_Albus_

Jetzt wurde ihm klar, woher dieses ständige Gefühl des Beobachtet werdens herkam und dieses unterschwellige Gefühl der Besorgnis. Das war Granger! Sie sorgte sich um ihn. Snape wurde stutzig, wenn sie sich um ihn sorgte und mit angesehen hatte, was er in den letzten Tagen hatte tun müssen, hieß das nicht das sie ihm nichts anlastete, für das was er getan hatte und was er noch tun musste? Es wurde ihm unheimlich zumute, er musste zugeben, dass Albus Recht hatte. Sie war ein außergewöhnliches Mädchen. Er schenkte sich einen Feuerwhisky ein, unschlüssig ob er ihren Brief ebenfalls lesen sollte. Den vom Schulleiter warf er ins Feuer und sah zu wie er schnell zu Asche verbrannte, es wäre fatal gewesen wenn dieser Brief gefunden worden wäre. Während er dem Schluck Feuerwhisky nachspürte, der sich seine Speiseröhre entlang brannte, fiel ihm etwas anderes auf. Dieses subtile Gefühl von ihr, dass ihm in den letzten Tagen fast den letzten Nerv geraubt hatte, es war heute nicht da. Nirgends konnte er es erspüren, nicht einen Hauch davon. Was bedeutete das? Er hatte es schließlich auch in der Nacht fühlen können, zu Zeiten in denen sie gewiss geschlafen hatte. Weshalb war es heute nicht da? Was ging auf Hogwarts vor?

Severus ergriff eine innere Unruhe, die er sich nicht erklären konnte und wieder einmal wünschte er sich nichts sehnlicher als auf Hogwarts zu sein.

Um sich davon abzulenken, nahm er Hermines Brief zur Hand.

_Lieber Severus,_

_ich hoffe dir geht es gut. Mir jedenfalls schon auch wenn ich Dich vermisse. Hast Du schöne Weihnachten gehabt? Ein frohes, neues Jahr wünsche ich Dir. Am Silvesterabend hatten wir hier in Hogwarts ein Instantfeuerwerk gehabt, von den Weasleyzwillingen. Extra entwickelt um in Räumen gezündet zu werden, brandfrei und wunderschön. Ich fand es wirklich sehr traurig, dass Du nicht dabei sein konntest. Natürlich bin ich fleißig am lernen und komme sehr gut voran. Ich hoffe Du kommst bald wieder, ich befürchte das mir sonst der Stoff zum Studieren ausgeht. Sevie geht es übrigens auch sehr gut, er kommt täglich um sich seine Ration Nüsse und Streicheleinheiten abzuholen._

_Ansonsten ist hier alles wie immer. Ich habe damit begonnen ein paar Tränke zu brauen, nur um nicht aus der Übung zu kommen. Die Auswahl an Zutaten die Du hast ist wirklich sagenhaft._

_Oh es klopft, das müssen Harry und Ron sein. Sie wollten vorbeikommen um sich einige Zaubersprüche erklären zu lassen._

_Machs gut, ich schreib auch bald wieder_

_Hermine_

_P.S: Stell Dir vor ich war gestern so ungeschickt, dass ich mir in den Finger geschnitten habe._

Snape runzelte abermals die Stirn, konnte das sein? Er pulte sich den Schorf vom Finger und ließ auf Hermines Brief wiederum sieben Tropfen Blut fallen. Und tatsächlich, bildeten sich auch hier, neue Wörter und Sätze.

_Professor Snape,_

_da ich weiß wie es Ihnen geht, werde ich mir die Frage nach ihm Befinden sparen. Ich denke das Sie sowieso keinen Wert auf solche Floskeln legen. Ich bin mir sicher das Sie zuerst den Brief von Professor Dumbledore gelesen haben und sind sicher im Bilde was hier vor sich geht und vor allem über das was ich inzwischen weiß. Es tut mir in gewisser Weise leid, das sich mich so in Ihr Privatleben einmische, doch andererseits bin ich froh, so Bescheid zu wissen und aktiv etwas für den bevorstehenden Kampf tun zu können. Gibt es vielleicht eine Möglichkeit, dass Sie mir Beschreibungen der Gegengifte zukommen lassen können, so dass ich sie brauen kann? Bisher habe ich nämlich nur die brauen können, wo ich vom Trank selbst ableiten konnte, welcher es ist und welches Gegengift dazu benötigt wird. Ich bin sicher Sie verstehen was ich meine._

_Nochmals, ich entschuldige mich dafür so in ihre Privatssphäre einzudringen und versichere ihnen, dass wenn ich es könnte ich es auch unterlassen würde. Im Übrigen verurteile ich Sie nicht für das was sie tun müssen, auch wenn es mich quält all die Dinge zu sehen._

_Ich hoffe meine anderen Briefe stoßen auf Anklang und sind behilflich die Tarnung aufrecht zu erhalten. In Anbetracht der Tatsachen, bin ich auch dazu übergegangen, unseren Streit zu vergessen, auch wenn mich die anderen Briefe wirklich mit Freude erfüllen, da ich mir lebhaft vorstellen kann wie Sie darauf reagieren._

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen_

_Hermine Granger_

Hermines zweiter Brief brachte Snape vollends aus der Fassung. Nicht wegen dem was drin stand, doch auch deswegen. Schwarz auf weiß zu lesen, dass sie ihn nicht verurteilte, ließen Gefühle in ihm aufsteigen, die er schon fast nicht mehr gekannt hatte. Ihre Worte waren so aufrichtig, das er sie nicht als pure Heuchelei und Eigennutz abstempeln konnte. Er bekam das Gefühl tatsächlich noch etwas wert zu sein, spürte das es sich noch lohnte weiter zu kämpfen und durchzuhalten. Ihm wurde schwindelig davon, da er nahezu davon überrollt wurde. Fahrig griff er zur Whiskyflasche. An diesem Abend war Severus Snape sehr betrunken und das nur weil er Dinge gespürt hatte, die er verloren geglaubt hatte. Er war nicht länger mehr ein kleines Rädchen in der Maschinerie, welches beliebig ausgetauscht werden konnte. Und er schaffte es nicht mehr länger Groll gegenüber dem Mädchen zu hegen, welches in seinen Kerkern lebte.


	48. Chapter 48

Kapitel 47

Hermine kehrte wie angekündigt am Abend zurück, wohlbehalten und unversehrt. Und wurde sogleich am Schlossportal von einer wild schnatternden Minerva McGonagall empfangen.

"Miss Granger, wie konnten Sie nur?", fragte sie das Mädchen aufgebracht und zupfte ihr geistesabwesend ein paar Blätter aus den Haaren.

"Ich weiß es selbst nicht. Es fühlte sich notwendig an, ich musste es einfach tun. Und es hat sich gelohnt", antwortete Hermine etwas müde.

"Na wenn Sie das sagen, aber was hatten Sie dort nur zu suchen?", fragte McGonagall aufgeregt weiter und bugsierte Hermine ins Schloß und Richtung Schulleiterbüro.

"Antworten", erwiderte Hermine knapp. Teilweise konnte sie diese Aufregung ja nachvollziehen, aber trotz dem fand sie sie unangebracht.

McGonagall warf ihr einen entrüsteten Seitenblick zu, sagte aber nichts mehr. Sie verstärkte ihren Griff an Hermines Oberarm noch etwas weiter und zog sie weiter hinter sich her, in einem Tempo welches man ihr kaum zutrauen konnte. Hermine wurde langsam sauer, sicher war es ein starkes Stück gewesen was sie getan hatte, aber das rechtfertigte die Hexe an ihrer Seite nicht, so zu tun als käme sie jetzt zum Scharfrichter. McGonagall rief dem Wasserspeier schon von weitem das Passwort zu und erst als sie das Büro des Schulleiters betraten ließ sie sie los.

"Ah, Miss Granger, ich freue mich Sie wohlbehalten zurück zu sehen", begrüßte Dumbledore das Mädchen freundlich.

"Ja ich mich auch", antwortete Hermine und rieb sich betont vorwurfsvoll über ihren Oberarm. Immerhin hatte die alte Frau den Anstand, betreten drein zu schauen.

"Sie müssen Minerva entschuldigen, meine Liebe. Es waren aufregende Stunden voller Sorgen gewesen", meinte Dumbledore und schaute Hermine leicht mahnend an.

"Es tut mir auch wirklich leid, was ich getan habe, Professor. Aber wissen Sie ich musste es tun. Es war wie ein innerer Zwang, nachdem ich die Zentauren am Waldrand entdeckt habe. Schon seitdem ich den Anhänger habe und besonders seitdem ich sehen kann was Professor Snape alles widerfährt, habe ich nach Antworten gesucht und nirgends auch nur annähernd welche gefunden. Und als ich die Zentauren gesehen hatte, wusste ich wenn ich jetzt nicht zu ihnen gehe, dann werde ich nie etwas erfahren und mich damit abfinden müssen, dass es nun mal so ist wie es ist und das ich des Nachts kaum schlafen kann."

"Ich verstehe, Miss Granger. Ich weiß selbst wie wichtig Antworten sein können. Haben Sie sie denn bekommen?"

"Ja habe ich." Hermine machte ein kurze Pause um zu überlegen, wie sie weiter erzählen sollte, doch Professor McGonagall schien es so aufzufassen, als wolle sie nichts mehr dazu sagen und fragte deshalb spitz: "Die da wären?"

Hermine warf ihr einen Blick zu der unmissverständlich sagte, dass dieses Kommentar jetzt völlig fehl am Platz gewesen war. Sie hegte einen leichten Groll gegen ihre Verwandlungslehrerin, weil diese sich so seltsam aufführte. Schließlich waren sie alle kleinen Kinder mehr, die man mit Klauen und Zähnen verteidigen musste. Und ausserdem war sie sehr müde, was ihre Stimmung auch nicht gerade hob.

"Ich bin also zu den Zentauren hin und nachdem ich es geschafft habe, sie irgendwie von mir zu überzeugen, nahmen sie mich mit, um mich in ihre Geheimnisse einzuweihen. Sie erzählten mir alles über den Lauf der Sterne und der Planeten, welche Bedeutung was hat und wie sie das für sich und die Zukunft deuteten. Sie zeigten mir wie sie magische Kräuter verbrannten um in deren Rauch weitere Anhaltspunkte zu sehen, die bestätigten was sie zuvor in den Sternen gesehen hatte. Sie erzählten mir davon, wie sie die Verläufe der Jahreszeiten interpretierten und wohl mit das Wichtigste, sie zeigten mir wie ich die Information von meinem Anhänger empfangen kann, ohne davon abgelenkt zu werden. Multitasking sozusagen, also mehrere Dinge gleichzeitig tun zu können. Und das Allerwichtigste, was uns alle betrifft, sie sagten in nicht weniger als zwei Monaten stünde der letzte alles entscheidende Kampf bevor."

Professor McGonagall wurde kreidebleich um die Nase und setzte sich in den nächstbesten Sessel, während Dumbledore bedächtig nickte, so als ob er es schon vorher gewusst oder zumindest geahnt hatte.

"Konnten Sie sagen, Wann?", fragte er ruhig.

"Ja. Zur Frühjahrstagundnachtgleiche", antwortete Hermine "Und sie wissen auch wo."

Erstaunt hob Dumbledore die Augenbrauen und McGonagall ließ ein lautes Japsen hören.

"Bei Kearvaig. Dort wo er sich ihrer Meinung nach auch bald aufhalten wird. Laut den Zentauren wird er seinen Unterschlupf kurz vor Kampfbeginn verlassen und dort hingehen. Fragen Sie mich nicht weshalb Voldemort sich ausgerechnet diesen Platz ausgesucht hat. Am Ende von Schottland. Ich hätte ja mit etwas Geschichtsträchtigerem gerechnet wie Stonehenge oder sowas." Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Ich kann Ihnen sagen, weshalb er sich diesen Ort ausgesucht hat. Es ist die Geburtsstätte Salazar Slytherins und dort hat dieser auch zum ersten Mal Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw und Helga Hufflepuff getroffen. Die Familien Gryffindor, Ravenclaw und Hufflepuff waren zu diesem Zeitpunkt schon sehr gut miteinander befreundet und nach anfänglichen Schwierigkeiten nahmen sie Salazar mit in ihren Kreis auf."

Jetzt war es an Hermine erstaunt die Augen aufzureißen.

"Ich danke ihnen Miss Granger, dass Sie so offen mit mir gesprochen haben. Ich denke aber es wird jetzt Zeit zu Bett zu gehen. Die letzten Stunden waren aufregend und morgen können wir uns noch weiter beraten", meinte Dumbledore und Hermine ging nur zu gerne darauf ein.

Tatsache war jedoch das Dumbledore alle Pläne in trockenen Tüchern hatte. Noch in derselben Nacht hatte er eine verschlüsselte Eule an Severus geschickt und am nächsten Morgen wurde ein großes Ordenstreffen anberaumt, in dem jeder über die Neuigkeiten informiert wurde und neue Instruktionen erhielt. Minerva und Ron halfen bei den allgemeinen Vorbereitungen, was auch immer das hieß, Harry und Dumbledore machten sich jetzt im Eiltempo daran die verbliebenen Horkruxe zu zerstören, nachdem sie sie insgeheim schon ausgemacht hatten und Hermine wurde damit betraut, weiter Gegengifte zu brauen, unter der genauen Anweisung Snapes, der ihr täglich verschlüsselte Nachrichten schickte, auf die Hermine nie antworten konnte. Es lag nur jeden Morgen ein neues fein säuberlich beschriftetes Pergament auf ihrem Schreibtisch.

Keiner bemerkte wie die nächsten Wochen ins Land zogen. Sie arbeiten immer bis spät in den Abend, um anschließend erschöpft ins Bett zu fallen. Doch schien sich jeder sicher zu sein, dass man mit Hermines Informationen den großen Vorsprung erhalten hatte, der ihnen den erhofften Vorteil in der Schlacht bringen würde.

Hermine hatte das Gefühl ihr glitte die Zeit aus den Händen. Von Morgens bis Abends und oft auch bis spät in die Nacht, braute sie Gegengifte und andere Tränke die ihnen in einer Schlacht helfen konnten und spürte wie auch die Anspannung bei ihrem Mentor wuchs. Sie sah das Voldemort immer reizbarer wurde und schon bei der kleinsten Kleinigkeit jeden bis an den Rand des Wahnsinns folterte und dabei keinerlei Unterschiede mehr machte. Zudem hätte sie ihrem Mentor gerne eine Nachricht zukommen lassen, irgendetwas, um ihm zu zeigen das man sich hier um alles kümmerte. So sehr sie sich auch dagegen wehrte, die Sorge um ihn fraß sich immer tiefer in sie hinein, auch wenn sie nicht wusste weshalb.

In ihren Träumen erhielt sie die Antwort darauf, doch sie erinnerte sich nie an sie. Tatsache war jedoch, dass sie ihn so seltsam es auch klingen mag schätzen gelernt hatte. Diese sechs Monate,die sie zusammen in seiner Wohnung gelebt hatten, gingen nicht spurlos an ihr vorbei. Und auch wenn sie ihn kaum anders kennen gelernt hatte, als er sonst gewesen war. Da waren dennoch diese feinen Nuancen gewesen, die ihr zeigten das er mehr war, als er vorzugeben schien. Sie hatte es erfolgreich geschafft, hinter seine Fassade zu sehen und wusste nichts davon.

Oft saß Hermie kurz vor dem Zubett gehen noch an ihrem Fenster und starrte hinaus auf den wolkenverhangengen Himmel, ließ sich vom Schneeglitzern einlullen oder schaute den Schneeflocken zu wie langsam und träge vom Himmel fielen. Seit sie im Walkd gewesen war, hatte sie die Zentauren nicht mehr gesehen. Manchmal überlegte sie auch wie es sein konnte, dass sie deren Ausführungen so leicht glauben hatte schenken. Es lag wohl daran, dass das was sie erzählten so extrem einleuchtend und überzeugend klang. Es war nicht das gleiche wie haarsträubenden Geschichten die Trelawney immer erzählte, wenn sie durch ihr stickiges Turmzimmer huschte, wie eine übergroße Libelle auf Drogen.

Hermine meinte ihr Leben schien in letzter Zeit nur aus großen Sprüngen zu bestehen, die innerhalb von Stunden alles veränderten oder in eine andere Bahn brachten.

Der nächste Vollmond war angebrochen und Hermine machte sich an ihre allabendlichen Meditationsübungen, genau so wie die Zentauren es ihr gezeigt hatten. Sie hatten ihr sehr dabei geholfen, dass was sie durch ihren Anhänger sah, zu verarbeiten. Sie konnte die Schwingungen und Bilder von Snape, empfangen, abspeichern und sich später genau in Erinnerung rufen. Jedes einzelne Detail, jedes Gefühl. Doch an diesem Abend war alles anders.

Wie immer in den vergangenen vier Wochen hatte sie sich bequem vor dem Kamin hingesetzt, die Beine überkreuzt und die Hände locker auf ihren Oberschenkeln abgelegt, während sie sicher mit dem Rücken an Snapes Sessel lehnte. Und wie immer hatte sie bei jedem Ausatmen langsam bis zehn gezählt. Und wie immer war diese herrliche bleierne Schwere über sie gekommen, die es ihr ermöglichte den Geräuschen ihrer Umgebung zu lauschen und später auch in ihren Körper hineinzuhorchen. Sie ließ sich treiben, fühlte ihrem Herzschlag nach, dem Jucken am kleinen Zeh und ließ sich dann immer tiefer in die absolute Entspannung sinken. Bis sie nichts mehr hörte ausser dem Rauschen ihres Blutes in ihrem Körper.

Doch dieses mal kam etwas anderes hinzu. Sie wurde von einem unheimliches Kribbeln erfasst, welches an den Füßen begann und sich langsam bis zu ihrer Kopfhaut herauf arbeitete. Es war nicht unangenehm, eher leicht, unaufdringlich, prickelnd; bis plötzlich Bilder vor ihrem inneren Auge auftauchten, die sie selbst nicht heraufbeschworen hatte.


	49. Chapter 49

Kapitel 48

Die Bilder vor ihren Augen schienen wie in einem Wirbel vor ihr her zu schweben und auch wenn sie Angst vor ihnen verspürte, wagte sie es nicht die Augen zu öffnen und alles zu unterbrechen. Langsam nahmen die Bilder schärfere Konturen an, bis sie auch Einzelheiten erhaschen konnte und plötzlich fand sie sich auf einem kahlen, verbrannten Stück Land wieder, während ihr ein scharfer Geruch von salzigem Wasser in die Nase stieg. Vorsichtig sah sie sich um, doch viel war nicht zu sehen, außer ein paar verdorrter Bäume und schwarzer Erde. Dann machte sie eine Erhebung aus, die sich etwas abhob von der Szenerie die sich ihr bot und mit Bedacht bewegte sie sich darauf zu. Sie wusste nicht was hier mit ihr geschah, wusste nicht weshalb sie plötzlich Bilder sah, die nicht ihre eigenen waren. Alles was sie wusste war, das alles jetzt nicht zu unterbrechen, sondern weiter zu machen, weil es wichtig war. Als sie bei der Erhebung angelangt war, sah sie, dass es kein kleiner Hügel war, wie sie zuerst angenommen hatte, sondern ein sehr bleich aussehender Severus Snape.

Hermine spürte wie ihr der Schreck intensiv durch die Glieder fuhr und meinte ihr Herzschlag setze für einen Schlag aus, ehe es in doppelter Geschwindigkeit weiter pochte. Schnell ließ sie sich auf ihre Knie sinken und berührte den regungslosen Körper ihres Mentors. Doch sie kam nicht dazu ihn zu rütteln, denn ein gewaltiger Sog schien sie zu erfassen und so schnell wie es geschehen war, hatte es auch wieder geendet.

Sie stand am Fuße eines Wasserfalls und blickte über eine herrliche Landschaft hinweg. Alles schien so grün, so lebendig und rein. Und negative Gefühle, wie Neid und Missgunst, Hass und Zorn, einfach alles Destruktive schien hier zu fehlen. Es war ein Ort des absoluten Friedens. Hermine konnte den betörenden Duft der Blumen, das Holz der Bäume und das Moos, welches an ihnen wuchs riechen. Genauso meinte sie zu spüren, wie das Wasser an ihren Füßen entlangfloss und wie klar die Luft um sie herum war. Sie konnte schauen soweit ihre Augen reichten.

Plötzlich tauchten dunkle Gestalten vor ihr auf, mit grässlichen Fratzen und mit all den negativen Gefühlen behaftet, die es in diesem kleinem Paradies nicht gab. Sie zogen und zerrten an ihr, rissen sie in die Tiefe. Hermine spürte wie sie fiel, tiefer und immer tiefer in die Dunkelheit hinein gezogen wurde. Als die Fratzen verschwunden waren, fand sie sich in absoluter Dunkelheit wieder und fühlte sich beobachtet. Sie bekam Angst, tastete sich ihren Weg langsam vorwärts und wollte oft gar nicht wissen, was das war in das sie manchmal hinein griff. Immer weiter ging sie, während die Angst in ihrem Nacken prickelte, an ihrem Körper zog und die Panik sich in ihrem Inneren festsetzte. Sie spürte wie ihr Atem schneller wurde und spürte auch eine unangenehme Kälte, die unheilvoll um sie herum waberte. Sie wollte nur raus aus diesem Albtraum, wollte fliehen, traute sich jedoch nicht zu rennen und wurde das Gefühl nicht los, immer nur im Kreis zu laufen.

Tränen begannen sich ihren Weg an ihren Wangen entlang herunter zu bahnen und Hermine schluchzte leise auf, während sie stumm und verzweifelt um Hilfe flehte. Sie wollte, dass jemand kam und ihr aus dieser Hölle hinaus half, sie beschützte. Sie in die Arme nahm und ihr das Gefühl vermittelte, dass sie nicht mehr zu fürchten brauchte. Sie fühlte sich schrecklich allein und einsam, völlig zurückgelassen und gefangen in der Dunkelheit.

oOo

Severus Snape erwachte indes aus einem unangenehmen Traum. Doch auch nach dem Erwachen wurde er das unerträgliche Gefühl der Einsamkeit, der Angst und der Panik nicht los. Und nachdem er etwas wacher geworden war, verstand er, dass diese Gefühle nicht die seinen waren. Granger! Was in Merlins Namen war jetzt schon wieder mit dem Mädchen und diesem vermaledeiten Anhänger los? In den letzten Wochen, seit der Eileule von Dumbledore hatte er verstärkt gespürt was in ihr vorging und sich ernsthaft gefragt wie dieser Anhänger funktionierte, wie es sein konnte, dass er spüren konnte was das Mädchen fühlte. Hin und wieder war es ihm unangenehm gewesen, doch meist hatten ihm ihre Gefühle die Stärke gegeben, die Launen des Dunklen Lords zu überstehen und verbissen weiter zu arbeiten.

Doch das hier war anders, er konnte förmlich hören wie sie um Hilfe und Schutz bettelte. Nachdenklich schwang er seine Beine aus dem Bett, konnte er ihr helfen, ohne dass der Dunkle Lord es mitbekam? Dieser hatte ein feines Gespür für fast alle Schwingungen um ihn herum und merkte sofort, wenn sich etwas veränderte.

Dann fiel es ihm ein. Zu tiefer Meditation hatte Voldemort nie einen Zugang gehabt. Denn dafür musste man seinen Körper kennen, wissen was man ihm zumuten konnte und hören was er verlangte, was er brauchte. Auch wenn man es ihm nicht immer geben konnte. Snape grübelte darüber nach, ob er dem Mädchen damit helfen konnte. Er wusste, dass es belegte Fälle darüber gab, wie Menschen sich über weite Distanzen miteinander verständigen konnten, auch ohne einen Anhänger der Zentauren. Und er wollte diese unangenehmen Gefühle entschieden loswerden.

Während er im Wohnraum das Feuer im Kamin neu entfachte, dachte er bei sich, dass das Mädchen ihn in Schwierigkeiten brachte, von denen er nie zu träumen gewagt hatte. Aber dennoch bewunderte er ihre Stärke und ihren Durchhaltewillen.

Dieser Anhänger war wirklich ein seltsames Geschenk gewesen und er fragte sich was es bringen sollte, auf einer solchen Ebene mit Miss Granger verbunden zu sein.

Er zündete sich zusätzlich zwei Kerzen an und setzte sich dann bequem vor den Kamin und begann seinerseits, seinen Körper in den Entspannungszustand zu bringen, in dem er mit ihr Kontakt aufnehmen konnte. Das flackernde Licht des Feuers und der Kerzen tauchte alles in ein unstetes, gedämpftes Licht, das Snape komplett einhüllte und seiner Haut einen warmen Goldton verlieh. Als er die nötige Entspannung erreicht hatte, lenkte er seine Konzentration vollständig auf das Mädchen, ließ sich von seinen und ihren Empfindungen einhüllen, rief sich ihr Bild vor Augen und rief in Gedanken immer wieder ihren Namen.

Hermine, Hermine, Hermine, er merkte nicht einmal das er sie beim Vornamen nannte. Es wurde so etwas wie ein Mantra, welches ihn noch tiefer brachte bis er plötzlich das Gefühl hatte direkt neben ihr zu sein. Er konnte nichts sehen, dafür ihre Angst umso mehr spüren, ihre Panik und ihre Einsamkeit hüllten ihn ein wie ein Kokon.

_Hermine. _

_Professor Snape?_

oOo

Hermine liefen die Tränen immer stärker die Wangen hinunter und inzwischen konnte sie in lautes Aufschluchzen nicht mehr unterdrücken. Sie fühlte sich so unendlich allein gelassen und hilflos, dass sie dort wo sie war zusammensank und sich ganz ihren Tränen und ihrer Verzweiflung hingab. Plötzlich spürte sie eine zweite Präsenz ganz in ihrer Nähe. Erschrocken sprang sie auf und versuchte auszumachen woher sie kam, nur um dann in die entgegengesetzte Richtung wegzulaufen. Ihre Panik nahm überhand, sie fühlte sich fast schon hysterisch, als sie plötzlich eine sanfte aber eindringliche Stimme neben sich hörte.

_Hermine_

Sie kannte diese Stimme nur zu gut, aber konnte es wirklich sein? Konnte es wirklich sein, dass ausgerechnet der Professor ihr Ritter in strahlender Rüstung war, dass ausgerechnet er ihr zu helfen vermochte? Hermine wusste kaum was sie da dachte, ansonsten hätte sie sich angesichts ihrer Gedanken sich selbst für völlig verrückt erklärt.

Zaghaft fragte sie zurück.

_Professor Snape?_

_Ja der bin ich, wo zum Teufel sind wir hier?_

_Ich weiß es auch nicht. Ich hab nur meine abendlichen Entspannungsübungen gemacht, die mir die Zentauren gezeigt haben, damit ich nicht so gestört werde von dem was ich von ihnen sehe. Also, dass ich den Unterricht, oder meine Arbeit und das was ich empfange gleichzeitig tun kann._

_Miss Granger, sie naives Ding. Sie sind mitten in einer Trancereise. _

_Oh! Und wie komme ich wieder heraus?_

_Sie müssen das Ende des Tunnels finden._

_Was glaube Sie eigentlich was ich hier die ganze Zeit mache?_

_Mich vom schlafen abhalten._

_Was? _

_Ihr Anhänger funktioniert auch in die andere Richtung. Das heißt, ich spüre ebenfalls was Sie spüren, solange es meine Person betrifft, auch wenn ich keine Bilder sehe. _

_Oh! _

_Mir scheint, als wären Sie während einer Trancereise nicht besonders gescheit._

_Entschuldigen Sie bitte vielmals, Professor Snape. Aber das hier ist eine neue Situation für mich._

_Dann sehen sie zu das Sie sie beenden, damit wir beide schlafen können. _

_Blödmann..._

_Das habe ich gehört!_

_Könnten sie mich wenigstens ein Stück begleiten? _

_Wenn ich dann wieder schlafen kann, natürlich. _

_Sie könnten ruhig ein wenig freundlicher sein, Professor. _

_Und Sie könnten sich ruhig etwas weniger Gedanken um mich machen. Ihre ständige Sorge nervt, Miss Granger. _

_Oh, wie unausstehlich es für einen Griesgram wie Sie sein muss, die Sorge anderer Leute zu spüren. Seien Sie doch froh, dass dem so ist. _

_Zugegeben bin ich es, aber es macht sich äußerst ungünstig wenn ich gerade vor dem Dunklen Lord stehe. _

_Jetzt wo Sie schon mal hier sind, Professor. Ich mache mir wirklich Sorgen und ich möchte dass sie wissen, dass wir alles Erdenkliche tun, um den letzten Kampf zu gewinnen. Aber um ehrlich zu sein, ich habe große Angst vor dem was kommen wird und was man von mir erwarten wird. Ich sorge mich um Sie, weil ich nun mal eben spüren kann, wie sehr alles an ihren Kräften zehrt. Und im Augenblick fällt es mir schwer, Sie als die unausstehliche Feldermaus zu betrachten, die ich in meiner Schulzeit kennen gelernt habe. Ich habe inzwischen zuviel durch ihre Augen gesehen, als dass mich das was Sie tun kalt lassen könnte. _

_Es wird in einem Krieg immer Unmenschliches von allen Beteiligten erwartet, Hermine. Wenn sie dem nicht gewachsen sind, wird ihnen keiner einen Vorwurf daraus machen, solange Sie trotzdem ihr Bestes geben. Wir sind schließlich keine Übermenschen, sondern ganz normale Zauberer die gewollt oder ungewollt in eine Situation gedrängt wurden, die sich keiner hätte vorstellen können. Viele haben inzwischen gezeigt was in ihnen steckt und solange Sie an dem Glauben an das Gute festhalten, wird auch alles gut gehen. _

_Danke Professor. Wissen Sie, ich möchte ehrlich zu ihnen sein. Ich mag Sie. Ich mag Ihre Intelligenz, Ihr fundiertes Wissen, Ihre präzise und außerordentliche Fähigkeit Tränke zu brauen, Ihre Ausdauer und noch einige andere Dinge. Ich hätte es nie für möglich gehalten, aber ich mag Sie als Mensch. Auch wenn dieser Mensch sehr verschlossen ist und niemanden an sich heran lässt, vielleicht auch der Notwendigkeit halber. Es klingt wahrscheinlich seltsam, die Zeit mit Ihnen in ihrer Wohnung hat mir gezeigt wie Sie sein können, weit hinter Ihrer Fassade, die Sie sich über die Jahre aufgebaut haben. Mir wird das jetzt alles gerade erst in diesem Moment bewusst und ich kann mich nicht dagegen wehren es Ihnen aufs Brot zu schmieren. Und jetzt, bitte schön, piesacken Sie mich. _

_In dieser Dimension ist es uns nicht möglich zu lügen, Hermine. Ob wir wollen oder nicht, wir sagen die Wahrheit. Um ehrlich zu sein, habe ich Ihre Arbeit schon lange schätzen gelernt. Es ist der Lichtblick, zwischen all den Dummköpfen mit denen ich mich herum plagen muss. _

_Wo wir gerade von Lichtblicken reden, Professor. So bescheuert es auch klingt, ich sehe da ein Licht am Ende des Tunnels. Ich danke Ihnen, dass Sie mich begleitet haben. Und auch Danke für dieses Gespräch. Bis bald, hoffentlich. _

_Bis bald, Hermine. _

Als Severus Snape in die Wirklichkeit zurückkehrte, fühlte er sich seltsam gelöst und entspannt. Diese Erfahrung war definitiv etwas Besonderes gewesen. Dieses kleine Gör mochte ihn und sorgte sich aufrichtig um ihn. Es schien ihm als seien alle Feiertage des Jahres zusammen gefallen. Nicht, dass er sich etwas daraus gemacht hätte. Und es gab andere Zeiten und Orte an denen es ratsam war, sich darüber Gedanken zu machen.

Hermine war noch ein wenig weiter gewandert. Immer weiter auf das Licht zu, bis sie sich in einem allumfassenden Licht wieder fand, welches soviel Liebe ausstrahlte, dass es ihr wieder die Tränen in die Augen trieb. Und plötzlich war dort eine Stimme aus dem Nichts erschienen, die ihr mitteilte, dass sie schon viele beschwerliche Wege gegangen war und noch weitere gehen musste, ehe sie an ihr Ziel gelangen würde. Dass sie auf dem besten Wege dorthin wäre. Und dass ihr Begleiter der dunkle Mann sein würde, der seit seiner Jugend mit der Dunkelheit lebte und sich doch nach dem Licht sehnte. Der Mann der ihr einen Weg aus der Dunkelheit gezeigt hatte. Der beschwerlichste Weg würde, trotz der Dinge die um sie herum geschahen, der Weg zu ihm sein.

Danach kehrte auch Hermine aus ihrem kleinen Ausflug zurück. Schweißgebadet, mit getrockneten Tränen auf den Wangen und voll mit jeder Menge Eindrücken, Erfahrungen und Erkenntnissen. Doch kaum hatte ihr Kopf ihre Kissen berührt, war sie in einen tiefen Schlaf gefallen, während die Zeiger ihres Weckers langsam auf die dritte Stunde des neuen Tages zukrochen.


	50. Chapter 50

Kapitel 49

Hermine schaffte es nur deshalb ihr neugewonnenes Wissen, welches sie sich in der nächsten Woche über Trance angeeignet hatte, nicht in die Tat umzusetzen, weil sie vor lauter aufgaben nicht mehr wusste wo ihr der Kopf stand. Die Arbeit auf Hogwarts wurde immer anstrengender, das ganze Gegengift brauen, die Verteidigungsstunden und das Näherrücken der Finalen Schlacht, sorgten dafür das sie nachts todmüde und gerädert ins Bett fiel und sofort einschlief.

oOo

Severus Snape hingegen wurde von lästigen Gedanken bezüglich Hermine und von Voldemort malträtiert. Voldemort wurde immer gereizter und Severus wunderte sich, ob dieser nicht bald platzen würde, vor lauter angestauter Aggressivität. Inzwischen wurden im Stundentakt bewusstlose Männer aus Voldemorts Raum geschleppt und Severus war froh, dass er momentan immer heil dort heraus kam. Seine Tränke gelangen perfekt und zur vollsten Zufriedenheit des Dunklen Lords. Es waren jetzt zwei Wochen vergangen seitdem er Hermine in ihrer Trance besucht hatte und seitdem hatte er nur leicht ihre Sorgen verspürt, dafür aber massive Müdigkeit ihrerseits, die sie an den Rande des Zusammenbruchs bringen würde, wenn sie weiter so machte. Ob er sie warnen sollte? Sollte er versuchen, noch einmal zu ihr zu gelangen und ihr sagen etwas kürzer zu treten? Er könnte es unter dem Vorwand wichtiger Informationen für den Orden machen. Sie war inzwischen schon soweit drin, dass man sie als volles Mitglied des Ordens ansehen konnte.

Er unterdrückte ein Gähnen, das nicht von seiner Müdigkeit herrührte. Das reichte! Mochte sie intelligent, gescheit, redegewandt, hübsch und was auch immer sein. Er konnte das nicht weiter aushalten.

Er legte sein Buch beiseite, ging ins Schlafzimmer und zog sich etwas bequemes an. Als er zurückkehrte streifte sein Blick die Uhr auf dem Kaminssims. Kurz vor zwölf. Er setzte sich bequem vor das prasselnde Kaminfeuer und begann mit seiner Übung.

Ob er sie erreichen konnte? Er gestand es sich kaum ein, aber er hoffte es. Ihre Sorge war ihm inzwischen eine angenehme Gesellschaft geworden. In müßigen Stunden würde er sogar fast so weit gehen und sie als so etwas wie eine gute Bekannte oder gar Freundin bezeichnen. In den Wochen in denen sie getrennt waren und nicht dauernd aufeinander hockten, hatte er, so meinte er sie viel besser kennen gelernt, als er es wohl je getan hätte, hätte er nicht Hogwarts verlassen müssen. Er wunderte isch selbst darüber, wie er über sie dachte nach dieser kurzen Zeit. Albus hatte Jahre gebraucht um von Severus als Freund angesehen zu werden .

Er überlegte wann sie für ihn ein vollwertiger Mensch geworden war und nicht mehr nur die nervtötende Alleswisserin deren Hand unermüdlich durch den Kerker wedelte. Er konnte es nicht sagen. Er seufzte. Nur wenige Monate und Wochen und sein Leben war vollends auf den Kopf gestellt. Um all das kreisten seine Gedanken ehe er sie energisch beseite räumte, in seinen Tiefen verschwinden ließ und sich voll und ganz auf seine Aufgabe konzentrierte. Nicht beachtend das der abnehmende Mond gerne einen Strich durch solche Unternehmen zog.

_Hermine, Hermine, Hermine. _

Er versank in einem Strudel bunter Farben, die ihn immer weiter hinabzogen, immer weiter, immer tiefer, bis er sich selbst in einem allumfassenden Nichts wiederfand. Unterbewusst bemerkte er das dies nicht das war was er wollte, doch er konnte sich nicht davon lösen. Etwas hielt ihn an dem Platz fest an dem er war, ließ ihn nicht gehen, die Verbindung nicht auflösen und so verharrte er nervös und wartete darauf was auf ihn zukam. Er hatte einiges erwartet, jedoch nicht das was ihm nun widerfuhr. In einem stetigen Strom begannen Bilder an seinem inneren Auge vorbeizuziehen. Bilder seiner Vergangenheit. Er durchlebte in einzelnen wenigen Szenen noch einmal seine erbärmliche Kindheit, die Schmach und unerwiderte Liebe auf Hogwarts. Seine Verzweiflung, seine Verbitterung und wohin sie ihn geführt hatte.

In die Hände Voldemorts der mit falschen Versprechungen gelockt hatte und ihn ins Verderben gestürzt hatte. Er sank noch ein wenig tiefer und sah sich selbst plötzlich vor einer kleinen leuchtenden Kugel stehend. Zart und zerbrechlich war sie im Inneren und leuchtete nur war von einer dicken, dunklen Schicht umgeben, die alles abzuschirmen schien. Sie war durchzogen von unendlichen Narben, die dick und wulstig hervorstachen. Seversu Snape blickte auf die kümmerlichen Überreste seines Selbst, seiner Seele,die es geschafft hatte, sich einen winzigen Teil ihres Lichtes zu bewahren.

Er stand dort und konnte den Blick nicht abwenden, das Licht pulsierte leicht und es schmerzte ihn zu sehen, was er sich durch die Fehler seines Handelns angetan hatte. Er spürte die Tränen nicht, die an seinen Wangen herabliefen.

Umso mehr spürte er jedoch die kleine, warme Hand die sich zärtlich und vorsichtig in die seine schob und vorsichtig zudrückte.

oOo

Eine weitere Woche der harten Arbeit war für Hermine vergangen. Eine Woche in der sie nicht einmal dazu gekommen war, abends ihre Übungen durchzuführen, da sie immer vor dem Kamin eingeschlafen war und morgens steif und frierend am heruntergebrannten Kamin aufwachte. Der heutige Tag war etwas ruhiger gewesen und sie wollte unbedingt eine Übung durchführen und versuchen Kontakt zu ihrem Professor aufzunehmen, um auf Geheiß Dumbledores in Erfahrung zu bringen, ob er vor der Schlacht noch zu ihnen zurückkehren könnte.

Ganz bewusst und entspannt ließ sie sich fallen, hinabtragen und schaute mehr mit Neugier als mit Angst was sie dieses Mal erwarten würde.

Eine lange Reise durch undurchdringliche Wälder und Blumenübersähte Lichtungen brachte sie an einen Ort der ihr irgendwie vertraut und doch fremd war. Sie tastete sich durch die Dunkelheit, hin zu dem vertrautem Gefühl das langsam zu ihr rüberwaberte. Ihr schien als würde sie ewig laufen. Und plötzlich sah sie eine gebeugte Gestalt vor sich. Dunkel und schwarz. Und die Schultern der Gestalt bebten, so als würde sie weinen. Hermine ging näher und konnte in dem schwachen Lichtschein einen Mann mit langem, schwarzen Haar erkennen. Ausgezehrt war er, müde sah er aus und weinte bittere Tränen.

Sie spürte das es Tränen der Verzweiflung und Traurigkeit waren, Tränen die keiner aufhalten konnte sobald sie flossen. Vorsichtig ging sie noch näher zu dem Mann Severus Snape, der vor seinem eigenen, kleinen, geschundenen Licht stand und betrauerte was war und nie sein würde. Instinktiv wusste sie was sie vor sich hatte und betrachte stumm den kleinen Lichtball.

Er war sehr fein, doch schien er ihr genauso stark und kräftig, umgeben von einer massiven Mauer. Gebaut aus Schuld, Selbsthass und Aufopferung. Sie sah zu Snape herüber der seinen Blick nicht von der kleinen Kugel abwenden konnte und noch immer rannen Tränen an seinen blassen Wangen hinab und versickerten in den Tiefen seines Hemdes. Sie ging etwas näher an ihn heran und nach kurzem Zögern, nahm sie seine Hand in ihre und drückte zu. Alles in diesen Griff hineinlegend, was sie für ihn zu fühlen vermochte.

Severus Snape wurde von einer Welle der Zärtlichkeit überrannt, während Hermine von einer Wolke der Dankbarkeit eingehüllt wurde. In diesem Moment waren sie Freunde, Freunde die unbewusst ein starkes Band zueinander gewebt hatten und wussten was den anderen bewegt. Freunde die sich in allen Lebenslagen beistanden.

Stumm lösten sie sich voneinander, die Fragen beantwortet, die sie beantwortet haben wollten.

Sie verloren nie wieder ein Wort über diese aussergewöhnliche Begegnung.


	51. Chapter 51

Kapitel 50

Als Hermine in ihre eigene Realität zurückkehrte, brach sie unvermittelt in Tränen aus. Niemals hätte sie gedacht, dass ihr so etwas geschehen würde, dass sie so etwas erleben würde. Sie hatte in das tiefste Innere ihre Mentors geblickt und was sie gesehen hatte, warf sie völlig aus der Bahn und nebenbei schaffte sie es auch nicht mehr von ihm als ihren Professor zu denken.

Er war zu Severus geworden.

Schniefend zog sie ihre Knie an und starrte mit tränenverhangenen Blick ins Kaminfeuer. Was geschah nur ,mit der Welt um sie herum? Sie hatte das Gefühl sie würde nach und nach zerbröckeln und eine neue, ernstere und gefährliche Welt zum Vorschein bringen, in der Leichtsinn töricht, gar tödlich war. Es gab so vieles was sie zwar verstand, aber nicht wirklich begreifen konnte. Die Rollen im Krieg, ihre eigene, die von Severus, die von ihnen beiden. Sie tat nicht wirklich aktiv etwas dazu, damit sich die Prophezeiung erfüllte, aber auch nichts dagegen. Sie tat einfach nur das was sie tun musste und das alles manövrierte sie in eine Richtung vor der sie sich fürchtete. Und alles schien auf den einen Tag der Schlacht hinaus zu laufen und zum ersten Mal spürte Hermine wie viel Angst sie wirklich davor hatte und meinte das es kein danach für sie geben würde. Alles was eventuell kommen könnte, lag in einem grauem Schleier den sie nicht verdrängen konnte, um hinzusehen, was sich ihr bieten könnte.

Sollte es wirklich so sein, dass sie eine Beziehung zu Snape aufbaute und dann starb, kaum dass sie so etwas wie Freunde geworden waren? Was würde aus ihm werden? Was würde aus Harry, Ron und allen anderen werden? Würde sie ihre Eltern noch einmal sehen? Was würden die dazu sagen, wenn sie ihnen erzählte sie hätte eine Freundschaft zu einem Mann aufgebaut der unausstehlich war und ihr eigener Vater sein könnte? Sie wären wohl nicht begeistert.

Hermine grinste schief. Sie würden es trotzdem akzeptieren. Sie waren schon immer der Meinung das sie ihre eigenen Erfahrungen sammeln und ihre eigenen Entscheidungen treffen sollte und sei es das sie hinterher aus ihren Fehlern lernte. Ihre Eltern waren dann da um sie aufzufangen.

Doch diesmal waren sie nicht da und auch niemand anderes.

Keiner würde verstehen, wie sie sich fühlte, weshalb sie sich so fühlte. Harry und Ron würden sie erstmal von Kopf bis Fuß untersuchen lassen, oder gleich in die Irrenanstalt einweisen. Trotzdem sie vermisste ihre beiden Freunde und die unbeschwerte Zeit die sie in Hogwarts miteinander verbracht haben. Sie sah sie momentan nur noch bei den Trainingsstunden und da wurden sie von Lupin so sehr über das nachgestellte Gelände von Kearvaig gejagt, dass ihnen am Schluss die Puste fehlte , sodass sie gar kein Wort mehr heraus bekamen.

Hermines Gedanken begannen sich im Kreis zu drehen und sie beschloss, sich, mit ein klein wenig Unterstützung eines Schlaftranks, hinzulegen. Dumbledore konnte sie auch noch morgen über den Zeitpunkt von Severus Rückkehr informieren.

Als Severus Snape in die Wirklichkeit zurückkehrte war er zu schockiert um auch nur irgendetwas zu denken. Bleich saß er da, mit weit aufgerissenen Augen und bewegte keinen Muskel. Nur langsam gelang es ihm zu begreifen, zu verstehen was geschehen war. Ein flüchtiger Blick aus dem Fenster erklärte ihm alles weitere. Es waren gleich zwei Dinge geschehen, die er niemals hatte erleben wollen. Zum einen hatte er sein tiefstes Inneres gesehen, etwas wovor er sich immer gefürchtet hatte, seitdem er sich mit Meditation und Trance betraut hatte. Und fast noch schlimmer war, dass jemand dieses kümmerliche Etwas gesehen hatte. Und dann auch noch ausgerechnet sie.

Das letzte Mal als jemand, so tief in ihn geschaut war, war vor vielen Jahren gewesen, als er zu Dumbledore desertiert war und dieser ihm bis auf den Grund geschaut hatte. Doch damals war seine Seele noch lange nicht so verkümmert gewesen wie jetzt. Und ausgerechnet sie hatte es gesehen. Weshalb nur? Warum war sie da gewesen? Und warum um Merlins Willen war sie nicht schreiend davon gelaufen, als sie gewahr wurde was für ein emotionales Wrack er war? Er hatte die Prophezeiung keineswegs vergessen. Er vergaß nie etwas. Doch das hier ging für ihn viel weiter über das hinaus, was er von dem Wortlaut der Prophezeiung angenommen hatte. Das ging wesentlich weiter. Doch wohin sollte das führen? Müde rieb er sich über sein Gesicht. Wie sollte er so etwas was ihn so tief erschütterte, vor Voldemort geheim halten? Er konnte die getrockneten Tränen auf seinen Wangen fühlen, schmeckte das Salz und sein Hemd war noch immer feucht von ihnen.

Wann hatte er das letzte Mal geweint? Es war genauso lange her, wie sein letzter Blick auf seine Seele. Es war ebenfalls an dem Tag gewesen, als Dumbledore ihn geprüft hatte.

Sein Blick streifte verwirrt durch den Raum. Hätte er sich jetzt selbst im Spiegel gesehen, er wäre zurück geschreckt. Er sah aus wie ein Mann der alles verloren hatte, sich selbst aufgegeben hatte und dennoch verzweifelt nach Halt suchte. Seine Augen waren dunkel und glänzend und in diesem Augenblick konnte man all den Schmerz in ihnen sehen, den er sein Leben lang ertragen hatte.

Severus rief sich ihre Anwesenheit in Erinnerung. Dieses warme, vertraute Gefühl das sie ihm geschickt hatte, sie hatte ihm dort soviel gegeben und er ließ zu das dieses Gefühl in erneut überflutete und er saugte es mit jeder Faser seines Herzens auf, um es für immer dort zu bewahren.

Und plötzlich kümmerte es ihn nicht mehr, weshalb Hermine zu ihm gekommen war, warum sie nicht fortgegangen war, sondern bei ihm geblieben ist und ihm einfach ihre kleine Hand gereicht hat. Diese zarte Hand die er schon so oft hatte mit Zutaten hantieren sehen. Sicher, ohne Zögern hatten sie Tränke von absoluter Perfektion gebraut und Kilometer an Aufsätzen verfasst. Doch doch waren sie weich und warm. Sie war bei ihm geblieben und hatte ihm die Hand gegeben, wie einem Freund, wie ihren besten Freunden. Snape bemerkte nicht wie die kleine Welle der Zärtlichkeit über ihn hinwegrollte, als er daran dachte.

Ob sie ihn wirklich als Freund ansah? Ihrem Lehrer, Mentor und was auch immer hätte sie sich nie so derart genähert. Sie wusste wo die Grenzen lagen, doch sie hatte sie bewusst überschritten. Was würden die anderen dazu sagen, wenn sie ihn als Freund bezeichnete, als Freund wie Potter und Weasley es waren. Wäre es wirklich so ungewöhnlich, nur weil er Severus Snape war? Das wäre es wohl, denn schließlich war er der personifizierte Einzelgänger, gesellschaftsunfähig, asozial.

Seine Gedanken wurden nach und nach immer träger, bis er sie nicht mehr fassen Konnte.

Snape sank da wo er war in einen unruhigen Schlaf, voller Träume von Hermine, ihren Freunden, seinen Abgründen und wachte am nächsten morgen steif und mit noch mehr geweinten Tränen vor dem Kamin wieder auf.

Hermine war zwar in ihrem weichen Bett wieder wach geworden, doch im Schlaf hatte sie sich hin und hergewälzt. Immer und immer wieder hatte sie von Snape geträumt, wie sie verzweifelt versuchte, seine Seele vor dem erlöschen zu retten. Und immer wenn sie kurz davor das Kleinod sicher in ihre Hände zu bringen, endete der Traum und begann wieder von vorne.

Nur halbwach nahm sie ihr Frühstück zu sich, auch wenn sie darauf achtete ausreichend zu essen, so wie sie es letzte Nacht von ihm vermittelt bekommen hatte.

Sie musste ihre Reserven auffüllen, sie konnte ihn nicht im Stich lassen.

Während sie auf dem Weg zum Direktor war, erwachten ihre Lebensgeister.

Nachdem sie ins Büro eingetreten war und eine Tasse Tee in den Händen hielt, berichtete sie von dem was sie erfahren hatte.

„S... Professor Snape wird zwei Tage vor dem Kampf wieder hierher kommen, um dann mit uns gemeinsam zum Finalen Kampf zu gehen und sich als Verräter offenbaren. Er will mit Harry, Ron und mir so nah wie möglich an Voldemort herankommen. Damit wir Harry dann Rückendeckung geben können, wenn er sich mit ihm duelliert."

Dumbledore nickte bedächtig. Das Mädchen vor ihm sah irgendwie anders, als das was er gestern gesehen hatte. Hermine hatte sich sprichwörtlich über Nacht verändert und er fragte sich was vorgefallen war, als sie mit ihm Kontakt aufgenommen hatte. Vor ihm saß eine Hermine Granger die vollends erwachsen geworden war und sich dem Leben mit all seinen derzeitigen Gefahren bewusst in den Weg stellte. Bisher hatte sie nur das getan, was von ihr verlangt wurde. Jetzt war sie bereit die Konsequenzen zu tragen. Er hätte wirklich zu gern gewusst was letzte Nacht geschehen ist, doch sie schien geradezu mit jeder Pore ihrer Haut zu bedeuten, dass er mehr nicht erfahren würde.

Es muss etwas ganz Besonderes gewesen, doch was, das wollte ihm nicht in den Sinn kommen.

„Ich danke ihnen Miss Granger. Das sind wirklich gute Nachrichten. Sollen wir zusammen zum Duellierunterricht gehen?"

„Gerne." Hermine erhob sich und nachdem sie Harry herzlich umarmt hatte, der eben dazu gestoßen war, gingen sie in den Raum der Wünsche und somit auch nach Kearvaig. Einer weiten, scheinbar endlosen Graslandschaft.

Nachdem Lupin, Flitwick, Dumbledore und McGonagall sie praktisch meilenweit durch die Gegend gescheucht hatten und sie inzwischen an mehreren kleineren Wunden nuckelten, erlaubte man den drei Freunden eine Pause die sie dankbar annahmen. Endlich hatten sie Gelegenheit sich etwas auszutauschen, denn teilweise waren ausser Hermine nur noch die Schloßgeister in Hogwarts gewesen.


	52. Chapter 52

Kapitel 51

„Nun sag schon, Mine. Was hast du so gemacht, während wir uns nicht gesehen haben?" Die zwei Freunde sahen sie gespannt, scheinbar in der Hoffnung das sie mit einigen spannenden Geschichten aufwarten konnte. Hermine schmunzelte leicht, sie hätte tatsächlich einiges aufregendes zu erzählen, aber das ging nun wirklich nicht. Harry und Ron zu erzählen, dass Professor Snape ihr Freund geworden war und das nur durch eine geistig- spirituelle Ebene.

„Wahrscheinlich lange nicht so Aufregendes wie ihr Zwei. Ich bekomme täglich eine verschlüsselte Nachricht von Professor Snape und braue nach seinen Anweisungen, Zauber- und Heiltränke."

Ron und Harry bekamen kugelrunde Augen in denen sich ein misstrauisches Glitzern einschlich.

„Er erlaubt es dir tatsächlich sein Labor zu benutzen? Und auch noch Tränke zu brauen, die später verwendet werden? Ich fass es nicht", sagte Ron während Harry geflissentlich zustimmte.

„Es bleibt ihm ja wohl nichts anderes übrig. Bei Voldemort kann er es ja schlecht machen, und wenn er zurück kommt, wird er keine Zeit mehr dafür haben."

„Wieso, wann kommt er denn?", fragte Harry jetzt.

„Übermorgen."

Ein kurzes Schweigen entstand und Hermine versuchte schnell vom Thema abzulenken.

„Also Jungs wie war´s bei euch?"

„Total spannend und manchmal wirklich unheimlich", begann Harry zu erzählen. „Ich war in den letzten Wochen nur für das Training hier in Hogwarts. Ansonsten sind Dumbledore und ich durch bestimmt ganz England und die halbe Welt aparriert, haben Spuren verfolgt und Voldemorts Horkruxe zerstört. Es ist jetzt nur noch Nagini übrig und Voldemort selbst. Aber es war gruselig. Riddle ist einfach nur krank. Er hat einen Horkrux in einer Gletscherspalte versteckt, das Medallion haben wir in Albanien gefunden. Moment, das sind jetzt vier... einen hat er sogar direkt im Meer versenkt, der Idiot."

„Was waren das für Sachen?", fragte Ron begierig und sah aus als sei er sich sicher das es ganz besondere Dinge gewesen sein mussten.

„Naja, der Taschenkalender, der Ring, das Medallion, Hufflepuffs Tasse, Ravenclaws Schreibfeder und es fehlen noch Nagini und er selbst. Ich schwöre euch, Snape sieht dagegen aus wie ein Lamm." Harry sprach sehr entschlossen, doch Hermine konnte die Angst in seinen Augen sehen. Er schien zwar äußerlich gelassen und vorbereitet zu sein, aber er hatte genauso viel Angst wie sie. Ihr Blick schweifte zu Ron, der genauso zu fühlen schien. Ein tiefes Gefühl der Verbundenheit machte sich in ihr breit, sie alle hatten Angst und doch würden sie tun was ihnen möglich war um das alles zu beenden. Und es würde sich keiner kopflos in den Kampf stürzen, vielleicht, vielleicht hatten sie alle drei das Glück lebend aus dieser Schlacht heraus zu kommen.

„Ich habe soviel von Dumbledore gelernt, soviel was man mir sonst wohl nie in meinem ganzen Leben beigebracht hätte...", begann Harry „Leute ich bin ehrlich. Ich habe eine Scheißangst, aber immerhin weiß ich das ich eine reelle Chance aus diesem ganzen großen Mist lebend rauszukommen."

„Ich weiß was du meinst, Mann", antwortete Ron inbrünstig und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. „Wie wäre es wenn wir schwören, dass wir alles dafür tun werden um zu überleben?", schlug Ron vor, streckte seine Hand aus und Harry und Hermine schlugen ohne zu zögern ein.

Um die erneut aufgekommene Stille zu durchbrechen, forderte Harry Ron auf zu erzählen.

„So spannend ist es gar nicht mit McGonagall durch die Gegend zu ziehen. Wir holen die Leute die im letzten Krieg schon dabei waren zu den anderen, räumen im neuen Hauptquartier auf, machen halt so organisatorische Sachen. Und... wir spionieren die Gegend von Kearvaig aus." An dieser Stelle begannen Rons Augen zu funkeln und die Freunde wussten, dass er etwas zu erzählen hatte, was ihm praktisch unter den Nägeln brannte und nur dazu aufgefordert werden wollte weiter zu erzählen.

„Wie spioniert ihr denn? Ich meine nur Professor McGonagall ist ein Animagi und du hast doch keinen Tarnumhang, oder?", bohrte Hermine nach.

„Naja, ich bin jetzt auch einer." Ron lehnte sich lässig zurück, genoss die erstaunten Blicke seiner besten Freunde und badete förmlich in ihrer Überraschung.

„Wie das denn?", fragte Harry jetzt ganz gebannt.

„Naja, McGonni hat mir Unterricht gegeben. Lauter seltsames Zeug. Entspannungsübungen, Meditation und so´n Weiberkram. War ganz schön schwer. Leere deinen Kopf, lausche deinem Atem... Komischer Kram eben", meinte Ron schulterzuckend. „Und irgendwann, war ich dann laut ihren Worten soweit. Was hieß ich konnte meinen Geist leeren und dann sollte ich einfach ohne nachzudenken eine Tiergestalt annehmen. Also nicht mir eine aussuchen, sondern einfach ... werden. Versteht ihr? Echt krass, wenn du plötzlich einen rotgelben Pelz auf dem Arm hast und dir ein buschiger Schwanz gewachsen ist."

Harry und Hermine staunten nicht schlecht.

„Und welche Gestalt nimmst du jetzt an?", hakte Hermine neugierig nach, da Ron jetzt nicht mehr so recht mit der Sprache rauszurücken schien. Tatsächlich nahm er einen ungesunden roten Farbton an, der sich fürchterlich mit seinen Haaren biss.

„Ähm...naja... lacht mich jetzt nicht aus, ja?" Ron griff sich verlegen in den Nacken. „Ich bin ein... ein..." Ron seufzte tief und murmelte dann, „Ein Kniesel."

Harry und Hermine blickten ihn verdutzt an und begannen dann zu grinsen.

„Is ja cool, Mann", sagte Harry ehrlich überzeugend. „Zeig mal."

Ron sah seine Freunde unsicher an, doch da sie tatsächlich nicht lachten, atmete er tief durch und schloß die Augen. Langsam begann er sich zu verwandeln und als er seine vollständige Gestalt angenommen hatte, begannen Harry und Hermine zu lachen.

Ron sah genauso aus wie Hermines Kater Krummbein.

Der Kniesel vor ihnen nahm wieder menschliche Gestalt an.

„Ihr lacht ja doch", sagte Ron vorwurfsvoll und verschränkte eingeschnappt die Arme vor seiner Brust.

„Ron, wirklich Mann, das ist so schräg, wenn plötzlich eine Kopie von Hermines Kater vor einem steht."

Ron lief wieder scharlachrot an. „Seine Gestalt kann man sich eben nicht aussuchen", brummte er noch immer beleidigt.

„Ach komm schon Ron", sagte Hermine versöhnlich. „Immerhin kannst du jetzt etwas was wir nicht können. Ist doch auch toll."

„Jahhh", Ron nahm die Arme herunter und begann zu strahlen. „Stimmt, Mine. Außerdem ist es echt abgefahren, die Welt aus Knieselsicht zu sehen."

„Und es ist praktisch", meinte Hermine pragmatisch. „Schließlich fällst du dann nicht auf, wenn du durchs Gelände streichst."

„Was habt ihr über die Gegend herausgefunden?", fragte Harry neugierig.

„Flach, nur Gras und Büsche und jede Menge Mauselöcher", antwortete Ron wie aus der Pistole geschossen. „Ein scheinbar verwittertes Schloss, ist aber nicht so. Ist Hogwarts recht ähnlich und ganz gut eingerichtet. Rein sind wir nicht, nur drumrum, ist ganz schön groß. Passt zu dem größenwahnsinnigen Idioten. Wirkt ganz schön düster und gruselig."

„Was wir wohl für Gestalten annehmen würden?", fragte sich Harry laut.

„Keine Ahnung. Ich wüsste jetzt auch nichts was zu dir passen könnte, außer einer Kreuzung aus mehreren Tieren."

Die Freunde kicherten.

„woher weißt du eigentlich das Snape übermorgen kommt?"

„Er hat es mir mitgeteilt."

„Bestimmt wird er erstmal durch das Labor schleichen und alles begutachten, um dir dann den Kopf abzureißen", meinte Ron.

„Das glaube ich nicht", antwortete Hermine überzeugt. „Schließlich müsste er sich dann mit Dumbledore rumschlagen und ihm erklären, weshalb er so ein vielversprechendes Zaubertränketalent umgebracht hat", schloss sie sarkastisch. Harry und Ron grinsten.

„Trotzdem möchte ich nicht in deiner Haut stecken, wenn er von Voldemort zurückkommt", sagte Harry und grinste schief.

Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich werde ihn einfach mit meinem unwiderstehlichen Charme um den Finger wickeln."

Harry begann erneut zu lachen, während sich Ron fürchterlich an dem Kürbissaft verschluckte, von dem er gerade getrunken hatte. Als er endlich mit husten fertig war, schaute er Hermine mit großen Augen an.

„Jetzt guck nicht so Ron. Man gewöhnt sich an einiges, wenn man monatelang in den Kerkern lebt, täglich kleine Briefchen von einer Fledermaus erhält und stundenlang in Kesseldämpfen steht. Sei froh, dass ich noch nicht kopfüber an der Decke hänge und nachts irgendjemanden das Blut aus den Adern sauge."

Harry lachte noch immer, während Ron Hermine immer noch anstarrte, als wäre sie ein Wesen vom anderen Stern.

Dann begann er schief zu grinsen und Hermine klopfte ihm auf die Schulter.

„Keine Angst, ich bin immer noch Hermine, aber ich kann mich inzwischen ganz gut gegen ihn wehren, ohne das er mich verflucht."

„Was sagt Professor McGonagall zu deiner Animagusgestalt?", fragte Hermine um Rom etwas abzulenken.

„Sie ist zufrieden mit mir, aber sie meint das ich meine tierischen Triebe noch etwas unterdrücken muss, wenn wir unterwegs sind."

„Ron der lässt das mausen nicht", brüllte Harry vor Lachen, während er sich vorstellte wie Ron ungeschickt hinter einer Maus herjagte.

„Was?"

„Ist ein Muggelsprichwort, sagt man wenn jemand irgendwas nicht sein lassen kann", erklärte Hermine grinsend.

„Bist du eigentlich wasserscheu, in deiner Animagusform?", fragte Harry und begann schon wieder zu kichern.

„Ja bin ich", knurrte Ron. „Ich hoffe das wenn du jemals ein Animagus wirst, dass du dich in ein kleines Vieh verwandelst. Wie wärs mit einem Schmetterling? Dann werde ich dich jagen, bis du nicht mehr flattern kannst."

„Keine Angst Harry, ich rette dich dann. Wenn Ron ein Kniesel ist, kraule ich ihn hinter den Ohren, so dass er vor lauter Schnurren vergisst, dich zu jagen. Außerdem kannst du dann ja noch fliegen", meinte Hermine fröhlich, dann stand sie auf und verabschiedete sich von ihren zwei Freunden. Die anderen wollten aufbrechen.

Für kurze Zeit jedoch hatten sie vergessen können, was immer näher rückte.

Den Tag des finalen Kampfes.


	53. Chapter 53

Kapitel 52

Hermine war aufgeregt und nervös. Morgen würde Snape zurückkommen und schon jetzt flatterten ihr die Hände. Wie würde es sein? Würde irgendetwas anders sein? Hermine bezweifelte es. Sie war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er so tun würde als wäre nichts geschehen.

Die Frage war nur ob sie es auch konnte.

Morgen kommt er wieder und dann am übernächsten Tag, würden sie in den Finalen Kampf ziehen. Doch sie wollte nicht daran denken, lenkte sich mit ihren Büchern ab. Eben war sie fertig geworden. Alle Gegengifte waren gebraut. Sie konnte nichts mehr tun. Nur warten. Kurz blickte sie in die Flammen des Kamins. Ihr Rücken schmerzte leicht, vielleicht sollte sie ein Bad nehmen.

Severus Snape hatte an diesem Abend ganz andere Probleme. Er war wieder zu seinem Meister gerufen worden, um so etwas wie einen Abschlussbericht abzuliefern. Ehrerbietig hatte er sich wie immer tief vor ihm verneigt und sich erst wieder aufgerichtet, als er die Erlaubnis dazu bekam. Er musste länger knien als üblich, für Severus ein ungutes Zeichen.

Der Dunkle Lord war in schlechter Stimmung.

„Mein Lord, ich habe soeben alle Tränke fertiggestellt. Jeden gewünschten Trank habe ich gebraut und jeweils zehn große Phiolen abgefüllt. Ich habe euch Exemplare zum begutachten mitgebracht, mein Herr."

Snape überreichte Voldemort einige Phiolen. Dieser inspizierte sie genau, öffne die eine oder andere Phiole, hielt sie gegen das Licht, schnupperte daran.

„Du scheinst deine Arbeit gut gemacht zu haben, Severus." Eine kurze Pause entstand. „Du siehst aus als wolltest Du etwas sagen? Nur zu."

„Mein Lord... Ich würde gerne heute abend nach Hogwarts zurückkehren. Wie Ihr vielleicht wisst, stehe ich im Kontakt mit McGonagall, sie wünscht dass ich alsbald zurückkehre. Ich denke es gibt Probleme im Orden, die sie mit meiner Hilfe beheben will, es scheint so, als seien die Mitglieder nicht so mutig wie sie immer tun. Etwas geht dort vor und ich würde gehen um zu sehen, was genau und Euch Bericht erstatten. Ich bin mir sicher, dass es entscheidend für unseren Kampf sein wird, mein Lord."

„Du willst also nach Hogwarts zurück, Severus? Gefällt es dir hier nicht? Hast du hier nicht alle Annehmlichkeiten, die jemand nur haben kann? Ich glaube das was Du mir erzählst, ist nur ein Vorwand um dich zu verdrücken."

Voldemort sah Snape eindringlich in die Augen und gab ihm die Gelegenheit zu antworten.

„Keineswegs, mein Lord. Ich hatte mir nur überlegt, jetzt so kurz vor unserem Kampf, vor unserem bevorstehenden Sieg wäre es eine gute letzte Gelegenheit den Orden auszukundschaften. Ich könnte die letzten Stunden nutzen um Euch noch weitere Informationen zu liefern.

Ausserdem muss ich mich um meine Mätresse kümmern, aus so weiter Entfernung kann ich die Zügel nicht so straff halten, wie es vonnöten wäre. Sie wird etwas vorlaut. Ich muss sie bremsen, sie in ihre Schranken weißen um ihr zu zeigen wo ihr Platz ist.

Zudem könnte ich dann aus den Reihen des Ordens heraus, unsere Chancen vergrößern. Es wäre ein perfekter Hinterhalt, mein Herr. Severus Snape der Spion, dem Dumbledore jahrelang vertraut hat und der angeblich immer nur im Namen des Ordens arbeitete, greift die Reihen des Ordens an."

„Es klingt gut was Du mir erzälst, Severus. Fast zu gut. Weißt Du, ich habe dich immer sehr geschätzt, schon allein wegen deiner herausragenden Braufähigkeit. Aber es gab immer wieder Dinge, die mich misstrauisch machten. Wie auch dieses Mal. Severus, ich sagte dir ich beobachte dich. Und was ich sah, gefiel mir nicht. Es gab Zeiten in denen Du zwar körperlich anwesend warst, doch geistig irgendwie weit weg. Völlig bar jeder Emotion, nicht einen einzigen Muskel hast du geregt. Sag mir Severus, was hast Du getan?"

„Mein Herr, das kann ich Euch leicht erklären. Ich meditiere. Ich tue das um meinen Kopf und meinen Geist von allen störenden Gedanken zu befreien, damit ich mich voll und ganz auf eure Aufgaben konzentrieren konnte. Bei den mir aufgetragenen Tränken, wäre schon der kleinste Fehler fatal gewesen, deswegen meditierte ich, um Euch nicht zu enttäuschen."

Severus senkte demütig den Kopf.

„Nun gut." Voldemort beäugte ihn noch immer misstrauisch und ohne das Snape es wahrgenommen hatte, hatte der Mann vor ihm den Zauberstab gezückt und einen Feuerfluch auf ihn abgefeuert.

„Du kannst gehen, Severus. Ich bin gespannt, ob du in Hogwarts ankommen wirst."

Der Fluch traf den Tränkemeister am Arm und versengte ihm das Fleisch.

Es folgten, ihm scheinbar unendlich viele, Cruciatusflüche. Er wand sich auf dem Boden, unfähig zu schreien, da seine Stimmbänder schon längst versagt hatten. Seine Muskeln zuckten unkontrolliert unter den stetig neuen Salven von Schmerzen und Krämpfen. Blut rann ihm aus dem Mundwinkel, er hatte sich in die Zunge gebissen und Tränen rannen aus seinen Augen, ohne das er etwas dagegen hätte tun können.

Voldemort sah kalt und gleichgültig auf den Mann vor ihm herab, der sich halb ohnmächtig am Boden wand, heiser stöhnte und ihm Lügenmärchen erzählt hatte. Doch, waren es wirklich Lügen? Wem konnte er noch vertrauen, wenn nicht Severus. Seinem getreuen Tränkebrauer, der sich als geschickter Lokiger und Stratege erwiesen hatte und der ihm mehr als einmal äusserst wertvolle Informationen überbracht hatte. Es war schwer in diesen Zeiten, den Verräter vom Gefolgsmnann zu trennen. Snapes gedanken waren rein, er hatte ihn immer breitwillig in seinen Geist gelassen, ohne etwas vor ihm zu verbergen. Er konnte nicht der Verräter sein, der über die Jahre hinweg einige seiner Pläne sabotiert hatte. Doch wer war es dann? Wer war so gut, dass er ihn täuschen konnte? Wer schaffte ihn immer in den Hinterhalt? Er musste dieses feige Aas finden und ausschalten!

Er ließ von Snape ab und rief zwei Männer herbei, die ihn herausbringen sollten.

Sie brachten ihn hinter die Apparationsperre, warfen ihn in den Dreck wie ein Stück Vieh und ließen ihrerseits, ihren ganzen Unmut an ihm aus. Snape war hoch angesehen beim Dunklen Lord, er war so etwas wie sein erster Mann. Snape war intelligent, fast genial, doch er war ein Spion. Es gab schon so viele Geschichten, die einen argwöhnisch stimmten. Diese ganzen Geschichten die ihr Lord geschluckt hatte, von wegen Taktik! Er war ein Verräter, ganz gewiss. Wer sonst sollte sonst in der Lage sein, ihren Herren und Meister so zu täuschen, wenn nicht die Schlange Snape, der sich schlangengleich immer aus fragwürdigen Situationen herauswand?

Die Zwei ließen ihre Zauberstäbe in ihren Umhängen. Sie ließen ihre Fäuste sprechen. Nichts war besser, als mit der Hand auf den Bastard vor ihnen einzuprügeln. Sie ließen ihre ganze Wut, Aggression, Enttäuschung an ihm aus, schlugen auf jeden Zentimeter seiner Haut ein, den sie finden und erreichen konnten. Sie traten ihn mit ihren Füßen, traten auf das bewusstlose Bündel vor ihnen ein, ohne Rücksicht auf machte es schon, wenn dieser Schmarotzer hier verrecken würde? Es würde niemanden interessieren. Er hatte seine Arbeit getan, er wurde nicht mehr gebraucht!

Sie ließen erst von ihm ab, als ihnen die Luft ausging und sie sich japsend aneinander lehnten. Freudig erregt betrachteten sie ihr Werk. Sie konnten zufrieden sein. Das was vor ihnen lag, war nur noch weit entfernt davon, als Mensch erkannt zu werden.

Ausgerechnet an diesem Abend spürte Hermine davon nichts. Sie hatte den Anhänger zum Baden abgelegt und war danach durch eine Eule abgelenkt worden, so dass sie vergaß ihn wieder anzulegen.

Sie bemerkte auch nicht, dass ihr Anhänger sanft leuchtete.


	54. Chapter 54

Kapitel 53

Hermine schritt leise summend die Bücherregale vor sich ab, in der Hoffnung ein Buch zu finden, welches ihr den Abend verkürzen könnte. Sicherlich war es schon spät, aber sie war zu aufgewühlt, als dass sie jetzt an Schlaf denken konnte. Zudem regte sich leise ein nagendes Gefühl in ihrer Brust, ein Gefühl welches ihr Sorgen und größte Gefahr vermittelte. Doch sie wusste nicht weshalb, sie war auf Hogwarts sicher, nichts konnte ihr in diesen altehrwürdigen Mauern geschehen. Und doch haftete dieses Gefühl an ihr wie die Klebereste eines Pflasters. Leicht genervt fuhr sie sich durchs Haar, griff dann wahllos ins Regal und zog ein Buch über altertümliche Zaubersprüche heraus.

Sie machte es sich vor dem Kamin bequem, den Sessel Snapes als bequeme Rückenlehne nutzend.

In das Buch vertieft vergingen etwas mehr als zwei Stunden. Zwei Stunden in dem das dräuende Gefühl der Gefahr immer weiter in ihr heran wuchs. Schlussendlich schlug sie entnervt das Buch zu. Vielleicht würde etwas kaltes Wasser ihre Aufregung lindern?

Gemächlich ging sie ins Bad und ihr Blick fiel als erstes auf den sachte glühenden Anhänger, der auf der Ablage über dem Waschbecken lag.

Nanu? Was ist das denn? Verwundert ging Hermine näher, bisher hatte der Anhänger nur geleuchtet, wenn er irgendwie im Kontakt mit ihrer Haut und irgendetwas bei ihrem Mentor vor sich ging. Eine heiße Welle des Schreckens durchflutete ihren Körper. Snape! Etwas war mit ihm. Etwas so Schlimmes das der Anhänger auch ohne ihren Hautkontakt leuchtete. Sie stürzte darauf, kein Wunder das sie die ganze Zeit dieses seltsame Gefühl hatte, dass irgendetwas nicht stimmte. Sie hatte den Anhänger nicht getragen und somit nicht ständig mit Severus im Kontakt gestanden.

Als sich ihre Finger um das Kleinod schlossen, überfluteten sie die Bilder. Eine dunkle stelle nahe eines Waldes, weit im Hintergrund, ein großes Anwesen, welches erhöht auf einem Hügel stand und düster majestätisch in die Nacht hineinragte.

Doch ein dunkles Bündel erregte ihre Aufmerksamkeit und sie versuchte ihren Blick darauf zu fokussieren. Nie zuvor hatte sie versucht auf die Bilder einzuwirken, die ihr der Anhänger sandte, doch er schien es bereitwillig zuzulassen und was Hermine sah, ließ ihre Knie so weich werden, dass sie am Waschbecken krampfhaft nach Halt suchte.

Severus! Nein! Das kann nicht sein! Was war geschehen? Wo war er? Er sah fürchterlich aus. Ein schlaffes Bündel Mensch, blutüberströmt, unnatürlich bleich im fahlen Mondlicht.

Hermine löste sich von dem Bild. Was sollte sie tun? Wie konnte sie zu ihm gelangen?

Egal! Sie musste ihm helfen. Rasch legte sie sich den Anhänger um, hastete aus dem Bad und aus Snapes Wohnung, während sie im vorbei laufen nach ihrem Umhang griff und so schnell sie ihre Füße trugen die Kerkertreppe hinauf hastete.

Während sie über die Schloßgründe hastete, versuchte sie ihren Patronus heraufzubeschwören, damit er Dumbledore eine Nachricht übermitteln konnte. Sie hoffte inständig, dass es ihr gelingen möge, damit so wie sie hoffte alle in Severus Räumen wären, wenn sie mit ihm zurück kehrte. Tränen der Verzweiflung liefen ihr Sturzbächen gleich über die Wangen.

Es war alles ihre Schuld. Allein ihre Schuld. Über Stunden hatte sie ihren Mondsteinanhänger nicht getragen, Stunden in denen Severus dort in der Kälte lag, übel zugerichtet und wohlmöglich tot. Und das weil sie so unachtsam gewesen war. Sie hatte sein Leben aufs Spiel gesetzt, ausgerechnet seines. Hermine betete das er noch am Leben war, doch das was sie gesehen hatte, trieb die Verzweiflung und die Hoffnungslosigkeit nur an. Sie hatte ihn im Stich gelassen, weil sie achtlos gewesen war. Sie die sonst immer so penibel war.

Keuchend erreichte sie die Apparationsgrenze, haltlos zitternd versuchte sie sich zu sammeln und konzentrierte sich mit jeder Faser ihres Körpers zu Severus zu gelangen. Sie drehte sich auf der Stelle und als sie appariert war, roch sie den nahen Wald und war sich sicher das sie es geschafft hatte. Ihre Augen hatten sich noch nicht ganz an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt, während sie hektisch den Boden absuchte. Da! Dort war.

Über ihre eignen Füße stolpern hastete sie auf ihren Mentor zu.

„Professor Snape! Professor! Was ist mit ihnen? Oh, bitte sagen sie doch etwas! Severus, verdammt Du kannst mich doch jetzt nicht hier sitzen lassen!"

Während sie sprach hatte sie den Mann vor sich auf den Rücken gedreht und was sie sah, bereitete ihr Übelkeit. Er sah noch schlimmer aus, als in den Bildern die sie gesandt bekommen hatte. Wo sie auch hinsah, überall sah sie Blut, sein linker Arm war völlig verbrannt, das rohe Fleisch glänzte unnatürlich lebendig im Mondlicht, während sie überall wo sie seine bloße Haut sah, dunkel verfärbte Blutergüsse sehen konnte. Selbst sein Gesicht schien eine einzige Schwellung zu sein. Die Nase schien gebrochen und aus dem Mundwinkel sickerte unaufhörlich Blut.

Schluchzend suchte sie nach seinem Handgelenk. Einen Puls, bitte gib mir einen Puls.

Sie fand ihn nicht, fast ohnmächtig vor Verzweiflung und Sorge tastete sie sich an seinen Hals heran.

„Severus bitte. Du musst durchhalten. Bitte, lass uns jetzt nicht alleine. Wir brauchen dich doch."

Tränen verschleierten ihren Blick, während sie sich an seinem Hals entlang tastete. Da! Da war etwas. Ein schwaches unregelmäßiges Pochen unter ihren klammen Fingern. Er lebte noch! Doch Hermine spürte das er dem Tod näher war, als dem Leben.

„Oh Himmel, Severus. Bitte mach jetzt keinen Mist. Ich bringe dich nach Hause. Ich bringe dich nach Hogwarts. Ich verspreche dir das alles wieder gut wird."

Ihre Hand umschloss geradezu krampfhaft seinen rechten Arm, während sie sich selbst zur Ordnung rief, sich etwas Disziplin eintrichterte um ihn heil nach Hogwarts zu bringen. Sie schloss die Augen und gleich darauf spürte sie das vertraute Gefühl des apparierens, ihre Hand weiterhin um das Handgelenk ihres Mentors geklammert. Erleichtert atmete sie auf als sie die Schlossgründe vor sich erblickte. Mit einem raschen Blick vergewisserte sie sich das noch alles ihrem Mentor dran war, dass das Seit- an- Seit- Apparieren geglückt war, dann sprach sie „Mobilcorpus" und lief so schnell sie ihre Füße trugen, nach Hogwarts. Sie musste sich selbst zur Ruhe zwingen, als sie Snape in die Kerker hinunter bugsierte. Sie könnte es sich nicht verzeihen, wenn sie ihn anecken ließe. Wobei sie sich auch nicht verzeihen konnte, so unachtsam gewesen zu sein.

Als sie Snapes Wohnräume erreichte konnte sie von innen schon die Geräusche von anwesenden Personen hören. Erleichtert atmete sie auf, während sie die Tür öffnete und Severus auf den Boden vor dem Kamin sinken ließ.

„Hermine, was ist geschehen?", fragte Dumbledore, während Poppy Pomfrey den Zauberstab schon über Severus Körper gleiten ließ.

Nur kurz fragte Hermine sich, wie die alte Medihexe hierher gekommen war, ehe sie unter Tränen antwortete.

„Ich weiß es nicht, Professor. Ich weiß es wirklich nicht. Ich, ich, war baden und hatte den Anhänger abgelegt. Und dann vergessen ihn wieder anzulegen. Und die ganze Zeit hatte ich so ein seltsames Gefühl im Bauch. Und ich konnte es nicht zuordnen. Und habe nichts darauf gegeben. Und als ich irgendwann wieder ins Bad gegangen bin, da sah ich meinen Anhänger leuchten. Und dann habe ich ihn in die Hand genommen. Und dieses schreckliche Bild gesehen. Er lag da völlig reglos auf dem Boden, blutüberströmt. Und ich wusste etwas war geschehen. Und ich hatte es nicht bemerkt. Und dann bin ich los, um ihm zu helfen."

Professor McGonagall versuchte ihr beruhigend über den Rücken zu streicheln, doch Hermine konnte sich nicht beruhigen.

„Es ist alles meine Schuld", wisperte sie. „Wenn ich nicht so nachlässig gewesen, hätte ich ihm eher helfen können. Hätte das Ganze verhindern können. Und jetzt, jetzt ist es meine Schuld das er hier liegt und wohlmöglich nur wegen meiner eigenen Dummheit stirbt." Hermine starrte apathisch auf ihren Mentor, ihr Oberkörper wippte vor und zurück während sie ihre Hände im Schoß knetete. Alles ihre Schuld, sie würde ihn verlieren, ganz gewiss.

Minerva und Albus wechselten erschrockene und bestürzte Blicke. Das Mädchen vor ihnen war nicht mehr sie selbst und beide spürten, dass alles mehr als nur die Sorge um einen Lehrer war.

„Na, na, Mädchen. Jetzt mach mal nicht die Pferde scheu", sagte Madam Pomfrey schroff. Anscheinend drang sie mit ihrem Tonfall zu Hermines aufgewühlten Geist hindurch, denn sie löste ihren Blick von ihrem Mentor und blickte die Heilerin mit fragenden Augen an. „Es ist zwar knapp gewesen, aber er wird durchkommen. Du hast ihn noch rechtzeitig gefunden, ich versorge ihn jetzt und ich garantiere dir das er überleben wird." Die Heilerin wandte sich wieder von Hermine ab und mit einem energischen Schwung ihres Zauberstabes, war der Mann vor dem Kamin bis auf seine Unterwäsche nackt. Hermine die die Worte der Medihexe erst jetzt verarbeitet hatte, brach in ein noch haltloseres Schluchzen aus. Er würde überleben. Er würde überleben.

Sie war so in sich selbst gefangen, dass sie noch nicht einmal bemerkte das Professor McGonagall sie in Snapes Sessel bugsierte. Doch sie rollte sich darauf zusammen und sah der Medihexe, durch ihren Tränenschleier zu, wie diese ihren Mentor versorgte.

Das Gesicht von Poppy Pomfrey war voller Konzentration, während sie wieder und wieder ihren Zauberstab schwang, Formeln vor sich hinmurmelte und sich nach und nach an Snapes Körper entlang arbeitete. Dumbledore hatte das Feuer im Kamin noch etwas aufgeheizt, damit der Tränkemeister nicht auskühlte, während er und Minerva auf Poppys Diagnose warteten. Aber eines wusste der alte Mann jetzt schon. Auch wenn Severus wieder genesen würde, zum Finalen Kampf wäre er nicht einsatzbereit.

Nach einer scheinbar endlosen Stunde, richte sich die Heilerin auf und wischte sich die feinen Schweißtropfen von der Stirn.

„er ist jetzt noch bewusstlos und ich schätze er wird es auch eine Zeit lang noch bleiben. Die Verbrennung am Arm heilt gut, ich muss sie aber noch mit meiner Paste versorgen. Ansonsten hatte er fast jeden Knochen in seinem Körper gebrochen. Die Leber und die Milz waren angerissen, die Lunge war von einer Rippe durchbohrt. Ich denke ich werde ihm etwas Skelewachs einflößen und ihn in einen Heilschlaf versetzen. Dann benötigt er zumindest keine Schmerzmittel. Wobei sein Körper momentan eh kaum darauf reagieren würde. Er ist mit dem Cruciatus massiv gefoltert worden. Seine Nerven sind völlig überreizt."

Dumbledore war ziemlich bleich, trotz der Hitze die im zimmer herrschte. „Danke Poppy. Soll ich ihn ins Bett bringen, damit du holen kannst was du benötigst?" Madam Pomfrey nickte, ihr war der Seitenblick auf Hermine nicht entgangen und wusste das sie auch etwas für das völlig aufgelöste Mädchen mitbringen sollte.

Als Dumbledore den Zauberstab schwang und Snape sachte ins Schlafzimmer gleiten ließ, folgte Hermine ihm auf den Fuß und schien nicht mehr von der Seite ihres Mentors weichen zu wollen. Noch immer rannen Tränen ihre Wangen herab, während sie ständig die Nase hochzog und den Blick nicht von ihren Mentor löste.

Minerva wusste das sie das Mädchen zumindest in dieser Nacht nicht von ihm wegbekommen würde. Es mutete ihr seltsam an, dass sich Hermine so gebärdete, Severus Snape war nur ihr Mentor. Lag es vielleicht an der intensiven Verbindung die die beiden in den letzten Monaten miteinander geteilt hatten? Es musste wohl so sein. Nachdem Albus Severus ins Bett gelegt hatte, ergriff Hermine seine Hand und kniete sich neben ihm ans Bett.

„Miss Granger, Hermine, hören sie mir zu. Ich weiß´das sie nicht von seiner Seite weichen möchten, doch sie müssen selbst etwas Ruhe und Schlaf finden."

„Ich habe ihn fast umgebracht, wie soll ich da schlafen können?", fragte Hermine leise. „Ich kann ihn jetzt nicht alleine lassen."

„Hermine, das brauchst du auch gar nicht. Es ist zwar etwas unorthodox, aber leg dich neben ihn. Das Bett ist groß genug, du kannst weiter seine Hand halten und in seiner Nähe sein. Aber Kind bedenke, es war auch ein schwerer Abend für dich, du brauchst Ruhe." Minerva McGonagall führte das verstörte um das Bett herum,half ihr aus dem Umhang und als Hermine ebenfalls im Bett lag, deckte sie sie zu, während die Hand des Mädchens suchend über das Bett tastete, bis sie die Hand des Mannes erfasste, dessen Leben sie gerettet.

Der alten Hexe standen nun selbst Tränen in den Augen, sie beobachtete wie Poppy die letzten Handgriffe an Severus tätigte und dann Hermine resolut einen Schlaftrank einflößte

Als beide schliefen, gingen die Drei zurück ins Snapes Wohnzimmer und setzten sich an den Kamin, während Dumbledore einen starken Brandy heraufbeschwor und verteilte. Keiner sagte ein Wort, alle starrten sie in die Flammen des Feuers und hingen ihren Gedanken nach. Zum Reden war später noch Zeit.


	55. Chapter 55

Kapitel 54

Hermine erwachte ausgeruht am nächsten Morgen. Irritiert bemerkte sie das sie nicht in ihrem Bett lag, die Sonne von einer anderen Seite des Zimmers herein schien und das zudem noch jemand leise atmend neben ihr lag.

Hastig rieb sie sich den Schlaf aus den Augen und als sie Severus Snape neben sich erblickte, fiel ihr alles wieder ein. Wie sie ihn gesehen und gerettet hatte und wie sie sich aufgeführt hatte.

Oh nein!, stöhnend legte sie ihre Hände auf ihr Gesicht. Gab es peinlicheres als total hysterisch neben dem eigenen Mentor zu sitzen, ihm die Hand zu halten während drei erwachsene Leute um sie herum standen? Wohl kaum. Schlimmer wäre es wohl nur noch gewesen, wenn Harry und Ron dabei gewesen wären.

Apropos drei erwachsene Menschen, wo waren die denn? Hermine stand auf und tappste durch das Wohnzimmer. Hier war niemand, wahrscheinlich würden sie später wieder auftauchen. Sie ging weiter in ihr Badezimmer und nachdem sie ausgiebig geduscht hatte und sich etwas bequemere Kleidung angezogen hatte, ging sie zurück ins Wohnzimmer.

Eine Hauselfe musste da gewesen sein, auf dem kleinen Beistelltisch am Kamin, standen Kaffee und eine Kleinigkeit zu essen. Hermine goss sich etwas Kaffee ein und ließ sich dann vor dem Kamin nieder.

Was hatte sie gestern geritten, so kopflos zu sein? Weshalb war sie so verzweifelt gewesen? Sie konnte wenn sie daran dachte, die Sorge, die Verzweiflung und die Schuldgefühle noch sehr genau fühlen. Ihr Magen zog sich krampfhaft zusammen. Aber er war ihr Mentor. Es war schon immer so gewesen, dass er für Dumbledore und Voldemort arbeitete und davon sicherlich einige Verletzungen davon trug. Sie erinnerte sich vage an die vielen verblassten Narben, die sie gestern gesehen hatte. Was er schon alles hatte durchmachen müssen. Hermine rief ihre Gedanken zurück zum eigentlichen Thema. Also weshalb war sie so außer sich gewesen? Wenn Harry oder Ron verletzt gewesen waren, dann war sie recht ruhig und gelassen geblieben. Zwar hatte sie sich gesorgt und auch Angst gehabt, aber es war nie so schlimm gewesen wie gestern bei Severus. Lag es an der außergewöhnlichen Verbindung zwischen ihnen? Sie wüsste nicht das es viele gab, die mittels eines Anhängers und Meditation so intensiv miteinander kommuniziert hatten. Sie hatte in Snapes Innerstes geblickt. In sein tiefstes Innerstes, weit hinter seinen Mauern war sie gewesen und sie hatte ihn getröstet. Einfach weil es ihr in dem Moment richtig erschienen war. Schließlich war auch er ein Mensch aus Fleisch und Blut, ein Mensch der Gefühle hatte. Auch wenn sie gut verborgen waren.

Sie horchte tief in sich hinein und überlegte lange, bis das kleine zarte Gefühl in ihr heraufsickerte, welches ihr die Antwort gab. Sie mochte ihn, sie mochte ihn wirklich sehr gerne, weil er so war wie er war und weil er unendlich faszinierend war. Da war noch mehr, sie mochte ihn nicht nur.

Stöhnend ließ sie ihren Kopf auf ihre Knie sinken. Alles, alles nur nicht das. Das konnte nicht sein. Reichte denn eine Freundschaft nicht? Musste sie auch noch anfangen sich in diesen schroffen, ungehobelten Kerl zu verlieben. Das war nicht gut. Nein, es war dumm.

Geschmeidig kam sie wieder auf ihre Füße und ging zu seinem Schlafzimmer. Am Türrahmen blieb sie stehen, die Kaffeetasse mit beiden Händen umklammert und den Kopf an den Rahmen gelehnt. So wie er da lag, sah er entspannt aus und ein friedlicher Zug hatte sich um seinen Mund und seine Nase gelegt. Da Madam Pomfrey ihn gestern auch von dem ganzen getrockneten Blut befreit hatte, lagen seine Haare weich zu beiden Seiten seinen Gesichtes. Eigentlich sah er so recht rosig aus. Hermine ließ ihren Blick über seine Augen schweifen. Diese Augen, so unendlich tief dunkel und schwarz, schon oft hatte sie gesehen wie sie wütend oder hämisch aufblitzten. In diesen Momenten schienen seine Augen regelrecht zu glitzern. An dem Abend als sie seine Seele betrachtet hatte, hatte sie zum ersten Mal auch Trauer und Einsamkeit gesehen. Sie hatten seine Augen mattschwarz gefärbt. Ihr Blick wanderte weiter, über die große Nase, die wenn sie sie so betrachtete zwar groß war und einen leichten Höcker aufwies, aber irgendwie weich aussah. Sie passte definitiv in das Gesicht dieses Mannes. Weiter ging es zu den Lippen. Hermine war erstaunt, sie waren nicht verkniffen und leicht geöffnet und sahen so wesentlich voller aus, als sie immer gedacht hatte. Severus Snape war gar nicht schmallippig!

Ihr Blick wanderte weiter zum Kinn und begutachtete die Wangenknochen. Er hatte ein markantes Gesicht, ohne Frage, aber auf sie wirkte es anziehend. Hermine seufzte und wandte sich ab. Das war nicht gut und umso weniger sie daran dachte, desto besser.

Es klopfte und nachdem Hermine herein gebeten hatte, standen Madam Pomfrey und Albus Dumbledore vor ihr. Beide lächelten und freuten sich offensichtlich das es ihr besser ging.

„Miss Granger, geht es ihnen wieder besser? Keine Übelkeit, kein Kältegefühl, oder andere Beschwerden?"

„Nein, Madam Pomfrey. Danke, mir geht es gut." Die Medihexe lächelte Hermine an und ging dann geschäftig zum Schlafzimmer von Severus.

„Sollen wir uns so lange setzen, bis Poppy fertig ist?", bot Dumbledore an.

„Sicher, warum nicht."

„Hermine, ich möchte ehrlich mit ihnen sein. Minerva und ich wir haben uns gestern Abend noch über ihre ungewöhnliche Reaktion unterhalten." Hermine sackte in sich zusammen, war ja klar das so was kommt. „Wir beide waren erstaunt, wie aufgelöst und besorgt sie schienen. Können sie mir sagen weshalb? Liegt es an dem was die Prophezeiung vorausgesagt hat?"

Hermine starrte in ihre Kaffeetasse. Sie schaffte es nicht Dumbledore in die Augen zu sehen, sie hatte Angst das er sehen konnte was wirklich in ihr vorging.

„Ich denke schon, Professor. Sie wissen ja das Professor Snape und ich durch den Anhänger, stellenweise engen Kontakt hatten. In der ganzen Zeit habe ich ihn von einer anderen Seite kennen gelernt und ich mag ihn. Er ist so etwas wie ein Freund für mich geworden", flüsterte Hermine. Sie atmete tief durch und ein Schauer durchfuhr ihren Körper. Soviel zur Selbstbeherrschung, dachte sie sich.

„Das freut mich wirklich, Hermine. Nichts ist in diesen Zeiten wichtiger als Freunde auf die man sich verlassen kann. Jedem Menschen tut es gut Freunde zu haben. Selbst mir", sagte Dumbledore und seine Augen zwinkerten fröhlich.

Hermine schaute auf und versuchte ein Lächeln. Es war kläglich, aber immerhin. In diesem Augenblick kam auch die Medihexe wieder und erlöste Hermine.

„Es geht ihm soweit ganz gut. Das Skelewachs hat angeschlagen, die inneren Verletzungen sind fast verheilt. Ich habe ihm etwas zur Stärkung und zur Blutbildung verabreicht. Übermorgen werde ich ihn aus dem Heilschlaf nehmen können." Während sie sprach hatte sie sich selbst etwas Kaffee eingegossen und schlürfte ihn jetzt genüsslich.

„Übermorgen?" Hermine hatte es nur leise vor sich hingewispert, dass hieß er würde morgen nicht dabei sein. Sie versuchte den Kloß in ihrem Hals loszuwerden.

„Ja, Miss Granger. Übermorgen. Die Verletzungen waren zu schwerwiegend, als dass ich ihn jetzt schon wecken könnte. Außerdem ist es ganz gut so, denn er würde bloß wieder nur schimpfen wie ein Rohrspatz und mit aller Gewalt beim Endkampf dabei sein wollen", sagte Madam Pomfrey trocken und sie tauschte mit Albus einen wissenden Blick. Beide hatten die Grillen von Severus Snape schon sehr oft miterlebt.

Severus Snape kam indes in den vollen Genuss eines Heilschlafes. Diese magische Art des Schlafes sorgte dafür, dass der Körper genesen konnte ohne das der Patient von schlimmen und schrecklichen Bildern heimgesucht wurde. Im Gegenteil, er beschwor extra schöne Traumbilder herauf, Bilder aus der Vergangenheit in denen der Patient glücklich oder zufrieden gewesen war.

Und während alte und neue Bilder seinen Schlaf begleiteten, lächelte er leicht. Besonders dann, wenn eine bestimmte Person darin auftauchte.

Hermine.


	56. Chapter 56

Kapitel 55

Hermine fand für den Rest des Tages keine Ruhe. Rastlos tigerte sie durch die Räumlichkeiten und wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als einen Spaziergang zum Astronomieturm. Sich einfach mal vom Wind durch die Gedanken pusten lassen, den Blick über die weite Landschaft gleiten zu lassen und einfach mal den Kopf frei zu bekommen. Doch es war ihr nicht möglich, der Einzige der sie hätte begleiten können, lag friedlich schlafend in seinem Bett, schien angenehm zu träumen und hatte momentan nicht die Sorgen die sie quälten. Er war nicht bei den letzten Besprechungen des Ordens dabei, genauso wenig wie sie Harry und Ron. Sie wussten alles was sie wissen mussten. Hermine wurde schlecht bei dem Gedanken daran. Sie sollte sich immer möglichst außerhalb halten und ihre gefährlichen Tränke in die Reihen der Todesser werfen. Und sie haderte schon seitdem sie es wusste mit dem Gedanken daran, dass sie willentlich und im völligen Bewusstsein andere Menschen verletzen musste. Auch das es Todesser waren, machte die Sache nicht wirklich besser. Besonders nicht wenn sie daran dachte das Snape ebenso ein Todesser gewesen war, der unentschuldbare Dinge getan hatte, ehe er zu Dumbledore übergegangen war und auch danach gab es sicherlich etliche Dinge die nicht auf der Liste eines Menschen stehen sollten.

Während ihrer Runde kam sie auch immer wieder an seiner Tür vorbei, sie stand offen. Keiner hatte daran gedacht sie zu schließen. Und jedesmal wenn sie daran vorbei kam sah er so aus, als ob er sich da wo er war, sehr wohl fühlte. Jetzt blieb sie erstaunt stehen. Severus Snape, der griesgrämigste Mensch auf der Welt, der Einzige den sie kennen gelernt hatte der vor negativen Emotionen nur so strotzte, lag in seinem Bett und lächelte. Er lächelte! Kein hämisches Grinsen, sondern ein echtes, ehrliches Lächeln, welches seine Gesichtszüge so sehr veränderte, dass Hermine ein stechendes Gefühl durch die Brust fuhr. Warum war das Leben nur so grausam? Das, war nicht gut, absolut nicht. Solch ein Lächeln zu sehen, welches zwar nicht für sie bestimmt war, aber ihn umso attraktiver machte. Das war einfach nur unfair.

Sie drehte sich um, um dem Anblick zu entkommen und tigerte nur noch schneller durch die Wohnung. Lenk dich ab! Zehn Anwendungen von Drachenmilch, Rezeptur zum Verwirren der Sinne, Schlaf der lebenden Toten, Hautablederungstrank...

Es half ihr nicht wirklich.

Am frühen Abend sank sie erschöpft vor den Sessel am Kamin und griff sich wahllos eines der Bücher welche dort verstreut lagen. Es war ein Roman. Irritiert blickte Hermine auf, sie hatte hier noch nie Bücher gelesen, die kein spezifisches magisches Gebiet behandelten, ihr Blick fiel auf die Stelle von der sie das Buch hatte. Es hatte neben dem kleinen Beistelltisch gelegen, oder eher darunter, von ein paar weiteren Büchern verdeckt. Professor Snape und ein Roman? Würde sie eigentlich überhaupt noch mal an den Punkt kommen, an dem er sie nicht mehr überraschte? Und das auch noch positiv.

Neugierig studierte sie das Cover, ein Buch von Wolfgang Hohlbein. Den kannte sie. Nachdem sie den Klappentext gelesen hatte, blätterte sie weiter auf die erste Seite und war schon bald von den Zeilen gefangen genommen worden. So bemerkte sie auch nicht die kleine Hauselfe die an Snapes Bett stand, ihn kritisch beäugte und dann genauso heimlich wieder verschwand wie sie gekommen war.

Als die Zeit zum schlafen gehen näher rückte, warf Hermine noch einen Blick auf ihren Mentor ehe sie zu Bett ging. Er lag noch immer genauso da wie sie ihn das letzte Mal gesehen hatte. Madam Pomfrey war vor kurzem noch einmal da gewesen, dann war sie zurück auf ihre Krankenstation geeilt um den Rest für ein behelfsmäßiges Krankenlager zusammen zu sammeln. Sie wollte später die Verletzten versorgen.

Vorsichtig als könne sie ihn wecken schlich sie an sein Bett und begutachtete ihn noch einmal. Die Decke war ein wenig verrutscht, ein paar Strähnen seines Haares hatten sich in sein Gesicht verirrt. Vorsichtig als würde sie etwas Verbotenes tun, näherte sich Hermines Hand seiner Decke und zog sie vorsichtig zurecht. Dann verharrte ihre Hand für eine kleine Ewigkeit über seinem Gesicht, ganz so als würde eine unsichtbare Barriere sie davon abhalten, näher heran zu kommen. Doch dann überwand sie auch die letzten Zentimeter und strich ihrem Mentor zaghaft die Haarsträhnen zur Seite. Sein Haar war unglaublich weich, wenn es nicht gerade von Kesseldämpfen durchzogen war, sein Gesicht angenehm anzufassen. Hermines Hand zuckte zurück als ob sie sich verbrannt hatte und ballte die Hand zur Faust. Was sie hier tat war nicht gut, sie verrannte sich gewaltig.

"Ich wünschte mir sie wären wach Professor. Sie hätten gewiss einige Worte gefunden um mich von meiner Nervosität wegzubringen. Ich wünschte sie wären morgen früh mit dabei. Ich habe solche Angst. Angst zu sterben, Angst das andere geliebte Personen sterben. Ich habe Angst vor dem was ich tun soll und Angst davor was ich erleben werde. Aber sie kennen mich ja...", Hermine lächelte kläglich, "ich werde trotzdem da sein. Ich werde da sein und tun was ich kann. Gute Nacht Professor." Sie zögerte noch einmal, dann sagte sie: "Träum was Schönes, Severus."

Hermine wollte sich gerade abwenden, als er erneut lächelte. "Hermine."

Sie prallte zurück, war regelrecht schockiert von dem was sie gerade gehört hatte. Das durfte doch alles nicht wahr sein!

Aber vielleicht hatte sie es sich ja auch nur eingebildet? Ja, das war es, ganz bestimmt.

Noch immer völlig vor den Kopf gestoßen torkelte Hermine in den Wohnraum zurück. In einer Nische in der Snape immer seinen Tee aufbewahrte blieb sie stehen und nahm sich einige Melissenblätter, warf sie in eine Tasse fügte ein paar Tropfen Baldrianextrakt dazu und übergoss das Ganze mit heißem Wasser.

Ein Schlaftrank wäre ihr definitiv lieber gewesen, aber sie musste zeitig wieder aufstehen. In der Morgendämmerung wollte man sich formieren. Während der Tee zog machte sie sich im Bad frisch und krabbelte dann unter ihre Decke. Dumpf starrte sie aus ihrem Fenster, nebenbei ihren Tee schlürfend und versuchte krampfhaft nichts zu denken. Es gelang ihr sogar recht gut, wobei sie aber meinte das es in ihrem Hinterkopf fröhlich weiter rumorte.

Seufzend ließ sie sich schließlich in ihre Kissen sinken. Es brachte nichts darüber nachzugrübeln, dafür war auch später noch Zeit. Jetzt hatten andere Dinge den Vorrang. Und mit diesen Worten im Kopf, die sie sich immer wieder vorsagte, schlief Hermine rasch ein. Als sie um drei Uhr von ihrem Weckzauber aus dem Schlaf geholt wurde, fühlte sie sich zwar müde aber ausgeruht.

Nach einer ausgiebigen Dusche und einem überproportionalen Frühstück stand sie im Wohnraum bereit und um Punkt vier klopfte es an der Tür. Hermine öffnete sofort. Professor McGonagall stand in der Tür und bedeutete ihr mitzugehen. Hermine legte sich Umhang und Tasche um und ging mit der alten Hexe mit. Sie liefen schweigend nebeneinander her und als sie in der Eingangshalle ankamen, standen da schon die restlichen Hogwartsbewohner bereit. Hermine umarmte stumm Harry und Ron, während Dumbledore noch einmal wiederholte das alle ihr Bestes geben sollten, um die Zeit für ein friedliches Leben anzustimmen.

Sie griffen einander an den Händen, Hermine stand zwischen ihren zwei Freunden, spürte die kalte Hand von Harry und die schweißige von Ron, während sie das Gefühl hatte die Wellen der Aufregung und Nervosität würden sie so sehr überspülen, dass sie kaum noch Luft bekam. Tief atmete sie durch, Dumbledore zählte bis fünf und alle spürten gleichzeitig den Sog der mächtigen Apparation.

Sie waren da, so viele waren gekommen. Hermine konnte die Menschen nicht schätzen die sich hier versammelt hatten, um gegen Voldemort zu kämpfen. Was sie jedoch in jedem einzelnen Gesicht erkennen konnte, war eine tiefe Entschlossenheit. Sie richtete ihren Blick wieder nach vorne. Hinten am Horizont, konnte sie sehen, wie sich die Sonne langsam anschickte ihr Rund zu betreten, doch davor sah sie nur eine schwarze Wand aus vermummten Leibern. Die Todesser hatten also gewusst das sie kommen würden.

Hermine und einige Umstehende zuckten zusammen, als sie eine hohe, unmenschliche Stimme, durch die Stille hallen hörte.

"Dumbledore. Warum wundert es mich nicht das Sie noch leben? Aber es ist egal. Denn heute ist der Tag gekommen an dem ich und meine Todesser endgültig siegreich sind. Eure Stunden sind gezählt, es wird kein Erbarmen geben."


	57. Chapter 57

Kapitel 56

Hermine stockte der Atem. Die schwarze Wand aus Todessern hatte sich in Bewegung gesetzt und kam jetzt rasch mit erhobenen Zauberstäben näher. Und sie selbst stand mit in der ersten Reihe, ebenso wie Harry und Ron. Doch kaum war dieser Gedanke durch sie hindurchgezuckt, da wurde sie auch schon von hinten am Umhang gezogen. Hastig drehte sie sich um und sah wie Harry und Ron den Rückzug in die hinteren Reihen antraten. Zweifellos um nachher auf weniger Widerstand zu stoßen, wenn sie sich ihren Weg zu Voldemort bahnen sollten. Und Hermine sollte helfen eine entsprechende Schneise zu schlagen. Stumm stakste sie ihnen nach. Sie fühlte in Moment nichts. Ihr Körper gehorchte ihr ohne weiteres Zutun und als ob sie sich selbst von weitem beobachtete, stiefelte sie an bekannten, grimmigen Gesichtern vorbei. Ein ohrenbetäubendes Brüllen erklang. Hermine zuckte zusammen, ebenso wie einige Umstehende. Die Schlacht hatte begonnen, das Feuer war eröffnet worden.

Hermine schaute nach hinten und konnte, zwischen den wogenden Menschen die Masken der Todesser genau erkennen. Ihr wurde flau im Bauch.

Sie wurde zur Seite geschubst, da war ein kleiner Hügel. Wahrscheinlich sollte sie dahinter Deckung beziehen. Wieder sah sie sich um, doch von Harry und Ron war keine Spur mehr zu sehen. Mühelos waren sie in die Menschenmenge geglitten und mit ihr verschmolzen. Hermine duckte sich, als ein Fluch an ihr vorbei sirrte. Jetzt begannen ihre Hände haltlos zu zittern.

Was tat sie hier eigentlich? Wieso hockte sie hier, während andere draußen im Getümmel standen? Sie konnte doch auch von dort ihre Phiolen werfen. Hermine setzte sich über den augenscheinlichen Plan hinweg, zückte ihren Zauberstab und hielt ihn entschlossen vor sich, während sie ihre Deckung hinter dem kleinen Hügel aufgab.

Zum Glück, waren der Orden und alle anderen nicht so dämlich gewesen schwarze Umhänge zu tragen. So konnte sie leichter Freund von Feind unterscheiden.

Sie sah, wie unendlich viele grüne Lichtblitze durch die Luft zuckten, man zögerte nicht den Todesfluch auszusprechen.

Hermine zog es vor, ihren Gegner nur kampfunfähig zu machen. Sie hatte in Snapes Büchern einige effektive Zauber gefunden, die sie jetzt einem nach den anderen anwandte.

Ihre Stabhand war inzwischen ganz ruhig, auch wenn sie ihre Ziele ein ums andere Mal verfehlte. Der Lärm war unbeschreiblich. Die Flüche die aufeinander krachten, den Erdboden aufrissen, all die Schmerzensschreie dazwischen. Sie wollte sich die Ohren zuhalten, doch sie unterdrückte den Impuls und ging ein paar Schritte vorwärts. Direkt vor ihr tauchte ein Todesser wie aus dem Nichts auf.

„Na wen haben wir denn da? Snapes Hure! Wie ich mich freue das ich ihm seinen Leckerbissen wegnehmen darf!", höhnte er und jagte Hermine einen Avada Kedavra auf den Hals. Sie rollte sich zur Seite weg und der Fluch verfehlte sie nur knapp. Er schlug stattdessen dicht neben ihr ein und riss ein kratergroßes Loch in den Boden. Während Hermine versuchte auf der wegrutschenden Erde Halt zu finden, schleuderte sie ihrerseits einen Stupor auf den Todesser ab. Als sie sah das sie ihn erwischt hatte, legte sie ihm vorsorglich magische Fesseln an. Man wusste ja nie!

Auf allen Vieren kletterte sie auf dem rutschigen Erdboden wieder nach oben. Suchend blickte sie sich um. Wo waren denn nur alle? Sie konnte niemand Bekanntes erkennen, all die Gesichter und Leiber um sie herum, waren ihr fremd. Hermine bahnte sich einen Weg durch all die Menschen. Es waren so viele. Sie wollte die Ausmaße gar nicht wissen, nicht darüber nachdenken wie es hier aussehen würde wenn der Kampf vorüber war. Sie war schon etliche Meter weit gekommen, als ihr Fuß an etwas Weichem hängen blieb und sie zum fallen brachte. Schmerzhaft schlug sie auf und etwas sengend heißes bohrte sich in ihren Unterarm. Hastig richtete sie ihren Oberkörper auf und besah was den Schmerz auslöste. Nur ein Stock, sie kniff die Augen zusammen, biss die Zähne aufeinander und zog ruckartig an dem Holz. Sie konnte ihn splittern hören. Als sie die Überreste fort werfen wollte, sah sie worüber sie gestolpert war. Peter Pettigrew lag mit gebrochenen Augen neben ihr. Hermine schnappte nach Luft krabbelte weg, ehe sie sich wieder auf ihre Füße stellte.

Sie lief weiter, die Stunden glitten an ihr vorbei, ohne das sie es merkte. Die Flüche wurden heftiger, verfehlten sie oft nur knapp, es kam ihr vor als würden hier mehr davon herum fliegen, als weiter hinten. Suchend blickte sie sich um. Dort war eine Reihe von Todessern, sowie Tonks, Remus und einige Weasleys. Hastig lief sie zu ihnen, während sie in ihre Umhängetasche griff, wahllos eine Handvoll Phiolen herauszog und sie zu den Maskierten warf. Die Wirkung war schier unglaublich. Es gab ein weiteres ohrenbetäubendes Knallen, dann schrien einige Männerstimmen gleichzeitig auf und ein paar letzte Flüche sirrten unkontrolliert durch die Luft. Hermine sah gebannt zu was mit den Todessern geschah. Zwei von ihnen hielten sich die Hände vor die Augen, ein anderer wälzte sich auf dem Fußboden. Hermine konnte sehen wie seine Haut, wie von Geisterhand, sich von seinem Körper löste. Zwei andere liefen als lebende Fackeln davon und setzten dabei andere in Brand. Ihr wurde schlecht und sie unterdrückte den Würgreiz. Sie war so auf den Anblick fixiert gewesen, dass sie den Fluch nicht kommen sah. Sie spürte nur den schneidenden Schmerz in ihrer Schulter und hörte sich selbst aufstöhnen. Sie schaute auf ihre Schulter, ein langer Schnitt zog sich darum und blutete stark. Doch die Wundränder waren sauber und ohne darüber nachzudenken hob sie ihren Zauberstab und murmelte einen leichten Heilspruch. Fred und George kamen auf sie zu und fragten ob alles in Ordnung sei. Hermine nickte mechanisch, auch die anderen dankten ihr und eilten gleich weiter ins nächste Gefecht. Im Weggehen konnte sie noch hören wie die Zwillinge über ihre Tränke diskutierten.

Sie sah einen weiteren Rotschopf und eilte auf ihn zu.

„Ron, wo ist Harry?" Ron wirbelte zu ihr herum. Auch er hatte schon ein paar Schnitte abbekommen, sah aber ansonsten noch recht gesund aus.

„Mine? Alles okay mit dir?" Hermine nickte schnell.

„Ich weiß nicht genau wo Harry ist, ich hab ihn eben noch da drüben gesehen", erklärte er und deutete mit einem Finger in eine Richtung. Hermine folgte mit den Augen seinem Fingerzeig und nach ein paar Sekunden hatte sie den schwarzen, strubbeligen Haarschopf von Harry ausmachen können. Ihre Augen wurden groß. Irgendetwas musste er mit sich gemacht haben, denn er konnte sich anscheinend mühelos und unbehelligt durch die Menge bewegen, ohne das er angegriffen wurde. Andererseits nutzte er jede sich bietende Gelegenheit um einen Todesser kampfunfähig zu machen.

Hermine schnappte sich Rons Arm und zog ihn mit sich zu Harry. Die zwei hatten jedoch große Schwierigkeiten überhaupt einen Schritt zu tun, denn die Flüche flogen in allen erdenklichen Farben auf sie zu und um sie herum. Rons Gesichtsausdruck war verbissen und während Hermine mit ihrer Stabhand einen Spruch nach dem an anderen losließ, griff ihre andere unerlässlich in ihre Tasche um eine Phiole nach der anderen herauszuziehen und von sich zu werfen. Hermine versuchte krampfhaft sich die Bilder der Verwüstung nicht anzusehen. Je weiter sie voran kamen, desto mehr Tote und Verletzte säumten ihren Weg. Sie sah abgetrennte Körperteile, große herumliegende Hautlappen, verbrannte und verstümmelte Menschen. Das war alles so barbarisch.

Bald hatten sie Harry erreicht und kämpften sich mit ihm gemeinsam vor. Die Sonne verzog sich langsam hinter dem Horizont und die Nacht kündigte sich durch die abendliche Dämmerung an. Hermine wurde sich erst jetzt bewusst, wie lange sie schon kämpften und die Schlacht schien noch lange kein Ende nehmen zu wollen.

„Harry was hast du angestellt? Warum beachtet dich keiner?", fragte Hermine japsend zwischen zwei Zaubern hindurch.

Harry grinste flüchtig, als er antwortete: „Bemerk-mich-nicht- Zauber. Ganz nützlich."

Als Hermine geschalten hatte, legte sie selbst den Zauber auf sich und Ron. Von nun an war es leichter durch die Menschen zu kommen. Hermine hatte den Überblick verloren, gerade als sie versuchte zu sehen wo sie ungefähr waren, schlug ein weiterer Fluch krachend und laut neben ihr ein und riss wiederum einen Krater in den Wiesenboden.

Hermine die durch die Wucht das Gleichgewicht verloren hatte, stürzte in das Loch und blieb benommen liegen. Als sie wieder zu sich kam, sah sie sich verwirrt zum, ehe sie aufstand und fieberhaft überlegte wie sie aus diesem Loch wieder herauskommen sollte. Hochklettern konnte sie nicht, sie bekam noch nicht einmal den Rand des Loches zu fassen. Als sie einen weiteren prüfenden Blick nach oben warf, zuckte sie zusammen. Vom Rand des Loches schaute eine schwarzhaarige, verhärmte Frau bösartig und mit kaltem Wahnsinn in den Augen auf sie herunter.

Bellatrix Lestrange.

Erschrocken und mit weit aufgerissenen Augen machte Hermine ein paar Schritte nach hinten, ehe sie mit dem Rücken an die Wand des Loches stieß. Sie spürte wie ihr Herz hart und schmerzhaft gegen ihre Rippen pochte, spürte wie das Adrenalin durch ihren Körper floss und ihren Herzschlag beschleunigte. Ihre Beine wollten sich bewegen, wollten fliehen, doch ihr Verstand sagte ihnen das es kein Entrinnen gab.

Bellatrix lachte kalt. „Ei, ei, ei, wen haben wir denn da? Snapes kleine Gespielin! Ich frage mich was er an einem Schlammblut wie dir findet. Ich habe gehört Du bist stur und aufmümpfig. Was will er also mit dir? Aber, oh, vielleicht bist Du ja in anderen Bereichen wirklich gut? Schreist Du schön, wenn man dich foltert? Soll ich es ausprobieren? Es würde Snape gewiss nichts ausmachen. Wenn der Dunkle Lord erst einmal gesiegt hat, wird er viel spannendere Mätressen haben können. Lass mich überlegen, womit ich anfangen soll, ah ja, Ignis!"

Hermine hatte auf diesen Moment gewartet, bereit zum ausweichen hatte sie die höhnischen Worte der Frau über sich ergehen lassen, doch als sie selbst den Zauberstab hob um sich zu wehren, schien es als sei die Zeit stehen geblieben. Bellatrix verharrte in ihrer weit ausholenden Bewegung, der Fluch der aus ihrem Stab brach, blieb mitten in seiner Bahn stehen und alles um sie herum wurde still.

Ooooo

Severus Snape bekam von alledem freilich nichts mit, auch nicht das die kleine Hauselfe die ihn am Vortag so kritisch beäugt hatte, wieder an seinem Bett stand. Sie begutachtete ihn noch einmal eingehend, ehe sie ihre kleinen Fingerchen hob, um sie zu einem Schnippen zusammen zu führen und somit einen Zauber zu wirken.


	58. Chapter 58

Kapitel 57

Hermine bebte am ganzen Leib. Was ging hier vor? Wieso war Bellatrix plötzlich wie eingefroren? Und ihr Fluch gleich dazu? Und warum konnte sie keine Kampfgeräusche mehr hören? Ihre Beine wollten sie kaum tragen, als sie ein paar Schritte vorwärts ging um einen weiteren Versuch zu starten, aus diesem Erdloch heraus zu kommen. Doch dann hörte sie ein dumpfes Geräusch hinter sich, sie drehte sich um und stieß einen spitzen Schrei aus. Ihr Schreck ließ sie gleich an die andere Seite des Loches springen. Wenn sie vorher am ganzen Körper gebebt hatte, so schüttelte es sie jetzt.

Was ist das?

Hermine konnte es nicht benennen. Vor ihr hatte sich ein mannshoher Gang aufgetan, dunkel und an einzelnen Stellen von einem seltsamen gelben Licht erhellt. Aus diesem Gang heraus, kam etwas auf sie zu das weder Mensch, Geist noch Tier oder sonst irgendeiner Gattung angehörte die Hermine hätte benennen können. Dieses Etwas war weder fest noch durchscheinend wie ein Geist, eher so eine Art Zwischending, soweit sie das beurteilen konnte. Es leuchtete in demselben Gelb welches auch den Tunnel hinter ihm erleuchtete, während eine helle weiße Schicht darum herum zu wabern schien. Es hatte so etwas wie die verschwommene Gestalt eines Menschen, den man von weit weg sah, wie er durch eine neblige Landschaft wanderte.

Hermine war sich sicher, dass sie hier niemals lebend mehr heraus kommen würde.

Sie fand es paradox, doch ihre Gedanken galten Severus, der friedlich schlafend von alledem nichts mitbekam. Auf dem Feld über ihrem Kopf lagen jede Menge tote Menschen, Freunde und Feinde und sie würde man wohlmöglich nie finden. Verschwunden und nie mehr wieder gesehen.

„Fürchte dich nicht!" Hermine schrie erneut auf. Das Ding sprach mit ihr. Und es hatte eine tiefe, ruhige und klare Stimme. Aber sich nicht fürchten? Klar doch! War ja auch so einfach, dachte sie sarkastisch.

„Du brauchst dich wirklich nicht zu fürchten. Ich bin hier um dich auf deinem weiteren Weg zu begleiten."

Hermine fand ihre Stimme wieder.

„Was bist Du?"

„Ich bin der Seelenfänger. Mich gibt es seit vielen Zeiten, man hat mir schon unzählige Namen gegeben, doch sie sind alle wieder in Vergessenheit geraten. Doch keine Angst deine Seele ist rein, ich werde sie nicht nehmen. Ich bin nur beauftragt dich zu begleiten."

„Was für Seelen nimmst Du dir?" Auch wenn Hermine immer noch panische Angst hatte, so gewann ihre Neugier ein wenig die Überhand.

„Ich nehme die Seelen, für die es Zeit ist zu gehen. Diese die schwarz, beschädigt oder alt sind. Die meisten können direkt auf ihrem Weg weiter gehen, doch die Verdorbenen bleiben bei mir, bis sie bereuen. Solange bis sie bereit sind, in einem neuen Leben zu sühnen. Dieses da wird wohl auch eine Weile bei mir verweilen."

Hermine nahm eine vage Bewegung wahr, fast so als würde die Gestalt vor ihr lässig mit der Hand auf Bellatrix Lestrange deuten.

„Und es werden noch etliche ihren Weg heute beschreiten. Schon lange hat sich keine Seele mehr zu mir verlaufen und wenn dann waren sie noch nicht soweit oder gut. Das ist heute ein ungewöhnlicher Tag. Ich weiß was vor sich geht, ich kenne die Fäden die vom Schicksal gesponnen werden. Doch dieses hier hatte ich nicht erwartet."

Hermine zog irritiert die Stirn kraus, es schien als rede er mit ihr um einen banalen Wetterumschwung!

„Und mich nimmst Du auch mit?", fragte sie zitternd.

„Nein. Ich begleite dich. Denn jetzt musst Du deinen Weg durch die Dunkelheit antreten."

„Du kennst die Prophezeiung?"

„Ich kenne die Fäden die vom Schicksal gesponnen werden."

Hermine spürte wie sich jede Faser ihres Körpers dagegen sträubte mit diesem Ding, dem Seelenfänger mitzugehen, doch ihr Verstand sagte ihr das ihr keine andere Wahl blieb.

„Es wird Zeit zu gehen."

Hermine nahm eine weitere Regung an der Gestalt wahr.

„Es kommt jemand", sagte er. „Ich kann seine Seele sehen. Sie ist schwarz, schwärzer als manch andere, doch sie sühnt. Sie sühnt schon in diesem Leben. Ein helles Licht ist unter der Schwärze verborgen."

Hermine durchfuhr es eiskalt. „Ich kenne diese Seele", flüsterte sie. „Ich habe sie gesehen. Wirst Du sie nehmen?"

„Nein. Und jetzt komm."

Sie schloss ihre Augen wie zu einem Stoßgebet. Es würde alles gut gehen, es musste einfach. Hermine folgte der Gestalt mit weichen Knien, immer tiefer hinein in den Tunnel. Als sie einen letzten Blick zurückwarf, erschrak sie erneut. Sie wusste das sie dem Seelenfänger folgte, sie konnte spüren wie ihre Beine sich bewegten, fühlte den unebenen Boden unter ihren Schuhen, doch ihr Körper war zurückgeblieben. Und während sie auf ihren zurückgebliebenen Körper starrte, sah sie zu wie ein Teil der Erde darüber hereinbrach und sie bis zum Hals begrub. Obenauf wie um dieses groteske Bild noch verrückter zu machen, lag Bellatrix Lestrange. Leblos und mit gebrochenen Augen. Der Wahnsinn war aus ihnen verschwunden und sie blickten nur noch stumpf ins Leere.

„Komm, wir müssen weiter. Deinem Körper wird es gut gehen."

°o°

Severus erwachte nur langsam. Zuerst wusste er nicht, weshalb er in seinem Bett lag und sich fühlte als sei er vom Hogwartsexpress überrollt worden. Doch dann sickerten die Erinnerungen wieder in seinen Verstand und er wusste weshalb er hier lag. Fragte sich nur noch wie lange. Er lauschte. Es schien keiner in seinen Räumen zu sein. Ein einzelne Kerze brannte über seinem Nachtisch. Vorsichtig richtete er sich auf. Ein starker Schwindel erfasste ihn und er sank stöhnend wieder ein Stück tiefer in seine Kissen. Er hatte definitiv lange geschlafen. Er wusste aus Erfahrung, umso stärker der Schwindel, desto länger hat Poppy ihn schlafen lassen. Das war kein gutes Zeichen. Wieder richtete er sich auf, langsamer diesmal. Als sein Blick seine übliche Schärfe erreicht hatte, sah er sich weiter um. Ein Pergament lag auf seinem Nachttisch.

_Die Schlacht hat begonnen. Sie ist im vollen Gange. Die die euch lieb und teuer sind, brauchen euch. Deshalb habe ich den Befehl ausgeführt, der mir gegeben wurde. Ich habe euch aus eurem Schlaf geholt, damit ihr eure engsten Vertrauten schützen könnt. _

Es war kein Absender darauf und Severus konnte die Schrift niemandem zuordnen den er kannte. Doch das war nur nebensächlich. Als er die Zeilen fertig gelesen hatte, setzte er sich ruckartig auf und war schnell auf seinen Beinen. Was er sogleich bereute. Erneut erfasste ihn ein heftiger Schwindel und sein Hand tastete Halt suchend nach einem der Bettpfosten. Es dauerte eine kleine, gefühlte Ewigkeit ehe sich der Schwindel einigermaßen gelegt hatte. Severus atmete tief durch und begann dann mit steifen und hastigen Bewegungen sich anzukleiden. Er musste gehen, er musst sich beeilen. Er hastete so schnell es seine Füße zuließen in sein Labor. Er musste etwas gegen den Schwindel und den Schmerz in seiner Brust unternehmen. Bei jedem Atemzug stach es wie mit tausend Nadeln in seiner Lunge.

Derart gestärkt hastete er weiter, über die Hogwartsgründe hinweg und hinter die Appariergrenze. Noch einmal atmete er tief durch um sich voll und ganz auf sein Ziel zu konzentrieren. Als er die Augen wieder öffnete, sah er ein seltsames Bild vor sich. Alles schien eingefroren. Menschen standen umher, in ihren Bewegungen gefangen, Flüche schienen wie bunte Striche auf einem Gemälde, in der Luft zu schweben. Doch das Schwindelgefühl zwang in dazu die Augen zu schließen und als er sie wieder öffnete, sah er das bewegte, geräuschvolle Kampfgetümmel der letzten Schlacht. Snape straffte sein Schultern und machte sich auf seinen Weg. Hinein in den Kampf, bereit zu kämpfen und zu sterben. Und bei jedem Schritt den er tat hämmerte nur ein einziger Gedanke durch seinen Kopf.

_Hermine._


	59. Chapter 59

Kapitel 58

Severus Snape bahnte sich seinen Weg immer weiter hinein in die Schlacht. Er war an einigen Ordensmitgliedern vorbeigekommen, die ihn verwundert angesehen hatten, doch nicht die Möglichkeit hatten zu fragen, was er hier machte. Snape selbst schien unter einem Dauerbeschuss zu stehen. Von allen Seiten flogen Flüche auf ihn zu. Er wusste das sich die Todesser nicht darum scherten ob er starb. Es würde nicht auffallen und sie konnten hier in der Schlacht ihre Rachegelüste ausleben. Der Schweiß rann ihn unaufhörlich über die Stirn, er war jetzt schon übermäßig angestrengt, eigentlich gar nicht in der Lage zu kämpfen. Doch immer wieder raffte er seine Selbstbeherrschung zusammen und ging weiter. Er wurde in Duelle verwickelt, aus denen er siegreich hervorging. Jedoch nicht heil. Er trug schon jetzt etliche Schnitte und Wunden mit sich, die mehr oder weniger bluteten. Ständig flackerte sein Blick suchend über das Feld, er versuchte einen braunen Haarschopf zu erkennen, buschig, wild, doch das einzige Haar welches er nach einiger Zeit sehen konnte, war das von Dumbledore. Als er sich auf beschwerlichen Weg zu ihm machte, dachte er darüber nach was er gesehen hatte als er hier angekommen war. Warum waren alle in ihrer Bewegung erstarrt gewesen? Er wusste das es keine Sinnestäuschung gewesen war. Seine Augen schweiften erneut suchend durch die Menge. Erstaunlich viele waren gekommen. Er hatte gewusst das es an die tausend Todesser gab, viele nur Randfiguren, doch alle bereit den Idealen Voldemorts zu folgen. Sie waren leicht auszumachen mit ihren schwarzen Umhängen und den weißen Masken, doch das sich fast ebenso viele gefunden hatten sie zu bekämpfen, erstaunte ihn. Der Orden hatte seine Fäden weit gesponnen. Er sah jede Menge Leichen auf seinem Weg, manche lagen einfach nur da, scheinbar unversehrt doch tot, andere waren grausam verstümmelt. Er sah Peter Pettigrew, Yaxley, Dolohov, MacNair und das das war doch Percy Weasley? Er hat es also geschafft sich zu seiner Familie zu bekennen. Es tat ihm leid für sie.

Dort drüben lagen MadEye und Kingsley, offensichtlich noch am Leben. Er rauschte an ihnen vorbei, es war jetzt keine Zeit zu helfen. Er wusste das Poppy in der Nähe war, bereit zu beginnen, sobald sie sich gefahrlos heraustrauen konnte und jetzt sicherlich schon die Verletzten versorgte die es geschafft hatten zu ihr zu kommen.

Auch wenn er die alte Medihexe nur zu oft verflucht hatte, er mochte sie, schon allein wegen ihrer nicht endenden Geduld ihm gegenüber.

Snape kam zügig und schnell voran, sein Blick fiel auf einen weiteren Todesser, der seine Kapuze zurückgeschoben hatte. Bellatrix! Sie schien auf irgendetwas herabzusehen, doch er konnte nicht ausmachen auf was. Plötzlich schimmerte ihre Gestalt und sie fiel. Weg aus seinem Blickfeld. Und während er das beobachtete durchfuhr eine eisige Kälte seine Eingeweide und eine harte Faust schloss sich um sein Herz. Jetzt wusste er was hier vor sich ging. Ihm wurde schlecht. Er hatte davon gelesen, in Jahrhunderte alten Schriften. Doch er hatte sich nie vorstellen können, dass es wahr wäre. Nicht einmal in seinen kühnsten Träumen geahnt das er es selbst einmal miterleben würde. Ein Seelenfänger!

Eilig rannte er weiter, sein Bedürfnis Hermine zu finden wurde drängender. Was wenn ihre Seele bereit war zu gehen? Die Faust um sein Herz wurde enger. Er spürte wie es hart gegen seinen Brustkorb hämmerte. Doch nirgends konnte er Hermine entdecken. Um seine Seele scherte er sich momentan kein bisschen.

Er erreichte Albus, der mit scheinbarer Leichtigkeit die Flüche abwehrte die auf ihn zuschossen. Es sah aus als vollführte er Tanz. Und nebenbei fand er die Zeit mit Severus zu reden.

„Severus. Es überrascht mich nicht dich zu sehen."

„Was? Warum?"

„Nun... Flammare... mir wurde vor ein paar Tagen zugetragen, es gäbe eine Hauselfe mit seherischen Fähigkeiten, die eine wichtige Aufgabe in diesen Kampf hätte. Ich konnte sie leider vor dem Kampf nicht mehr ausfindig machen."

„Du glaubst sie hat mich aus meinem Heilschlaf geholt?"

„ Ja allerdings. Wie sonst hättest du herkommen sollen? Stupor!"

Severus der damit beschäftigt war die Aussage zu verarbeiten und dabei die Flüche abzuwehren, die auf ihn zurasten, brauchte einen Augenblick ehe er erneut etwas sagen konnte. Hastig wischte er sich den Schweiß von der Stirn, der drohte ihm in die Augen zu laufen und so seine Sicht zu trüben.

„Albus, hier auf diesem Feld, geht ein Seelenfänger um."

Dumbledore wandte sich erstaunt zu ihm um und betrachtete ihn eindringlich. „Bist du sicher?"

„Ja. Ich habe Bellatrix Lestrange gesehen und beobachtet, wie ihre Seele sich von ihrem Körper gelöst hat. Es gibt keinen Zweifel."

„Nun, denn. Hoffen wir das er sich die richtigen Seelen holt", antwortete Dumbledore und Severus konnte die Sehnsucht in der Stimme des alten Mannes hören.

„ Albus, hast du Hermine gesehen?"

Severus Wortwahl veranlasste den Direktor nicht einmal dazu die Stirn zu runzeln. Er wusste nur zu gut, was vor sich ging. War es nicht prophezeit worden? Er sah sich seinen Schützling aus dem Augenwinkel heraus an, der ihn hoffnungsvoll ansah und in sein Gesicht war eine tiefe Sorge gezeichnet.

„Nein, Severus. Suche Harry und Ron, sie sollte bei ihnen sein. Oder warte mit mir hier, denn wir wollen gemeinsam gegen Tom Riddle angehen."

Snape nickte stumm und wandte sich wieder dem Geschehen zu. Es schien als würde die Menge an Todessern nicht abnehmen. Ständig tauchten neue auf, verschwanden wieder oder fielen im Kampf.

Snape und Dumbledore kämpften Seite an Seite, oftmals gegen mehrere Gegner gleichzeitig und wer sie beobachtete schien von der Zusammenarbeit beeindruckt zu sein. Sie agierten perfekt miteinander, völlig harmonisch, ohne sich abzusprechen und schienen mit einer Leichtigkeit ihren Feinden gegenüberzutreten, die nicht von dieser Welt schien. Und alles was die beiden antrieb, was ihnen die Kraft zum kämpfen gab und unermüdlich weiter zu machen, war einzig und allein die Hoffnung.

Die Nacht die schon lange hereingebrochen war, war hell. Der Vollmond schien klar und kräftig. Er zeichnete sich am Himmel wie eine große, beeindruckende Scheibe ab und leuchtete in einem eigentümlichen gelb. Er tauchte das Geschehen in ein unwirkliches Licht, voller Schemen und Schatten, ständig erleuchtet durch vielfarbige Flüche.

Der Mond schien auf einen seidig hellen Haarschopf, der sich elegant durch die Reihen auf Severus und Dumbledore bewegte.

„Severus, mein alter Freund. Ich sehe du hast uns im Stich gelassen? Irgendwie ist es schade. Sag mir warum? Wegen dem alten Narr an deiner Seite, oder wegen deinem kleinen Schlammblut. Hat es dir den Kopf verdreht?"

„Nein hat sie nicht", antwortete Snape verbissen. „Meine Entscheidung fiel schon vor Jahrzehnten."

„Nun, denn. Ignis!"

Lucius Malfoy verwickelte ihn in einen wesentlich kräftezehrenden Kampf als die unerfahrenen Todesser vorher. Unermüdlich schossen sie nahezu im Sekundentakt ihre Zauber und Flüche aufeinander ab. Parierten die des Gegners und griffen selbst an. Snape spürte wie seine Kräfte rapide abnahmen und seine Bewegungen träger wurden. Sein Denken erlahmte allmählich. Gerade als Malfoy den Avada Kedavra auf ihn abschoss, sank er erschöpft in die Knie, sodass der Fluch über seinen Kopf hinwegsirrte. Lucius sah seine Chance gekommen und bombardierte Snape nun unermüdlich, der aus seiner Position heraus nur abwehrend auf dessen Flüche reagieren konnte. Schweiß lief ihm in die Augen, trübte seine Sicht, während das Salz wie Feuer in seinen Augen brannte.

„Vorsicht, Professor!" rief eine Stimme hinter ihm und riss ihn zur Seite. Snape konnte verschwommen den Fluch über sich hinweg fliegen sehen, während die Gestalt vor ihm zusammensackte.

Er blinzelte und erkannte als erstes ein grünes Augenpaar.

„Potter! Was soll das?"

„Ich erwarte nicht das sie mir um den Hals fallen, aber ein Danke wäre nett. Ich habe ihnen gerade das Leben gerettet", sagte Harry stur und in einem Tonfall der Snape klarmachte, dass dies hier ein erwachsener Potter vor sich war, der ohne Konsequenzen das tat was er am besten hielt.

„Danke, Potter", knurrte er.

„Keine Angst ich habe es nicht für sie getan", erwiderte Harry während er seinem ehemaligen Lehrer die Hand reichte und ihm aufhalf.

„Ach?"

„Nein. Wissen sie ich bin vielleicht manchmal selten dämlich und langsam von Begriff, aber was ich genau weiß ist..." Harry atmete tief durch."Ich weiß was ich sehe und ich glaube Hermine wäre nie mehr die Hermine die ich kenne und wie eine Schwester liebe, wenn sie heute und hier sterben würden."

Snape sagte nichts, er sah Harry nur unverwandt an. Der Kampf um ihn herum, war ausgeblendet, die Geräusche verebbten. Sein Kopf schien wie leer gefegt, er war unfähig auch nur einen Muskel zu rühren. Dennoch schaffte er es, dem jungen Mann vor sich zuzunicken.

„Hier Professor, ich denke das können sie brauchen." Harry hielt Snape eine Phiole mit Stärkungstrank hin, die er sogleich bereitwillig ergriff und in einem Zug austrank.

„Danke Potter", sagte er und Harry wusste das der Dank nicht nur dem Trank galt.

Ron hatte in der ganzen Zeit nur neben ihnen gestanden und die beiden verständnislos angeschaut. Als er endlich begriff was hier soeben vor sich gegangen war, wurde er ganz blass. „Ich hoffe du irrst dich, Harry", murmelte er leise und ein trauriger Ausdruck erschien in seinen Augen.

Doch niemand hatte es gehört oder bemerkt, denn in diesem Moment erschien Voldemort vor ihnen. Die Flüche schienen an ihm vorbei zu sirren, ganz so als würde er sie wie ein Magnet seinen gegenteiligen Pol, abstoßen.

„Potter, Dumbledore, Snape. Severus du hast mich verraten. Ich bin untröstlich, dass ich es all die Jahre übergangen habe, diese ganzen Gerüchte du würdest der Spion in meinen Reihen sein. Zu sehr habe ich dir vertraut. Ich werde in Zukunft aus meinen Fehlern lernen, sobald ich dich getötet habe. Dumbledore du alter Mann, was willst du hier? Solltest du nicht vor dem Kaminfeuer sitzen und deine schmerzenden Gelenke bejammern? Potter, es wird Zeit, das wir das hier endlich hinter uns bringen."

„Der Meinung bin ich auch. Möge der Bessere gewinnen."

„So selbstsicher Potter? Nun, ich werde dir eine Lektion erteilen die du niemals vergisst" zischte Voldemort und der Kampf begann.


	60. Chapter 60

Kapitel 59

Hermine konnte es nicht lassen und warf noch einen weiteren Blick auf ihren entfernten, verschütteten Körper.

„Wie kann es ein, das mein Körper noch immer lebendig ist?", fragte sie leise.

„Er lebt auch ohne Seele weiter. Er ist in einer Art tiefer Bewusstlosigkeit, dein Herz schlägt, dein Blut fließt. Nur deine Seele ist auf Wanderschaft gegangen. So wie sie es schon öfter getan hat. In deinen Tranceerlebnissen, wie du es nennst, hat deine Seele auch schon deinen Körper verlassen!"

„Woher weißt du das alles?"

„Wie ich schon sagte, die Fäden des Schicksals sagen es mir."

Sie gingen weiter in den Gang hinein. Hermine konnte den Ausgang nicht mehr sehen und ein Prickeln wanderte von ihrem Nacken bis zu ihrem Steiß.

„Aber du sagtest auch, dass dich die Ausmaße des Kampfes erstaunt haben", beharrte sie.

„Ja das stimmt. Die Fäden des Schicksals sind verworren, verschlungen, oft eng miteinander verwoben, manche Fäden wurden erst im letzten Augenblick gesponnen, so dass ich bis zu meinem Erscheinen nicht alles sehen konnte. Ich sah es erst als ich auftauchte. Du weißt das Entscheidungen die getroffen werden das Schicksal beeinflussen, es verändern. Die Fäden müssen neu gewoben werden. Diese Fäden fehlten als ich kam, denn einige haben ihre Entscheidungen erst im letzten Moment getroffen."

Hermine seufzte leise. Ihr kam die Situation immer noch unwirklich vor. Sie tastete nach ihrem Anhänger. Er leuchtete kräftiger denn je, doch sie konnte nichts spüren. Es zermürbte sie fast, dass sie nicht wusste was dort draußen vor sich ging und nicht zu wissen, was mit Severus geschah. Würde sie es spüren wenn er tot war? Sie schloss aus den Worten des Wesens, dass Severus Seele nicht bei ihm verweilen, sondern weiter wandern würde. Was für sie aber immer noch Grund genug war um sich um ihn zu sorgen.

„Sorge dich nicht, er wird leben!"

Hermine schrak zusammen.

„Wie machst du das?"

„Ich sehe deine Gedanken, spüre deine Gefühle."

„Oh!"

Der Gang zog sich weiter. Hermine konnte nie weiter als ein paar Meter vorausschauen. Das unheimliche gelbe Licht zog sich in immer dichteren Flechten an den erdigen Wänden entlang und so langsam spürte Hermine das erdrückende Gefühl der Erdmassen über sich. Es schnürte ihr die Kehle zu.

Es fühlte sich an wie eine halbe Ewigkeit ehe Hermine eine Veränderung erkennen konnte. Der Weg ging langsam bergab und weiter hinten konnte sie ein silbriges Licht erkennen, welches sich scheinbar nach hinten weit ausdehnte. Als sie näher kamen, erkannte sie eine große Halle aus Stein. Sie sah aus als wäre sie von alten Steinmetzen geschaffen worden. Die Wände waren eben und vollkommen glatt und glänzten als seinen sie reichlich poliert worden. Die Säulen die die Halle stützten waren reich verziert mit Blumenranken und alten heidnischen Symbolen. Und inzwischen all dieser Pracht waren unzählige Stalagmiten und Stalagtiten verteilt. Manche pechschwarz, andere grau, manche glänzten silbern.

„Sind das die Seelen?", fragte Hermine so leise, dass sie sich selbst kaum hören konnte.

„Ja. Für einige ist es schon bald an der Zeit zu gehen." Sie nahm eine Bewegung wahr und sah zu der Stelle von der sie kam. Etwas blasses, schimmerndes hatte sich aus dem Stein gelöst und schwebte nun davon und Hermine konnte ein leises Flüstern der Erlösung hören. Der Stein der zurückblieb war durchsichtig wie Glas. Ein Schaudern schüttelte ihren Körper.

„Dein Weg führt dich dort entlang. Du musst weiter gehen, immer weiter, bis du an deinem Ziel angekommen bist."

„Was ist mein Ziel?"

„Das musst du selbst herausfinden! Und jetzt geh, ich habe noch andere Dinge zu tun."

Hermine spürte wie sich das Gebaren des Wesens vor ihr veränderte. Er wurde kälter, unfreundlicher und noch beängstigender. Hastig dreht sie sich in die angegebene Richtung. Alles, wirklich alles war besser, als auch nur eine Minute länger mit diesem Monster zu verbringen.

Hermine rannte und rannte, die Halle war größer als sie sich vorgestellt hatte, doch bald kam sie an einen weiteren Gang und rannte ohne nachzudenken hinein. Ein Strudel erfasste sie, riss sie in die Höhe und sie spürte wie sie spiralförmig immer höher und höher schwebte. Eine allumfassende Dunkelheit umgab sie. Sie spürte wie sie sich drehte und drehte, doch sehen konnte sie nichts. Was sollte sie jetzt tun? Und während sie sich das fragte, wurde das drehen langsamer, bis es ganz stoppte. Hermine versuchte sich zu orientieren. Licht, ich brauche Licht, dachte sie. Und kaum war der Gedanke gedacht, glommen kleine Lichter an den Wänden auf. Genauso wie die Flechten die sie vorher schon gesehen hatte. Hermine setzte vorsichtig einen Fuß vor den anderen. Langsam verlor sie ihr Gefühl für Zeit und Raum. Ihre Gedanken wanderten wild in ihrem Kopf umher. Was ging dort oben vor sich. Wer war tot, wer lebte noch? Kämpften sie noch? Gab es eine Möglichkeit zu helfen? Und was wenn man ihren Körper finden würde. Würde man sie einfach in St. Mungos stecken, denkend, das man ihr nicht mehr helfen konnte? Oder würde man versuchen, ihr zu helfen, ihre Seele zu finden? Doch wie sollten sie das anstellen, wenn sie noch nicht einmal wussten, was mit ihr geschehen war? Sie wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher als ihren Weg zurück zu finden. Es gab noch so vieles zu entdecken, kennen zu lernen, zu lernen. Und was war mit Severus. Sie konnte ihn nicht so einfach gehen lassen? Würde er sich um sie sorgen? Sie selbst sorgte sich um ihn, hatte sich sogar in ihn verliebt! Hier in dieser diffusen Zwischenwelt, fiel es Hermine leichter zuzugeben, was sie wusste. Sie war in ihn verliebt und sie würde gerne an seiner Seite sein. Sie hatten sich gegenseitig Trost und Halt gegeben, hatten in gewisserweise zusammengehalten. Doch was war, wenn sie nie zurückfinden würde. Könnte sie ihn vergessen. Hier weiter umher geistern, bis ihre Zeit gekommen war oder war sie verdammt durch schwach erleuchtete Gänge zu wandern, bis in alle Ewigkeit.

Was er wohl für sie empfand? Empfand er überhaupt etwas für sie? Wenn ja, würde er versuchen ihr zu helfen?

Hermine versank in den Tiefen ihrer nicht enden wollenden Gedanken, so tief das sie nicht mehr bemerkte wohin sie ihre Füße trugen bis sie gegen eine feste Wand aus Erde stieß. Verwirrt blinzelnd blickte sie auf. Der Gang ging nun senkrecht nach oben. Wie sollte sie dort hinauf kommen? Ich muss da hoch, dachte sie als sie auch schon von einer Art Wind erfasst wurde, der sie langsam nach oben trug.

Sie spürte wie sie durch festes Erdreich getragen wurde und fragte sich wie das funktionieren konnte, als sie durch die Erdkruste stieß und sich mitten in einem Schlachtgetümmel wieder fand. Erschrocken japste sie auf und drehte sich schnell im Kreis. Sie stand zwischen Voldemort und Harry. Dumbledore, Ron und Severus standen neben ihm. Alle Gesichter waren in Konzentration verzerrt und niemand schien sie zu sehen, die Flüche flogen durch sie hindurch ohne einen Schaden an ihr zu hinterlassen. Tränen steigen ihr in die Augen. Was sollte sie hier? Wie sollte sie helfen? Hermine fühlte sich hilflos wie schon lange nicht mehr. Das Gefühl der Verzweiflung überschwemmte sie und sie sank in die Knie.

Das alles musste einen Grund haben, es musst einen Grund haben weshalb sie hier war. Reiß dich zusammen, Hermine, befahl sie sich selbst. Doch ihr schemenhafter Körper wollte ihr nicht gehorchen. Noch immer wurde er geschüttelt von einem Weinkrampf, die Hilflosigkeit hatte ihn fest im Griff. Ein Schrei ließ sie hochfahren und sie konnte sehen, wie Ron mit einem ungläubigen Gesichtsausdruck auf seine Körpermitte starrte, die soeben von einem Fluch völlig zerfetzt worden war. Dann sank er in die Knie, fiel zu Boden und rührte sich nicht mehr.

NEIN!, schrien sie und Harry gleichzeitig auf. Hermine richtete sich ruckartig auf und rannte zu ihrem Freund. Sie spürte das Harry nur zu gerne zu ihm gegangen wäre, doch er konnte nicht. Der Kampf hielt ihn dort wo er war, er konnte nicht fort. Hermine kniete neben dem Leichnam Rons und strich ihm sanft durch das Gesicht.

Warum, Ron? Weshalb musstest du ausgerechnet jetzt und heute gehen, warum nicht erst in achtzig Jahren? Dann wenn du dein Leben gelebt hast?

Hermine zog erschrocken ihre Hand zurück, als sich ein sanft schimmerndes Licht um Rons Körper herum ausbreitete. Sie sah zu wie es sich von seinem Körper löste, sich aufrichtete und die schemenhafte Gestalt ihres besten Freundes annahm.

„Was hält mich noch in dieser Welt, Hermine? Du, die Liebe meines Lebens, hast dich für einen anderen entschieden. Ich kann damit nicht leben."

„Oh, Ron es tut mir so leid!", antwortete Hermine und Tränen verschleierten ihren Blick.

„Es muss dir nicht leid tun. Jetzt wo ich tot bin spüre ich, dass es von Anfang an so sein sollte. Genauso wie ich weiß das du anscheinend nicht tot bist." Er legte den Kopf schief und betrachtete sie. „Hermine hör mir zu. Ich bereue, keinen einzigen Tag in meinem Leben, besonders keinen an dem ich dich geliebt habe. Und jetzt wirst du tun, was du tun musst. Pass auf die Meute hier auf, ja? Beschütze Harry für mich. Sorge dafür das er zu meiner Schwester zurückkehren kann. Ich liebe dich, Hermine und ich wünsche dir alles Glück dieser Welt. Werde glücklich mit ihm. Versprich mir das!"

„Ja Ron, ich verspreche es", sagte Hermine leise. „Ich liebe dich auch."

„Ich weiß. Mach es gut, ja? Wir sehen uns im nächsten Leben", sagte er ehe sein Körper sich aufrichtete, er wandte seinen Blick in Richtung Himmel. Hermine wusste das er jetzt gewiss nicht in eine Art Paradies aufsteigen würde. Er würde gehen, in eine andere Welt, bis es für ihn und seine Seele wieder an der Zeit war in diese Welt zurückzukehren.

Rons Worte hatten sie getröstet und ihr Mut gemacht. Sie warf noch einen letzten Blick dorthin wo Rons Seele verschwunden war, dann richtete sie sich auf. Sie hatte ein Versprechen zu halten.


	61. Chapter 61

Kapitel 60

Severus runzelte die Stirn und seine zwischen seinen Augenbrauen bildete sich eine steile Falte, seine Nackenhaare sträubten und er konnte die Anwesenheit eines Menschen spüren, ohne, dass er jemanden sehen konnte. Und dann, plötzlich und völlig unerwartet, streifte eine Stimme sein Bewusstsein, eine Stimme, die aus seinem Innersten zu sprechen schien, seine Sinne und seine Seele berührten. _Ich bin hier Severus. Ich werde euch helfen. Wundere dich nicht, ich werde alles später erklären. Kämpfe weiter und lebe!_

Er spürte wie ihm die Knie weich wurden und vor Erleichterung seuftze er: „Hermine." Als er ihren Namen aussprach durchflutete ihn das Gefühl neu geschöpfter Kraft und Hoffnung. Sie war da und alles würde gut werden.

Hermine geisterte um Harry, Severus und Dumbledore herum, raunte ihnen Anweisungen zu, welchen Fluch sie werfen sollten, wohin sie ausweichen sollten. Alle drei fühlten sich neu gestärkt, doch nur Severus wusste woher diese Kraft kam. Harrys Mimik war entschlossener denn je, er genoss das Gefühl von Hermine Stimme in seinem Kopf, die schon lange einen Teil seiner Gedanken übernommen hatte und seiner Vernunft ihre Stimme lieh.

Hermine wanderte auch zu Riddle hinüber. Sie wusste, in diesem Zustand konnte ihr nichts geschehen und ihre oberste Priorität war, den Menschen zu helfen, denen sie rückhaltlos ihre Liebe schenkte. Sie ging zu dem Mann herüber, dessen Gestalt sich so sehr dem einer Schlange angeglichen hatte, dass nichts menschliches mehr in seinen Zügen zu erkennen wahr. Seine Augen glühten rot vor Wut und unbändigem Hass und er wurde nicht müde die kleine Gruppe vor sich anzugreifen. Schon ein paar Stunden kämpften sie gegeneinander, doch keiner zeigte das kleinste Anzeichen von Müdigkei, im Gegensatz zu allen anderen auf dem Schlachtfeld. Der Kampf war verebbt, hier und da gab es noch einige kleine Scharmützel, doch sonst war es ruhig auf dieser Wiese von Kearvaig geworden. Man hatte sogar schon begonnen die Verletzten zu versorgen. Doch die kleine Gruppe bekam von alledem nichts mit, zu sehr waren sie in ihren Kampf vertieft, entschlossen dieses Mal ein endgültiges Ende zu finden.

Hermine wanderte um Tom Riddle und flüsterte ihm die unterschiedlichsten Sachen zu.

_´Findest du es gut was du hier machst? Weißt du eigentlich, was du deinem Körper angetan hast? Deiner Seele. Du hast sie für Dekaden geschädigt. Du hast sie mit deinen Horkruxen zerrissen, zerstört. Es wird lange dauern, bis sie sich wieder zusammengefügt hat und dann hast du noch immer nicht gesühnt. Du wirst viele Leben lang sühnen. Weißt du das alle deiner Horkruxe zerstört sind? Die Splitter deiner Seele warten auf dich. Bereue und sühne.´_

Dieses und anderes flüsterte sie ihm zu und sah, dass ihre Bemühungen endlich Wirkung zeigten und ihre geflüsterten Worte ihn verwirrten. Er konnte die Stimme, die ihm diese Worte zuflüsterte nicht zuordnen, doch er fühlte sich stark daran erinnert, als er mit Potter auf dem Friedhof gestanden hatte und sich die Zauberstäbe miteinander verbunden hatten. Damals hatten die Schatten der getöteten Menschen ebenfalls zu ihm gesprochen. Und auch wie heute hatte er Angst davor.

Dumbledore sah, dass Voldemort abgelenkt war und gab Harry den entscheidenden Wink.

„Jetzt Harry!", bat er eindringlich.

Harry sah ängstlich zu ihm auf und als dieser nickte, richtete sich Harry auf, hob seinen Zauberstab ein Stückchen höher und wartete.

Snape und Dumbledore hatten neben ihm die gleiche Haltung angenommen und während die beiden ihre Flüche abschickten, die Voldemort nachhaltig schwächen sollten, fokussierte Harry seine ganze Wut.

Er dachte an all diejenigen die er verloren hatte, die er geliebt hatte und spürte wie sich die Wut, der Hass und die Trauer um ihren Verlust, sich in ihm sammelten und bereit war auszubrechen. Als die beiden Männer neben ihm ihre Flüche abgeschickt hatten und er sah, dass Voldemort getroffen wurde, holte er tief Luft und rief: „Avada Kedavra!"

Er schloss die Augen, ließ all die angestauten und gesammelten Gefühle frei, schickte sie mit dem Fluch zu Tom Riddle.

Ein ohrenbetäubender Schrei schallte über das Land, ein hohes Kreischen, vor Schmerzen verzerrt. Und dann sank Voldemort in die Knie, starrte die Personen vor sich mit einem entsetzten und gebrochenen Ausdruck in den roten Augen an, ehe sein toter Körper umfiel und reglos liegen blieb.

Hermine blieb bei ihm, sah zu wie sich die Reste seiner Seele aus dem ausgemergelten Körper lösten und irgendwie unschlüssig in der Luft verharrte. Hermine sprach zu ihr.

„Du bist tot Tom. Füge deine Seele wieder zusammen, bereue was du getan hast, nur so wirst du deine Erlösung finden."

Kaum hatte sie zu Ende gesprochen erschien der Seelenfänger neben ihr um die letzte Seele, die in dieser Nacht ihren neuen Weg beschreiten sollte in Empfang zu nehmen.

„Du hast dich wacker geschlagen, Mädchen. Bald ist es auch für dich Zeit in deinen Körper zurückzukehren, doch vorher musst du noch eine letzte Prüfung bestehen. Er muss dich finden", sagte der Seelenfänger und Hermine nickte stumm. Sie hatte es irgendwie schon vorher gewusst.

„Darf ich ihm vorher noch etwas sagen?", fragte sie und der Seelenfänger nickte.

Hermine ging zu Severus, der etwas abseits stand und Dumbledore beobachtete der den Leichnam von Tom Riddle begutachtete. Jetzt nachdem er gestorben war, war das rot in seinen Augen erloschen und trübe, grüne Augen blickten in den sternenübersähten Himmel.

_´Severus. Du weißt ich lebe noch. Du musst mich suchen und zurückbringen. Nur so kann ich leben. Finde mich´, _flüsterte sie ihm zu und er nickte. „Das werde ich." Der entschlossene Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht, verdeutlichte wie ernst er es meinte. Severus Snape wusste, er würde sie solange suchen bis er sie fand, oder bei dem Versuch starb.

_´Ich liebe dich, Severus´_, flüsterte sie ihm zu ehe sie sich zu dem Seelenfänger umwandte. Sie war bereit mit ihm zu gehen.

Snape schloss seine Augen. Ein schmerzlicher Ausdruck hatte sich auf sein Gesicht gelegt. Er genoss den Nachhall ihrer Stimme, speicherte sie tief in seinem Gedächtnis ab, damit er sich ihre Worte immer wieder in Erinnerung rufen konnte. Er würde sie suchen und finden. Sie hatte gesagt, dass sie ihn liebte, selbst Potter hat es gemerkt und nie etwas dazu gesagt. Das rechnete er dem jungen Mann hoch an, der in diesem Moment über den Körper seines besten Freundes gebeugt war und haltlos weinte.

Snape ging zu ihm herüber und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. Er wusste nicht warum, es war ihm ein Bedürfnis gewesen.

„Potter... Harry. Er ist tot, er ist für den Frieden gestorben. Lassen Sie ihn ruhen. Es gibt noch andere Dinge zu tun."

„Welche?"

„Sehen Sie sich um! Die Verletzten müssen versorgt werden, Vermisste müssen gesucht werden. Unter diesen Vermissten ist Hermine, wie müssen sie suchen!"

„Was? Hermine?" Harry richtete sich abrupt auf. „Worauf warten Sie noch? Gehen wir!"

Snape nickte. „Es gibt noch etwas was sie wissen sollten", sagte er und begann von dem Seelenfänger und seiner Bedeutung zu erzählen, erklärte was Hermine damit zu tun hatte und wo sie jetzt wahrscheinlich war. „Verstehen Sie? Die Stimme in Ihrem Kopf, das war Hermine. Das war nicht eingebildet, sondern real. Sie hat uns geholfen den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen. Jetzt müssen wir ihr helfen zu ihrem Körper zurückzufinden", sagte Snape eindringlich.

Harry sah in verwirrt an, nickte jedoch langsam. Doch er blieb ruhig, regte sich nicht auf. Er wusste es wäre dumm und naiv, er musste sich mit Snape zusammentun, so wie sich hier vor ein paar Minuten noch zusammen getan hatten. Und er würde es tun. Für Hermine.

„Kommen Sie, ich glaube zu wissen wo Sie ist", sagte Snape mit leiser Stimme und ging los. Er wusste nicht woher, doch er hatte das untrüglich Gefühl, dass er Hermine dort finden würde, wo Bellatrix war.

Harry ging neben ihm her und wenn er nicht gerade vor sich hin starrte, beobachtete er den Mann neben sich. Er versuchte all die negativen Gefühle die er mit ihm verband auszublenden und sich Snape unvoreingenommen anzusehen. Er war nicht gerade eine Schönheit. Erst recht nicht nach diesem Kampf. Der Schweiß war zusammen mit Dreck in seinem Gesicht getrocknet. Die Haare hingen ihm noch strähniger ins Gesicht als sonst. Er war dünn und sein Gesicht war auch nicht das eines Adonis. Doch wenn man genauer hinsah, ihm in die Augen blickte sah Harry all die Gefühle die Snape im Moment hatte. Erst jetzt erkannte Harry, was hinter der so sorgsam gepflegten Fassade steckte und er bewunderte Hermine dafür, weil sie dies erkannt hatte. Er hatte erst mit Snape kämpfen müssen, um es zu sehen. Und was Harry nicht wusste, er hatte auch erst wirklich erwachsen werden müssen, um mit Snape einigermaßen ins Reine zu kommen.

Sie gingen immer weiter, bis sie an den Rand eines Loches kamen. Harry ließ seinen Zauberstab aufleuchten. Dort unten lag Bellatrix Lestrange, offensichtlich tot, auf einem großen Haufen Erde. Und darunter war Hermine regelrecht begraben. Nur ihr Gesicht war noch zu sehen. Mit geschlossenen Augen lag sie da, wären da nicht die Schnitte in ihrem Gesicht gewesen, hätte sie friedlich ausgehen, als würde sie schlafen.

Snape hatte ebenfalls seinen Zauberstab gezückt, räumte die Erdmassen beiseite, begrub Bellatrix darunter und ließ Hermine dann vorsichtig nach oben schweben. Sie sah fürchterlich aus. Sie war schmutzig und blutverkrustet und Harry konnte sehen, dass auch einige Knochen gebrochen waren. Ihr Anblick trieb ihm Tränen in die Augen.

„Was werden wir jetzt tun?", fragte er mit zittriger Stimme.

„Wir werden zuerst ihre Verletzungen heilen. Sie braucht einen gesunden Körper um zurückkehren zu können. Dann können wir uns auf die Suche nach ihr machen."

Harry nickte und half Snape dabei Hermine über das Schlachtfeld schweben zu lassen, hin zu Madam Pomfrey, damit diese sich um sie kümmern konnte.

Als sie Hermine im Medizelt wohlbehalten zurückgelassen hatten, gingen sie zurück um nach verbliebenen Überlebenden zu suchen.

Und nachdem auch diese Arbeit getan war, brach Severus Snape vor Erschöpfung zusammen.


	62. Chapter 62

Kapitel 61

Es sollte Wochen dauern, ehe Severus Snape so weit genesen war, dass er sich auf die Suche nach Hermine machen konnte. Ihre Verletzungen waren schnell geheilt und ihr Körper lag friedlich in einem Bett im Krankenflügel der Schule und wartete auf die Rückkehr ihres Geistes.

Snape jedoch hatte sich von seinem Zustand der völligen Erschöpfung erholen müssen. Langsam und mühevoll musste er seine Kräfte wiederfinden, doch es störte ihn nicht weiter, denn es bedeutete für ihn gleichzeitig auch eine Erleichterung, da er nicht an den Beerdigungen teilnehmen musste, die tagtäglich stattfanden.

So viele waren gefallen. Ihre Namen standen inzwischen alle in einer langen Reihe auf einem Obelisken, der wie ein Mahnmal in den Himmel ragte. Man hatte ihn auf den Gründen Hogwarts aufgestellt um immer an den Menschen zu gedenken, die geholfen hatten die Ära des Dunklen Lords zu stürzen. Filius Flitwick, Ron und Arthur Weasley, Sibyll Trelawney, Mad Eye Moody, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Seamus Finnigan, Rubeus Hagrid waren nur wenige davon. Ganz zu schweigen von den ganzen Todessern, die auf dem Feld ihr Leben gelassen hatten. Um die wenigsten tat es ihm leid. Der Rest, der nicht gestorben war, wurde in Askaban untergebracht. Drei oder vier hatten es geschafft zu flüchten, doch Snape bezweifelte nicht, dass es nur eine Frage der Zeit war, bis sie wieder gefasst waren und in ihren dunklen Zellen saßen.

Zeit konnte ein zweischneidiges Schwert sein. Er brauchte Zeit um zu genesen und doch drängte jede Faser seines Körpers danach aufzustehen und Hermine zu suchen. Sie lag in dem Bett, welches seinem gegenüber stand. Wenn er nicht gerade in alten Schriften nach Hinweisen über den Seelenfänger forschte, dann sah er ihr in das von dem Tod erstarrte und doch so lebendiges Gesicht. Beobachtete sie so Gedanken versunken, dass es den Schulleiter des Öfteren zum Lachen brachte.

Der alte Mann, der selbst die ersten zwei Wochen im Krankenflügel hatte verbringen müssen, kannte den Gesichtsausdruck den Snape trug nur von den Gelegenheiten in denen sein Zaubertränkemeister frei, ohne Zwang und voller Hingabe an seinen Tränken hantieren konnte. Während er sich von seinem Herzinfarkt erholte, ruhten seine Augen oft freundlich auf Severus. Er freute sich darauf ihn und Hermine vereint zu sehen. Und er konnte sich schon lebhaft ausmalen wie das aussehen würde. Eine große Liebe, die alle Grenzen zu sprengen schien, gemischt mit den größten Sturköpfen die er je gesehen hatte. Ein wenig beneidete er ihn sogar. Jedes Mal wenn Severus Blick auf Miss Granger ruhte, schien jede einzelne Zelle seines Körpers die Gefühle auszustrahlen die er für sie hegte. Seine Mimik war ungerührt, doch seine Augen glänzten in einer Intensität, dass Dumbledore überzeugt war, er würde Hermine finden.

Der Schulleiter saß in seinem Büro und sinnierte über das Ende der Schlacht nach. Es war eine außerordentliche Erfahrung gewesen, von der jungen Miss Granger so geleitet zu werden. Niemals hätte er gedacht, dass diese Prophezeiung solche Ausmaße annehmen würde. Doch es hatte wahrlich gut getan und erst nachdem alle Verletzten versorgt gewesen waren, war er selbst zu Poppy gegangen, die ihn von seiner Erschöpfung befreien sollte. Es war wirklich irritierend gewesen, als sie ihn resolut und kurzerhand in ein Bett gesteckt hatte und ihn verbot für den Rest der Woche aufzustehen. Sein Herz hatte wohl schlussendlich im Anbetracht seines Alters und des Stresses der letzten Jahre, ein deutliches Warnzeichen gesetzt. Ein Herzinfarkt. Als er selbst im Krankenflügel lag hatte er eine gute Ahnung davon bekommen, weshalb Severus es verabscheute dort zu liegen. Poppy konnte tatsächlich anstrengend sein.

Der Schulleiter erhob sich, es wurde Zeit den Verletzten einen Besuch abzustatten und Severus nach seinen Fortschritten zu befragen.

oOo

Hermine war mit dem Seelenfänger zurück in die Höhle gegangen, dorthin wo die Seelen ihr Dasein fristeten ehe sie bereit waren, weiter zu gehen. Die Halle hatte sich verändert. Die Steine, die vorher leer und durchsichtig wie Glas waren, waren nun in allen Farben gefüllt. Doch dominiert wurde das Ganze von schwarzen Schatten die sich darin zu befinden schienen. Flüchtig ließ sie den Blick schweifen und erkannte, dass sehr viele Todesser gefallen sein mussten.

Während sie selbst damit beschäftigt das neue Bild in sich aufzunehmen und dem Wehklagen zu lauschen welches sie nun umgab, bemerkte sie nicht wie der Seelenfänger sie selbst zu einem Stein lotste. Und als sie realisierte was hier gerade geschah, war es auch schon zu spät. Sie fand sich selbst gefangen in einem der Steine vor.

oOo

„Severus. Wie geht es dir?" Dumbledore setzte sich in einen Stuhl neben Snapes Bett und begutachtete ihn aufmerksam. Von Tag zu Tag schien es ihm tatsächlich besser zu gehen.

„Ganz gut soweit, Albus. Ich denke ein paar Tage noch, dann kann ich gehen."

„Wie weit bist du mit deinen Nachforschungen?" Der Schulleiter sah Severus gespannt an.

„Ich habe einiges herausgefunden. Jahrhundertealte Schriften besagen, das man sich selbst in diesen Zustand bringen muss, um zum Seelenfänger zu gelangen. Es gibt nur etwas was mir Kopfzerbrechen bereitet." Snape stockte kurz und sein Blick flackerte rüber zu Hermine. Albus wartete geduldig bis sein Zaubertränkemeister weitersprach.

„Es gibt Aufzeichnungen die besagen, dass Seelenfänger auch sehr gefährlich und eigennützig sind. Hin und wieder scheinen sie dazu geneigt, eine Seele für sich selbst zu behalten. Als Unterhaltung, quasi. Wenn das geschieht, ist es noch um ein vielfaches schwerer die Seele zurückzuholen, die man zurückbringen möchte. Das ist eine Eventualität die man bedenken muss."

„Das klingt nicht gut", sagte Dumbledore und legte gedankenvoll seine Fingerspitzen aufeinander. Nach einer kurzen pause fragte er: „Hast Du schon einen Plan?"

„Ja. Wir müssen dorthin wo wir Hermine gefunden haben. Ich muss sie dann holen, dass hat sie unmissverständlich gesagt. Ich möchte, dass du und Potter dabei seit. Ihr müsst unsere Seelen dann nach Hogwarts bringen und meinen Körper natürlich auch. Wenn ich die Schriften richtig verstehe, müssen die Körper zusammenliegen. Also in diesem Fall meiner und Hermines, und jemand muss ein Rückführungsritus ausführen. Ich denke du wärst ganz gut geeignet."

„Ich denke, dann haben wir noch einiges zu tun. Sollen wir gleich anfangen?", fragte Dumbledore und nachdem Severus zustimmend genickt hatte, steckten die beiden ihre Köpfe noch weiter zusammen und besprachen sich lange.

oOo

„Was soll das?", fragte Hermine aufgebracht. „Warum sperrst du mich hier ein?"

„ Warum? Nun erst einmal damit du nicht auf eigene Faust verschwinden kannst, es wäre doch zu schade wenn dein Geliebter umsonst hierher käme. Und wenn er nach Ablauf der Frist nicht gekommen ist, wirst du Mein sein."

Hermine spürte wie ihr selbst in diesem Zustand die Beine nachgaben. Dem Seelenfänger gehören, wenn Severus nicht rechtzeitig kam? Ein paar Tränen sammelten sich in ihren Augen. Verzweifelt schloss sie diese und hoffte mit jeder Faser ihres Herzen das er rechtzeitig kommen würde.

„Das wird nicht geschehen", flüsterte sie. „Er wird kommen und mich holen."

„Wie werden sehen. Acht Wochen hat er, nicht länger. Wenn nicht, bist du Mein. Ich hatte schon lange niemanden mehr zum reden, mir fehlt die Gesellschaft von jemanden der nicht ständig jammert. Wir werden sehen."

Doch Hermine antwortete nicht darauf. Sie hatte sich gesetzt, die Beine überkreuzt und die Augen geschlossen. Sie gab sich voll und ganz ihrer Hoffnung hin.

Doch mit jedem Tag der verging, schwand etwas mehr davon, was auch daran lag das der Seelenfänger ihr Tag für Tag unter die Nase rieb, wie viel Zeit ihr noch blieb. Doch Hermine antwortete nie darauf. Sie spürte wie sehr sie ihn damit erzürnte, spürte wie sich der Stein fester um sie herum schloss, doch sie erlaubte nicht, dass die Verzweiflung sie ergriff und überhand nahm. Wenn sie spürte das sie drohte davon überschwemmt zu werden, dachte sie an all die Kleinigkeiten, die kurzen Momente der Freude mit Severus. Immer wieder schöpfte sie aus ihrer Quelle, dachte mit aller Liebe die sie aufbringen konnte, an den Zaubertränkemeister, während die Zeit immer weiter verstrich.

Die Tage kamen und gingen. Hermine war inzwischen so in Gedanken versunken, dass sie nicht einmal mehr hörte wie ihr der Seelenfänger mitteilte, dass heute der letzte Tag angebrochen war, an dem sie geholt werden konnte.


	63. Chapter 63

Kapitel 62

Severus, Harry und Albus waren zurück nach Kearvaig appariert. Vieles zeugte noch von der blutigen Schlacht die hier vor zwei Monaten zwischen dem Guten und dem Bösen der Zaubererwelt gewütet hatte. Das Gras hatte an etlichen Stellen noch braune schadhafte Stellen, die aussahen als würde noch einige Zeit vergehen ehe dort wieder Leben emporwuchs. Die unzähligen Flüche die ins Erdreich eingeschlagen waren und diese aufgetürmt hatten, zeigten sich noch durch Gras bewachsene kleine Erhebungen, die die Ebene nicht mehr ganz so eben wirken ließen. Dort wo sich die Natur ihr Territorium schon wieder zurück erobert hatte, wuchsen Gänseblümchen und einige andere Blumen um die Wette.

Snape brauchte keine Karte oder Orientierungspunkte um das Loch zu finden aus dem er und Harry, Hermine geholt hatten. Beinahe zielstrebig ging er darauf zu und dort angekommen standen die drei Männer davor und starrten gedankenverloren herunter.

Dumbledore straffte sich als Erster und vermittelte so den anderen Beiden das sie schleunigst beginnen sollten. Etwas in ihm drängte ihn zur Eile.

Snape setzte sich an den Rand der Grube schloss die Augen, atmete mehrmals kräftig tief ein und aus, ehe er seinen Atem sehr ruhig und flach werden ließ. Albus und Harry sahen ihm dabei zu. Beide hatten genau erklärt bekommen, wann sie merken würden, wenn er seinen Körper verlassen hätte. Auch die Aufgaben waren im Vorfeld genau verteilt worden. Dumbledore sollte sich der beiden gelösten Seelen annehmen, Harry war zum Schutz der Allgemeinheit da und um Severus Körper zurück in den Krankenflügel von Hogwarts zu bringen.

In Hogwarts selbst war schon alles auf die Ankunft vorbereitet. An Hermines Bett war ein zweites gestellt worden, in das Severus Körper gelegt werden sollte. Die materiellen Dinge die zur Rückführung benötigt wurden, standen ebenfalls bereit. Poppy hatte einen Bereich abgetrennt, in dem man später ungestört hantieren konnte, selbst wenn ein kranker Schüler auftauchen sollte.

Dann war es plötzlich soweit, von einem Moment auf den anderen sackte Severus Körper in sich zusammen und ein leichtes Glimmen entfernte sich von ihnen in die Grube hinein. Jetzt hieß es für Harry und Albus zu warten.

Severus hingegen versuchte sich mit seiner neuen Daseinsform vertraut zu machen. Er wusste das er auch in dieser Magie wirken konnte, wusste aber nicht in welcher Weise und in welcher Art sie sich ausdrücken würde. Skeptisch sah er an sich hinunter und sah erfreut das er selbst in diesem Zustand seine langen schwarzen Roben trug. Eigentlich sah er so aus wie immer, mit dem Unterschied das sein Körper leicht durchscheinend war und von einem hellen Ring aus Licht umgeben wurde, der beständig vor sich hin waberte.

Erst vorsichtig dann immer sicherer bewegte er sich vorwärts. Nur das ihn umgebende Licht gab ihm eine Orientierung in dem nachtschwarzen Gang der kein Ende zu nehmen scheinen wollte. Snape bemerkte nicht wie sehr die ihn umgebenden Erdmassen ihn belasteten und sein Schritte immer schneller werden ließ, doch nach einer kleinen Weile sah er in einiger Entfernung einen leichten Lichtschimmer, der schnell größer wurde. Er schien sich der Höhle zu nähern, er ließ seine Schritte wieder langsamer werden und näherte sich nunmehr vorsichtig der Halle. Als erstes konnte er unzählige Stalagmiten und Stalaktiten in unterschiedlichen Farben ausmachen. Die meisten jedoch waren schwarz. Er ging noch etwas näher heran. Die Halle war riesig! Snape ließ seinen Blick schweifen, er konnte nichts Gefährliches entdecken, ging noch etwas näher und hatte nun fast die Halle betreten. Noch immer ließ er suchend seinen Blick schweifen und dann sah er sie endlich. Es konnte nur sie sein. Zum einen war sie fast dekorativ in der Mitte platziert worden und es war der einzige Stein der solch ein helles Licht verströmte. Dort musste sie sein.

Snape staunte ein wenig. Erst jetzt fragte er sich ob der Seelenfänger ihr schon seine Absichten mitgeteilt hatte, ehe sie aufs Schlachtfeld gekommen war. Logisch wäre es. Doch andererseits wäre es logisch gewesen, wenn sie ihn nur aufgefordert hätte ihre Seele zurück in ihren Körper zu bringen. Schnell schob er diese Gedanken beiseite. Sie brachten ihn nicht weiter und da er Hermine sonst nirgends entdecken konnte und es eben nur diesen einen Stein gab der so hell leuchtete, bleib für ihn nur der Schluss übrig, dass es sich hier um einen Seelenfänger handelte der nicht gut mit sich selbst klar kam und ausgerechnet Hermine für sich behalten wollte

Da hatte er die Rechnung jedoch ohne Severus Snape gemacht.

Snape schloss noch einmal die Augen, sammelte seine Konzentration und betrat die Halle.

„Sieh an, sieh an, wen haben wir denn da?", säuselte eine Stimme rechts von ihm. „Der schwarze Ritter, der gekommen ist um seine Maid zu holen?" Der Seelenfänger ließ ein höhnisches Gackern hören. „Wie gedenkt der Ritter das anzustellen? Er hat nur noch wenig Zeit, was also will er tun?"

„Was ich tun will, das überlass mir", zischte Snape und ging schnurstracks den Seelenfänger ignorierend auf Hermine zu. Doch er hatte nur wenige Schritte getan, als sich etwas fest wie eine Eisenklammer um seine Brust legte und ihn am weiter kommen hinderte und ihm die Luft abschnürte.

Das war nicht gut. Severus merkte das er sein Gegenüber völlig unterschätzt hatte. Der Seelenfänger konnte weitaus mehr, als das was er in den Büchern und Schriften gelesen hatte. Snape versuchte die schwarzen Flecken vor seinen Augen zu unterdrücken und richtete sein Augenmerk auf das was sich unsichtbar um seine Brust schnürte.

Nur ein wenig lockern, damit er wieder zu etwas Luft kam. Er versuchte seine Gedanken auf den Zauber zu fokussieren, der ihm zu dem Sauerstoff verhelfen sollte, den er so dringend benötigte. Als er meinte er habe ihn ausreichend gebündelt, ließ Snape den Gedanken zielgerichtet frei, ließ ihn los und tatsächlich. Der Druck auf seiner Brust ebbte ab, ließ nach und verschwand gänzlich. Diesmal ließ er sich nicht viel Zeit und er versuchte soviel Distanz zwischen sich und Hermine zu überbrücken. Er war schnell und der Seelenfänger der anscheinend nicht mit solche heftiger Gegenwehr gerechnet hatte, brauchte einen Augenblick um sich wieder zu fangen.

Doch der Seelenfänger wusste ja noch immer etwas was Snape nicht wusste. Er musste diesen Narren nur noch eine kleine Weile hinhalten. Deshalb, unternahm er keinen ernsthaften Versuch Snape zu schaden weshalb auch? SO bekam er nebenbei noch ein wenig Spaß. Ein willkommene Abwechslung. Nur ein wenig noch hinhalten, erneut flackerte seine schemenhafte Umrandung und der Tränkemeister sah sich erneut mit der unnachgiebigen und eisernen Umklammerung seines Brustkorbs konfrontiert. Erneut richtete er seine Gedanken auf den Depulso. Erneut schafft er es sich aus der Umklammerung zu lösen und Hermine näher zu kommen. Er war nur noch ein paar Armlängen von ihr entfernt. Der Seelenfänger sah seine Felle davon schwimmen.

Severus Snape war kein Mann den man unterschätzte und er hätte es vorher wissen müssen. Er musste dringend etwas unternehmen um diesen Zauberer am fortkommen zu hindern und er wusste auch schon wie. Auch wenn es der seelenartige Zustand Snapes war der hier vor ihm stand, hier unten bei ihm galten andere etwas körperlichere Gesetze. So konnte man in diesem Zustand ganz normal, atmen, gehen, stehen, eben alles was ein normaler Körper auch tun konnte, nur das man durchsichtig war. Und genau da setzte der Seelenfänger an. Wenn er Severus Snape nicht gewinnen lassen wollte, dann sollte er ihm vielleicht einfach mal die Beine brechen?

Oben am Rand des Loches ließ Harry seinen Blick immer wieder über die Ebenen um sich herum und über Snapes Körper in das Loch vor ihm gleiten. Er nahm seine Aufgabe sehr ernst, denn er spürte das der alte Mann neben ihm ungewöhnlich unruhig war.

Doch Albus Dumbledore war nicht von einer drohenden Gefahr von außen ergriffen, sondern er spürte instinktiv, dass ihnen die Zeit davonlief.


	64. Chapter 64

Kapitel 63

Snape der eine neuerliche Attacke auf sein Atemzentrum erwartet hatte, blickte jetzt überrascht nach unten, als seine Beine schmerzhaft unter ihm nachgaben und ein lautes Knacken zu hören war. Erschrocken blickte er zu seinen Unterschenkeln, zwar schienen sie gerade doch er konnte spüren wie sich die Spitzen der gebrochenen Knochen langsam durch seine Haut bohrten. Der Schmerz schickte fürchterliche Salven durch seinen Körper und sein Umfeld verschwamm um ihn herum, als sein Blick glasig und unstet wurde.

Er musste weiter!

Kurz kniff er die Augen zusammen und als er sie wieder öffnete, sah er alles so scharf wie er es gewohnt war. Zittrig holte er tief Luft und nutzte nun seine Arme um sich weiter zu Hermine zu bewegen. Er konnte sich nicht darauf konzentrieren etwas heilende Magie anzuwenden um den Schmerz zu lindern, er biss die Zähne so fest zusammen das sie knirschten und robbte Zentimeter um Zentimeter weiter. Zu Fuß wären es nur noch fünf, sechs Schritte gewesen, doch jetzt erschien die Strecke kilometerweit.

Hermine war von einem ungewohnten Tumult außerhalb ihres Steines aufgeschreckt worden. Verschwommen konnte sie den Schemen des Seelenfängers ausmachen und erkannte einen weiteren weitaus dunkleren Schemen der sich anscheinend in ihre Richtung bewegte. Konnte es wirklich sein, dass Severus gekommen war um sie zu holen?

Sie versuchte mit aller Kraft die aufwallende Hoffnung und das Glücksgefühl zu unterdrücken die sie jetzt heftigst durchströmen wollten. Es war nicht mehr viel Zeit, wenn er es wirklich sein sollte, was sie noch nicht einmal erkennen konnte, dann konnte er noch immer so viel Zeit verlieren, dass sie bis zum Ende aller Zeiten hier ausharren musste. Hermine spürte instinktiv das es nicht mehr viel Zeit gab um sie hier herauszuholen und versuchte angestrengt, den dunklen Schemen als Severus zu identifizieren. Es vergingen einige Minuten ehe sie wie durch eine Tür, an der sie lauschte, die dumpfe Stimme des Tränkemeisters erkennen konnte. Sie schloss kurz die Augen und erlaubte es sich, etwas von der Hoffnung aufkeimen zu lassen, die sie übermannen wollte. Er war hier, er war tatsächlich hier.

Als sie ihre Augen wieder öffnete, erschrak sie bis ins Mark.

Er war weg!

Hastig ließ sie den Blick schweifen, bis eine Bewegung am Boden ihre Aufmerksamkeit erregte. Severus schien auf allen Vieren zu ihr kriechen zu wollen.

Was tat dieser Seelenfänger ihm nur an? Sie fluchte leise vor sich hin, dass sie nicht mehr erkennen konnte, außer verschwommenen Umrissen und nicht genau sehen konnte was da draußen vor sich ging. Sie konnte ja noch nicht einmal helfen!

Sie war dazu verdammt, hier zu warten und mit ansehen zu müssen, ob Severus Rettungsversuch glückte oder scheiterte.

Dann hörte sie die Stimme des Seelenfängers, hielt den Atem an und lauschte angestrengt. Sie ärgerte sich das ihr Herz so laut und heftig schlug, denn so waren die gedämpften Worte nur noch schwerer zu verstehen.

Etwas mit Beinen und Schaden, nie ankommen, neuer Bewohner der Höhle...

Hermine biss sich auf die Unterlippe und sah weiter hilflos zu, wie sich Severus Snape mühsam auf sie zu bewegte.

Der Seelenfänger hatte freilich seinen Spaß. Hätte man ihn genau erkennen können, hätte man getrost behaupten können, dass er mit glänzenden Augen auf Snape herabblickte und ihm in seinem Bemühen zusah. Still bewunderte er den Willen den Mannes der da vor ihm im Staub kroch. Zwischen den beiden schien wirklich etwas Besonderes zu sein, wie sonst sollte er sich das Verhalten der Zwei erklären? Sie waren beide sehr stur und wenn sie scheinbar von etwas überzeugt waren, dann taten sie alles um an ihr Ziel zu gelangen. Leise Zweifel krochen in ihm herauf doch er wischte sie schnell und grob beiseite. Sein Entschluss stand fest!

Sie würde ihm gehören und niemand anderem. Er fokussierte seinen Willen und hörte befriedigt wie weitere Knochen knackend barsten. Er hatte Snape ein Handgelenk zertrümmert. Dieser schrie gepeinigt auf und sank gänzlich und heftig atmend zu Boden.

Doch dann stütze er sich auf seinen noch heilen Arm und verlagerte sein Gewicht so, das er sein linkes Handgelenk nicht mehr belastete und robbte tatsächlich weiter! Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein!

Erzürnt runzelte er die Stirn und konzentrierte sich erneut. Es ärgerte ihn, dass er den Mann vor sich nicht selbst angreifen konnte. Er konnte ihn nur indirekt schaden und selbst das schien ihn nicht aufzuhalten. Wieder ertönte ein schauriges Knacken und auch Snapes anderes Handgelenk war gebrochen.

In seiner Wut begann der Seelenfänger Severus zu verhöhnen.

„Du schleimiges Stück Dreck. Glaubst Du wirklich das Du jemals bei ihr ankommen wirst? Ich kann dir jeden einzelnen Knochen in deinem Körper brechen, ich werde dich langsam und gemächlich innerlich verbluten lassen und dann wirst Du ebenfalls mir gehören. Willst Du das? Das alles wegen so einem kleinen Mädchen, für das Du sicherlich auch Ersatz finden könntest. Was ist an ihr dran, dass Du sie unbedingt für dich haben willst? Aber was frage ich? Ich weiß es ja. Ich möchte sie ja für mich selbst. Und ich werde jetzt jede einzelne Minute deines aussichtslosen Unterfangens genießen. Solange bis die Zeit verstrichen ist. Du hast noch fünf Minuten. Hörst Du? Fünf!"

Snape hustete. Er war wieder mit dem Gesicht in den Dreck gesunken und atmete heftig ein und aus, wobei er jede Menge Staub und Erde miteinatmete, die seine Luftwege reizten. Die Schmerzen und die Anstrengung trieben ihm den Schweiß auf die Stirn, der ihm unaufhaltsam das Gesicht herab und in die Augen rann und ihm die Sicht verschleierte, während er spürte das sich die Schwingen der Bewusstlosigkeit hartnäckig um ihn ausbreiten und einhüllen wollten. Aus den Augenwinkeln heraus kroch sie immer näher, doch er zwang sich den Kopf zu heben und mühte sich auf seine Unterarme und zog sich darauf weiter. Nur noch zwei Meter. Zwei verfluchte Meter! Er musste es einfach zu ihr schaffen, wenn nicht dann wollte er in den Feuern der Hölle schmoren.

Er setzte einen Unterarm vor den anderen, stöhnte dabei jedes mal vor Schmerzen auf, die sich wie Feuersalven durch seine Handgelenke und Unterschenkel zogen. Er konnte die Knochenenden aneinander reiben hören. Ein übelkeiterregendes Geräusch.

Krampfhaft schluckte er die Galle herunter die sich seine Speiseröhre entlangbrannte und blinzelte sich angestrengt den Schweiß aus den Augen.

Oben am Rand des Loches und scheinbar Lichtjahre entfernt redete Harry angestrengt auf Dumbledore ein. Sie hatten Snapes Schmerzensschreie auf der stillen Ebene zu sich heraufschweben hören und Harry tigerte rastlos vor dem Loch umher.

„Aber wir müssen etwas für sie tun, Professor. Sie haben doch selbst gehört wie oft Snape geschrien hat. Wir können doch nicht einfach tatenlos mitanhören, wie alles ein schlechtes Ende nimmt. Wir müssen runter und ihnen helfen."

„Nein, Harry. Professor Snape hat es erklärt. Nur er allein kann Hermine retten, wenn wir Zwei dort unten einschreiten ist erst recht alles verloren. Wir müssen hier auf die beiden warten."

„Aber... aber, DAS IST HERMINE DORT UNTEN. VERDAMMT NOCH MAL. ES HÖRT SICH NICHT GERADE SO AN, ALS OB SNAPE ALLES UNTER KONTROLLE HÄTTE!"

„Wir können nicht mehr tun als abzuwarten, Harry", sagte Dumbledore traurig mit leiser Stimme und richtete seinen Blick in die Ferne, wo sich langsam der neue Tag ankündigte.

„Noch eine Minute, Du Narr. Vielleicht sollten wir den Einsatz noch etwas erhöhen?", fragte der Seelenfänger scheinheilig.

Wieder war ein berstendes Knacken zu hören. Jetzt war auch Snapes linker Unterarm gebrochen.

Der Tränkemeister atmete noch schneller. Die Bewusstlosigkeit kroch immer näher, während Schweiß und Tränen seine Sicht vollends verwischten.

„Noch dreißig Sekunden, sieh dein Scheitern endlich ein."

Hätte sie es gekonnt, so wäre Hermine in ihrem Stein rasend vor Verzweiflung und Angst gegen die Mauern gerannt die sie umgaben, doch sie konnte sich keinen Millimeter bewegen. Tränen krochen ihr unaufhaltsam die Wangen herab, während sie zusehen musste, wie Snape vor ihren Augen gefoltert wurde. Das war Wahnsinn! Sie wurde von ihren Tränen geschüttelt, während sie dafür betete das Severus durchhalten mochte um den Irrsinn zu beenden. Sie flehte im Stillen um Hilfe, Hilfe die sie beide hier herausholen konnte. Doch es war nicht so wie in den zahllosen Büchern wo im letzten Augenblick ein Retter kam der alle aus ihrer Misere holte. Sie konnte hören, wie der Seelenfänger die verbleibenden Sekunden herunter zählte und als er bei Null angekommen war, sank sie in sich zusammen.

Es war vorbei, es war verloren. Sie waren gescheitert.

Ihre Gedanken galten Severus und der Liebe die sie nie hatten ausleben und teilen dürfen und sie schwor sich das sie ihm im nächsten Leben gehören würde.

Snape hatte in den letzten Sekunden noch einmal all seinen Willen zusammengekratzt und sich die letzten Zentimeter die ihn von Hermine trennten überwunden. Tränen liefen seine Wangen herab, vermischten sich mit dem Schweiß und Dreck auf seinem Gesicht, während er seine tauben Finger ausstreckte und den Stein berührte in dem sie eingesperrt war und wohl ewig darin gefangen bleiben würde. Stumm bat er sie um Verzeihung, dass er sie nicht hatte retten können, dass er versagt hatte. Und ehe er bewusstlos zusammenbrach und sich von den dunklen, tröstenden Schwingen davontragen ließ, dachte er noch einmal an sie. Rief sich ihr Bild vor Augen und sagte ihr das er sie liebte.


	65. Chapter 65

Kapitel 64

In der Höhle kostete der Seelenfänger seinen Triumph aus. Dieser Mann der vor ihm im Dreck lag, hatte es nicht geschafft sie fortzubringen. Er konnte spüren wie das Leben langsam aus dem dunkelhaarigen Mann wich. Er war wohl etwas übereifrig gewesen, denn er hatte auch ein paar Gefäße zum reißen gebracht. Und nun verblutete er innerlich. Langsam, unaufhaltsam, selig in seiner Bewusstlosigkeit, ohne das er es mitbekam. Ohne Schmerzen. Ein guter Tod.

Eine Weile verharrte sein Blick auf der blassen Gestalt vor ihm, doch dann richtete er ihn auf sie. Sie, dieses wundervolle Geschöpf welches ihm von nun an Gesellschaft leisten würde. Er würde nie wieder einsam sein.

Doch dann stockten seine Gedanken, denn ein sanftes goldenes Licht begann um den Stein herum zu schimmern in dem sie saß. Nein, es kam aus dem Stein selbst. Was ging da nur vor? Gebannt beobachtete er wie sich das Glühen immer mehr intensivierte, bis er nicht mehr hinschauen konnte ohne geblendet zu werden. Irgendetwas stimmte hier nicht. Irgendetwas ging hier ganz gewaltig schief.

Fieberhaft versuchte er mit seiner Magie das Licht aufzuhalten, herauszufinden was dort vor sich ging. Doch er konnte nichts sehen, nichts bewirken. Er verstärkte seine Bemühungen, ging näher heran, den Blick noch immer von dem gleißend hellen Licht abgewandt.

„Lass das, du dummes Kind."

Erschrocken japste der Seelenfänger auf. Das war gar nicht gut.

„Es war nicht richtig was du hier getan hast. Du wusstest um deine Aufgabe, um deine Bürde und du bist schwach geworden. Du wirst die Konsequenzen tragen müssen. Die verbliebenen Seelen, werden nach und nach verschwinden, doch du wirst bleiben und keine Seele wird mehr einen Weg zu dir finden. Solange bis es an der Zeit ist zu gehen. Und wann diese Zeit gekommen ist, werden wir entscheiden."

Hätte man das Gesicht des Seelenfängers sehen können, hätte man den Schock und das Bedauern über sich, sein Scheitern und seine Strafe sehen können. Doch so hätte man nur ein vage Bewegung sehen können, wenn jemand da gewesen wäre der ihn hätte sehen können.

Die Seelen die in ihren Steinen gefangen waren, waren lauter geworden, ihr Wehklagen intensiver, denn auch sie spürten das etwas Seltsames vor sich ging, spürten die Präsenz des Höheren.

Doch irgendwann war das helle Licht aus Hermines Stein erloschen und er blieb leer zurück. Sie war fort. Wohin wusste der Seelenfänger nicht. Und nur einen Wimpernschlag später, war auch der dunkle Mann verschwunden der zu seinen Füßen gelegen hatte.

Hermine hatte die Veränderung um sich herum zunächst nicht bemerkt. Doch irgendwann begann ein Licht sie durch ihre geschlossenen Augenlider zu irritieren. Ein Licht welches heller war als das was sie seit ihrer Gefangennahme gesehen hatte. Verwirrt blinzelnd öffnete sie ihre Augen und sah sich um. Sie war nicht mehr von ihrem Stein umgeben, sie war aber auch nicht mehr in der Höhle des Seelenfängers. Sie konnte nicht einmal sagen, ob sie sich überhaupt an einem bestimmten Ort befand, denn das einzige was sie sehen konnte waren weiße, zarte Nebelschwaden, die alles einhüllten.

„Kind des Lichts."

Hermine erschrak so heftig das sie ein Stück in die Höhe sprang.

„Fürchte dich nicht, hier kann dir nichts widerfahren."

Die Stimme schien von überall her zu kommen. Hermine sah sich um konnte jedoch immer noch nicht mehr als den Nebel erkennen.

„Du bist hier um deine Entscheidung zu treffen. Es steht außer Frage das du zu den Lebenden zurückkehren wirst. Jedoch steht das Kind der Dunkelheit an seinem Scheideweg. Unser Seelenfänger hat ihm schwer zugesetzt, es ist ihm bestimmt zu diesem Zeitpunkt zu uns zurückzukehren, seine Seele zu reinigen und sich auf ein neues Leben vorzubereiten."

„Euer Seelenfänger?", fragte Hermine mit hoher Stimme. „Wer auch immer ihr seid, aber ihr habt ihn nicht besonders gut unter Kontrolle."

„Wir sind die Hüter der Zeit, die Unendlichen. Die die immer da waren und über die Seelen wachen. Unser Seelenfänger, ja er hat gegen uns gehandelt. Doch auch er ist nur eine Seele, die eine schwere Aufgabe angenommen hat und sich nach Gesellschaft sehnte. So wie jede Seele es tut."

Hermine gab nur ein dumpfes Geräusch von sich, doch dann sagte sie: „Das Kind der Dunkelheit? Severus? Wieso sollte er ausgerechnet jetzt sterben?"

„Es war so abgesprochen, bevor er dieses Leben begonnen hatte. Es war auch klar, dass eine Liebe zwischen euch entwachsen würde. Jedoch waren einige Dinge unklar, so wie sie es immer sind, da die Seele in ihrem Erdenleben schließlich selbst ihre Entscheidungen trifft."

Hermine runzelte die Stirn. „Und warum bin ich jetzt hier?"

„Um dich zu prüfen, ob du es würdig bist, dass wir die Entscheidung die seine Seele getroffen hatte, aufzuheben und ihn weiter leben zu lassen. Seine Liebe zu dir ist sehr stark, so stark wie es nur selten vorkommt. Doch bei dir... Du bist jung und unerfahren und wir müssen deine Seele prüfen, ob es sich bei dir nicht um etwas Kurzweiliges handelt, so wie es unter den Menschen geschieht."

Hermine dachte darüber nach, was diese Stimme zu ihr gesagt hatte. Sie wunderte sich kaum über das was hier gerade geschah. Die Ereignisse der letzten Zeit waren so abstrus und seltsam gewesen, dass sie das Gefühl hatte sie würde sich über gar nichts mehr wundern. Doch sie wusste hier stand etwas Wichtiges an, es sollte über Severus Leben entschieden werden. Über die Absprache die seine Seele einmal getroffen hatte. Entschlossen straffte sie ihre Haltung.

„Dann prüft mich."

Auf dem Feld in Kearvaig standen Harry und Dumbledore wie versteinert am Rand des Loches und lauschten angestrengt. Die Geräusche und Schreie waren verstummt und nichts als eine alles umfassende Stille umgab die beiden. Die Sonnenstrahlen krochen immer weiter über die Ebene, verkündeten unerbittlich den neuen Tag und sie beide wussten, dass Severus es bis zur Dämmerung hätte zurückschaffen müssen. Doch weder er noch Hermine waren in irgendeiner Form aufgetaucht.

Sie hätten jetzt gehen können und am Abend wieder kommen, sie hätten sich vielleicht auch selbst in die Dunkelheit des Loches begeben können, doch keiner von beiden rührte sich vom Fleck.

In Harrys Augen glitzerten Tränen und bei dem alten Mann der neben ihm stand war das sonst so typische Glitzern aus den Augen verschwunden.

Doch plötzlich wehte eine Stimme zu den beiden.

„Es wird Zeit sie heimzubringen."

Und kaum das sie hatten verwirrt blinzeln können, waberte ein Licht vor ihnen, in dem verschwommen und verzerrt zwei Personen zu erkennen waren.

Harry und Albus verbrachten keine Zeit damit sich darüber zu wundern wer da mit ihnen gesprochen hatte. Albus band sich an Hermine und Severus und Harry brachte ihn und Severus Körper zurück nach Hogwarts.

Im Krankenflügel angekommen, zog Dumbledore sofort Schutzbanne um sich herum, riegelte sich magisch vom gesamtem Krankenflügel ab und begann mit seiner langwierigen Arbeit. Er brauchte Stunden. Es musst eine genaue Reihenfolge eingehalten, verschiedene Sprüche aufgesagt, Kräuter verräuchert und kleinere Opfer gebracht werden. Dem alten Mann stand der Schweiß auf der Stirn, er trat ihm aus jeder einzelnen Pore und sein Umhang klebte ihm unangenehm am Rücken.

Doch dann war es endlich geschafft. Severus und Hermine waren in ihre Körper zurückgekehrt.

Erschöpft ließ sich der alte Mann auf den nächstbesten Stuhl sinken. Er hatte es vollbracht, jetzt galt es nur noch zu warten. Er fragte sich wieviel Zeit vergehen würde bis die beiden bereit waren zurückzukehren.

Es sollte schlussendlich zwei Wochen dauern.

**Ende**


	66. Chapter 66

Epilog

„Severus wie oft denn noch?Ich liebe dich und du liebst mich. Wo liegt da das Problem?" Hermine fuhr sich entnervt durch die Haare. Der Kerl würde ihr noch mal den letzten Nerv rauben.

„Wo das Problem liegt? Ich bin das Problem. Ich bin gewiss nicht gutaussehend, ich bin nicht charmant, ich bin nicht nett und noch nicht mal umgänglich. Um es einfach zu sagen, ich vertrete alle Gründe die man haben kann, um keine Beziehung einzugehen. Und du? Du strebst nach Perfektion, willst die Welt verbessern. Ich muss nur an .R denken. Und ich werde das Gefühl nicht los, dass du bei mir ein Langzeitprojekt hast, das du perfektionieren kannst um es dann stolz der Welt zu zeigen."

Hermine starrte ihn entsetzt an. „Das ist jetzt nicht dein Ernst? Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein!"

„Doch", zischte Snape.

„Ich glaub es nicht. Sag mal geht's noch?", Hermines Stimme bekam einen hysterischen Ton. „Verdammt, ich habe doch nicht umsonst all das auf mich genommen, nur um mir von dir sagen zu lassen, dass ich ein Weltverbesserungssyndrom habe und dich gesellschaftsfähig machen will. Ich liebe dich so wie du bist. Weißt du was? Nachdem du in der Höhle des Seelenfängers bewusstlos geworden bist, musste ich mich einer Prüfung von irgendwelchen höheren Wesen unterziehen. Von denen die über die Zeit und über die Seelen wachen. Denn deine Seele hatte eigentlich die Absprache getroffen in dieser Höhle deinen Körper vollends zu verlassen und sich auf neue Aufgaben vorzubereiten. Ich weiß das du mich liebst, denn nur deshalb haben sie diese Absprache aufgehoben. Und deshalb kann ich deine Worte nicht verstehen. Ich musste mich einer peinlichen Befragung stellen, sie haben mich quasi ausgequetscht, in mein tiefstes Inneres geschaut damit sie sich sicher sein konnten, dass Du nicht einfach nur eine kleine Liebelei für mich bist. Verdammt Severus, ich liebe dich weil Du du bist. Und ich will dich nicht verbiegen und ich will auch nicht die Welt verbiegen oder irgendetwas perfektionieren. Also hör auf mit dem Quatsch." Hermine ging die Luft aus, erschöpft ließ sie sich in einen Sessel am Kamin sinken und schaute zu ihm auf.

Betrübt sah Severus Snape zu der Frau herunter, die er mehr liebte als sein Leben. Er hatte nicht gewusst, was sie da hatte durchmachen müssen. Sie hatte es niemanden erzählt. Und er wusste das er irrational war, doch er konnte nichts dagegen tun. Er war nun mal so wie er war. Er wusste nicht wie man eine gute Partnerschaft führte, wusste ja schon kaum mit seinen Gefühlen umzugehen und sie saß hier und kämpfte schon wieder wie eine Löwin um sie beide. Sachte schüttelte er den Kopf.

„Es tut mir leid, Hermine", flüsterte er.

Sie stand auf und ging auf ihn zu. „Ist schon okay, Severus."

Sie wussten beide auf was sie sich eingelassen hatten und mit jedem Tag der verging bemühten sich Severus und Hermine ihre Beziehung und ihre Liebe aufrechtzuerhalten. Oft konnte man ihre lauten Stimmen durch die Kerker schallen hören, als er ihr dann doch endlich einen Antrag gemacht hatte, stimmte sie aus ganzem Herzen zu.


End file.
